


Rapture of the Insecure (Now Complete)

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Apocalyptic [1]
Category: BORN (band), Dir en grey, MEJIBRAY, Miyavi (Musician), Nocturnal Bloodlust, SuG (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aoi/Uruha - Freeform, Aoiha - Freeform, Complete, Dystopia, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Koichi/Meto, Koito, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Rating: M, Reita/Ruki - Freeform, Reituki, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, So many tags, Tsuryo, Tsuzuku/Ryoga, Visual Kei, aoi is quite hasty, j rock, kai is also confused, m x m, reita is angry and possessive, ruki is oblivious, soul mates, uruha is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people tied so strongly to one another, even the hands of death can't tear them apart. Dying in one lifetime, they find each other in another. Memories are remembered and they are reunited as friends once again.<br/>Even so, the end of such prosperous times are near. Violence ensues, leaving their happy little lives destroyed and broken. To only stay like this a little longer, with their friends and the ones they care for, they could only wish.</p><p>AN:<br/>This story is now complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The usual churn had shifted into a subtle dissonance that he couldn't quite finger, jangling against the sonorous backdrop of his block's data streams that lay sprawled across the spines of every file in his collection.

Glittering eyes narrowing, Aoi scanned the room, roaming over animated files standing woven and sagging in row upon rank of back lit alabaster. With a hoarse sigh, he arched against the pebble floor into a pirouette across the library. Fingers tented, he gently tore the most burgandy tome from its fibrous neighbors and stroked the comp-controller tattoo at his collarbone to goad its deep encrypted whisper into his ears.

"Located. Arman; deviation 7; domain number, 35."

His jaw jutted sideways as he memorized this development into his brain. New indentsbloomed and faded across the file, mirrored in his features.

Aoi froze a moment, considering. The chorus fizzed against his stillness.

-TSCHHHH-

He sucked air against his stone eye teeth and into motion, chewing a precise invocation against her right palm. He swore gentle obscure curses under his breath as he ran loud the stream. Yoshiki's local Barrister, priority violet F-Sharp. Three ticks stuttered by, enough for a cynical ebb in the background burble as the system revealed a new voice..

Annoyed and muttering, he lumbered onto the line with the diminutive cadence of multiplexed feeds folding into his background cadence.

"Aoi, you know I love your work, but do you have any idea what time it is here?"

Bemused Aoi voiced, "I'm afraid I don't know which 'here' you're in lately, Kai," in clipped staccato tones. "It's Arman; currently employed as a spy for the Tokyo Banking Cartel. His streams have gotten rather turbulent again. They show a growing cluster of attention between distant accounts, some of which seem to be new or somehow acquired without a specific trail."

He hooked a light finger across the coarse file barcode and fed it's contents to Kai's feed.

Kai grunted with increasing sourness as he receives the data between his temples.

"Four of the accounts are within our first jurisdiction- I am patching additional files to monitor them now. The other five are further out. Can you get any tracking addresses downstream of those particular locations?"

"Yes."

Kai growled, "Maintain that, log any changes and flag if he escalates. Report to me if anything happens." And then his inputs sang with static as Kai slammed the feed shut with a structural sound for him to consult. Head cocked curiously, he traced his folder's edges with his fingers as the pattern rippled across his ears. Arman's past had similar distal associations, they were palpable as grainy plaids on the face of his fading file; he had come right up to the line of impropriety but never crossed it into high crime probability.

Kai could incriminate himself by numbers if he was daft enough to try, but damned if Aoi was going to let him actually wreak damage. With another rune traced across his folder, Aoi shared the new procedure across a few of his spare codes. The ruddy folders squinted an incandescent white and then faded into their normal indigo as the nodes opened silent ports inside them.

A small smile sailed across his lips briefly as the background cacophony relaxed into a polished, intimate smoothness flowing over the patient new processes like babbling water.

Arman was one of many, and Aoi's ears were sharp.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have started to upload chapters of this story here.  
> I know it has been a while, but I am gonna get this one done!  
> All the chapters are pre-written, so technically this story is already complete!

"What?"

Stupidly I stared ahead of me, a file still in my hands, soft, feathery to the touch. My small brunette friend stared at me, his bright eyes glittering with excitement. It was only when I finally found my desired place in a filing cabinet and replaced the file to it's original spot and grabbed for another that he proceeded to grab my hand and drag me out of my library. I looked back and saw my file that I was previously reading now left unceremoniously on the pebbled floor. This library was full of old fragile books and files, the likes of which had not left this building in over fifty years! They were just that valuable, and now my time with them was being so cruelly yanked away... 

"You heard me!" He cried with a loud voice that grated on my ears. "I finally did it! I made the perfect model! And they don't even need much to survive!"

Well this was sure news to me. But I couldn't deal with it now! Not when I had important work to do!

"But... Ruki, I am busy. Kai's trying to find his culprit, and I-"

"That doesn't matter," he quickly quips, his light curly brunette hair bouncing as we walked down my hallway. "You need to see him! He's perfect!"

We lived in a.... special facility for the mentally gifted. People test us for our minds, and see if we had what it takes to live here.

It's called the PSC Institute, or the People's Sciencific Correctional. Where the name comes from, that was obvious.

We were strange little misunderstood children before we were found and brought here to be taught. I have been here since I was eight years old. I am now twenty seven. My particular 'gift' happened to be nanotechnology. I built small robots that could repair damaged cells in the body, like for surgery. Also, I designed tattoo's that had microchips used for communication. I myself have one on my collarbone. It was a bird, a small blue one.

Ruki worked in Robotics. He designed robots that could help people with their daily lives. He has been here longer than me, despite me being older by a few weeks.

The schooling phase ended about 6 years ago, similar to a normal high school for a 'normal' person. Now we had full careers in our fields of choice.

"Where exactly are we going," I asked in a bored tone as he pulled me down our silver lined hallway. I looked outside the glass windows, into the city that the facility was surrounded by. I am so glad they actually let us out and didn't keep us trapped like animals for study. We were normal. We were _human._

"My lab! You'll see, you'll be glad I pulled you away from your boring files in that dingy old library!"

"Hey," I said, my patience with his snappy words wearing exponentially thin. "Those happen to be scientific records that dates as far back as the early 2000's. You are tearing me away from precious research! The Professors barely allowed me access into that place!"

"Yeah yeah, you can read your history books later. Right now, this is far more important! This is my biggest breakthrough yet!"

"Ugh..."

Jeez, why did I let this little pipsqueak push me around like this? He's lucky I still considered him my best friend, otherwise I'd completely shut him out.

Ruki was an orphan when he came here. He lived in an orphanage and took apart electronics only to put them back together again, in new or better condition. The head orphanage ladies noticed his talent and called this facility, so the professors and teachers could fully nurture and raise him to hone his talent.

And me. Well, I had parents, but... my mother was very sick when I left and my father was struggling to support the both of us, being a lower class family. Then someone at my old school told me about this place, and how they could help me. I told dad, and he called them to let them know about what I could do. I had a knack for making smaller, smarter versions of flying insects from spare toy parts I had.

Since then, my family had funding for hospitals, and a cure for my mothers illness was found. They visited me regularly when they got the chance, and I was happy for this freedom of sorts.

Without them I could have never been this... happy with my life. I had dedicated my life to building the perfect sentient robot; one that could travel into people's bodies and eat up the sick cells that caused sickness, and repair them to full health so people could be healthy.

But, I was still very far away from this. I by now, had only created a robot small enough to fix bone fractures and small organ ruptures. The molecular level is so hard to work with, despite my own level of intelligence. Not to be... full of myself of course. I had my humility. 

Ruki dragged me down stairwell after stairwell a total of nine times. Soon we came to a large metal door at the last stairwell and into an archway that came into an all white foyer that was the lobby of the employee housing dorms, or 'apartments' for lack of a better word. We got free room and board for our extended services to the public.

I had been in the research department, trying to find any clues to the current job I was assigned with. And then this little midget disturbed me.

"Ruki..." I began, but he shush-ed me with a finger to his... glossy(?) lips and a sharp hiss of rough air between his teeth and tongue. I could only roll my eyes in utter annoyance.

"Shut up," he snapped and craned his neck to look at me, his eyes smoky with black eye shadow. Did I mention how much of a diva he was? He was literally _obsessed_ with fashion, design, and make up. And over glamorized electronics. He would find any excuse to buy a 50$ diamond studded holding case for his cell phone, or some other useless crap like that. "You'll see, you'll be glad I did this! This model I have to show you; you'll absolutely love him!"

'Him? Since when is gender ever important in Ruki's designs? He'd always just... made them.'

Okay so maybe my interest was now sort of... _piqued_. This clearly meant a lot if Ruki came all the way from his basement lab/apartment to come find me in my ninth floor apartment. Considering how much he hated walking and how the... elevator's usefulness was no longer existent. We had no use for it, or so our bosses claimed.

He pulled me through the hallway past some mirrors and other employee's apartments to the basement stairwell. The newest wing being renovated nearby had yellow caution tape in it's proceeding hallway to signal others to stay away.

"Is this that super secret project you were telling me about? The one you'd whine about for hours on end but never tell me any details?"

He smirked as we went down the stairs, expensive looking sneakers squeaking against polishes linoleum. Metal bracelets clinked against his wrists as he flailed his hands about.

"Maybe, maybe not. The point is is that I finally perfected his design! Sure I'll give out more blueprints for many more models, but he's special because he is the first one! And before I reveal him to our superiors, I need your help. He still lacks basic intelligence, and I need you to install a  memory chip inside of him."

I clicked my tongue and sighed. He was always so complicated...

"And why am I agreeing?"

"Hmm, because," he laughed. "He knows things no one else knows, and this makes him _useful_."

"...What sort of things?"

"Things from over four hundred years ago, for starters."

"So... you want me... to install some old geezer's soul into a robot for information?"

"He's not an old geezer," Ruki sighs. "He learned things, and he gave up his brilliant, useful memories- at the age of thirty two to be put into a consort vessel to teach this new age of our brilliant young minds the few useful things about the past. The scientists literally had to wait for a whole four hundred years after he died. And you're the only one who can help me. Okay?"

"Thirty six... that was awfully young to have willingly given up your life in the name of science. What's his name?"

"I don't know. The scientists in charge of me won't tell me until you've agreed to help me, which you have. So we'll both find out."

We went down stairwell upon stairwell another three times until we finally reached the bottom. I never understood the reason he picked to live in the basement of all places. Privacy? Solitude? I shall never know.

There was a large metal door in the concrete-grey painted hallway beyond the only metal door in this hallway, with large bold letters in white paint stating ' ** _PRIVATE DO NOT ENTER'._** Leave it to Ruki to make even the place he lived a statement. He unlocked it with a swipe of a key card and pushed it open. I was assaulted immediately by bright lights and... loud, painfully loud, music. Rock music, something he and I both enjoyed sometimes, to a certain extent. Even I had my limits.

"Hmm, still a fan of the intensity I see, " I chuckled softly, stuffing my hands in my pockets and grinning.

"Yeah! When am I never listening to the sultry sounds of this growling, sultry voice?"

 I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Dude, where did you even find this stuff?"

"Well, I found an old round plastic thing buried under a couple feet of rubble in the basement and I worked my magic."

I walked into his foyer, looking around his living space. It was different again, since the last time I had bothered to come down here. It's been... what, a month? Eh, I don't even know anymore.

He had bright white walls, but an all black ceiling. A few bulb lights dotted its surface. His furniture was all white; a long section couch facing a huge plasma screen smart HD TV that covered nearly the whole damn wall. Honestly, money couldn't buy taste it seemed.

"Jeez Ru, is the TV really necessary?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He shrugs and flicks his wrist.

"Whatever. Anyway, come on. He's waiting for us."

"You mean you already activated him?"

"Sort of. He just... sits there, you know? His eyes stare up at the ceiling blankly and he doesn't talk. It's really really creepy, if you ask me."

"Did you give him facial features?"

"No. The chip will do that for him. We'll know what he looked like exactly before he died. It'll be like he never died at all, except with the added knowledge of today's up to date technologies and such."

"Hmm. So a new type of model then."

"In a way. Just... more special."

Ruki led me to a door that was metal, like the one we just came through. Inside I smelled chemicals like cleaning supplies, salt, rust, and various other smells that weren't exactly pleasant.

"Here. Put this on," he says and hands me a white lab coat used for observation. I shrugged it on and watched as he did the same. We walked down a small hallway and past another card-activated door into what seemed like a factory worker's area where they assembled parts of an appliance. It was a plain white stone room with a paneled ceiling, metal shelves, and many various parts and pieces of wires and scrap metal. It was like a very messy version of my own lab upstairs.

"Don't you have and sort of... I don't know, organization? Someone could fall and hurt themselves in here."

"Blah blah blah. I didn't bring you here to nag me, I brought you here to help me."

He dragged me over to an observation window, and made me look into it. There was a room, all in silver paneling. Bright, goading lights glared down onto the lone silver observation table in the room. But it was what was on the observation table that captured my interest.

An android, about six feet in height, lay still on the metal. It's face was simply designed, no discernible features as of yet. Blank yet realistic eyes stared up at the ceiling, unblinking and emotionless. It's skin was pale yet smooth like alabaster. There was a steady rise and fall of its chest as it took in oxygen, and occasionally twitched its fingers. Otherwise, it showed no other signs of obvious intelligence.

This was one of the best models I have ever seen from Ruki. It was clearly dependent on oxygen intake, just like a human. But it had no need to blink its eyes.

It was absolutely fascinating.

"Wow... amazing Ruki. I never seen such a detailed model, and it needs no... like, external power source?"

"Nope," he says smugly, a sly smile dancing across his baby like features. "Other than oxygen and a certain kind of food, he is very human like. It wasn't easy, but I finally did it."

We stared at it, until I became restless.

"So when are we gonna do the installation?"

"Right now if you want. I am literally on pins and needles here myself."

"Where is his chip?"

"I have it here."

He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a miniature manila folder.

"Is there info in it?"

"Not in the folder, no. But the professors told me that the android will tell us everything once the chip is installed. His name, what he knows, everything."

"Perfect. Let's get started then!"

He grins at me and card swipes the door open and allows me inside.

"There is no complex procedure for this. I just need to open up a panel in his neck and we can install it, then I will seal it back up."

We come to the strange being on the table, and I feel an eerie excitement crawling down my spine. Now I can't even imagine what sort of things this incredible creature will be able to tell us once he is awake! My fingers are already itching to get started, despite the simple procedure.

I stare down at the creature, seeing how it's bright grey eyes flash with coherence, aware of our presence. Kinda creepy how it just... stared at me.

"Ok so uh... how do we do this?"

"Here, let me."

He takes a small scalpel from his pocket and gently pushed the android's head up to expose its jugular area. I watched as he calmly seared through the skin webbing covering the body, making a square incision and peeling it back. Underneath was a small almost unidentifiable panel, which he lifted with his finger.

"How will this change his features?"

"The memory data imprinted on the chip will contort the android's features to an exact match; the muscles and synthetic tendons in his face will match up, and his eyes will dilute to a near identical color as when he was alive. More significant features like, let us say... his teeth shape and birth marks, beauty marks, etc etc. Those will come in later updates as I work more. In the mean time, the major things are the most prominent."

"How did you make his skin?"

"Stem cell research; I took a DNA sample of someone his age and got enough samples to fill a single ten milliliter test tube. I then grew the skin around his body, but I added a special elasticity to it that will contort as he does. Now. If you will... do the honors, _Shiroyama_ -san."

I roll my eyes at the obviously mocking tone of his voice and take the small folder from him. I open it up and use my on hand tweezers to extract a small glass-like chip from the folder. It was like a small piece of glass with many invisible components inside of it. Simple stuff to someone like me.

I looked in the android's neck to search for the necessary port to install it in, and see a small slot.

"Just slide it right in, easy as that."

Carefully my hands are as still as possible, slow as I gingerly slide the chip into the slot, until I hard a small click.

"Like this?"

Ruki sighed a huge breath of relief and sealed the incision using a super-heated skin repair gel that I helped develop.

"Well that went smoother than I thought... The transformation will take about an hour. We have time to kill. Come on, let's go have a drink or something."

I huffed softly and looked down at the android. For a split second, I saw a flash of annoyed hazel across his eyes, and his lips quirked ever so slightly upwards, but then it disappeared. The changes were already starting.

With my tweezers safely tucked into my pocket, Ruki leads me out of the room and into his living room.

Now, now we only have to wait. And we can finally get a glimpse of the past, through someone who lived it.

It's only now that I realize how monumental this is. I am glad Ruki brought me here; who knows what would have happened if I hadn't?

I followed Ruki to his in-house bar area and sat down, waiting. Waiting. Waiting. I was never good at playing this game.  
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  


Time passes, a little too slowly for my own personal tastes. Frustration gnawed at the back of my mind as I absentmindedly itched the comp tattoo on my collarbone, feeling it as a small soft bump on my skin. I could feel the small chip I designed as a small glass sphere in the place of the blue birds' eye, while also taking small sips from my strawberry smoothie Ruki made for me. Time was too slow, and I wasn't designed for this much anxiety all at once.

Ruki noticed my restlessness and sighed, stubbing his glowing cancer stick out on an odd panda shaped ash tray with small crystals as eyes. The things he buys, I swear...

"For fuck's sake Aoi, stop scratching at that thing, you'll dig it out of your skin at this rate," he rumbles in annoyance.

"Says the one with a rat as a tattoo," I growl under my breath, looking away with a huff and ignoring my half empty smoothie.

"It's not a rat!" he says defensively. "It's a chihuahua!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw as he raised a manicured hand to defensively cover the tattoo on the left side of his neck, kohl laden eyes sparkling with what looked like irritation. "I got in in memory of my beloved Sabu!"

Ah yes, his poor little dog that died about a year ago. I'll never understand why he still mourned over him. Sure I was... okay with sad tears and a sob story or two. But getting a nearly identical picture of your long dead dog as your tattoo? That was just... too much.

"Whatever. Has it been an hour yet?"

Ruki pouts but looks down at his embellished wrist watch, exhaling a newly lit cigarette's smoke from his mouth.

"Yeah. Do you want to check on him?"

"Sure. Is the lab coat still necessary?"

"Might as well," he sighs and leans against his counter on his elbows, his cigarette balanced precariously on his lips. "It might freak him out if you wear just... that."

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time and walked towards the lab, but was stopped by a sudden thought.

"Wait; what about clothes? What if he's naked..?"

"Ha! Of course he'll be naked, fucking idiot," Ruki laughs. "Which is why you think of something or other to dress him in. None of my clothes will fit him..."

"And you have nothing for him even though he's obviously been on your mind for forever now? Who's the dumbass for not planning ahead, hmm?"

Ruki only growled and looked away from me, pouting and sucking in more poisonous smoke. He really should stop smoking soon, otherwise he'll die far too early for his age. I smirked and walked away, shouldering on the extra lab coat I left on his couch before entering the lab alone. It felt kind of eerie in here...

The observation window was seemingly more daunting then before. Maybe because I knew what was on the other side. It was far more exciting then I thought! Right through there, on the other side of that window, was something this day and age had never seen before! And I was going to be the first to witness it!

But as a precaution, I grabbed a nearby extra blanket - there for emergency - and brought it along. He'll need something to cover up with after all.

Very slowly I pushed open the heavy metal door, feeling a small crawling along my spine. I realized too late what I was feeling then; _Fear_.

There was no way of telling what this... thing was going to behave like once he saw me. He may have human memories, look like one, feel like one, and _think_ like one. But... he wasn't one. He was still only an android. And they could be very unpredictable if provoked.

The observation table caught my attention then; nothing was on it. I had almost started freaking out, but I heard a slight shuffling on the other side.

Perhaps... he had more of a mind than I thought.

"Hello?" I call softly, my fingers shaking as I held onto the door frame. The coldness of the room caused goose flesh to raise on my arms even under my lab coat. "Are you in here?"

I only heard a soft shuffling after that, so I became profoundly worried.

What if he fell and hurt himself? I'd be pegged responsible... And Ruki wouldn't be happy with me.

Slowly I crept around the cold hard metal slab, and felt a wave of relief wash over me. He was curled into a ball in the corner of the room. His features were by now, hidden by long flowing, honey blonde locks that went to his shoulders. His body had adjusted to its new host's physical memories, now a tinge of light pale pinkness to his skin, and his hair was glowing even under such terrible lighting. He was.. like I'd expected - completely unclothed. But seeing as how I was a scientist and used to seeing such things it did not really affect me. Much.

"Hey... are you awake?" I murmur as softly as I can, inching forward slowly. "Uh... Hello?"

He shifted slightly, but made no noise. I saw him slowly pull himself up but his face remained obscured behind his curtain of hair.

"That's it... slowly. Don't rush yourself... Come on, I can help you."

He stood there shivering, probably from the cold air around us. I then noticed he was very... tall. Taller than me, though not by much. His skin was flushed (how did Ruki design this into him? That man is a genius, if not a little insane!) and his fingers were trembling.

"Come on.. You must be cold. I have a blanket, so... come to me okay?"

"H...help... m-me..?"

His voice suddenly cut through the room, and I felt my cheeks heating up. It was low and sultry, but very weak and strained. I no longer felt fear at that point; only a pure sympathy as I could not possibly imagine what he was feeling.

"Yes... Yes, help. Come on, before you get cold..."

Was that even possible for a robot? Knowing Ruki it could be possible.

"H...H-help..."

The poor creature trembled but slowly turned to face me, his movements shaky and erratic. When I finally caught a glimpse of his face, I could only stand there. Amazed and completely breathless. Full soft cheeks, bright lovely hazel eyes, and pink bow shaped lips. He spoke again, pleading and terrified as his body trembled.

"H...H-help.. me..."

** TBC **


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is established

Ruki! Get in here!"

My lungs ached when I screeched at him and rushed forward as the male android fell into my arms, his legs giving out underneath him. His skin felt cold as I had suspecte it would, and he was becoming more and more responsive unlike an ordinary robot. He breathed in shuddering irregular breaths and was in near hysterics. Quickly I wrapped him in the emergency blanket made of soft blackened wool and pulled him out of the room, pulling because he could not really support himself in this condition.

"What!? What, what is it?"

I held onto him and felt his soft shuddering breaths against my chest, a striking contrast to my own calm steady ones. His long paled fingers gripped my coat as Ruki came into the room. "Clear off your couch Ruki. He needs to rest. He does rest, doesn't he?"

Ruki stumbled against a shelf in surprise, gawking at the android in my arms. I stared at him as he gazed, unresponsive, growing irritated as he did not choose to speak. Only kept staring at the shivering thing in my arms.

"Ruki!"

"Huh... Huh? O-oh, uh... Yes he does... uh bring him in, quickly."

Ruki immediately became serious, putting on the stoic and cold mask he was always known for in times like this. He put on his simple pair of black rimmed glasses and went out of the room. I sighed and hooked my arm under his legs and my other under his back, then slowly lifted him up. He gasped softly but grabbed onto me in fear, holding his head in exhaustion and whimpering. In an effort to comfort him I gently brought him closer to me, murmuring to him in a soft voice.

"Shh, shshshh, it's okay... you're okay."

I entered the living room and found that Ruki had laid a plain white sheet onto his couch and had many different... tools laid out on a table next to it.

"Lay him down. I need to check his vitals before we begin questioning him," he says, jotting notes onto a plain white notebook. I nod and gently place the body onto the couch, keeping his head cradled on a soft plush pillow Ruki had supplied. I then covered him up with the blanket, and I made a move to pull back until a hand shout out to grab my collar. Fear instantly went through me and I stayed still. I gulped as he whispered in a hoarse voice, his eyes brimming with liquid as he peered desperately at me.

"D-don't... leave..."

"Aoi!" Ruki cried, rushing forward, but stopped as I cut him off.

"Stop! Just don't... provoke him... He's just scared is all. Continue with preparing and let me handle him..."

My small friend warily continued his work, continuing to work and write things on his notepad but every so often sparing glances at us, as though expecting something to happen.

Unlike Ruki I knew how to handle things like this. He was terrible with social situations like this, but I was the opposite.

With what courage I had I sighed deeply and gently grabbed the hand holding me and stared into his deep eyes, letting a soft smile come onto my lips. He stared up at me with a fearful, confused face, his smooth fingers still gripping my shirt. My heart tightened at the pure emotion he was giving off, and tears finally started poured out nonstop.

"Shh, it's okay, I am not leaving," I murmur softly and use my free hand to brush his hair. "I am right here, don't be scared..."

It felt like I was talking to a wild animal, or at the least a small child. The way he was utterly frightened and wary of his surroundings. But with my voice he seemed to be calming down... His whimpering lessened to soft pants, and his eyes softened so I could wipe the tears away with my thumb.

"S...s-stay..." he whispered again, but calmed down enough to lay back against the pillow, his grip on me lessening but his eyes never left mine. I breathed out in relief and leaned down on my knees next to him, my smile never leaving my face despite the anxiety I was feeling.

"There, see? Nothing to be afraid of."

He nods and closes his eyes for a few moments, before opening them again.

"Aoi. Can you let me close so I can begin?"

"Well, I would, but... It appears he doesn't want me to leave him..."

"Figure it out. I can't work with you attached to him like that."

I wanted to talk back, but then figured he was probably right. We needed to make sure he was working properly.

"Fine then."

With a sigh I looked down at the honey blonde, and tried to pull his hand off mine.

"You need to let me go for a little while... So we can make sure you are okay. Can you do that?"

Almost immediately his eyes widen and he shoots up, surprising me and making me fall forward into his lap. He begins to cry softly in the back of his throat, tears now in full force as they streamed down his reddened cheeks. How the hell did Ruki make him able to cry like that? I would have to ask later.

"Nhh! Hey, calm down, please! Just-"

"N-no! Don't l-l-leave!"

Ruki sighed in aggravation and put a hand upon his hip, tapping his foot impatiently. I shot him a look that screamed **_murder death kill_** but he only rolled his eyes. I returned my attention to the hysteric blonde.

"Please, calm down. I am not leaving you! I only need you to let go so we can make you better. Then I'll stay beside you okay?"

I tried to pet his hair again, running my fingers along the top of his head in a soothing motion and making small 'shushes' and telling him it was going to be okay. He finally calmed down again, and he blinked as more tears came out.

"Nn... S-stay..."

"I will. Just for a few moments... let me go."

The blonde panted, still very adamant about letting me go. But eventually with more pet's and soft words he let me go. I took the opportunity to smile at him one last time before I scooted away and was back to standing up. The muscles in my legs ached at the sudden change. Ruki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and tossed the notepad onto the floor near the couch.

"Good. Now I can get started. But first..."

He turned to look at me, his eyebrows going up.

"What?"

"I need you to leave the room for a few moments. Is that all right?"

"What? Why?" I ask in confusion, not looking away from the blonde. "He needs me near him, otherwise he'll become scared again."

"He is my creation, Aoi. That is something that holds a lot of meaning for me, all right? I just need to check his major vital signs and make sure everything is working fine, then you can come back in."

I cast a glance back at the male on the couch, catching his eyes and holding them. He stared at me desperately, begging me with his eyes not to go. But I knew I had no other choice.

"All right. Let me calm him down, then I'll go in the other room."

"You got five minutes."

"I only need one."

I leaned down near the male android and smiled at him.

"I must go in the other room for a few minutes. My friend has to make sure you are okay, all right?"

He didn't answer, only he started crying again and he closed his eyes and nods. God he just looks so pitiful, and helpless. I wanted to stay and help him... I don't know why. There was this weird attachment I had to him, and he was attached to me.

"All right. Stay in the lab until I say you can come out."

I stood up and went into his lab, closing the door behind me.

Everything was silent for the next few minutes, and only once in a few minutes I heard Ruki's low voice speaking in a soft matter. I stared at the ceiling, sheer boredom clawing at my brain from the inside out. It was very very cold in here.

Twenty minutes passed, and until I felt like I was going nuts, I hear Ruki. He was calling me.

"Aoi, you can come back in now. I am finished with the examination."

I was all too happy to rush back into the room, and for this reason I didn't know. But when I came into view, his eyes lit up with a happiness I never seen before, in any human or robot alike. Something about the way he looked at me made my chest ache and tug painfully, and that scared me.

But I tried to ignore it and immediately asked Ruki my questions.

"So? How is he? Is he all right?"

Ruki nods, taking off his glasses to clean them and puts them away.

"Yes Aoi he is fine. Why do you care so much?"

That's true... Why did I care so much? He... He wasn't any of my business, right? That's right... This was Ruki's thing, not mine.

"I... I don't know. Scientific curiosity?"

He only laughs and shrugs.

"I am kidding, jeez. Anyways, it has appeared he imprinted himself to you."

"...Eh?"

"All throughout my examination, he kept looking at the lab door, waiting for you to come back."

So... I was right?

"What does this mean, then? For you?"

A low, humorless chuckle escapes his mouth.

"It means he isn't going to look to me for guidance. He's going to look to you."

Without a second glance, he turns and walks to his bar area, taking a drag of a new cigarette yet again, and exhaling it. This... couldn't be good. Meanwhile, the blonde tugs softly on my arm, trying to divert my attention back to him. I responded by turning towards him, and speaking in a low voice as to not scare him, but loud enough so Ruki could hear me as well.

"Tell me... What is your name?"

He stares at me and visibly fidgets, but opens his cherry red lips in an attempt to speak.

"Uuuh, Ur..... Ur..u...ha," he strains, clearly unused to the way it felt in a strange body such as his own. To not have a brain, a heart, or other human organs. Instead having wires, machines, and various other circuitry inside him... It must be a strange feeling indeed.

"Uruha?"

Excitedly he nods, managing a small but lively smile.

"Mh...hmm," he hums. It's a beautiful name... I can't help but to glance at Ruki, seeing him listening.

'Did you catch that,' I mouth silently, to which he nods and jots the new information on his note pad. Uruha. It left a pleasant taste on my lips, and the way it sounded just suited him so well. "Uruha... Beauty and Grace, huh? It's a very lovely name. It suits you well," I murmur encouragingly as I looked back. He blushed a deeper shade of red, but smiled back. That smile was blinding, and my heart gave another small painful tug. That was never a good sign.

"Aoi," Ruki began, stubbing out his cigarette and walking towards me again. "He's going to need clothes. You're the only one with anything that would come close to fitting him. Can you take him upstairs and fit him in something? At least until I can take him shopping."

"Okay. Then... shall we go now or later?" I had every reason to ask this, because Uruha was his after all, attached or not. I wasn't going to get in the way of something that clearly meant a lot to him.

"The sooner the better," came his nonchalant response. "I'll message you if I need you. For now, there are a few important calls I need to make. You should do the same."

He turns away without another word and pulls out his cell phone. I am still surprised Cell phones had managed to survive this day and age. They were one of the few things I knew about from the early tho thousands that still existed. Everything else was a mystery.

I myself preferred to use my comp tattoo, but not everyone could afford them. Mine was only free because I had basically invented them, and so was Ruki's because he was my best friend.

Still, I feel as though some thing about these phones had a sort of.. nostalgic thing about them. I had one once, but it was always in the way and I always lost it when I wasn't paying attention. So I gave up and relied on my tattoo and written letters instead.

With my decision made, I stood up and looked down to Uruha, who seemed perfectly aware of what was going on. So I tucked a wayward strand behind my ear and extended my hand.

"Can you stand? We have to go somewhere now."

Uruha nods, and slowly sits up, the blanket falling to his waist. Good lord, how did Ruki make him so... advanced? His skin was so lifelike, and had taken on a shade of pale alabaster tinged with pink. His lovely amber hued eyes were so lively and alive, that I almost forgot he was only a robot. A robot with a consciousness.

He calmly took my hand, and on shaky legs attempted to stand. He wobbled a bit, but soon got the hang of it and was able to stand without almost falling. The blanket was still gripped tightly in his hand, so I draped it around him as best I could.

"Okay...you're doing great, Uruha," I encouraged softly, to which he flushes and snuggles into the blanket, clutching my hand tighter. At that point I never thought anyone could be so cute, human or not.

"Don't you two make quite a couple," Ruki suddenly chirps, a sarcastic but playful tone in his unusually deep voice. "I almost feel jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself," I mumble, rolling my eyes. Uruha only tilts his head in confusion. "You know very well that it can't happen."

"And why not? It has happened plenty of times before right?"

"With perverted old men, yes. But I am a scientist, and Uruha is an innocent bystander in all this. I can't take advantage of him like that. And even if it were like that, he'd probably not be able to... well, come full circle," I said, still holding dutifully onto the other's hand.

"Sure he can."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go get him some clothes! I will explain everything when you get back, all right?"

Ugh, touchy little midget.

"Fine. We'll be right back," I huff and tugged Uruha out of Ruki's apartment. "Sorry about that, he's never usually this irate and irritating."

Uruha responded with a smile, and pulled the blanket closer to himself.

"Oh that's right. I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" His eyes suddenly sparked with curiosity and he shook his head. "Aoi. Aoi Shiroyama. From now on, you can depend on me, all right?"

  
He grinned wide and happily nodded his head, in turn causing his long blonde strands to bounce around his face.

"Aoi. Beautiful name."

His words made me smile wide, and my chest felt tighter than usual. Was he always so good at being this cute? Probably.

**TBC**


	4. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bond is broken, another one forms

**NORMAL POV**

Silence was all that could be heard between them, as neither spoke or dared make a noise. It was very uncomfortable to say the very least. Uruha had a contented yet curious look on his face, gazing at everything as they walked up the steps to Aoi's apartment. Aoi had his hand tightly enclosed in his own, marveling at the softness of the others realistic skin. It was obvious already how Ruki had done it, but still. But his own field of understanding was far different than his smaller friend's. There were no complicated feelings though, nor any strange misunderstandings. Just a... mutual consent and acceptance of the current situation, strange as it was.

He had no idea how he was going to guide Uruha, if what Ruki said earlier was indeed true, and that he'd be in charge of the other.

But he would try his best, that much was true. He'd nurture his new 'protege' and bring him an understanding of this world as best he possibly could. No doubt they would meet obstacles, and people who would oppose them. But if that was the case, then so be it. He'd get them through it.

Outside the walls, beyond clear, paper thin yet diamond hard windows, grey clouds began to loom overhead, obscuring the normally bright blue sky with their almost ominous warning. Aoi grimaced, his face contorting in obvious discomfort. Storms were terrible in his own opinion, the small wires and interfaces on his neck buzzing in indignation to the oncoming storm. The tattoo always seemed to misbehave when it was ready to rain. 

Uruha noticed the change in the other's mood, and became confused, his eyes becoming questioning. To voice his thoughts, he tugged on Aoi's sleeve.

"Hnn?" he hummed in acknowledgement to Uruha's voice. "What is it?"

"...Why... sad? Don't... be... sad," came a soft answer, and although broken it was understandable. 

"I am not sad, Uruha," he laughs, ruffling soft blonde hair.

Uruha gave him a nod, his usual smile coming back. And Aoi couldn't help but to smile back.

"Good. Can you say it?"

"Ehh? Ah... A... Ao... i. Aoi, not... sad," Uruha tried with all his might. Satisfied he beamed at Aoi, proud of himself.

"Great! Try to remember that, okay?"

"Mhm!" came a happy response and another nod.

Aoi said nothing more to the blonde and continued leading him up the stairs. The stairs were their only option once again, and no one opposed them because of the professors believing in health and fitness for all their employees. Aoi detested them for this, wishing for a simpler, easier way to get around. But hell be damned if he was going to go against his superiors. He wasn't that desperate.

Finally, after a long torturous climb back up to the ninth floor above ground where his apartment was, Aoi let out a sigh. He led them inside and closed the wooden door behind him. Uruha automatically sat on his couch in the living room, the blanket covering him up. The scientist smiles and places his coat on the coat hanger by the door.

"Jeez, why did they have to put me at the top..."

Out of nowhere, his comp tattoo trilled in his ear, signaling a call on his line. Frustrated, he rolled his eyes and looked to the blonde, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, I got to answer this."

Uruha tilts his head but shrugs his shoulders. Aoi takes that as an 'okay' and runs a finger over his neck, finding the bird's eye out of reflex and memory.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Aoi," came a gruff voice, at which he sighed again.

"What is is Kai? I am very busy."

"Busy enough to ignore news of your parents?"

Instantly Aoi frowned, looking over at an oblivious Uruha, who was only lilting his head side to side lazily and staring at the ceiling.

"What is it? Did something happen?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

"I got a letter from your father. The test results are here."

Immediately a burst of ice cold spikes shot through Aoi's body like a freight train, freezing him down to his very soul. He was so afraid to voice out his next question, but knew it had to be done. In a shaky, fearful voice, he asked. "What is it?"

After a pause that felt like an endless eternity, a long torturous wait that he felt wouldn't end, a response came.

"About your father... It's a negative."

All his fears were swept away with this one very much needed reply. His knees went weak and he fell to the floor, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Thank Goodness," he gasped to himself, surprising Uruha with his sudden outburst. "Kai... thank you."

"No problem. Now, about your work... How is it coming along?"

He huffed and pulled himself up on his wobbly legs, a feeling similar to what he thought a baby deer or horse would feel like standing for the first time. To avoid falling he sat near Uruha, who was staring at him with a curious face, and continued talking.

"Well, Ruki has... shown me his latest... achievement. I was helping him out."

"Achievement?" the voice inquired. "Of what sorts?"

Aoi lifted a hand, and unconsciously brushed Uruha's hair from his face. A light blush settled on pale skin as a bewildered, startled look crossed his face. Aoi grinned and continued to talk.

"Pro human Biotechnology," Came a nonchalant response. "He's finally made the perfect version..."

"Huh? Did he really?"

"Yes. He's... amazing, Kai. There's no limit to my amazement with him. He's... so human like. His skin is so amazingly realistic, and his voice is so... real! It's almost as though he's a full human. But we know it is not the case... Still! He.. he blushes, he cries, and I bet there are other things I am to find out soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"He has many things inside of his head, Kai. Information that would be valuable to us from over four hundred years ago. But he is slowly adjusting to having a nonhuman body, and his speech is broken but still understandable."

"Can he tell us anything yet?"

"No. Ruki said it'll take a few days for him to... adjust, I suppose."

There was a small silence, before a disgruntled hum was heard.

"Hmm... This might not be a good idea, Aoi..." Kai suddenly says, concern lacing his voice.

"Why?" He asks, casting a worried glance at Uruha, who was still calmly sitting there and looking around, dangling his legs back and forth off the couch like a child.

"First let me ask you this; do you intend on selling this particular model?"

"Not this one, no.... But Ruki is going to patent his technology to make more models. There are other memory chips out there and we need to incorporate them in bodies. They can't just go to waste," he says calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that... Well, what if someone comes and tries to buy him from you? Or just tries to take him away? From what information you have given me, he is valuable, since he is the first of his kind. You don't have any idea to what extent bad people will go to to get what they desire, Aoi. And this model-"

"Uruha," he said, cutting Kai off.

"Huh?"

"His name... is Uruha."

"...Fine, Uruha then. If _Uruha_ is the first, people will surely come calling, offering the highest price to own him. Or worse."

Aoi knew what Kai was talking about then. How could he have missed it? Sooner or later, word will get out of what exactly Ruki had created, and more likely than not, someone might try to.... take Uruha away.

He looks away from the blonde, unable to look at him for visions of what might happen came to him. Images of.. People storming in, wearing white outfits and obscuring their faces with masks as they would forcibly grab the unsuspecting blonde and take him away. He could see Uruha's crying, screaming face, arms outstretched and grabbing for Aoi desperately and begging for Aoi not to let them take him. Aoi could... feel the rage, the irreplaceable fury in his chest bubbling to the surface as those images assaulted his mind.

He inhaled a deep breath, surprising the blonde next to him.

"I see. Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"For now, keep him a secret. Make it seem as though he is a normal human being just as any other. If they question his behavior, just say... he had a life changing surgery that he needs to recover from. Brain surgery specifically. Until Ruki gets his next model released, keep everything under tight wraps. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kai," he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting down next to Uruha, bringing his hands close together.

"Good. I'm very busy right now, so I will have to come see this Uruha for myself some other time. And besides that, when are you coming back to work?"

"Sometime soon, after we sort out Uruha's deal. For now, I am going to stay close to him and not let anything happen."

"Well keep that in mind. I have to go now, but.. keep me up to date."

"Sure thing. Later Kai."

Kai closed his feed, making static the only thing heard in Aoi's line. he sighed and clicked his comp tattoo closed. A small silence came over the small apartment before Uruha broke said silence.

"Ehh... Ah... Aoi?" he trilled uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

"Uhh... Um.. I... Cold...."

As if on cue, he shivered and pulled the blanket closer. Aoi smiles and stands up.

"That's right... I need to find you some clothes. Wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

Shyly he nods, beaming a small smile at Aoi. The raven feels his heart start hammering in his chest and he gulps before heading to his room. Once in there, he leans against the door, releasing his breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A hot wave of heat swept over him and he panted heavily, wiping away a bead of sweat.

'What is happening to me? Why do I feel anxious around him..? Why do I feel this way? he's not human, damnit!'

That's right. Uruha... wasn't human. So there was no way _it could happen,_ right? Nothing can... happen between them. It was purely just... scientific attachment. And the trust of his best friend that he held. Even if it were to happen... how could he do that to Ruki? Betray him like that? Would his body even be... suited for that kind of thing? That was the thing that he found himself, unwillingly, the most concerned about.

But enough of that! He couldn't let this take him over so easily. After all... there were others right? Right. He could... find someone else and... let Uruha drift from his mind.

Even so... why did the very thought cause a painful feeling inside him? The idea of letting Uruha go made an unknown sadness clutch him tightly, and didn't let him go.

Was the blonde really so much of an influence on him? Most likely, and very painfully so. How was he going to get through this now?

In the end, he decided on a simple pair of sweatpants and a plain white t shirt. For now, this was the best he could do; his other clothes were more... suited to his smaller build, considering Uruha was far taller than him by inches.

With a collected sigh he walked into the living room, finding Uruha staring off into space like usual. Sunlight streamed through the large glass bay windows in the living room, casting a soft glow of sunset on Uruha's hair. It glowed a million different shades of yellow gold, and orange, making him look utterly breathtaking. Aoi couldn't believe such a beautiful... uh, _being_ could even exist.

But alas, he was not human he was reminded _yet again_ , for the millionth time that hour alone. He sighed despairingly and put on a small smile.

"Hey," he murmurs. "You okay?"

Uruha looks at him curiously and nods.

"Hm, good. I brought these... Since it's getting dark out, these are more suitable to sleep in for tonight. Then I'll take you back down to Ruki's in the morning, so I can finish my work."

The blonde only gave a small squeak, indicating that he understood. He stood up and out of nowhere, let the wool blanket drop to his feet and was now exposing himself. Aoi gasped and looked away, embarrassed beyond comprehension. Does this guy have no sense of shame!?

"Uh, oh my goodness! Uruha, just... Here."

He outstretched his arm and handed the clothes to the blonde, who took them and just quietly dressed himself. Aoi nodded when he was done and sat down on the couch. Uruha followed his actions, sitting cross legged and facing Aoi.

"Well we have a little time. I suppose I can... ask some questions. Is that all right, Uruha?"

Although reluctant the blonde nods, biting his lip. Aoi puts a pair of foldable reading glasses on his nose and pushes them up, before grabbing a nearby pen and paper.

"Good. Then we can get started."

____________________________

Ruki inhaled the cancerous fumes from his cigarette sharply, exhaling and leaning against his couch, the view of his security cameras overlooking the city projected onto his television screen. An occasional pigeon flew by here and there, cooing and purring as usual. He was surprised to see snow lingering on the edges of his building, despite it being May. The setting sun had by now, disappeared behind the many buildings and scyscrapers of New Tokyo.

But he figured he shouldn't worry about that now. What he should do about Uruha was what worried him. How was he supposed to deal with not being Uruha's guidance? With not being the one who would be there to help him, with not being able to... _be there,_ despite being the very creator of the blonde himself...

Another heavy sigh left his lips, and he stubbed out the half burned cigarette on the white drywall, staining it black.

Well, he figured, there was one other thing from this little issue. What he hadn't told Aoi... was that he had secretly created another model, exactly the same as Uruha's. A sly, giddy smile swept across his mouth as he turned tail and went back inside his lab.

A manila folder sat on his bar counter, no writing or pictures giving hints as to what lay inside. Ruki grinned and grabbed the folder, opening it up to reveal a few documents and papers on the left side in a folder, and a small, glass-ware chip enclosed in plastic and attached to the folder by a small safety pin. Ruki unclipped the encased chip and held it up, examining it under soft lamps, completely ignoring the documents.

"You'll probably have plenty to tell me won't you?" he says, sipping a cup of water. "Well then, no point in wasting any more time."

Ruki went into his lab with the chip, and put on his earlier lab coat. Whistling softly to himself, he went into the observation room, and examined it's newest inhabitant. The same exact copy of his android model lay on the table. Blank, expressionless eyes and pasty grey skin. Typical of a seeder robot. Advanced intelligence but no way of using it. And it's chest rose up and down, a signal of it's being 'functional'.

The scientist smiled and touched the cheek of the android, sensing the way it had no reaction whatsoever. But it's eyes followed his every move.

"You're still a mystery to me, darling," he cooed, as though speaking to a precious child. And in a way, that was what this was about. "But not for much longer, thankfully. Bear with it a bit."

Ruki did the routine as before. Opening the panel, and clicking the chip into place before sealing it back up with the skin gel. Now all he had to do... was wait.

He stared down at the newly integrated body, seeing as small changes began to become noticeable. Eyes were flickering with newly given life, fingers and facial structures twitching to grow accustomed to the chip's memories.

Ruki didn't leave at all that night. He was far too excited to see how this one would turn out. He stayed there all night, falling asleep in a curled up ball in the corner of his lab.

Morning came, and Ruki found himself waking up in his lab, completely lethargic and drowsy. It was dark and silent. But he felt another presence in the room. Unlike before, this felt strange...

"Nh... hmm?"

He blinked his eyes open, and nearly felt his heart give out from pure terror.

"Gah!"

He jumped back and hit the back of his head against the wall. He hissed and rubbed his head. In front of him, the source of his shock stood silently, and looming over him. He coughed and Ruki heard this, despite it being a quiet barely audible sound.

"Eh..?" He looked at it more closely, and gulped before standing up. The initial terror had passed, and now only his strong curiosity remained.

Ruki examined the specimen, seeing how soft, light auburn hair covered his face, obscuring it. His skin was pale, but not deathly so. He was taller than Ruki, much to his dismay. But he'd get over that.

"Well now," he says, his confidence returning. He smirks and stuffs his hand in his pockets, circling the model carefully. "Aren't you a sight to see, hmm?"

"..."

No response. Well that was to be expected.

"Ah, that doesn't matter. Come with me. I'll make sure you're safe... My  _Reita_."

**TBC**


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare as Patience is tested

He wasn't listening to me, Aoi I mean. I had asked him to come back as soon as he woke up, but he told me I had to wait, that he was still busy asking Uruha questions.

Just how busy could he possibly be to ignore what was going on? He was the only one I wanted to see this, besides myself. Reita was an odd one. He didn't make an attempt to speak whatsoever, only made soft grunting noises and looked at me with dark hooded eyes.

It was frustrating, being unable to see into his head or ask him anything. Why won't he at least make a tiny last effort attempt to communicate with me? I can't figure out anything like this... I sighed forlornly for the millionth time that morning, taking an inhale of my cigarette and leaning on my elbow and looking ahead in front of me.

Reita sat on my couch, completely still. I would have been at least remotely okay with him being silent, except for one small detail. No matter what I did, where I walked or when I spoke... He never stopped staring. His deep brown eyes constantly burned holes into me, not once letting up. This has been going on since I found him in my lab this morning. This was at six o'clock. It's currently eight. Enough is enough. So I stubbed my cigarette out on my panda ash tray and stand up.

"Reita... my dear, will you please stop that?" I murmur, rubbing at my temples. "If you are not willing to talk with me, at least try not to creep me the fuck out, okay?"

All he does is tilt his head. Another sigh. What am I going to do with him?

"Fine. I'm taking a shower. Then we'll figure out what to do with you afterwards."

Without looking back I go into my room close by and shut the door, my body sliding down the sturdy wood structure.

'Being a parent is not easy,' I laugh to myself, rubbing my head. Well no use in moping about it I suppose. After picking out my usual work clothes and such, I go back and open my door, only to find Reita standing there, staring wistfully at my door.

"Reita? What are you-"

All of a sudden he surprises me by enveloping me in his arms, not letting go. A small noise leaves his mouth, similar to a whimper or small cry. Provoking him would not be the best idea, as I designed them to be inhumanly strong... I just stayed still and didn't breath too much. A whole minute passed, and still he held onto me. I was getting really really nervous by now...

"Reita? What on earth has gotten into you?" I asked him, putting my arm on his shoulder to try pulling him off me. Imagine my surprise as to what happened next.

"Don't leave..." he murmurs in the smallest voice, tightening his arms.

"What..? Why could not you speak before?"

No answer, only he then nuzzled his face against my neck. I sighed and held him to me. This was going to be a long morning. Perhaps Aoi was having the same problem as me.

________________________Normal POV________________________  
  


Aoi was quite certainly having problems of his own. Uruha just would not stay still!

"Uruha, please! Just... stay still for a moment!"

Said blonde was having... a little too much fun getting clean. He sat in Aoi's large, illustrious bathtub, covered in bubbles and splashing around like a child, giggling at Aoi's expense. The raven haired was in sopping wet clothes, his hair full of suds and his eye makeup was running. The blonde laughed again, grabbing on Aoi's arms.

"Aoi is wet!" he cries happily. Aoi could only sigh and shake his head. As wet as he was, he just could not be mad at his precious blonde...

Wait, _his?_ Since when had the blonde become his?

'Come on Aoi! Pull yourself together!' He berated himself, and continued to pay attention to Uruha.

"I think we have had enough bath time for one day," he says. "It's time to come out now."

He turns on his shower head and used the warm water to wash the soap from Uruha's hair and then turns it off. Grabbing a nearby bath robe he motions for the blonde to come out of the water, trying hard not to see that, well, Uruha had a _really_ gorgeous figure... Anyone could see that, right? Right? Unable to stand the not so pure images, he quickly wrapped the blonde in the robe, smiling innocently at him.

"Can't have you catching cold, now can we?" he explains as Uruha looked at him strangely for being so hasty. But the explanation was enough for him, as he just nodded and allowed Aoi to dry him off. "Come on, time to get dressed... You can do that can't you?"

Uruha nods, but only stands there, a look of... uncertainty in his eyes. He bites his lip and tugs on the robe.

"What's wrong," Aoi asks, pushing a wet strand behind Uruha's ear.

"Ehh... No... thing," he says while shaking his head. Aoi doesn't say anything and takes Uruha to his room.

"Here," he says, giving Uruha some pants and a tight fitting black shirt. "I'll wait outside."

Aoi gives a reassuring smile and exits the room. Trying not to think about.... well, anything. These few small moments gave him a few precious moments to fully think. A very _very_ important question bubbled up to the front of his mind. He grabbed his head and leaned against the wall near his bedroom, contemplating his feelings.

_Was_ he attracted to the blonde? Was he, truthfully?

'No! I can't be! He's not human! He's not human!'

Aoi growled to himself and tugged on his hair in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to admit that? That he was attracted to the inhuman blonde? And his answer, as he slowly came to notice as he lifted his head slightly.... Yes. He was, he realizes. He was attracted to the beautiful creature just on the other side of this door. Aoi actually... liked someone, and he was not even human. He actually felt some kind of sexual or romantic affection for someone. He hadn't liked anyone like this since High School. Since that girl, whose name has been long forgotten, broke his heart. Cheated on him with some other guy, and didn't even spare him a second glance.

He was attracted to his long thin fingers, soft fluttery eyelashes, long sun kissed hair, and beautiful, amazing hazel eyes that pierced through to his very soul... Plus his personality, despite being so very childlike and purely innocent, was somewhat akin to a deceptive succubus, luring him in before eating him all up. And that, he thinks, would be absolutely fine with him. Fine with touching soft skin, feeling the delicate curvy hips beneath his very fingertips... He imagined tasting sweet, plush lips against his, and tasting sweet heaven...

The fantasies were now flooding his mind, and he felt overwhelmed.

"Jeez... what am I, 16? God damnit..."

The sound of the door opening alerted him to Uruha's presence, and he quickly moved away from the wall. The sight of the blonde gave even more validity to his thoughts from earlier.

"Hey. You um... look good," he tries calmly, turning away to hide his anxiety. Uruha was taken aback at his comment, and turned bright cherry red. He did look amazing in those clothes... The jeans fit his almost womanly curves so perfectly. The tight shirt was hugging him and showing off his chest.

Damn whoever turned him down the road of same-sex attraction... It was torturing him so much right now, he felt like dying.

"Right. So, we should... get going." he says quickly, laughing nervously as he put on his jacket. Uruha nods and combs his fingers quickly through his hair to detangle it. Aoi got a glance at his bare feet, and frowned. "Hmm... Perhaps, being barefooted is okay... It's only carpet all the way down to Ru's place. You'll be fine right?"

Uruha nodded again, his wavy dampened hair sticking to his face. Dear lord, Aoi felt the cuteness of such a gesture making a knot form in his chest. Disgruntled he clears his throat and opens the door.

"Eh... right, let's go."

He and Uruha walk out, causing the door to ever so slowly swing shut.

\-------------------------------------------  
  


Uruha cautiously grabbed onto Aoi's arm as they climbed the steps downwards. He fearfully looked around himself at his surroundings, his eyes wide with uncertainty. Aoi laughed to himself at the innocence of the blonde. This was the exact way he acted last night too, except there were no people around. This time, people were swarming the hallways and rushing back and forth past them. This must have been pretty hard on the blonde, considering the only people he knew of were... Aoi and Ruki. Last night, on the way up, there were no other people around. Probably sleeping or locked in their labs working.

"It's okay," Aoi murmurs to Uruha. "They are only other scientists like me, no need to worry."

Uruha seems to visibly relax, but he still kept his eyes on the lookout.

As though on a weird sort of cue, A medium height male, about Aoi's age, came ambling down the hallway, as though not aware of his surroundings. He wore a bright white lab coat, and had his attention in some documents of some sort. Aoi immediately recognized him and gasped.

"Tora!? Tora!" He cried, in astonishment. The taller raven haired male snapped out of his almost trance-like state and glanced up. Seeing Aoi, he almost dropped his documents.

"Aoi?! Is that you?"

Aoi momentarily forgot about Uruha's presence to rush forward and hug the taller male.

"Tora, I never knew you were in this building! How come you never told me?"

Tora awkwardly hugged back and pulled back.

"I'm not... but my boyfriend lives in this building... What are you doing here?"

Aoi laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I kinda sorta... live here, now. I work here and in return, get to live here for free."

Tora looked surprised, eyebrows rising.

"Oh really? What sort of work?"

"Well I work in nano-technology now," he responded, and was going to respond further, but felt a small tugging on his shirt. Aoi looked behind him, and almost slapped himself for even realizing he forgot about... Uruha. The meek blonde was confused and scared, staying behind Aoi and staring warily at Tora. Aoi frowned and immediately scooped the terrified blonde into his arms, hugging him comfortingly and petting his hair.

"Oh! Uruha, I am sorry! I just... after a long time, I haven't seen Tora..."

Tora was confused, and tilted his head.

"Eh? Aoi, who is this?"

Aoi slowly nudged Uruha forward.

"This is Uruha. My um... friend. He is recovering from uh... brain damage. so he's... sort of timid and childlike... Uruha, this is my cousin, Tora. We haven't spoken since we were kids."

"Hello," Tora says invitingly, a smile on his face as he outstretched his hand. Uruha only stared at his hand as though it were a snake, staying closer to Aoi.

"Oh come on, Uru-chan. He is not going to bite," Aoi laughs. Uruha bites his lip and slowly reaches out to grab Tora's hand timidly, to which the tall male grins and enthusiastically shakes his hand.

"Great to meet you. But hey, Aoi I need to go. Hiroto is waiting eagerly for me, and I don't want to keep him waiting."

Uruha pulls back and goes back behind his savior, to which Aoi only sighs and fondly shakes his head.

"Ah well, we ought to get going, too. See you around, Tora."

Tora said his goodbyes and went about his way down the hallway, immersed in his documents once again. Neither commented on how... unusual, he was acting. As though, distracted by something. But still, it went unsaid for the time being. Aoi and Uruha continued their downwards descent to Ruki's place.

_______________________________________________________________  
  


"Ruki? Ruki, it's us! We're back!"

Aoi knocked on the door to Ruki's apartment, holding a now calmed Uruha to his side.

"Ehh, give me a minute!" came the hurried response, and loud shuffling and crashing noises could be heard beyond the door. He heard Ruki's voice whispering in a muffled hurried tone, as though he were speaking to someone else other than them. But he couldn't make out anymore than the word 'hurry,' otherwise it was all muffled.

"Ruki? Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah! Just... hold on, I'm coming!"

There were some clearly heard curse words, before steps came ambling towards the door, and the locks were being undone. Finally the large door opened up, revealing a flustered looking Ruki, his hair pasted to his face with sweat and he was panting. Aoi frowned and then tilted his head.

"Uhm.... Is this a bad time?" he asks with a small voice, glancing at his friend in confusion.

"No! no no no, just... come in already! No time to ask questions!" Ruki cries, pulling Aoi and Uruha into his apartment. The door closed behind them slowly, making a slow creaking noise before clicking into place. Aoi didn't even have a chance to begin explaining why he was here before Ruki began spouting off a hurried excited babbling of words. "There's something I need to show you... I haven't brought it up yesterday for certain reasons, but I can now. Go sit on the couch!"

"Pff, whatever..." Aoi says and keeps the note-pad, full of Uruha's previously answered questions, tucked away safely in his coat pocket, hidden for the time being. He led Uruha to the couch by the hand and sat him down before turning to a very frazzled Ruki. "Now what the hell are you spazzing about?"

The shorter of the scientists could only begin to pace back and forth, biting his thumbnail anxiously.

"Okay so, we all know Uruha is the only of his kind right? So far?" he asks, pausing to get Aoi's answer. The latter nods, crossing his arms. "Well, what if I told you that was all a lie? That he isn't the only of his kind?"

"Then I honestly wouldn't be surprised, knowing you, Ruki."

The short scientist scoffed and laughed slightly, before continuing to pace.

"Then let me tell you this; he _isn't_ the only one. Last night... I found um... Another of my models, that I had forgotten about. So I uh, finished him up and I requested another memory chip be sent to me... and um... well this happened."

He went over to his bedroom door and opened it.

"Come on Reita. It's safe to come out."

At the odd name, Aoi could not deny he was very curious, and he looked at Uruha. The blonde was just as confused, and looked at him with wide eyes. Soon enough, a tall, mohawked blonde came walking out of the room. out of the room. Aoi literally felt his jaw drop down to the floor at the sight. Uruha jumped, squeaking in surprise and hiding behind Aoi.

"R....Ruki... do what now?"

Ruki awkwardly pulls Reita to them, and is literally bouncing in excitement.

"Guys... this is Reita. My newest model, just like Uruha."

Aoi was beyond confused, staring open mouthed at Reita. He had dark, hooded eyes that were trained on Ruki at all times. It was... kind of creepy. Possessive, almost.

"So... It's.... Reita did you say? How long exactly, are we planning to keep this a secret from Kai?"

"Actually, I invited him over to take a look. You okay with that?"

"What? He told me yesterday that he was too busy! I specifically asked him myself to come down and look."

"It appears he has told me he was totally down with it. Work has been pushed aside for the moment, so he could come down and take a look."

Offended, AOi threw up his arms, making Uruha jump back again.

"Why couldn't he take time off for me??"

Ruki cackled smugly, crossing his arms in an act of supposed superiority.

"Maybe cause you're an idiot?"

Their banter continued for a few minutes, while Uruha just awkwardly sat there and fidgeted with his fingers. Reita paid no attention to the squirmy blonde. His eyes were... only on Ruki.

Soon their voices were raising and temper's were soon to fly off the handle, and Reita noticed this. Ruki was waving his arms in frustration and Aoi was yelling at him, calling him out by various harsh names that couldn't be mentioned. What no one noticed was the way Reita's arms bristled with rising anger, his jaw hardening and his eyes becoming steely and darker than before.

The taller blonde soon had enough and snapped, pushing Ruki back, grabbing the collar of Aoi's shirt, lifting him up and glaring silently at him. Aoi grunted in surprise, coughing from the sheer amount of strength the large blonde possessed. He could only helplessly dangle there, kicking his legs and grasping onto Reita's sweater sleeves. Ruki had little to no time to react, it was so fast. He gasped in surprise but sat there, shell shocked and shaking. Uruha squealed in fright but went to try to help Aoi by grabbing onto Reita's arm and trying to jerk him away. Thanks to his similar strength, he was able to pull his raven free. In turn Aoi fell to his knees. He coughed and sputtered, struggling to regain his breath. Hurriedly he scrambled backwards, backing against the couch and out of breath. He looked to Ruki, who was by now shaking himself from his stupor and standing up.

Angry that he was interrupted, Reita turned to Uruha, ready to take him down. Uruha seemingly changed into a completely different person, his usual childish demeanor disappearing as soon as Aoi's life was in danger. His eyes darkened to a deep ombre, almost black. His arms were defensively raised against the seemingly... shorter Reita. A deep, menacing growl, clearly inhuman, tore from his throat, and he was shaking with pure tension. From his mouth, came broken but clearly understandable words, directed at Reita.

"Stay.... away... Or... Kill," Uruha snarled, a sudden flash of red going across his eyes then disappearing as soon as it had appeared. Reita made no reply, but only became angrier at the threat. The two were about to jump at each other; arms outstretched, fists balled up and ready to fight, when a loud piercing cry cut through the tension.

"STOP!"

At that instant, both android's fell to the ground like dolls, nothing more... than lifeless bodies of metal and wires. They became inanimate, and their faces became calm with no signs of emotion. Or life, for that matter. Seconds passed, before a very shaken Aoi stood up and panted softly. He looked to their lifeless forms, and looked to Ruki with confusion. The small scientist shuddered, his sweaty face contorted with frustration.

"Ruki... what did you do to them?" He asked, beginning to panic. He looked again to a very doll-like Uruha, in a heap on the carpeted floor. "Why are they like this!"

Ruki sighed and stood up calmly, wiping away a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek.

"I just pushed reset."

"Reset? Reset on what?"

Ruki held up his cell phone, showing the screen flashing with an app he had never seen before.

"With this, I can reset their minds. They won't lose any memories, but will simply reboot. It is for emergencies only, like overheating or... what we saw just now."

He inhaled slowly and continued.

"I am the only one with this program. And seeing as how... you have no phone, you cannot have such software. It is to be used for controlling them in the event of something happening. They'll wake up if I press a certain button."

Aoi plopped onto his knees in front of Uruha's body, seeing how serene he looked. His legs were splayed out straight in front of him, his back flat on the carpet. The left arm was next to his head, his elbow bent. The other was flat to his side, palm up. His eyes though... were fully open. Reita was in a similar position, but on his stomach instead of his back. His eyes were blank and staring straight past him, arms next to his side. He stared into Uruha's eyes... Glass globes of soft honey amber, beautiful but lifeless. Cold. Unseeing. It scared Aoi, scared him so much that he almost let out a cry.

Slowly he picked the solid body up from the floor, arms under both his head, and the backs of his knees. Aoi sighed and turned to Ruki, the body in his arms.

"What should we do? If they wake up, they might try to fight again."

"We'll have to keep them separate for now, and try to explain their situations to one another. For now... they need to just... stay away from each other."

Ruki looks up to his ceiling and exhales slowly, looking tired.

"Had I anticipated this, it could have been avoided... Reita's state of mind is clearly unstable, as is Uruha."

At this, Aoi felt a bit of annoyance. Hearing that Uruha wasn't exactly sane annoyed him, but he figured it was just him being selfish. This was quite a hindrance to their work... How were they supposed to explain this to Kai? He'd come in and find two strange, lifeless bodies just lying around and out of place.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a knock came at the door. Both scientists nearly jumped at the interruption after minutes of silence. It was probably...

"Hello? Guys? It's Kai! Can I come in now?"

Aoi sighed when his guess was proven right.

"And... there he is," he murmurs, pulling Uruha into his lap and sitting on the couch. "Just... let him in I suppose."

Ruki looked at Reita, biting his lip.

"What about him? I can't turn them on yet," he pleads and kneels next to the mohawked blonde.

"Just explain it to him, he'll understand."

"Guys? Are you here? Come on man, I am a very busy guy!" Kai shouted, his knocking now escalated to a pounding. Ruki groaned and stood up, stalking to the door. Aoi watched him and began to stroke Uruha's hair lovingly.

"Yeah yeah, I am coming!"

He again unlocked all the locks and opened his door before strutting back into the living room. Kai was right behind him, and was about to speak, before the sight of the two lifeless bodies lying around came into view. He held back a frightened yelp. He gasped and held a hand to his mouth, nearly dropping the notebook he was holding to his chest.

"Yeah yeah get a good look," Ruki grumbled, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pockets and lighting one. "So.... this is what we brought you down here to see. Take it all in."

Kai got over his initial shock and gulped.

"So... uhm... is that them?"

Ruki nods, exhaling some smoke.

"Why are they...?"

He trailed off questioningly, motioning to the two android's.

"Circumstances dictated that we reset them."

"Circumstances?" he asked.

"They almost got into a fight before you got here," Aoi piped in, now gazing down at Uruha's face and caressing his face. "I must have... said something..."

"Anyways," Ruki continues when Aoi said nothing more. "That blonde one there-" he says, jutting his thumb at Reita's body. "-he attacked Aoi after we had a small bit of argument. Afterwards that one-" he said and pointed at Uruha. "-Protected Aoi and they were about to fight, so I uh... reset them."

Kai sighed and ran a hand down his face. Aoi saw how his fingers gently pawed at the hollows of his eyes and pulled them down. He grimaced and continued to pay attention to Uruha.

"Can they turn on again?"

"Yes... I can turn them back on again with a press of a button on my phone. However, I will not do it now, seeing as how they now dislike each other and might try to fight again. So it will have to wait."

"So I came down here for nothing?" came an irked answer. Kai was becoming increasingly irritated, and he frowned while putting his left hand on his jutted hip. Ruki sucked in more smoke and leaned on his counter.

"It depends. Are you not going to assess them?"

Kai was taken aback at this, and frowned.

"Assess... would you be willing to let me? Awake or otherwise?" he asks, now interested.

"Sure. But first..." He paused and stubbed out the half burned cigarette. "Aoi, have you figured anything out about him?"

Aoi looked up and tilted his head before remembering what it was that he had.

"Oh yeah... here."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his note-pad out and handed it to Ruki. He takes it and flips through it, eyes scanning quickly across the jotted notes.

"Hmm... interesting. Well then, Kai. Read these."

Kai took it and began to read out loud the words.

"Kouyou Takashima. Age thirty two... Born and died in the early 21st century. Has some memories of human life... but none of his family."

He frowned and looked up.

"Is that possible?"

"It could be just a glitch of his memory chip. From further research last night... I remembered that after a full 24 hours, the chip will fully incorporate into their host's body and they will become more and more used to their bodies. The memories will all come back, and they can become as normal people. Or... as normal as they can be anyway."

Kai hummed and sighed.

"Well, shall we then? I'd love to figure out what was so damned important about these things that I was interrupted from my _work_."

**TBC**


	6. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is Broken, and a new hope is rekindled

Bright white florescent lights shone down on a familiar silver steel examining table. The horrible but effective effects were to be both admired and hated. Admired, for it's simplicity. Hated, for it's horrible eye strain and headaches. Still, they did their job quite well.

“Aoi.” Ruki says, pushing his glasses up his face. A black clipboard is situated in between his hands. “You can go do your own work if you want.”

The raven haired scientist shook his head defiantly, a frown on his usually calm face.

“No way, I can wait.” he responds, giving a dirty look. “Besides, you might need me here, to help.”

The shorter of the two only smirked and laughed to himself.

“I told you this would be better than your silly old books,” he cackled, scribbling away on his clipboard. Aoi crossed his arms, and looked to the door.

“Where is Kai? He disappeared...”

“He said he needed a few things before we got started. He'll be here soon,” he said. “Be a doll and bring Reita in here for me, will you? Since you're obviously the strongest of us both.”

Aoi didn't say anything, only gave a small huff and walked out. When he said he wanted to help, he didn't mean by doing all the grunt work. Insensitive little asshole anyway...

Outside, Reita was still in his odd position on the floor, and Uruha was nestled on the couch. They both looked like dolls, graceful, lifeless dolls. And in a weird way they were, except they could actually come to life. If they were normal dolls it would be just plain weird. You know... if they started walking and all.

He leaned down and scooped up the stiff body, keeping away his urges to just drop him. No doubt... the previous events made him view this mohawked weirdo as a threat, both to himself and Uruha. Even so! The way Uruha protected him like that was so amazing! The pure raw fury, the passionate desire to keep him safe...

Something inside told him Uruha was going to be special, though he was not quite sure for what yet.

Aoi then went into the lab with Reita, and kicked his foot against the observation room door.

“Yo, shortie. Open up, I got my hands full.”

The door came open, and he stepped inside.

“What did I say about calling me that? I am only 6 inches shorter than you, idiot,” Ruki growled, his glasses sliding down.

“Still shorter,” Aoi cackles and puts Reita, albeit none too gently, onto the examining table.

“Hey hey hey, don't damage him! He's valuable!”

A humored laugh left Aoi's mouth as he scooted far away.

“Ha! What makes you think he isn't already damaged?”

“The fact that you aren't already admitting to being damaged is a mystery to me.”

“Oh wah wah, someone call the whambulance,” Aoi snickered, effectively shutting the short one up. If for a few seconds.

“Tch, you're such an ass,” Ruki says, a pout evident on his face. “Go wait outside and tell me when Kai gets here so I can start. And watch Uruha.”

“Whatever you say, man.”

Aoi snickers to himself and leaves the room. Once out of sight range, he let out a heavy sigh. This was definitely one of the more tiresome days of his career, and he barely did anything. He felt a headache growing in the back of his head from all the stress.

'Great, just what I need.'

Ruki went over all what they were supposed to do. They were going to make sure everything was working properly in their heads, and try to ask questions.

The whole thing seemed kind of iffy to him, but he couldn't argue with such a diabolical little psycho. With all of this going on, he had completely forgotten what he was doing in his own apartment. Something with books...

Oh right, Uruha. His head was lilting ever so slightly to the left, the weight about to pull him off the couch. Aoi quickly rushed over and adjusted him so he was straight again. His eyes looking... straight ahead as usual. Shivers went through Aoi at the creepy way those eyes looked. Like little shiny, glass orbs that were so fragile and delicate, a single touch might shatter them.

' _But so pretty_ ,' he thinks fondly, smiling and caressing a smooth cheek. ' _Hurry up and get here Kai... so he can wake up_...'

In the deafening silence, he could hear his heartbeat. It thudded in his ears, making his headache worse. He growled and rubbed his temple, slightly irritated. At least Uruha doesn't get headaches.... or so he thought anyways.

In the middle of his musings, a knocking could be heard at the door, followed by a shout.

“Ruki! Let me in! I am back!” Kai called.

“Finally!” Aoi said and walked over, letting him in. The brunette was holding a lab coat on his left arm, and a bundle of rolled up paper in the other.

“Oh, hey Aoi. Where's-”

“In his lab,” he said and cut him off. “I was told to wait out here.”

“Why?”

Aoi sighed and rolled his eyes.

“When Reita wakes up, he'll see me and try to kill me again. We don't want that to happen do we?” Kai shakes his head. “Right. So I am just gonna watch Uruha until he is done.”

Kai nods, biting his lip in thought.

“I see... so, we are gonna wake up Uruha shortly after, or..?”

“Yeah I suppose.”

There was a moment of silence. Then Aoi remembered what he was supposed to do. Walking away he gestured for the brunette to follow.

“Come on, I was supposed to let Ruki know you were back.”

They walked back to Ruki's lab, not saying anything. Inside, Ruki had already started checking Reita physically. He saw them come in and stood up from his examinations of the Android's arms.

“Ah, there you are Kai. Well I guess we can begin.”

“Right,” kai says, nodding his head and putting on the lab coat he was holding in his arms. The papers were set on the nearby tool holder. Aoi then turns around.

“Well I will be outside if you need me.”

“We probably won't but okay,” Ruki giggled, making Aoi glare.

“Ugh, midgets...”

He closed the door before Ruki could respond, no doubt with a berating insult. That was the thing with evil geniuses, they knew all kinds of nasty little insults and names. And unluckily for him, the little creature knew almost every single one.

Aoi paused, and turned to look into the observation window. From here it looked like a standard piece of plexi-glass, but on the other side was a mirror, allowing for one way viewing. There was a set of microphones in there too, so he could hear everything through the speakers on the sides of the window.

“Okay,” he heard Ruki say. “Let's turn him back on.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, which had a rhinestone case. Kai rose an eyebrow.

“Rhinestone's? Seriously?”

“Shut up, you.”

Before anything else happened, Aoi decided to leave. He figured he had enough of that blondie freak. Uruha was far more important anyway. In the other room, he decided to pass the time by putting on some music on Ruki's stereo. This band was old, but very well known even now. Despite his teasing of Ruki for still listening to it he enjoyed them very much. It was so much better than that all too popular pop-synth around here. It always gave him headaches.

He sighed and sat down by Uruha, staring at his face and wondering how long it had been since they turned him on the first time. It was late at night, that's all he remembered. And it was still late morning, almost noon. So it was gonna be a while til the 24 hour mark hit, and Uruha was... uh, less odd. And less homicidal...

Out of nowhere a knock came at the door, and he frowned.

'Who can that be,' He wondered to himself, getting up and turning down the music before walking to the door. Through the peephole he saw a man whom he recognized. He had on an all black labcoat, but left it unbuttoned so to show off his incredibly toned, tightened body that had a small silver bar pierced into the navel. His hair was short and cropped just to below his ear. Two silver expanders were in either ears, stretched far enough to allow for half inch captive rings to be threaded in-between.

A very ornate, and confusing looking tribal tattoo was situated just to the right of his right eye. And a matching comp-tattoo was on his neck in the same place as his own.

Confused he opens the door and meets the newcomer, who happened to be his sort-of boss.

“Hiro? What are you doing here?”

The tall man crossed is arms, seemingly a little agitated.

“It has come to my attention,” he began. “That you haven't been giving much attention to your work. Tell me why, Aoi.”

Aoi sighs and runs a hand down his face.

“Look, I admit, I have been ignoring my studies, and I should know better. But Ruki has asked me to help him.... uh fix up his lab. He can't do it himself.”

“Why not? Ruki is a very talented young scientist, I would expect nothing less.”

“Well... It involves a few large sculptures and expensive things that might fall on him and hurt him...”

Hiro made a small grunt and looked away.

“Figures,” he mumbles. “He always took it upon himself to make things difficult... Well, can I still speak with him? I need to ask him a few things.”

“I dunno... he kinda wanted to be undisturbed...”

Hiro narrows his eyes and looks back at Aoi.

“Look... Either I speak with Ruki _here,_ or I storm in there myself and look for him. Your choice.”

Aoi gulped, feeling nervous. He was feeling a bit of a strangely hostile aura around the older man.

“Uhh will you... excuse me for a second?” he asks, feeling nervous around him.

“Make it quick,” Hiro growled. “I'll be out here. _Waiting_.”

Aoi nods before letting the door fall closed and rushing to the lab.

“Ohh not good not good not good,” he muttered worriedly to himself, almost slamming the lab door behind him. In the lab he went up to the microphone and looked into the observation window. Ruki and Kai had woken up Reita by now, and he was sitting confusedly on the metal table. Ruki was murmuring something to him while Kai was scribbling onto a notepad.

His eyes were wide with excitement, as was usual of the bouncy brunette. Aoi grabbed the microphone on the desk and turns it on.

“Ruki,” he voices, making him and Kai jump with surprise. Ruki growls and turns around to glare at the two way glass.

“Goddamnit Aoi! At least have the decency to knock on the door before scaring the shit out of me!”

“Sorry,” he says. “But Hiro is here, and he wants to speak with you.”

Instantly Ruki pales and becomes visibly uneasy. Reita seems to recognize Aoi's voice, as he becomes a little on edge. Kai moves away and looks to Ruki.

“If it's Hiro you'd better go speak to him. He's one of the Higher up's favorites.”

“Damn,” he curses and places a hand on his hip. “That guy... all right I'll be out in a sec Aoi.”

He was ready to leave when Reita reached out and grabbed him by the arm. The small brunette whirled around and stared at Reita.

“Rei... not this again. Look I told you,” he says. “Aoi is not a threat to you.” The tall blond shakes his head insistently and pulls Ruki to his chest. Panicked Ruki squirmed uncomfortably and tried to pull away. Kai dropped his notepad and rushed over to try helping Ruki from the insanely strong grasp of Reita. “Damn it what is with you?! Let me go!”

Aoi rushed in without thinking and pulled on the tall blonde's arms. Reita sees him and becomes angry. But Aoi is more concerned with his friend to care about that.

“Aoi what are you doing?!” Ruki screams. “”Get out of here now, before he tries to hurt you again!”

Reita growls inhumanly and nearly crushes Ruki in his hold, squeezing the smaller male tighter and tighter. But then he lets the brunette go and stands from the table to glare at Aoi. Ruki gagged and coughed to gain some air into his lungs, as Kai tried to help by patting his back. He sized up Aoi in his head, and backed him into the door. His eyes were shining with pure unbridled rage, and his muscles were oh so intimidating. Ruki pulled himself up against the table, seeing stars from the near death experience he just had.

“A..Aoi, you idiot,” he wheezed. “Get out of here, now...”

“Yeah easier said than done, Ruki,” Aoi said frantically. “He doesn't exactly look like he wants to let me leave.”

The more he talks, he notices Reita become more and more agitated. Kai hurriedly rushes to try and help Aoi, but Reita pushes him back against a wall. Then when he was ready to finally try hurting the raven haired scientist, Ruki grabbed Reita by his midsection in a tight hug, pinning his arms down to his sides. Reita pauses and huffs, confused as to why Ruki stopped him.

“Reita! No!” he yells and gives Aoi an urgent glare. “Get out! I'll be out in a minute! Tell Hiro to wait!”

“Uhh... r-right! Come on Kai!”

Both Aoi and Kai rush out of the room and close the door. He panted and looked at the other brunette, who looked pretty shook up.

“Jeez, he still has issues! This is gonna be a long couple of hours!”

Kai rolls his eyes and pushes up his glasses.

“Quit being a whiny baby. Go do what he told you to already.”

“Guh, fine,” he drawls out lazily and walks out. Kai sticks out his tongue before looking back. In the window he can see Ruki still with Reita in his hold, holding on for dear life. Reita was visibly calmer... his eyes weren't fiery and homicidal like just a second ago, and he was relaxed in the other's arms. Ruki seemed to be murmuring to him, but the speakers weren't on. Curious he walked over to the control panel, and pressed the speaker button.

Ruki's voice was in a low whisper, and with each word Reita became more docile.

“Please stop... Don't do this anymore, Reita... I don't... I don't want you to hurt my friends... They're the only family I have left so... please, just.... be calm... Please...”

He then saw as Reita made a sad expression, and turned around in Ruki's arms. They stared at each other before Reita hugged him again, this time with more care and less force. Ruki sniffled and welcomed the embrace, nuzzling into his chest. Kai felt a small tingly warmth spread through him at the affectionate gesture. A family... that word had since been lost to him. He's been alone for so long that... he hadn't even thought of himself as Ruki's family. The idea made him smile, and he pressed the off button for the speaker to allow the two in the other room for their privacy.

They needed it after all.

He left and went into the living room, where Aoi had by now allowed Hiro to come inside. They were sitting at the long counter where Ruki's bar stools were set up. At the sight of him, Kai gave a wave. Hiro nods in acknowledgment.

“Hello, Kai. I didn't know you were also working with them. Had I known that, I wouldn't have made such a big deal in knowing what was going on...”

“It's okay,” he laughs and sits next to Hiro. “Up til this morning I didn't know either.”

“So where is Ruki?” Hiro asks. “I still want to know what is going on with him since he asked me for that research money.”

“Oh uh, he's in his lab... working on a little something,” he says vaguely and rubs his neck. “It'll probably be a few minutes before he comes out.”

Aoi wondered if now was the best time to bring what was going on up to Hiro, but he figured that maybe Ruki was the better of the two to do so. So they spent a few more minutes talking and waiting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki was nestled into Reita's arms, holding onto the tall blonde for dear life it seemed. His eyes were tightly shut as he clung tightly.

“Rei,” he murmur's. Don't make me sad anymore, okay?”

“...R...Ru...ki,” Reita said slowly, making the small brunette's heart skip a beat.

“Yeah... I am Ruki,” he says slowly. “And you are mine, so I don't want you to hurt anyone. Or else...” He slowly lifts his head to stare at Reita and caressed his face. “I will be forced to... take you apart...”

Reita stiffened up at that, his grip becoming shaky. He then nuzzled into Ruki's neck, and lifted him atop of the examining table. The brunette gasped softly in surprise.

“Reita? What are you-?”

“I... I... want... Ruki....” he started out, his deep voice shaky. “...mm... Ruki... to be... hap... py.”

Without letting Ruki answer he gently squeezed the small one in his embrace.

Ruki was... at a loss for words. Reita really cared about him. Enough to not want to be taken apart... He sighed and hugged his android to his body, gently fluffing Reita's hair. What was he going to do with him?

“Oh Rei-chan... I can't stay mad at you, my darling.”

Reita lightly purred in his throat and kissed his jaw.

“Do you... think you can handle being around Ao- ahem... my friend..? I really need to... know if you can handle it...”

Reita seemed a little hesitant at first, but after a while he nodded. Ruki felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders and his heart.

“There's also Uruha. He is also important. To Me and to Aoi.”

Ruki felt small pleasant... chills go through his body as Reita touched him. Oh god, hell be damned why was he feeling like this? He should have felt more of a father like affection for this creature... instead he... felt odd tinglings in his chest and the tips of his fingers to his toes. Heat pooled in his cheeks the more Reita nuzzled against him and held him.

Ruki let the blonde hold him, until the silence grew uncomfortable. But as he tried to speak Reita only squeezed a little more to stop him.

“No... only quiet,” he murmured. “Only... quiet.”

 

**TBC**


	7. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends are made, and a fiery new passion is brought to life

Normal POV

“Jeez, they've been in there an awful long time.”

Aoi looked at Kai with worry. This was longer than what he'd expect of his younger colleague... It had been easily a good thirty minutes at most. Maybe even longer, he had no idea of really knowing.

“Perhaps he is just... making sure... uh everything is in order,” Kai suggested, stubbing out his 6th half smoked cigarette. “You know how he is. Perfectionist drama queen.”

“Hmm, maybe...”

Still. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. It wasn't the first time his gut told him this sort of thing. It was just a small feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, screaming at him and telling him that everything was most certainly not 'okay' at that moment. Hiro showed signs of nerves as well, as he could not stop pacing back and forth constantly in front of the door.

“Maybe I should just check on him. I have a feeling something is up,” Aoi murmurs and stands up. “I'll uh, be right back.”

With that unsettling feeling growing worse he slowly walks back to the lab, afraid of what he might find back there.

The lab lights were out. And that enough told him he was right about this odd feeling. It was cold, and when he tried the switch on the wall had no luck whatsoever. But the thing he was more worried about was the two way mirror. It was deactivated, presumably from the inside... Something was going on in there that they didn't want anyone to know.

He began to panic of course; how else was he supposed to react?

“Ruki?” He calls, hoping the speakers worked. No answer. He tried turning the speakers and the microphone on and off, then reactivate the mirror. Still nothing. “Ruki!”

He kept calling and calling even though he knew very well that he wouldn't get an answer.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Rei! What are you doing?”

He was being bear hugged against Reita's chest tightly, almost suffocating.

“Just.... little, longer,” came a muffled response while the tall blonde nuzzled against Ruki's neck. “Just... Just...”

He sighed and hugged back, smiling just a little bit. Such a child Reita was sometimes.

“I know, I know. Now, let me go silly, we have to go back now.”

“...Okay,” he consents and lets Ruki go.

“Good boy,” Ruki says and walks past him after catching his breath. “Come on. Lets go. They must be wondering where we are.”

He pressed the button on the door to turn the mirror and speakers on, only to nearly have the life scared out of him. Aoi was pounding on the window furiously and shouting his name. The raven haired stopped suddenly, blinking for a few seconds before shouting loudly.

“Ruki! Ruki, open the door!”

“All right all right! Clam down Aoi!”

Ruki grimaced and left the lab with Reita behind him. Aoi assaulted him with questions as soon as he was out the door.

“What the hell happened in there!? Why was the mirror disabled? Why wouldn't you answer me??”

“Aoi calm down I just needed to talk to Reita for a little bit. No big deal.”

Aoi frowned and crossed his arms, his eyes swimming with worry.

“Well... if you're really okay, then... Hiro still wants to talk to you. Hurry up and get in there!” He yells and swiftly exits. Ruki flinches before following with his android in tow.

Out in the main room, they all met up with one another. Hiro was surprisingly calm with being kept waiting.

“Where the hell were you? I came here ages ago.”

“Well technically it's only been about a half hour...” Aoi murmured to himself, but at the glare he was given by the unamused scientist he shut himself up.

“I know I know. And I'm sorry. It's just that something came up,” Ruki tried. “And anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

Hiro was holding a packet of papers with him and tossed it at Ruki, who caught it clumsily.

“This assignment of yours, where is it? I have yet to see where all of my developer's money went.”

Ruki opened it to see some blank information papers, meant to be filled out during any kind of experiment.

“Well,” he began and looked behind him at Reita. The Tall blonde was staring down Aoi, but made no movements at all. “You're... kind of looking at him...”

Hiro frowned and put his hands on his hips.

“What? What are you going on about?”

Ruki sighed and brought Reita forward with his hand.

“Hiro-san. This, is Reita. My experiment. He's the reason you're here.”

Hiro narrowed his eyes and walked a full circle around the android, eying him up and down.

“Hm, so what about him? He looks like a normal guy to me.”

“Ah but he isn't,” Ruki says and hands the packet to Aoi. “Here hold this.”

He lifted up Reita's arm and pulled out his scalpel before slicing a thin bit of synthetic skin on his arm in a square pattern. Reita showed no signs of pain.

“Whoa wait what are you doing?!” he said in alarm. But stopped as he saw no blood coming from the 'wound' Ruki made.

“Shh, look! Come look, and see for yourself.”

Ruki lifts the flap on his arm, and what Hiro sees makes him nearly choke on his saliva.

“A... a robot?”

Under the flap he saw what appeared to be a thin, membrane like collection of wires and circuits designed to mimic muscles and arm tendons. It was almost realistic and hard to tell from the real thing. Except one could ever so slightly hear the light buzz of electricity humming through Reita's body.

“He's an android I designed to the best of my ability. See here, he's fully aware of his surroundings and highly intelligent. I designed his brain like a supercomputer, capable of thinking just as well as a normal human like us.”

Ruki waved his hand in front of Reita's face, making him blink in surprise.

“Amazing, is he not?”

Hiro prods at the flap of skin and examines it between his fingers.

“How does this skin feel so real?”

“Because its designed with real skin cells. I used an entirely Eco-friendly mix of skin cell and elastic so its tougher than normal skin and won't bruise.”

Ruki then used his skin gel to seal up the flap on his arm.

“I also developed this super heated skin repair gel, so that if I make an incision on him I can seal it back up.”

As a way to soothe Reita, who looked rather annoyed, he rubbed the spot he cut into apologetically.

Hiro examines him once more before tapping a foot.

“Hmm... Impressive Ruki. Not even our best bio-robotic specialists could not pull this off. But what I am asking you is can he speak?”

Ruki beams and nods.

“Yes he can. Although his speech is broken right now, the speech I designed him with picks up everything we say and he becomes smarter and smarter. He will know the entire language we speak within the next hour.”

“Why couldn't you just install language software in him? So he could speak right away?”

“No no no, that would be cheating,” Ruki says. “It would make him seem more like a machine, and less human. I want him to learn on his own, like a newborn child learning from his surroundings. I want him to be more like us, so that's why I made him this way.” he explains and gazes at Reita. The blonde android can feel Ruki's stare on him, and looks at him with curiosity.

“Can you say hello to him, Rei? This is Hiro.”

Reita looks to the tall scientist, sizing him up in his head before opening his mouth to speak.

“Hello. Hiro-san,” he said calmly. The scientist seems more than impressed with Ruki's work.

“Well I must say, I am blown away Ruki. I guess you really did deserve that research money after all.”

“Thank you, Hiro. But that's not all!”

Ruki led Hiro to the couch, where Uruha still lay unconscious but his eyes were still wide open. Aoi frowned as they began to examine him.

“This one here, his name is Uruha. I momentarily disabled him so I could get a good examination of Reita.”

Hiro lifted the android's arm to test his flexibility, and saw how his hair was grown out long past his neck.

“Well, why couldn't he also be awake if they are peaceful?”

Ruki rubbed his neck awkwardly before explaining.

“Well as it stands, he and Reita had a little fight before this so... In order to prevent them from fighting again, one has to be off while I examine the other. I'll need to turn him back on soon...”

Aoi gulped and watched as they poked and prodded at the lifeless blonde, his blonde to be exact. Yes, he had come to terms with himself. Uruha was his, and only his. Ruki could have Reita, he didn't care.

“A fight?” Hiro asks incredulously. “So they are capable of such intelligence as to cause fights?”

“Yes. Aoi and I were speaking as usual, but Reita must have taken it as a threat towards me from Aoi. So he grabbed Aoi and tried to hurt him, but Uruha protected Aoi and tried to fight with Reita. So, I disabled both of them with this.” He pauses to take out his cell phone, lucky he grabbed it from the floor before coming in here. “I had an app developed, so I could remote control them from where ever. Once Uruha is awake I need to explain to him that Reita is not a threat and they need to get along.”

Hiro nods at the new information. Quite frankly he was more than astounded that Ruki was capable of creating such advanced intelligent life. And that they could interact with one another as though human... Such technology was dangerous if allowed to fall into the wrong hands.

“So, Ruki... IF you ever get this one woken up,” he says and motions to Uruha. “Give me a full report. Remember, that is why I gave you that pamphlet so you can fill it out.” He huffs and looks around himself before heading to the door. “Well, I should head out now. I have other projects to assess. Amazing work, Ruki. I expect to hear from you soon.”

Ruki nods and sees Hiro out.

'Of course, Hiro-san. Thank you very much. See you soon!”

After a brief goodbye he closes the door and lets out a sigh of relief. Kai does the same and lets his forehead fall to the counter of Ruki's bar.

“Oh my god, I am glad that is over. I thought he was gonna shoot you down,” he huffs. “Well at any rate, you passed.”  
“Yeah. Great job, Ruki,” Aoi says. “But... can we wake Uruha up now? I can explain everything to him myself.”

Ruki nods before looking to Reita.

“Yeah, I suppose I can now. If Rei can behave and not attack him..?”

He stared accusingly at the blonde android, who slowly nodded. His eyes were hard but he wasn't totally against the idea. “Good. Take him in my spare bedroom, Aoi. I want him to be comfortable when he wakes up.”

Aoi picks up the delicate body and took him to Ruki's spare room, closing the door and setting Uruha onto the bed. He looked so pretty, even under the dull light coming from a bedside lamp. A light trilling in his ear signaled a message on his inter-com.

“Yes?” he says as he answers it.

“Are you ready? I'm waking him up now,” Ruki says.

'Yes. I'm ready. Do it.”

A few moments later, the silence was broken as a mechanical whirring could be heard from Uruha. His internal circuits and wires hummed to life, and minutes later, his chest began to rise and fall to show he was breathing. His eyes fell closed, and they whirred a little bit before opening again. They were brightened, and reflected the light as they flickered with awareness. Aoi gulped and stepped closer, keeping silent as to not surprise him. Uruha looked around himself in confusion, before his eyes landed on Aoi.

“...Ah. Ahhh,” Uruha cooed softly, his eyes meeting his own.. As they made eye contact, he smiled and reached out for Aoi. “A... Aoi..?”

“Yes,” Aoi says and scoots closer. “It's me Uruha. It's me...”

Uruha smiles and lets Aoi hug him, grateful for his touch.

“I... without Aoi... Scared... sleep... long time...” he mumbled into Aoi's shoulder.

“I know I know. It's okay I'm right here...” he whispers soothingly. “You were just sleeping, that's all. Did you have any dreams?”

Uruha looked at him, before nodding. Aoi wasn't expecting an actual 'yes'... Robots can't dream... Can they?”

“What..? Can you... Can you tell me what was in your dream, Uruha?”

Uruha lay there for a second, thinking as best he could before he answered.

“Well... I saw... Aoi... me... black everywhere. Us... Smoke. Fire. People in white...” He paused and grew incredibly distressed. “People... dead. Aoi, gone. Me, gone.”

Aoi felt a deep dread begin pooling in his stomach. This 'dream,' could it be real? Some strange premonition manifesting in Uruha's mind?”

“Uruha... who are the men in white? Tell me.”

Uruha began to tear up, his emotions overwhelming him and he began to cry softly.

“People... took me... hurt Aoi... took me away... needles... white rooms... Pain... stabbing me... no Aoi.. Aoi gone... Only people... hurt...”

Aoi stopped him there and cradled the terrified blonde in his arms. This was legitimately a problem... if something like that could manifest in the blonde's head without any serious triggers... something had to be wrong. Something was wrong but he didn't know what.

“Shh... Shh, Uruha, I'm here... I'm here... I won't leave...”

He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“You... won't let... take me?” he asks desperately.

“Of course not... No one will ever touch you, I promise. I'll protect you with my life.” To prove his point, he kissed Uruha's forehead soothingly, lingering for a moment and enjoying the warmth from his body before letting go. “I'll be okay. You'll see. Now, don't... don't cry.”

He wiped at tear stained eyes and soothed them by rubbing his thumbs over them in small circles. The blonde calmed down and smiled weakly, leaning into Aoi's comforting touch.

“Hmm... Okay... trust Aoi... never... never leave,” he murmurs and nuzzles against Aoi for comfort. They held each other in silence, finding solace in each others presence. It wasn't long before he received another call.

“Hello?” he answers while still caressing Uruha's cheeks.

“Is he up yet?”

“Yes, but... Ruki? I... I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

Aoi adjusts his legs on the carpeted floor so they wouldn't fall asleep.

“Uruha said he... he had a dream. Can he do that?”

There was some silence before Ruki answered.

“What? That can't be possible, can it..? I.. I don't know if they're that advanced as to be able to dream... what did he tell you?”

Aoi made sure Uruha was comfortable before repeating the details.

“Well, it was all broken up but... from what he told me it wasn't good. He saw everything was all black, and there was smoke and fire. He was alone, then some men in white coats came and took him away from me. They jabbed him with needles and made him suffer... And he also said... that people were dead.”

Ruki inhaled sharply, alarmed. He was quiet but one could tell he was distressed.

“...Ruki? What does this mean?” Aoi asked.

“I... I don't know... I wasn't aware of anything like this. Are you positive that's what he said?”

Aoi looked at the blonde for any traces of deception, but found none. Only his wide red and puffy eyes filled with sadness and despair.

“Yes. That is how he told it to me. He's really scared Ruki. Maybe we should... wait til he's calmer to move along with anything else. “

Ruki sighed despairingly and made a harsh sound with his teeth.

“Fine. But at least explain that Reita is okay now, and they shouldn't fight.”

“Okay. Then what?”

“You can stay in there and get him to calm down. But after that, we need to make sure that they are both on good terms. Their chips are almost at the 24 hour mark. Then they will be at full intelligence like you and I. In the time before that, I want them to be comfortable around each other. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, I understand. I'll explain everything to him now.”

“Good. Tell me when you both are ready.”

“Understood.”

He then ended the call before deciding to kick off his shoes and crawl onto the bed with Uruha. Besides comforting just the blonde, this also brought comfort to him in a weird way.

He brought the blonde to his chest and held him closely, letting his head nestle onto his shoulder. Uruha made a soft unrecognizable noise before tangling his legs with Aoi's. They both smiled and Aoi pressed his lips to his forehead once more before cuddling closer. He decided to break the silence before he forgot.

“Uruha... I need to tell you something... Is that okay?”

The unsure blonde hesitated before nodding softly, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Well... I need you to do me a favor. It's... it's about Reita.”

At the name, he could feel the android stiffen; he guessed he should have expected such a reaction. But he said nothing.

“...”  
  


“Anyways... that whole fight you had with him... it was all just a big misunderstanding. I understand you were only trying to protect me, but... He was also protecting Ruki, from me. He thought I was trying to hurt Ruki so he defended him... So in a way it is kind of my fault. Do you get what I'm saying?”

After a few seconds, Uruha lifted his head up.

“So... No... fight..? No, kill?”

Aoi shook his head frantically.

“No, no that's not what we want. What Ruki and I both want... is for you and Reita to get along. You don't need to fight.”

Uruha swallowed hard and furrowed his eyebrows, looking away. But he made no move to get up from their makeshift nest.

“Uru?” Aoi asks cautiously.

“...I protect Aoi... but... No... fight?” he asks again, and Aoi nods.

“Yes... Can you do that for me? You can protect me, but not from Reita. Protect me from the bad people okay? And I'll protect you as well. Please... can you do this? For me?”

With a small shudder, Uruha turned back and smiled at Aoi, his eyes sparkling with inhuman life. But it was still life nonetheless.

“...Okay. Reita... friend. Not to kill. Protect Aoi.”

“Great,” Aoi sighs and nuzzles his blonde affectionately, rubbing their cheeks together. “That makes me so happy Uruha.”

The blonde giggles and accepts the lighthearted kiss pressed to his forehead. Aoi does this over and over, until he stops and lowers his mouth to his cheek, and kisses there. By now Uruha is a bit dazed from the over excessive attention. The kisses are different now. They've changed from playful, to... possessive. He's sure that Aoi's never done this before...

Aoi's lips ghost slowly in circles on Uruha's skin, and he has to hold onto Uruha's body to prove to himself he wasn't dreaming. Uruha feels his throat is dry and he doesn't understand why, and a tight sensation wells up in his chest. Aoi was dangerously close by now... Just a little closer and they'd be actually kissing..!

The raven scientist stops just shy of his mouth, and in a way it's... almost disappointing. Like he wanted him to go further. Uruha squirms as Aoi stops kissing him, biting his lip.

“Hmm..? What is it?” Aoi asks in confusion. The blonde squirms in Aoi's hold and looks up at him, his mouth puckering to imitate kissing. Aoi must have realized what Uruha wanted, for he smiled to himself and brushed his bangs back behind his ear. “You... You want me to kiss you there?”

Uruha nods, wrapping his arms around Aoi's neck and scooting closer.

“Want... kiss, Aoi... Want it,” he insisted. “Please?”

“But... you realize what that kissing means, right? It's a sign of affection between two people who... like each other...” Aoi trailed off. Of course he wanted to kiss the lovely lips on the blonde android. They were such a temptation he couldn't believe he resisted up until now. “Love each other, even.”

“Yes... Because... Aoi... I... like, Aoi... Want him... kiss me,” Uruha mumbles shyly but insists on scooting even closer, so that now their whole bodies were touching with little space at all. “Please..? Aoi..?”

Aoi gulped harshly and brought his face closer to Uruha's, ready for any signs of rejection from Uruha. When he saw none, he took that as initiative to keep going, and decided to firstly press his lips to his cheek again, slower and unhurried. He placed his fingers against Uruha's neck affectionately, caressing there comfortingly. He could see the blonde becoming impatient from the way his eyes sparkled and his mouth kept puckering. He was just so cute...

All his self control was shattered when Uruha made a whine, and he smiled.

“Okay... I will.”

Without a warning he immediately pressed their mouths together in their first real kiss, and it was like heaven. Uruha molded to him just perfectly, and he was soft. The blonde made a gentle crooning noise in the back of his throat and gasped as they broke apart for air. Aoi kissed him sweetly, just a pressing of lips in an innocent first kiss.

Aoi was already addicted to the feel of their lips together. And it was hard to pull away after a few of these touches. Uruha looked at him with hooded eyes, seemingly wanting more from Aoi. The way he kept opening his mouth and made insisting noises told him he wanted more.

He panted breathlessly and kissed him again, this time deciding to slip his tongue inside a soft warm cavern. Uruha whimpered softly in surprise, but made no move to pull away. Every little reaction triggered more movement between them, every sigh, every heated glance. Every soft whisper of each others names. All their touches of exposed skin, their arms and necks, anything was fair game.

What he knew now was he was crossing the fine thin line that used to exist between them. He was smearing it all over the pavement and washing it all away. Now the line no longer existed. Or at least if it did now, it was somewhere far away.

Aoi was aware of the subtle taste in Uruha's mouth. A tiny hint of metal and ceramic, but also human saliva. It was odd but he sort of liked it. It was Uruha's own unique taste, his flavor.

Their kiss broke apart shortly after, a thin string connecting them.

Uruha was panting heavily against Aoi's mouth. He gasped as the raven licked his lips to taste him a bit more.

“You taste so lovely,” Aoi rasps. He runs his fingers through soft blonde hair before pulling him close for another passionate lip lock. He was slow but needy, massaging their tongues together to familiarize himself with the feeling.

Every small indent, every slight bump or imperfection he traced with his own, burning and mapping the details into his mind. Uruha mewled softly, quivering with desire in Aoi's arms. The scientist wouldn't break for more than a few seconds even for air, too overwhelmed with his lust for this creature. He could literally feel the heat and the excitement radiating off of the android in waves, and they were most definitely having their affect on him.

But soon, even he needed to take in air. So he used up the last few seconds of his oxygen attached to Uruha before breaking away.

“Ahh, Uruha... I...”

He panted for breath, staring into Uruha's glossy eyes and pushing back the sweaty bangs that were plastered to his forehead. One could very easily see the want in his eyes, the way he stared with a hungry devouring gaze.

“Aoi... want... you... please...” he moaned desperately and arched against Aoi's body with his own. Aoi shuddered in surprise at the feeling. Uruha was... well he was clearly excited. He wasn't even aware that this particular sensation was possible...

“Uru... Are... Are you... Turned on?” he asks incredulously. Sure enough when he felt another arch... Uruha was hard. He was fucking _hard_. Could androids even get like this?!

“Aoi... Please... Can't... stand it... Don't know... what to do,” Uruha cried softly while pressing and grinding against Aoi's body. Aoi had to will every ounce of self control in himself to not moan out load and attack the helpless vulnerable beauty. Waves of heat pulsed through him as Uruha nipped at his neck with his teeth, hot breath making his skin moist. He panted and swallowed dryly before flipping Uruha over and kneeling over him with both his legs on either side of his body.

They stared at one another heatedly before leaning in again towards one another for more contact. The desperation in Uruha's actions confused Aoi. What happened to his sweet innocent Uruha from yesterday? Who seemed to have no idea what kissing was, let alone ask for it. And now look at him. He was needier than he ever thought would be possible for someone who wasn't human.   
'I don't even know if it's possible,' He said to himself as Uruha sucked on his bottom lip. It felt so amazing to feel the blonde against him, so much so that it should have been illegal.

Did he want him? Yes. Did he want to claim him? Press him to the mattress and ravage him completely until the sun came up? Hell fucking yes. Aoi was a man after all, and men had needs.

But he also didn't know if such a thing was possible with androids... He needed to ask Ruki, but to do that he would have to leave this poor needy siren all by himself. He didn't want to do that. He also didn't want to rush into anything blindly. He had to know what he was going to do. So he had no other choice, really.

“Uruha... Uru can... can I... go get some things first..? I don't want us to... rush things if... if this is what you want from me...”

Uruha whines in protest, hooking his arms around Aoi and initiating more kisses.

“Hn, but... I... need...” he whimpered with lust, practically molding himself to Aoi.

“I know you do, love I know. But I'll only be gone for a moment. I promise.”

Uruha frowned in displeasure before letting Aoi slip away. Aoi kissed him once more before slipping outside, leaving a flustered and very disheveled Uruha on the bed.  
  


'One of the hardest decisions I ever made.'

 TBC


	8. Blissful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust creates new possibilities, new doors are opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Here is where I have to say something, something all writers need to make plain and simple:  
> IF YOU AREN'T HERE FOR SMUT THEN YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE. THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER BETWEEN TWO GUYS.  
> Okay now that that's out of the way, please continue! >xoxox

_**If you don't want to see such stuff, please skip to next chapter** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi was literally panicking. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?! Why was he doing this?! His arms flailed as he tried to reason with himself and looked around for Ruki as he was no longer in the living room, and Kai appeared to have gone home as well...

He nearly called out for him before suddenly, a thought occurred to him. So much so that it made him stop in his tracks.

...Why was he doing this? What was his real reason for letting it come this far? Aoi wasn't... he wasn't too certain but... what he did know was. He wanted to do it. Uruha was precious and important, and he wanted him for himself. That voluptuous body unique to him and only him. No one else could touch him... no one.

There. He had his reason. Well one that satisfied him anyway. For now.

“Ruki,” he says again. “I need your help. Where did you go?”

There was a rustling noise coming from the main bedroom, it's door then opened and Ruki spoke up.

“In here.” Aoi hurried over to his friend, a sweat broken out on his forehead. Inside, Ruki and Reita were sitting on his bed with a notepad between them. It appeared to be an examination of sorts. “What do you want?”

“Uh, well. I need to ask you something.”

“What?”

He fidgeted before biting his lip.

“Well... you never explained to me and Uruha what you meant by full circle. Can you explain that to me?”

Ruki seemed to be thoughtful, his eyebrows tugging together.

“Oh. I had completely forgotten about that... Hm, well. As it stands... you and Uruha are fully compatible, both emotionally and biologically.”

“Meaning..?”  
Ruki sighed and gave Aoi a stare.

“It means you can have sex, idiot. Thanks to some stem cells, he can... well, _finish_ as any normal male can after sexual activity. He trusts you and he wants you to do it. I can tell by the way you're asking me this with that look on your face. You're about to do it aren't you?”

Aoi blushed furiously, his face reddened to the point of overheating. Ruki smirked and put a hand on his hip.

“Ahh, um well... that is what I wanna know. He seems to know what he is doing but I have no idea what I am doing. Which is why I need your help. Can we do it normally or..? Is there something I need to do?”

Ruki shakes his head and rolls his eyes as though he were speaking to a small child.

“No. Just do what you would do with someone human. You have been with a guy before right, Aoi?”

“Um, yes. As far as I can recall as it was some time ago... But you are certain of this?”

“I am ninety five percent positive,” came a nonchalant response as he turns to Reita. “But Aoi?”

The raven bristled at the concern in Ruki's voice.

“Huh?” Ruki sat straight up before tossing him a small plastic packet with what appeared to be... “Condoms? But isn't he-”

“I don't want you to make him dirty. He's very easy to clean sure, but still. I'll never be able to look at him the same way again. Please for the love of God, use them,” he pleads and turns away again. “Now get out, I'm talking to Reita. Make sure you don't hurt him either, or I will hurt you back.”

Aoi gulped nervously and noticed how anxious he felt to get back to Uruha.

“R...Right... um well... I'm out the door now. Thanks Ruki.”

As he turned to leave he heard one more thing from Ruki that made him turn even more embarrassed.

“Lube's in the bottom drawer!”

“Tsk, damn midget,” he sighed and closed the door. Inside he heard Ruki burst out laughing uncontrollably. He looked at the front of the small plastic packets, which had 'PSC' in all black letters on the front. No doubt, a part of his own creation as he was a sick twisted little demon.

Still he was kind enough to help. Despite the fact that he was still terrified. How was he gonna do this? Did Uruha have the necessary... emotional preparation for this? He didn't want to hurt him... or scare him... He knew Uruha had feelings like this.

Aoi swallowed back his doubts and stood before the door. Beyond which held the object of his many affections... waiting for him. Expecting him to know what to do no doubt. He did. But as to _how_ he was gonna do it was another story.

He felt it in his stomach, that dull hollow anxiety felt when faced with something amazingly stressful. He did want this he realized. He wanted to do it right. He wanted to do it because... he loved him. That's right... Love. That was what he felt. And he felt calmer with this conclusion. And what he was about to do...

He wasn't just gonna _do_ the blonde. He wasn't going to just call it a simple heated moment, not a quick fuck buddy wish come true. Not just _sex_. Sex was something empty and with no emotion other than lust and desire. And you would part ways after that.

No. That wasn't right. It all sounded wrong.

This, what was going to happen... It was _love_. He was going to make _love_ to Uruha, and set it deep into his heart. He was going to burn it into his body in the sweetest ways, engrave it into his skin with his words and his touches...

He was going to _love_ him so much that such a bond between them could be created that no one could break. That terrible prophecy he spoke of would not come true, he wouldn't let it. No one would take him away.

Determined he pushed open the door, being met with the darkness and silence. And in this silence... Aoi heard it. The softest of noises barely heard, but hard to miss.

His name. Being spoken from delicate lips he knew were quivering with impatience.

“Aoi...” Uruha had whimpered. And that noise was enough to send him over. He didn't answer. But merely walked forward, his bare feet slowly padding forward as the door clicked closed. A deep burning desire rippled through him when he heard the blonde shift slightly, his skin sliding on the smooth silken sheets. At the bed's foot Aoi hurriedly pulled off his shirt and stuffed the packet into his back pocket.

Still silent he climbed onto Uruha on the bed, his legs coming to rest on either side of his body. In the darkness, his eyes let him adjust to the darkness and to see the desirable reason for which he came back.

The sexually frustrated blonde lay sprawled on the sheets, having already taken off his sweat pants. He only had his shirt and thin boxers on which were barely hanging onto his hips. Aoi noticed his aroused state slightly worse than before.

Uruha was grabbing at the sheets beneath him, squirming and shivering under Aoi's body. His eyes were glistening with obvious want and need. His legs practically trembled and his lips were like delicate leaves in a strong breeze. With this image he too felt that deep pulsing need for contact.

He looked so delicious Aoi thought he was going mad.

The burning in his chest grew worse as he leaned in just shy of his lips, gazing at him with his smoldering eyes and smirking deviously. Uruha seemed to grow even more impatient for he eagerly leaned closer to kiss Aoi, but the raven teased him by pulling back.

No not yet. He was going to enjoy this second by second.

“Nnn...” the android whined in frustration, arching pitifully. Aoi said nothing but trailed his finger against Uruha's cheek and to his mouth, where he outlined his full plump lips that were so desperately kissable. Uruha licked his finger and made him gasp quietly.

' _Damn, self control self control..!'_ he yelled at himself. ' _Don't let him break you down_!'

But that was becoming harder to listen to. Uruha began to touch at every available expanse of skin on Aoi's body. Tracing his stomach and his muscles, feeling his toned chest beneath his fluttery finger tips that ached to feel something. They teased and felt him carefully, trailing lower and lower til they reached the hip bone. He shuddered with heat coursing through him and softly ground his hips against his new lovers own. The jolt of pleasure it brought made him bite his lip and Uruha moaned outwards, his mouth falling open to vocalize his feelings.

“Hnn..!” His voice was low and ragged with roughness. It was clear to the raven that some things were dying to be let out. Gladly, he thought to himself. With a smile he reached between them to touch Uruha _there_ , cupping him in his palm and rolling his fingers against it. “Mm! Aoi..!”

His cries were like beautiful music to Aoi's ears. The more he touched the more vocal he became. Soon he could no longer stand it and his resolve to hold back broke. With a fit of self deprivation for being impatient, he swiftly swallowed up Uruha's noises with his mouth in a desperate kiss. To which Uruha eagerly complied with his arms around Aoi's neck.

So badly he wanted to memorize Uruha's mouth, and his taste. Memorize and never forget.

This was going to be special, he could just feel it. He could tell by the way he felt this desire coupled with the urge to protect him from harm... even from himself if ever the time came.

But for now he would let himself go and have fun.

Aoi pushed up Uruha's shirt and felt his smooth skin, covered in goose flesh from the cold air. He couldn't help himself when he smiled and let out a slight chuckle. Uruha pouted indignantly and jutted out his lip.

“Uruha,” Aoi whispers, unable to stay silent any longer. He brushed back his blonde bangs and kisses his forehead. “Uruha... I love you.”

Uruha's eyes water as he hears that and his lips start quivering.

“Aoi... Love... Aoi... too,” he said quietly, tears dribbling down his cheeks. Aoi felt like a huge weight was lifted from his chest, and he was drowning in his own euphoria as Uruha kissed him. “Aoi... all mine?”

“Yes,” Aoi laughs and wipes away his happy tears. “Yes, Uruha... I'm all yours, forever and ever... And you are mine.”

He sealed that promise with his kisses and proceeded to fully take off all of Uruha's remaining clothes, seeing him for how he was. His long seductive legs and his beautiful thighs that he ran his fingers along. He could feel every curve, every single line and angle under his touch. Uruha's hips were of perfectly sculpted ceramic and steel to make him incredibly strong, but covered in the softest, most silken skin and the perfect amount of wires and bundles that made his 'flesh' beneath. The electricity giving him life hummed and buzzed pleasantly and vibrated with excitement.

Aoi settled between them and kissed at Uruha's jaw while leaning on his elbows to embrace Kouyou in his arms as best he could. Uruha sighed and gasped with each press and felt him go lower to his neck. It was here that Aoi placed a few lovers bite's, and to his surprise actually showed up as small red marks against the surface. There was no limit to how far Uruha amazed him at this point.

He began to kiss down to his toned and perfect midsection, his chest rising and lowering with slow shallow breaths. Aoi licked his lips and took a pink pert bud into his mouth and tugged softly with his teeth, causing Uruha to moan out again, the sound making Aoi shudder.

“Ahh... Aoi... no, I'll..!” he gasped, clutching the sheets with scorching hot pleasure searing through his muscles and making him lock up. Aoi didn't listen and kept tugging and licking, using his free hand to caress Uruha's thighs. “Ahn..! No... Aoi, please...”

Aoi decided it would be mean to make him wait any longer and figured it would be best to just go with it. So he smiled and kissed Uruha's stomach.

“Okay, love... I won't bully you any more. I'll give you what is is that you want.”

It was all in a blur that it happened. Aoi found himself in-between those perfect legs and making sure to properly ready the blonde for what was to come. He felt Uruha's wet soft body suction around his fingers and kept pushing at this secret area for better access. Uruha was in near hysterics at this point, tears streaming like a waterfall but in contrast with his enraptured cries that he muffled into his hands. Aoi kissed then licked repeatedly at his hips and made sure to give attention to the pulsing arousal needy for his or any sort of contact.

His own state of arousal wasn't any better. It begged and pleaded to be released to the cool air in defiance to the hot confines of his tight pants. He gasped as the android accidentally brushed against it with his hand when trying to find better finger holds on the sheets. He bit at his lip and pulled out the packet from his back pocket and puts it to the side before leaning up and removing himself of his own tightness so he was out in the open. Just as Uruha was now.

Uruha gasped softly as he stared at Aoi, his eyes seemingly widening to beyond being surprised. He must not have expected that...

Aoi gulped harshly before opening one of the packets given to him by Ruki and sliding it on, gritting his teeth at the sudden touch he gave himself. He then hooked the blonde's legs over his shoulders and kneeled on his knees against him. With questioning eyes he stared at Uruha, whom only managed a small nod and swallowed.

Slowly Aoi eased his way in slowly, slowly past heat and little resistance. More and more until he was now fully inside and connected. He and Uruha both moaned simultaneously at the new sensation. Uruha gripped the sheets til his knuckles turned whiter. Aoi panted heavily, his head lolling back in sheer pleasure. It was really really hot, and so tight he almost felt like dying. Uruha screamed quietly, the gripping and intense heat too overwhelming for him. He felt his eyes roll back and his moans kept tumbling out, signaling that he felt no pain.

All of this and Aoi hadn't even started to move yet.

The raven groaned and licked his dry lips before instinctively pressing his hips forward, feeling the tightness Of Uruha's body clench around him. He cried out again, his voice rising in octaves.

“Aoi! Aoi... Please..!” he whined, rocking against Aoi for sweet, maddeningly slow friction.

“What,” Aoi teased in a low panting voice. It was difficult to keep a cognitive voice when faced with such a situation. “Tell me what you want from me, Uru?”

Slowly he eased out, teasing the blonde by not fully coming out or pushing back in. The blonde cried again, arching his back and rubbing himself against Aoi.

“Ugh... You, Aoi..! Want... want, you... it..!” he mumbled pathetically, his breathing heavy and making it difficult to speak. “Move... please, move... want to... move!”

Aoi smiles and leans down to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Good boy,” he cooed. “Okay. As you wish.”

All at once, Aoi broke down his self control, and tossed caution to the side like an old candy wrapper.

He easily thrusts back in, Uruha's body now fully eager to take him all the way in. And his moans are heavenly as he speeds up, his name on his tongue like a sinful dirty word. Aoi never felt this amazing before, not with any man or woman he might have been with previously.

With Uruha, all he could feel was heaven and hell at the same time. The heat and constriction were squeezing and caressing him in the most sweetest ways of torture. And his long legs wrapped around his waist for better entrance and he was thanking whatever deity or being that might exist for this amazing and delightful lover of his.

He gasped repeatedly as he pushed and pushed, feeling Uruha suck him in and his moans riled him up even more. Beneath them, the sheets were becoming rustled and strewn around their bodies and the bed frame rocked and thudded against the thick plaster wall. Uruha's arousal leaked precum onto his and Aoi's stomachs, making him whimper and whine with unfamiliar but addicting emotions.

Aoi kissed him roughly to swallow up all his sounds so Ruki couldn't hear them. His thrusts became more erratic and harder as he could feel that familiar pooling of heat at his core.

He was so close... he could feel it. The tightening and dizzy spells hit him like a full on freight train, knocking him ridiculous. He kept going faster and faster, hearing the way Uruha begged and cried for more speed, more force. As ridiculous as the thought was he didn't want to go hard enough to hurt the blonde no matter how much he wanted to.

...But that was ridiculous wasn't it? Uruha was _built_ to withstand force, harmful or otherwise... And he seemed pretty fucking desperate right now. Perhaps... it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Aoi summoned all his self restraint and gradually sped up, his hips snapping roughly against Kouyou's body. Uruha moaned louder, almost screaming as he felt closer to his edge. Aoi pushed him further and further, the both of them teetering against the peak of their own mental capacities. Their voices mingled together in a rough but passionate kiss, where Uruha clung to Aoi like a second skin.

“Uhn..! Anh! Ahh! Ah ah, Aoi..!” he cries. “C-close..! Hahh! Harder!”

The blonde was literally squealing now, his thoughts lost in a jumble of Aoi's name and needy wanton moans. Aoi knew it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his whole damn life. He then decided to switch it up a little.

Abruptly Aoi stops, just shy of pushing back inside of Uruha once more. The blonde pants and groans in confusion. He had stopped just shy of his release, Aoi realizes. How cruel. Quickly he pulls out, only to flip them over so he was beneath this time, sitting up to support the blonde's body weight.. Uruha gasped and slumped against Aoi, drunk off of pleasure and excitement.

“Hahh... Hurry, Aoi... No longer..!”

He didn't answer but simply grabbed Uruha's backside, giving it a gentle squeeze before slipping in once more. Uruha shrieked at the new depth and angle, his arms weakening as Aoi continued his furious movements. The ease of going in amazed Aoi, pulled him into this almost sinful wonderland he had created with the android. Inside, he felt the others trembling walls around him and it sent him spiraling into madness. He growled lustfully, almost predator like before grabbing Uruha's hips and plunging as deep as he could go.

Close..! He was so fucking close he could literally taste it!

He reached down and stroked the blonde to his movements, making him shake and quiver like a delicate little flower.

“Ahn! Aoi! Ah.. Love... Aoi! I love you..! Ngh, more... Faster..!”

“Ngh, Uruha,” he pants, holding onto him as their end neared. “I love you too.”

And in a bright, hot, white explosion of blinding ecstasy, Uruha felt his lungs almost collapse as he sucked in his breath. His release hit him, and it hit him _hard_. He finally teetered off of his high cliff and was sent plummeting to the bottom. His release splashed against Aoi's chest and his own, thick rivulets of it coating them both. The sheer force of it caused his legs to turn to jelly around Aoi's hips and he cried out so loudly, so maddeningly enraptured that he was certain he had died. Died from the overwhelming heat as he fell against Aoi panting.

He rode out the last bits of his orgasm in a daze, unable to utter anything else but shocked and pleased whimpers as Aoi kept on going, thrusting and thrusting until-

“Ah, fuck!” Aoi hissed as he thrusts _hard_ , and he felt something snap, causing something hot and sticky to explode inside of him. The feeling made his eyes widen in surprise as Aoi gasped and panted against his neck. Uruha moaned quietly as the thick hot substance covered his insides, filling him with heat and moisture. Aoi... Did he just..?

 “Damn... That... was so... fucking good... Uruha..!” he says quietly, kissing the blonde's neck... “But.. I think I... I just...”

Aoi gasped in despair as he realized what he had just done. He lifts Uruha off but keeps him in place on his lap. Sure enough... Uruha felt that thick hotness he had felt earlier, seeping out of him and trickling down his thighs to drip onto the now dirtied sheets. Aoi had done it... He actually c _ame_ inside of Uruha..!

“Oh no... no no no,” Aoi said and stared down between them. “The condom.. I-it broke..!”

Uruha swallowed hard at the distress on Aoi's face before reaching down and touching where Aoi had entered and soiled his body, before lifting his finger up. The milky white fluid glistened under the lamp light and it wasn't as hot as before being exposed to the chilly air. Aoi hurriedly pulled the now snapped condom off of himself and wrapped its half full contents in a napkin.

If Aoi was reacting like this then... This had to be bad, right?

“Aoi... this... bad?” He asks quietly, not sure what it was about having this stuff inside him that was so awful. Was he going to get sick..? “Not good, Aoi?”

The raven fretted and hurriedly grabbed some nearby tissues and attempted to clean them up.

“I.. I don't know... I don't think it will hurt you but... And Ruki told me not to do it, and... I was only worried that you would dislike it... Did you dislike it..?”

Of that in particular, Uruha was not sure. He didn't _hate_ it, and... It certainly felt new and alien to him. But hell damn him if he didn't like how incredibly _naughty_ it felt, and the rush of adrenaline it shot through his body... Plus... it was incredibly sexy seeing how Aoi's face scrunched up like that as he released himself...

No, Uruha realized. He didn't hate it. In fact one could say... he rather _enjoyed_ it. So he looked into Aoi's eyes and smiled, shaking his head.

“No... liked.. felt... felt good,” he murmured. “Want again Aoi... again, inside. Here.”

He then touched his finger to his entrance again, making Aoi's eyes trail down. The raven was stunned. Completely shocked that Uruha would say something like that. The little minx! He was kinkier than Aoi had thought!

“Wha... really? You... you actually liked me coming inside of you?” he asked, to which Uruha nods and lays his head against his shoulder.

“Hmm, Aoi. What... we do..? Just now... what? Called?”

“What we just did?” Aoi asks softly, feeling a lot calmer now as he knew of a darker, more secret side to Uruha, who nods his messy head. “That... was called sex.”

“S...sex?” Uruha cooed.

“Yes... It's what two people do when they are in love. It's an important part of a relationship and... and it brings two people closer together.”

“Mmm like... like us?” he mused tiredly. Aoi nods again before pulling Uruha down with him to the bed so they were comfortably lying down. He tangled his legs with Uruha's and embraced him tenderly in his arms.

“Exactly like us, baby... exactly like us.”

Uruha hummed quietly, nuzzling Aoi's neck with his nose.

“Hmm... A-Aoi?”

“Yes?”

The android seemed to think before he spoke again.

“I... Aoi... I love... Aoi, all mine.”

A pleasant fluttering erupted in his chest at his words, and he could only smile and hug his beautiful lover tighter.

“I love you, so much Uruha... I will always be yours forever and ever.”

And as they embraced sweetly, Aoi could almost swear he heard a small clicking noise in the base of Uruha's jugular. To which he swore he saw a flicker of recognition in the blonde's eyes, but seeing as how he didn't say anything, decided to ignore it. It continued to bug him as almost a whole hour passed with the silence, making him wonder what that noise was...

“Uruha? Are you okay, love?” he asks the silent blonde, who was only breathing softly and staring straight ahead into Aoi's chest and saying nothing. He was acting... different. More distant and less inclined to speak.

It was only when Uruha next spoke that he knew he wasn't nuts. The blonde stirred and opened his mouth.

“Yes... I'm fine,” he whispered in an eerie self aware tone. “I'm totally and completely fine Aoi. Don't worry.”

Aoi felt his heart lurch with tension and adrenaline, knowing fully as to what happened... He... has finally woken up.

 “Uruha?”

**TBC**


	9. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, old memories

“You know Rei, I had a feeling this would happen.”

Ruki inhaled more toxic fumes into his lungs, and exhaled them outwards in a light cloud between his lips. It has been an approximate three hours since Aoi went in there, and hasn't come back out... Either it was Aoi's fault, or it was Uruha's fault which seemed more likely in his opinion.

“Hmm,” Reita mumbled disinterestedly, grabbing Ruki's hand in his and examining it. He traced all the beauty marks and lines he saw and memorized them.

“Hah, well. I'm... sort of happy to say that, maybe this was what was best for them,” he muses. “And now I have you with me, so its a win win thing.”

His fingers twitched and reached up to fondly run through Reita's flattened mo-hawk, its thin blonde strands falling through his fingers like silk. Reita sighed and leaned into the touch. But then a worried expression broke his usually calm and distant features and he frowned.

“...Ruki,” he murmurs. “...Hear... outside door, something... something knocking.”

Ruki frowned and looked to his door, but didn't hear anything.

“I don't hear anything.”

The blonde fidgeted but nods anyway.

“Hmm...”

“Okay good. Now, let's check on them, maybe they need us.”

Ruki left his room with Reita behind him and came to the spare room where Uruha and Aoi still were.

“Aoi,” he calls and knocks on the door. Beyond, he could swear he heard soft sighing, giggling, and whispering... Please God, let Aoi be the one who was whispering. “Aoi you okay?”

The noises stopped, and he heard that voice.

“Yes,” Aoi responded. “We're okay, but... Ruki?”

“What?  
The thing he heard next, he thought Aoi was crazy.

“Uruha's fully aware now. It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet.”

“What..?” Ruki says quietly. “But... but that is impossible! What did you do to him?”

“Nothing really,” he said. “Other than... well you know.”

After that he heard another giggle, this time louder and he knew then that Uruha was the one giggling. Well that was odd... Maybe Aoi was telling the truth.

“Uh... Well can I see him? I want to know if you are right or not.”

There was some moving around and then footsteps coming to the door. Uruha mumbled something and Aoi made a shoosh noise before the door came open. Ruki was not expecting to see what he saw.

Aoi's hair had been completely mussed and hung around his face completely disorganized. He wore only his usual white undershirt and his boxers. Sweat was evident on his forehead and many red bites peppered the surface of his skin.

“Oh... Am I interrupting something here,” he coughed uncomfortably. “Perhaps I can um..”

Aoi rolled his eyes and leaned on the door frame.

“You kind of were, but that can't be helped,” he sighed and looked over his shoulder. “Uruha? Uruha, can you come here a moment?”

Ruki couldn't see into the dark room, but heard shuffling and soft footsteps approaching them. And then suddenly, Uruha's blonde head poked out from behind Aoi's frame. He was clearly a tiny bit taller, maybe by an inch or two. His light honey blonde hair was messy but still looked attractive. His body was covered only by a single oversized sweatshirt that hung down past his thighs and with nothing else.

But this wasn't what surprised Ruki. No it was something else.

“Ruki-san,” Uruha then giggled deviously, a grin on his face. “Hello.”

That voice... he was different now. There were no stutters, and no trouble communicating. It was deep and held a longing desire for... for something. And by the way he clung to Aoi's arm, he could guess what that something was.

“Uruha?” he said cautiously. “How are you feeling?”

He was clearly more aware, his eyes no longer searching and confused. No longer innocent and questioning like a child. They were focused and held a glint of mischief in them. They were narrowed in what seemed like tiredness but he was still wide awake at the same time. His face was one of held someone who knew many dark naughty things, secrets that no one else knew.

He looked... he finally looked _normal_.

“Hmm, well,” the blonde began with a soft sigh and a smile upon his beautiful lips. “I feel like I'm floating. Like I'm human. Like I'm alive again, and it feels wonderful. Aoi helped me to achieve this, so I'm forever going to be indebted to him.”

Uruha sighed dreamily again and leaned on Aoi, who only smiled in return.

“You see Ruki. It won't take twenty four hours. However, it may take that long for his memories for he doesn't really remember much now. They come to him in small bits and pieces here and there.”

Ruki swallowed and felt how Reita was incredibly tensed behind him by the way he was grabbing his arm.

“Well, if that is the case. You can come out here so I can... ask you some things?”

Uruha shared a glance with Aoi before nodding.

“Okay. Let us get ready first, Ruki-san.”

Aoi gives Ruki a wink before disappearing back into the room and closing the door. Ruki was left there, completely flabbergasted.

So Aoi was telling the truth. The evidence was clear as day...

This was great, he realized. Uruha just needed a few more hours then he could reveal many things to them about the past. Things that no one else knew.

Reita grabbed his arm again, tugging insistently.

“What Reita? What is it?”

The blonde pulled him to the door and pointed at it, his eyes worried and questioning.

“Hear... something,” he said. “Outside... door.”

Ruki huffed and opened the door, only to feel someone rush past him into his apartment. Alarmed he whirled around in defense, only to feel a huge wave of relief wash over him, then changed that to indignation as he realized who it was.

“Oh my god, Kai!” he cries. “What the hell! At least knock first!”

“Shh,” the dark brunette hushed him. His eyes were wide and he looked scared. “I... I finally hit a breakthrough in my investigation! And it's not good. And for your information, I have been knocking.”

In his arms were many folders and documents that looked important.

“Which case? I never know which one you are working on, Kai.”

“I am always talking about it, how can you not know?” he asked.

“Just tell me already, Kai? I am very busy at the moment.”

The brunette huffed and looked through his documents. He began in a soft but professional voice that raised with urgency as he went on.

“Case number 553-949. The investigation of the famed crime leader and embezzler of every major bank in the southern Native Nations, previously known as the United States of America. After every single Caucasian individual who wouldn't agree to calmly unite with the native people's of their area left the country, they made the new country formed from earthquakes and man made volcanoes just off the coast of England. It is currently twice the size of Italy with a population of just over four million people. It is currently known simply as the New Southern Union.”

Kai pushed up his glasses and continued.

“The native population of America then sided with the remaining non-natives and made their country a new populous and flourishing country. However, in all the new confusion a single man, known only by his alias 'Arman,' has connected to all the banks in both countries and managed to steal information from various accounts and steal their money, and make companies go bankrupt. At first... his activity was reported only in the south and in the new country. But now, here in Japan... his activities have been reported in two major cities; first in Nagoya, now here in Tokyo in downtown Shinjuku.

“Ruki... if we don't stop him, he could bring the whole economy down with him, then people will have riots, and they will starve, and then eventually... we will see the end of the modern world as we know it. Everything will be plunged into darkness, and we will go back to the stone ages once again.”

Ruki swallowed hard and fought back his terror. If that man was here then... the same thing could happen to Japan! He could destroy everything he worked so hard to accomplish, and only after everything was finally perfect.

He can't let that happen. Not now.

“Kai... what do you suggest we do?”

Kai shrugs, closing the folder.

“Nothing we can do really, except for try to catch him and put him away. We have approximately one year before everything collapses. Until then, we need to focus on catching him, and we cannot use the banks he has targeted. I suggest keeping your money in a secure place like a safe, and take everything out of the bank for now. I need to tell our higher ups this as well.”

They stand there and mull over their possibilities. This wasn't going to be easy from what it sounded like. And he knew how hard it was to break into multi-billion dollar banks and get away with it. This culprit seemed to be a genius if he could do it with such ease and for so many years without being caught. How could plunging the world into utter darkness benefit him in any way at all?

“Aoi needs to know also, Ruki. Make sure you tell him and have him read this,” Kai said as he gives Ruki a purple manila folder before he walked to the door. “Now I don't have any time to lose. I'm spreading the word around the building and having it spread to our sister companies so they know as well.”

“Okay,” Ruki says and leads him out. “Good luck Kai, and let us know if you find anything else.”

“I will. Good bye Ruki!” Kai called as he disappeared outside. Ruki closes the door quietly, and turns to a very confused Reita.

“Ruki... what... what... talk... about?” Reita struggled to say.

“Hmm, nothing Rei. Come on, let's go to the living room. I'm sure Aoi and Uruha are almost ready. Uruha will tell us everything he knows for now, and we will figure out what to do next while we wait for the rest of his memories to come back.”

They sat in the living room for a few moments, before Aoi and Uruha came out. Aoi with his clothes on from before, the same as Uruha. Only now, the blonde had bothered to tie up his long hair in a ponytail. He looked so different. So odd, so... unfamiliar. That glint in his eyes showed wisdom beyond their years and a playfulness he couldn't fathom. His smirk was devious and alluring, a real vixen if one could really see right. Ruki was beginning to wonder what happened to that curious and innocent Uruha from only hours before.

“Hey, Ru. Did you say anything while we were gone?”

“No,” Ruki says and tries to concentrate despite the odd... on edge behavior coming from Reita. “But Kai stopped in for like a minute or two. He had something important to tell us. Here, read this.”

“Huh?” Aoi questions as he grabs the folder, flipping through the pages. “...Oh. So this is what he kept talking about... Here, look Uruha.”

Uruha was about to grab for the folder when suddenly a loud knocking was at the door. Ruki growled in frustration and stomped to the door.

“I'm coming!”

As he opened the door to speak with whoever was here, Uruha finally got a chance to look through the folder. Aoi watched as his face became distressed with the news.

“Uru? What do you make of this?”

The blonde tsked before looking at Aoi with a serious face.

“I know what's going on here, Aoi. It's been happening since my own time even. And the one who is behind all of this... Well, his name is known from where I am. What I am wondering is how he managed to stay alive for the past four hundred years.”

Aoi couldn't help but to gawk at Uruha, astounded. It was the first real bit of real speech he had ever heard coming from his mouth. It was just as Ruki had expected, he was very intelligent.

“That is... odd,” Aoi said and tried to go along with it with a calm professional voice. “But perhaps he has time-frozen himself?”

Uruha shook his head and gave the folder back.

“No no that's impossible,” he said waving his hand. “Cryogenics was studied but never put into effect until a hundred years later. So there must have been some other way...”

Ruki then walked in and right behind him was someone unfamiliar to Aoi.

“Guys this is Shinya; a new graduate of the company and our newest bio-chemist and specialist.”

The new male was about six foot and had long fair auburn hair that hung straight to his waist.

“Hello,” he said and bowed his head. “I look forward to getting along with you.”

Ruki nodded and wholeheartedly welcomed the new scientist into his home. What no one noticed however... was the slight way Reita was glaring at the newcomer. Or the way Shinya's eyes seemed to... hold more secrets than answers. But reita noticed

He noticed everything. Up to this point at least. 

“Why are you here,” Uruha then questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Hiro sent me here in case I could be of any help to Ruki-san. He also said that there was something important you were working on and that I should help.”

Aoi nods and greets the newest scientist to their group by shaking his hand.

“Well, we could always use an extra person around here. You're welcome to be here, Shin-kun.”

“Please, just.. Shinya is fine,” he laughs. “And thank you. I hope I can be of assistance.”

Uruha however... had a weird feeling about this one. With crossed arms, he studied the tall scientist and deducted one thing: he didn't trust him... Something didn't feel right.

Reita also seemed to be picking up on something, for he was tensing every time Shinya spoke to or even looked at Ruki. Uruha frowned at this and turned away.

He knew Reita still put him a little on edge but he knew better by now. That little scuffle was nothing to him now that he had control over himself.

In his old mindset he was foolish, naïve, and confused. He couldn't hardly speak as the transfer process wasn't complete. He felt suffocated, trapped in his own mind and forced to act like a child.

But with this new way of thinking, he could feel no limits to the sheer power and knowledge pulsing through his body. He could feel how each of his fingers were connected to his synthetic muscles, which were attached to his synthetic skeleton, and even further to be controlled by his synthetic brain. He could hear everything, every heartbeat, every short of breath, and each small movement as acutely as a trained predator. He could smell Aoi's... sexy as fuck sweat, Ruki's overpoweringly flowery cologne, the rough but subtle smell of adrenaline on Reita... and something else that he could only smell on Shinya... _Fear._

He knew something was wrong, but what he had no idea.

And all of this new information was making his head.. hurt a little bit. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, nor expected to ever again. Grimacing he decided he had enough of it.

“Aoi,” he decided to call his lover. “I want to go home. My head hurts.”

Immediately, Aoi rushed over and held his head softly with his palms, to which Uruha complied with a soft sigh and smiles.

“Really, love? Are... are you sure you don't want to meet Shinya first?”

Uruha made a slight face of desperation, his eyes almost contorting into that famous 'doe-eyed, persuasive' look. Aoi felt his heart lurch painfully and he sighed.

“Oh... all right. Some other time then?”

Uruha nods, but not whole heartedly.

“Yes but first I need to nurse my head.”

“Hmm okay, we'll go home then,” Aoi says and looks at his colleagues. “I'm gonna take Uruha home now if... that's okay.”

“Why, what's wrong with him,” Ruki asked suspiciously.

“Headache,” Uruha answered and held his head high despite that. “I need to go rest at home. So if you don't mind, we'll be going now.”

He and Aoi walked to the door, and as Uruha left the raven gave Shinya an apologetic look.

“Sorry, looks like we'll have to become familiar some other time.”

“That's all right,” he responds with a laugh. “Nice to meet you two. Goodbye.”

They left, and Ruki frowned heavily.

“Jeez, what a diva Uruha is I swear to God,” he grumbled. “Hauling Aoi away like that when we have important stuff to attend to.”

“Oh, that is quite all right. We have time to kill, for the most part. Now, why don't you show me this project of yours, Ruki-san?”

“Okay, let's get to it, Reita.”

____________________

Hours passed and Shinya decided he knew enough for one day and went home. Ruki and Reita were now, left alone. They sat in his living room to do some more work of their own.

“Rei, come here,” Ruki called from the kitchen. “I need you to help me.”  
Reita walked in to find Reita mixing up some odd... material in a bowl. It was thick and solid, like a weird type of tofu or bread. It was light pale blue, and had the similar consistency of jello but was a solid color.

“Hm?”

“I haven't made any of your sustenance before as of yet, but I am making it now. Surely you must feel hungry?”

Now that he thought about it, Reita did feel kind of... empty, in his abdomen area. It growled lightly and he clutched at it in confusion, unsure of how the feeling made him feel exactly.

“Aha I'll take that as a yes. Here, taste it.”

Ruki spooned a small bit of the tofu-like substance into Reita's mouth, whom with a blank face swallowed it. His face was blank but he nods slowly and swallows it. With a grin Ruki gives him more and more til the bowl is somewhat empty.

“So, how is it? Is it stomach-able at least?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Reita answers and nods again. “...Good.”

“Oh, that's good. I was worried it would be difficult to make! All it is really is a mix of corn oil, tofu, and blue colored gatorade. It's just fuel essentially to keep your heart, or your internal power core working properly. And at literally no cost to me!” he said happily. “Now, why don't we go see what else I have to do, hmm?”

They spend the next few hours working in Ruki's lab, fixing up on broken or destroyed things here and there. In all of this time, Reita had given Ruki what snippets of information he could remember at all.

Which wasn't very much to tell the truth.

In fact, he could hardly think of anything else to remember. He just felt so trapped in this body, so pushed down and muffled, unable to hardly utter a few words at a time. It was so frustrating and it made him want to scream or yell. The things he wanted to tell Ruki, to share with him... One couldn't possibly imagine how much he wanted to say them. They were so bottled up and locked away, it hurt him to even think about it.

And the brunette was so blissfully engaged in his current activities he didn't want to disturb him with his problems. So with a heavy sigh he continued to help Ruki, making sure to avoid touching him.

Deep inside, he knew something might happen if Ruki were to touch him now.

He also knew that his time was nearing, and he would come to his senses just as Uruha had. Reita knew perfectly well what he and Aoi had done, and felt more than a little envious of the taller blonde. He was speaking so well, so fluidly and perfectly that he wanted to be just like him. This little feud of theirs was silly, sure but... he knew he was only protecting Aoi when Uruha had stopped him. He knew that now, yet in this body, suffocated as he was relied on some deep primal instinct he never felt before. Almost like being human again.

“Reita?” Ruki suddenly asked. “Are you okay? You seem... distanced.”

The surprised android quickly shook his head, unwilling to make the small brunette human worry.

“N...no... thing,” he responds. “Fine, everything. Fine.”

“Are.. you sure? You know that you can come to me for anything that is bothering you. I am always here to talk.”

Reita uncomfortably bit his lip and looked to his hands. They felt tingly in an odd way.

“Um... feel, tight, stuck, uncomfortable... feel, _**trapped**_ ,” he mumbled to his best ability. “Want... be free... want, be like...like Uruha.”

Ruki's face became apathetic and he placed down his tools and wrapped Reita in a hug, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

“Oh, Reita... I'm sorry but... you'll have to wait a bit longer. I think like two more hours, then you will be just like him, okay? Can you wait with me for just a little longer?”

Reita fidgeted in Ruki's warm suffocating arms and tried hard not to grab him and take him then and there. He had to earn his trust and permission first before doing any of this.

“Mmm, mm hmm,” he mumbled and gave a small squeeze to Ruki's abdomen before letting go hurriedly. Ruki smiled at him and touched his cheek.

“Great. After this, do you want to go with me to the store later? We need to pick up more food.”

Reita gave a small agreeing hum and watched as Ruki continued to work; it seemed like he was repairing an old machine, but what it was he couldn't tell. Ruki continued to tinker away until his fingers hurt and he decided to take a break.

“All right, I think that's enough for today. How about we head out now?”

Reita puts the thing in a safe place before exiting the room behind Ruki; he could come back to it later.

He never left the apartment before like Uruha has, though he figured it was only to the top where he knew Aoi lived. Neither of them had been outside the building yet, and he was excited. In his head, he could picture the old Tokyo streets, and the buildings that were of simple design. He could see people, the simple clothes they wore and the smiles on their faces. The way they held their cell phones or the way they spoke so openly with their friends and family members.

He could remember just snippets of this, but he knew that in this day and age things would be different.

They came to the lobby and went out of the large glass doors and found that... he was right. It was different, very very different.

It was night time, and he could see stars and the moon overhead shining down on them brilliantly. The moonlight mingled with the beautiful LED and neon lights adorning the buildings and various shops. Odd... before, he could never see the moon or stars at night. He only ever saw that thick layer of smog and the ugly orange lights that was trapped beneath like a thin layer of paint on a dirty gray canvas.

The buildings were large, and smooth like glass or water. Cars of amazing and extensive detail sped along the streets. People walked in fabulous and extravagant clothes, and spoke in even more extravagant voices. They looked happy however, the one thing he was glad didn't change. If it had... he'd probably feel even more of an outcast in this alien world than ever before.

On the streets he watched his surroundings as he walked beyond the doors of the only place he has known so far, and was astounded.

He saw as people all had almost one thing in common; all of the teenagers and older adults had tattoo's on their necks. And like the person it adorned, each was unique to itself and no two were alike. Some had flowers, some had words, some had pictures of people. Smaller children and younger looking teenagers did not have them. They were all unique and told a bit of each person, a story in it's own special way. He looked at Ruki and saw that his tattoo was of a small dog.

“Ruki... what... here?” he asked and felt on his own neck where Ruki's tattoo was located on is own.

“Oh, this?” he said and touched the tattoo with his fingers. “It's called a comp-tattoo. Mine is of Sabu, my old pet before it died. It's basically a cell phone, computer, and internet source all built into one. Everyone is given a chip at birth, however, at age eighteen we are given these tattoo's, so before then we just have a regular comp-troller chips on their necks. People are free to choose whether to keep the tattoo design as long as they want or change it as much as they wish, that is... if they can pay for it. And soon you will have one as well.”

Reita nods in understanding and look around some more.

“Come on, it's this way,” Ruki says and leads them away from the building an into what seemed like the busiest area closest to them. People mulled about in the various shops and stores which sold unique little trinkets here and there. He could smell many different scents; food, perfume, and many other things mingled into the crisp mid-fall air. Girls and boys of all ages were walking around, some carrying shopping bags and laughing with friends that were with them. Some were sitting in the tables provided in the areas between shops and discussing different things amongst themselves. All in all it was a pleasant but slightly crowded place to be.

Reita followed Ruki to a nearby building that read 'Convenience Store' in bright white neon sign above the doors. A red 'open' sign flashed in the window.

Inside it look like any other regular convenience store he had seen before back in his time.  They walked around briefly before Ruki got the things he needed and they left the shop. 

So many wonderful things he had seen today, much different from his own time. Ruki explained many other things to him and bought some more things before they finally went home, feeling drained from their small trip. Reita was tired, and more than happy to get inside of Ruki's apartment. They went to his bedroom and got dressed and ready for bed. As he sat down next to Ruki on the bed, he felt an odd tingling sensation in his head. Then suddenly his body felt stiff, then his mind began to spin.

From the outside, Ruki saw that Reita was acting strangely. His fingers were clenched and he made no noise, his eyes were blank but his body was shaking just slightly. To make sure he didn't fall the small brunette lay him back against the bed with his head on the pillow.

“Rei! Rei, what's wrong?” he asks and shakes Reita, but no answer came. “Reita! Answer me!”

It was then that it hit him.

'This.. this must be it!' he realized. 'Reita is waking up.'

Minutes passed, and that turned into half an hour, than came an hour. Pacing and pacing,

Ruki forgot all about his tiredness when Reita finally showed signs of moving. Fingers twitched, and his eyes began to blink. Ruki felt his heart do some flips in his chest as Reita slowly turned his head, and looked at him. His eyes were dark, and had a sense of animalistic instincts in them. His mouth was opened in a soft pant as his mind slowly and slowly came to.

Cautiously, Ruki crept towards him and touched his arm.

“...Rei? Is everything.. okay? Are you-”

“Ruki,” Reita breathed out softly. “Ruki... I'm okay.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” the brunette sighed and hugged his blonde tight. “So.. are you.. aware of... things?”

Reita wasn't sure what to think. He had so many things swimming through his head. Memories of many different calibers were coming back to him, almost crashing into him. Overwhelmed he tried to push them back and focus on Ruki.

He finally felt right.. He felt freer, his mouth felt looser, and he thought more coherently. Now to put his new mindset into practice.

“I... I can remember... everything,” he murmured and held onto Ruki. “I remember... who I am. And... I remember you.”

He then turned to a very confused and concerned looking brunette.

“My name... is Suzuki Akira. I was born in nineteen eighty eight and died in two thousand and eighteen... the month was July. And I... remember why I died.”

Fascinated, Ruki listened as Reita began naming off all of the amazing things from four hundred long long years ago. Things from Reita's life that he couldn't possibly imagine.

**TBC**

 


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful pasts, bittersweet memories

Tokyo, Japan. November 3rd, 2014

 

            Akira POV

            ___________

 

            “Akira, dude! What was wrong up there? You messed up all of our notes!”

            “S... sorry,” a light blonde headed male apologized sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head then adjusted the strip of cloth covering his nose. “I guess I was too distracted...”

            His dark haired friend sighs and sets down a shiny black guitar onto a soft carpeted surface in a large practice studio.

            “Dude... tell me what's wrong. And don't lie to me I know something is up,” his friend then spoke from his cross legged position on the floor.

            “Well, Kouyou,” he addresses his friend with a sigh. “It's just that... Yutaka knows I've been worried about our future's lately.”

            “Yeah..?” Kouyou pressed. “I heard about it too. So what about it?”

            “Well, you do know that the Gazette is not going to be around forever, right?”

            “Sure. But we're milking it as long as possible to make it last. Don't remind me,” Kouyou grumbled and turns away. “Besides, Yuu is getting older and that makes him sad. We all know this band is all he has left.”

            “Yeah I know,” Akira said. “But still. What are we going to do after? Find regular jobs? Or just collapse from our given fame and eventually spiral into depression?”

            “Jeez, Aki! Since when have you been a poet?”

            “Shut up, I'm being serious here. What exactly are we going to do?”

            Kouyou frowned and thought for a few moments.

            “...Just see where life leads us I suppose.”

            Before Akira could answer the door opened to let in three other people.

            “Hey, we're back,” a tall ebony haired male says in a singsong voice. “The star has returned!~”

            “Yuu, shut up,” a smaller one addresses the one known as Yuu. “You are just an old fart so calm down before you hurt yourself.”

            Pride and ego injured, Yuu turned to his brunette friend with a pout.

            “Sure Takanori, but remember you're still a tiny little baby. And Adults have authorities over babies.”

            “Fuck you, old man!” Takanori shot back. “Stop talking about my height!”

            The two continued bickering and Kouyou could only roll his eyes in annoyance at their antics.

            “Guys stop, we still have to rehearse for our fan club live at Shibuya,” another brunette spoke up.

            “Yutaka, you know they're gonna go on and on til someone makes a rather pointed remark about them both that shuts them up,” Kouyou said and picked himself off of the floor. “Yuu, you're a star sure, but you can't bully poor little Taka.”

            “Yeah, stay out of this, Yuta-chan,” Yuu squeaked through his little baby voice he used when addressing the smallest and youngest of their group.

            “Yeah, but...” he trailed off with a bite of his lip. Akira looked his drummer slash bandleader with worry in his eyes.

            “Yutaka, can I talk to you for a second?” he asks once Yuu and Takanori had come to an impasse and pouted at one another. Kouyou only sauntered off, bored probably and going to find a drink.

            “Hmm? Sure Akira,” he answered waiting.

            “Um, well if it's possible, I'd like to speak in _private_ ,” he presses and stands up. “It's something I need to know would be okay.”

            Confused he only looks at everyone else then back to Akira when all they do is shrug.

            “Um... Sure. Let's go into Sakai-san's office, then we can talk.”

            The other members watched in interest as they disappeared into a nearby office.

            “Huh,” Kouyou says out of nowhere with a click of his tongue, and a glass of suspiciously appeared wine in his palms. “Akira's been acting weird lately. Don't you guys think?”

            Yuu nodded and came to stand by his colorful band mate.

            “Yeah, and it's getting weirder with each day. It seems like he can't focus on anything... And stop drinking that, Kou! You'll have a hangover tomorrow and be unable to perform!”

            “It's only wine Yuu, calm your butt. I never have more than I need to feel satisfied if it is a work day, you know that.”

            The raven pouts more as Kouyou taunted him by sipping from his glass with a blank face.  
            “What else did he say, Kouyou,” Takanori asks.

            “Well, he was aware that... this,” he says and motions to himself, then them and everything around them. “-Won't last forever. He knows that it will all end one day and we can't stop that. He was worried about what we would do after wards and how we would handle it.”

            Takanori thoughtfully places his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

            “If my clothing line doesn't take off, I got nothing. I'll be nothing but an old man who was a has been and slowly become forgotten...”

            He becomes sad and Kouyou regrets saying anything. It always makes him feel bad to see his friend in such distress. So as a token of comfort he pats his head in soft motions, trying to make it not seem awkward.

            “Well, I'm not sure,” Yuu said. “But as long as we are together now, and hopefully long into the future. Then that is good enough for me.”

            The three friends then decided to leave it as it was and continue with practice.

            Inside of the office Akira had explained to Kai what he was feeling and was now unsure of what he should do.

            “It sounds to me like you're over extending yourself,” Yutaka mused quietly. “This band really means that much to you?”

            “Yes,” Akira said with a tinge of worry in his tone. “Kouyou and I... and Takanori. We all said this was it... After Gazette is over that's it for us, right? No more music, no more fame.”

            Yutaka nods.

            “Yes, and Yuu wants to do something after wards to prevent falling into depression. I'm not sure yet, but he has his heart set on it.”

            “Yes well, I... I don't want to get old just yet... I want to make more use of my life after it's all over.”

            His band leader looks at him seriously.

            “Akira, don't worry okay? Everything will be fine. You'll see.”

            Yutaka gives his arm a pat before heading out into the practice room. Akira only sighs and follows close behind to start with their warm ups.

            It's hours later and practice finally ends. Akira massages the sore pads of his fingers from strumming his bass but feels satisfied. He's glad he didn't let it weigh on his mind too much, otherwise he would have kept messing him up.

            His band mates put their instruments away and gather at the entrance to the building to say their goodbyes.

            “Glad to see you out of that funk, Aki-kun,” Yuu said cheerily but seems focused on something else as he keeps looking between his band mates and something outside..

            “Yeah, it's a good thing you're okay,” Kouyou agrees, though just as thoroughly distracted.

            “Thanks... I guess I'm just a worry wart is all, haha.”

            Takanori grinned and gave his shoulder a playful punch. He actually seemed to be paying attention.

            “Try to get some sleep, Okay dude? We need to be ready for tomorrow after all.”

            “Yeah, I will. Thanks Taka,” he said and waved as the vocalist walked out and to his car before speeding away. Yuu and Kouyou talked a little bit before Yuu held the door open for Kouyou as they got ready to leave.

            “I'm gonna go to Kou's place to practice a bit more. We'll see you guys tomorrow.”

            Yuu says his goodbye as they leave in Kouyou's car. Akira tilts his head and holds his bass' case tighter to him.

            “Hmm... those two have been acting funny lately,” he mumbled suspiciously. “Yuu's been unusually clingy with Kouyou.”  
            Yutaka decided to begin laughing and slapped Akira on the back.

            “Oh God, Okay I can't hold it back any longer!” he giggled and wiped away a tear.

            “Huh? Hold what back? What's going on?”

            The brunette gains his sanity back and sighed with a smile on his dimpled baby face.

            “Those two... I know they're messing around with each other. They always go to each others houses and Yuu is always so happy to go to his house, or vice versa. One time I even saw a hickey on Kouyou's neck after Yuu stayed over with him one night. Kouyou made me swear to keep it a secret but I guess that isn't fair. So I told you.”

            Akira couldn't help the wide grin spread across his face and he looked outside.

            “I fucking knew it.”

            ______________________________________________

 

 

            Akira decided to walk home, his house not far from the practice venue. On the way, he made sure to not wear his signature nose band and kept his hair flat into his hooded sweatshirt.

            Just ahead, he saw the large building he knew well as a stem cell research clinic. It was never really looked kindly upon by all of the extremely religious and traditional people around here. But he knew some people, such as the optimists in this town, were all for this form of science.

            And outside he saw a man passing out brochures to people. Interested he walked closer and managed to get one. The scientist only gave him a nod and continued what he was doing. Quickly Akira stuffed the packet into his pocket and rushed back to his apartment.

            Once inside on the very top floor of the three level apartment building he puts his bass away in his room and takes off his night clothes before sitting in his living room on the couch and grabbing the pamphlet from his pocket.

            On the front in big white bold letters the header immediately grabbed his attention.

            “Future Impact Project?” he asks himself and looks lower beneath the title. “Apply soon! Don't let the opportunity pass you by. Young volunteers only!”

            Confused Akira flips it open to read the information.

            “As part of our successful multi-million dollar project 'Faces of Truth,' we have begun a new project which will launch in the year of two thousand and sixteen. The scientists in this clinic have partnered with a super secret organization to develop what will be known as a 'memory capsule.' It's purpose will be further explained, but first the reason.

            “Have you been feeling older lately? Is your age finally catching up with you, but you aren't ready to miss what the world has in store just yet? Well, Be glad you have found this pamphlet, friend. For I will now explain what this project aims to do.

 

            “For years, scientists have struggled with the one thing every person has longed to discover; Eternal life. We can grant that wish, but not in the way you think.

            “At a specified date, you can come in to the clinic, and give up your body for the memory storage. Your physical body will die, but we have developed a new chip which can connect to the brain stem and collect data. In other words, it can store memories from a specific person. And after all the memories are stored we sent a probe inside of the body to scan all of your bodily features; every bone, every hair, every pore and tooth, right down to the very cells of your skin.

            “Years from now in the future, we hope that after successfully storing many of these volunteer given chips, a smart and gifted scientist will be given the task of creating a vessel, or new bodily host for this chip.

            “That body will conform to all the memories of it's host and become alive once more. Then the new age scientists can learn things from years past.

            “This project was called controversial and even a sin to humanity. But we have since but eradicated these rumors.

            “The procedure is not yet perfected, but will be developed as time goes by. We do hope you will join us in our quest for the future. Understanding of one world can bring prosperity and wealth to the next.

            “Please join us volunteers. I do hope that the future we make is a bright and beautiful one. Join us soon! The clock is ticking.”

            Amazed but... slightly horrified Akira dropped the pamphlet on the floor as though it had burst into flames. He wasn't really... sure what to feel about this.

            Surely... such a thing was impossible, even now?

            “Sick bastards,” He growled and grabbed the pamphlet before tossing it into the nearby trash. He was ready to go to bed when suddenly, he felt this weird feeling... like... a feeling of morbid curiosity?

           Slowly he moved back to the kitchen and grabbed the pamphlet from the top of an emptied pile of soda cans. He looked past the information and looked at the back. A phone number was there and so was a large black logo of three letters all in caps. 'FIP.'

            ...Intrigued Akira carefully put the brochure into a kitchen drawer and went to bed.

            He'd look at it more in the morning.

            _____________________

 

            It was now the day of the live. Akira felt well rested and gave his body a stretch before hurrying to get at least semi ready. They had told him to be ready by at least seven in the morning and they'd drop by at about nine to pick him up.

            With all of his things together he was prepared for what would be their last fan club live this year. Things were looking up for them for once, after a serious hit to their sales with the release of 'Fadeless' and 'Inside Beast.' For some reason, even with their positive reviews on charts and spots on radio, their fans all over the world didn't take... very well to it.

            So now they would try their very hardest to keep their dreams alive for as long as possible.

            Finally his manager pulled up, Sakai Ryou.

            “Hey, are you ready?” he asks Akira at his front door.

            “Yes, just let me grab my black and white one before we go,” Akira said and ran inside after giving Sakai his bags and heading in to grab his things, then shut off his electricity for now and headed out. Once in his manager's car they sped off to their venue.

            _______________________

            Eight **hours later**

            The live was a brilliant success as their fans had imagined it would be. However the band thought they themselves had barely pulled it off. Takanori was still out there speaking to and thanking them for being there, while the others were backstage all sweaty and feeling exhausted but happy. Kouyou and Yuu were lounging on the provided couch wiping their makeup off and combing down their hair. Akira and Yutaka decided to go straight to their refreshment table to talk.

            “We did it, Aki! Another successful live under our belts,” Yutaka squeaked excitedly and flashing his brilliant cute smile that everyone knew as his one and only trademark. “How do you feel about it?”

            “Great,” he responds with a grin. “I had all but forgotten about what was troubling me.”  
            Yutaka smiled and drenched himself in water from a provided water bottle.

            “Awesome man. I'm glad you're out of your little brooding episode.”

            Akira nods and leans with his back to the table in thought.

            “Uh huh. I guess my age is just catching up to me is all. Plus I guess I was just worrying too much.”

            “No. Actually I think you had every reason to be worried,” Yutaka says. “After all, this thing now, us, you, me. And all of those people out there? They know, and we know, that this isn't gonna be a long long time. We'll do our lives, get our money and have our fame. But after it is all over and years have gone by, we'll only be a memory. And hopefully a good one at that. One that will last even after we have grown old, and became parents ourselves, and grandparents. And maybe even beyond the time when we will have crossed over to the other side.”

            Akira know he couldn't have said it better himself. It was the perfect explanation really.

            Minutes passed and Akira decided to get around to removing his own makeup and clothes. Finally Ruki came back from the MC and plopped down onto an extra chair, completely drained. But the smile on his face told of happiness beyond basic comprehension.

            “That was so fucking close, guys,” he sighed. “I thought I fucked up on 'Linda' and 'Kagefumi' really badly.”

            “Ridiculous nonsense, Taka,” Yutaka argued. “You were perfect as usual.”

            “Hehe thanks. I'm just glad we did it. Now I can go home happy.”

            They all were soon in street clothes and parted ways, except for Yuu and Kouyou who left together _again_ , this time in Yuu's car. Akira was happy they were a thing but for God's sake it looked nothing like that on the outside. To anyone else it looked normal, like a regular friendship between two band mates. They never sent each other winks, or held hands, or even really looked at one anothers directions under their band mate's gazes.

            But Akira knew the truth. If not from the truth in Yutaka's own words, then it was purely for the fact that he had seen them both undressing and devouring each other with their eyes, and messily snogging the fuck out of one another in the company bathroom just down the hallway. Kouyou had a particularly fresh looking hickie on his thigh when they were done but did an excellent job of hiding it by wearing pants. Yuu was a sly one he was, doing it only when he thought no one was around.

            Akira went home at around eight at night. The sun was down and he had spent the last three hours helping to clean up at the venue. Now it was dark but not very late, however he did feel incredibly tired from the day's events.

            Nothing made him happier than a successful concert and more wonderful fans' faces to see. The utter delight and happiness he saw there could bring even a blind man to euphoric tears.

            Takanori texted him soon after he got home and said they had the next three days off and he said his thanks and stopped replying. He had almost forgotten about what had happened last night.

            However, when he opened a kitchen drawer to look for an oven mitt to make some ramen, he was then reminded of what a horrid day he had yesterday.  

            The science clinic pamphlet was revealed as he pushed an old business letter out of the way in his miscellaneous junk drawer, and his odd ended behavior came back.

            The phone number seemed unusually more daunting and goading than it was yesterday... Had it always looked like this?

            “No,” Akira says out loud to himself and pushes it away. “No, this isn't going to bother me anymore. I'm just going to... going to enjoy my life... And not be taken over by my curiosity.”  
            He pushed it back and continued on with his night. However, his mood never improved afterward.

            ___________________________________________________________________________

            **(cut here) PART II**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Three years Later**

**July 3rd, 2017**

 

            A few years passed. Things have... changed. The city was... cleaner. People were happier, and life was brighter. The future looked wonderful for all of the city's inhabitants, people and animal alike.

            Yet, things were so much more different for Akira, though not as he had really wanted. The band was no longer, having disbanded only a year ago.

            Takanori's clothing lines and makeup designing career had taken off, and soon it became too much to handle with his musical career and decided to leave the group. The last Akira heard, he had found a nice young man whom was rumored to be a model, and moved in with him.

             Yutaka was... gone. He moved away almost six months ago now. He was so depressed, so sad after Takanori had left that he couldn't take it. Everyone knew what happened to him however. He had found out about a new position as a cooking instructor at a faraway youth center so he moved to Yokohama.

            Kouyou moved into Yuu's apartment so they could be together, and each had different night time only jobs. Yuu worked in a music store as part time manager and Kouyou was a bar tender at a night club. Their love life was the main priority however and they sometimes put work on hold to be with each other when one needed it.

             Event through all of this, they never came into contact again. Everyone had broken off completely from him. Even his childhood friend Kouyou had refused to remain in contact.

            And as for Akira... he hadn't found the heart to leave the music scene as everyone else had. He wanted to keep living this dream, and became the member of a new band. And since they were new, they now needed a new bassist after their old one had left. So he decided to take the spot. In all of their looks... he never wore his nose band ever again.

             And yet, it didn't quite feel right with him. These people weren't experienced, they had more troubles than they should have. And they _weren't his friends_. Akira was lonely, despite their rising popularity. In all of his time with them he never made as much of a friendship with them as the others. They were just his... band mates.

            Then one day, the realization of the reason why hit him hard, and he decided on one decision. That wasn't really... sitting right with him, so after only mere months with them, he wanted to leave.

            He was getting older, and maybe the music scene just wasn't the thing for him anymore.

            At their practice studio a fair deal away from his home, he called them all in for a meeting. They weren't expecting it at all. There were no lives coming up, and so they had more time to be lazy.

            In the office, his manager and the others were seated around a table. The bandleader, a light and cheery drummer named Yuuto was completely oblivious to the oncoming problem. The others weren't so dim witted and knew something was up.

            “Why have we been called in,” asked Yuuto, practically bouncing in his seat.

            The twin brothers and guitarists nodded and asked similar questions.

 

            “Yeah why are we here,” Sachi and Tachi asked in unison. The only one who didn't speak was their vocalist, a dark and brooding guy named Reno. The manager sighed in response before putting a document that Akira had signed onto the table.

            “Well, as we all are aware of Akira has been with for a total of four months now, correct?” They nod quietly. “Well... I'm afraid that he... wants to be let go. As of today, he is no longer a member of this band.”

            Almost immediately all the others were in hysterics. Protests were voiced and they were clearly unhappy. Yuuto was crestfallen, his cheery mood gone from his face in an instant. The twins were bickering with each other over who was right or wrong in saying Akira should leave or stay. And Reno looked absolutely pissed, his face livid and he huffed in irritation before looking away.

            “But... why would you leave us, Akira?” Yuuto asked in the most heartbroken voice ever and it made him feel kind of guilty. “We were finally getting into the swing of things!”

            “Because,” Akira explains. “I don't feel right in this band. If my friends aren't here, if Takanori, or Yuu and Kouyou were here, and even Yutaka. Things would be different...”

            The manager sighed and placed a hand on Akira's shoulder.

            “I know you're still getting over the fact that Gazette is broken up... You made an amazing band, all of you did.”

            “And we are big fans of you, too, Aki-kun,” Sachi piped in. “Before Toshi left us, he looked up to you so much.”

            “Yes he did,” Tachi agrees after a few seconds. “Well all of us did... we all looked up to the Gazette as inspiration. And to have you come to us after the disbandment... Well it meant so so much to us. And now to hear that you want to leave...”

            “I'm sorry everyone. I really am. But I'm getting older you know, I am almost forty years old... But you boys... You're young! Just fresh out of high school! Surely a young and spry boy can take my place as your bassist. It just seems like music is no longer where my place in life is. Retiring from the music scene is what is best for me. I had my place in fame and fortune... Now it's the newest generation's turn to be in the spotlight. Surely you understand, right?”

            The four boys all fall silent and look down. Reno growled and finally decided to speak, his deep and intimidating voice echoing harshly through the room, despite the fact that the words he was speaking were calm and peaceful..

            “Aki-kun. I understand why, and I support your decision. I understand that we are young and inexperienced, unlike your being used to similarly talented musicians like your friends. We'll surely find someone who can take your place as you wished for us. But just know that, no matter what happens you'll always be a member of this band.”

            He stands up and bows, saying a calm goodbye before leaving the room. The manager merely stood silent and looked to the others, seeing that they had settled down quite a bit. Yuuto held back a sniffle and stood up to hug Akira. The blonde hugged him back awkwardly.

            “If you're really leaving us then... I hope where ever you go next, you'll be happy.”

            Sachi and his brother stood and gave him hugs also, almost in tears. He smiled and a thought came to his head. Even if hey weren't close friends, if they weren't like the others... they were still his friends no matter what. It was silly to think they weren't in the first place.

            'Thank you guys,” he said as they let him go. “I'll keep supporting you guys all the time, okay? I'll come to the lives, and you guys make sure you find a new member.”

            They all spoke for a few more minutes, before saying their last goodbye's to Akira. He gathered all of his things together, every personal item and instrument, before being driven home for the final time by the manager.

            “So... this is it then,” he says to himself once at home. “This is really the end for me.”

 

            He looked around his apartment, the same building he had lived in since two thousand and nine. Nothing had ever changed, save for his T.V and a few more random changes like the carpet being taken out and replaced with linoleum tiles. Or the once all gray ceiling being a now bright white. Otherwise, everything was the same.

            Every detail in his walls were left untouched, every crack and mark right down to the large hole where Kouyou had punched after breaking up with Yuu one year only to get back with him not a day later. He smiled to himself sadly, a wave of pure nostalgia washing over him as he ran his fingers over the indented plaster.

            He missed his dear friends so much, that sometimes he wondered what in the world he had done to make himself a pariah to them. To know why Kouyou never called, or why Takanori never texted, or why Yuu never left him those annoying voice messages he was so well known to do. Even as to why Yutaka never ever visited him again, not even once after leaving. Akira was all alone now.

            What left was there for him to do? What could this life possibly have in store for a has been like him? Surely there had to be something right?

            One idea popped into his head, and he walked to the kitchen.

            Then he went to that same junk drawer he kept his random stuff in and searched through the built up papers and found the thing he was searching for. The almost forgotten pamphlet from that clinic he had saw so few years ago. It still looked the same, and never got dirty even once.

            He then grabbed his phone to put the number into his contacts list, titled only as 'The clinic.' He figured he'd better hang onto this number, just in case. After that, he went to bed.

            ____________________________________________________________

 

            **Another year later**

**July 4th, 2018.**

 

Akira had kept true to his promise, attending the lives of his previous band and supporting them the best he could. However he never contacted them and only stayed a casual fan like regular people. At that time their name was changed. By this point, a new young bassist was with them and they looked happy. He later discovered that this new member joined only last year in August, just as he had expected from them.

            Akira changed his hair back to black to blend in with regular people. He no longer worried about his appearance being too obvious or being recognized. The old him was dead, 'Reita' no longer existed. Now it was only Akira. Just a simple ordinary guy who worked as a motorcycle repair man.

            But such a menial life was too much for him to withstand any longer. This simple life, this... routine that repeated itself day by day...

            It was far too exhausting. Far too taxing and draining for him. He decided he wouldn't have any of that any more.

            Mind made up, he went home one day after quitting his now useless job and opened his phone, scrolling through his long list of forgotten numbers and found the one he was looking for. He pressed call and held the receiver to his ear. With a shaky breath we waited patiently as it rang and rang. Soon a female voice answered and spoke in a bright voice.

            “Good afternoon, young volunteer! This is the Tokyo International Stem Cell research clinic! How may I help you?”

            “Yes,” Akira says. “I would like to volunteer for the... "Project.”

            “Yes sir, and when would you like to make your appointment? We have openings tomorrow, July sixth and seventh, or next month on August eighth, ninth, and tenth?”

            He swallowed and thought for a minute before making a decision.

            “August eighth.”

            “Okay... and are you wishing to have a funeral service provided after the initial process? Or any family members who would want to claim you?”

            Again he thinks before answering.

            “Yes I would like one, and no. I do not have family.”

            The woman hums and seems to take a moment before speaking again.

            “May I have your name, young volunteer?”

            “Akira... Suzuki Akira.”

            “Welcome to FIP, Mr. Suzuki,” the woman chirped. “We hope to see you soon. You can come into our clinic at any time to provide or change any further details. Good bye.”

            They disconnect, and Akira exhales a heavy breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He had done it... he finally made that one daunting call that he was so afraid of making. But it was done... Now he only had to make sure people knew.

            So with the hundredth deep breath that night alone found another old contact. He pressed call and waited, before a familiar and pain filled voice picked up. But it wasn't the owner of the number.

            “Hello..?”

            “...Yuu?” he asked softly. He heard a sharp gasp and that voice rose. That wasn't Kouyou but it was his phone number...

            “Akira??”

            “Um... Yeah.”

            “Oh my god, dude! Where have you been! Why have you never called until now?”

            Akira frowned.

            “...I... I couldn't... I just... I... I'm sorry, Yuu... But... I need to tell you something important. Where is Kouyou?”

            There was silence, before Yuu spoke in a heart broken and dead like voice.

            “Kouyou.... he's dying... We've tried to call you, but-”

            “What? No one has ever tried contacting me, Yuu! My phone never rings, it never does anything but sit in my room collecting dust! No one's ever tried to contact me.”

            “What are you talking about? I tried, Kouyou has tried, even Takanori has tried!”

            “Takanori? I thought we all lost contact?”

            “No dude, we haven't... We kept in contact with him even after all this time up til about two months ago, then he stopped talking to us... The only ones who have disappeared are you and Yutaka! Kouyou is heartbroken over the fact you never called.”

            Akira swallowed hard, his heart breaking painfully. Kouyou... was dying?

            “How is he dying?” he dares to ask.

            “He's sick, Akira. The doctor's diagnosed him with cancer, plus he has depression and suicidal tendencies... He's really really dying. He can't leave the house, and I had to quit my job to take care of him... I don't want to lose him Akira... Please, I want you to see him. I want you to see him before he... leaves me forever.”

            After getting their address, Akira promises to be there right away and hangs up. It wasn't til later that he realized he had completely forgotten why he called Yuu in the first place.

            Never in his life had he driven so fast. His car being pushed to it's limits as he sped to where he headed. A high rise apartment complex near Akihabara, second floor number two one ten.

            He knocked and heard steps coming closer, and the door opened to reveal... someone he almost could not recognize.

            “...Oh my God... Yuu..?” he asked in disbelief. “Is that you, man?"

            It was really him. Except it wasn't at the same time. He was older, that much was obvious. His eyes were red and puffy, now deeper sunken into his skull and had bags under them from exhaustion and crying. Small wrinkles were now prominent around his eyes and mouth. Cheeks were sunken in, showing how thin his skinny body really had gotten.

            And by looking at his thin, almost skeletal body covered in a thin long sleeve shirt, Akira knew he wasn't eating at all. His hair wasn't as deep vibrant black as it used to be, and was in wild disarray. It was so hard just to look at him.

            Yuu smiled bitterly with dry chapped lips, his once bright onyx eyes now empty and dark with unimaginable sadness and pain.

            “Hey Akira.”


	11. UNTITLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three brave souls attain peace, a new world is born

**ontinued from chapter 9)**

 

            “Akira... you made it, buddy...” he croaked roughly and coughed. Akira nodded and swallowed back his distress.

            “Where... where is he?”

            “Come on,” Yuu said quietly and let him in. “Follow me... He's waiting for you.”

            They went to a door nearby, and went in. It was dark, with only minimal light coming from a small candle on a nightstand.

            Lying propped up against the headboard of a huge king sized bed as expected... was none other than his best friend. Light brown hair hung limply against his gaunt face. His skinny body shuddered with pain with every breath exhaled, and thin lips were pursed in exhaustion. Seeing the two other inhabitants, and recognizing one of them, Kouyou sighed, a weak and strained smile lighting up his face but closing his eyes tiredly. There was no reunion, no amazing and heartfelt joy at seeing each other again. There was no joy in this situation, not now.

            Yuu immediately went to him and got on two knees next to his side, taking a limp hand in both his own and pressing lips to his skin.

            “Akira. You're here..?” he whispered in a soft voice.

            “Yeah... he's here,” Yuu whispered back to him. “It's really him.”

            “It's me Kouyou...” Akira answered, his emotions threatening to swallow him up and make him break down. Kouyou looked so weak, so fragile and delicate that even breathing caused him pain. His eyes were still closed but he nods to the best of his extent, grasping at Yuu's hands. “How... are you feeling..?”

            “Hmm... tired,” came the response. “So.. so tired.”

            “Just... stay awake a tiny bit longer, Kouyou. Don't strain yourself.” Yuu murmurs.

            “God, Kouyou,” Akira exhaled with disbelief, gripping his head. Kouyou only shrugged his bony shoulders. “How is this... this is really happening to you?”

            “Yeah... guess this is it, huh Aki? The end of our... our lifelong dream as kids. I remember when... when we were a really... new band and... I remember... Miyavi too... Everyone.”

            Soft humorless laughs, and small tears stream from his mouth and eyes.

            “Yes... And his ridiculous behavior,” Yuu adds and kisses at Kouyou's fingers, crying again for what seemed to be the second time this day alone.

            “And... And how... how we were all so... happy with... with Kai,” Kouyou continues. “I miss everything so much... I don't want to die yet, Yuu... I have so many things that I... that I want to do... to see, to learn and do... But if I really die then...”

            Yuu bit his lip and pressed his face to Kouyou's with wet trails on his cheeks.

            “Kouyou... You aren't going to die,” he says with finality. “I love you so so much, and I'll do... everything in my power to... keep you alive. Just don't... give up.”

            But despite this, Kouyou smiles and lets his head shift to the other side. Akira could see that Kouyou was indeed ready to give up.

            “Yuu... stop lying to me,” he laughed but with no real mirth in his voice. It was only dark and hinting at his illness. “If you really loved me then you would tell me the truth. I am going to die, and I cannot stop it even if I don't give up.”

            Yuu shook his head roughly, and sucked in a shuddering breath that wracked his thin frame.

            “No, Kouyou don't ever say that..! Please, don't leave me, please... I love you too much to let you go,” he whimpered and sobbed into his hands when Kouyou's own had fallen to the bed. Kouyou only shook his head and looks at Akira with fresh tears. Akira had by now came to his other side and let Kouyou grab his hand.

            “Aki... Thank you so much for coming back... I've missed my best friend so much...” he wheezed and coughed.  
            “Of course, Kou,” he said with a gentle voice. “I never could abandon my best friend. Even after all of these years I never forgot about you.”

            “That reminds me... what possessed you... to call us?”

            Akira pulled the information booklet from his jacket pocket and gave it to Yuu, who wiped his eyes and read it.

            “Akira... is this for real?” he asked in disbelief. “Can they really do something like this?”

            “I... I don't know. But... I am willing to try it. Think about what people can learn from us if it is real, Yuu. This is something only a few people know about. This... life, that we're living now... it isn't right. Even though our band is broken up now, I still can't lose you guys. So... I want to spread our lives, our livelihoods as much as I possibly can.”

            Yuu swallowed and looked through it once more.

            “Do you... do you think it can... save Kouyou..? Keep his memory alive and everything with it?”

            “What do you mean..? His body will die if we do this.”

            “I know I know but... if we both do it, and somehow these... 'new bodies' are created... I still would always want to be with him. Even in death I never want to lose him.”

            Akira hadn't thought about that before... perhaps... it was possible?

            “I don't know... maybe. What do you think... Kouyou?”

            The other was listening quietly to their conversation, and only shrugs.

            “I... don't want to lose you, either Yuu... But who knows if this is even possible... But still, I... I think it's worth a shot. What do you think, Yuu..? Will you do this with me..?”

            Yuu thought about his possibilities for the moment, and kissed at Kouyou's forehead.

            “If it makes my beloved angel happy... whatever it takes so we can be together forever.”

            Akira had spent the entire day and night with them, sleeping on the couch so he could stick by them for as long as he could. He called the clinic again, and changed his due date to tomorrow. He then added Yuu and Kouyou to the list to be processed with him, and made it at at home appointment so Kouyou didn't have to leave their home. Now all they had to do was... wait. And contact the other two of their group.

            Getting a hold of Takanori was no easy task; his number changed, his address changed, none of his family members knew where he was, and his front desk assistant was adamant on not giving personal information. It was only about three hours later, when her boss had coincidentally walked in that she explained who was on the phone, and was told to immediately give them his number.

            They thanked her rudely and hung up. Kouyou sighed and rested his head on thin wrists.

            “God... what a bitch,” he grumbled before coughing. Yuu rubs his stomach and looks at Akira.

            “Get him here, now.”

            Akira called the given number, and was relieved to hear his voice, which didn't sound any different at all.

            “Yeah, what do you want?”

            “Takanori,” he said and made him gasp.

            “Oh my God! Akira! You son of a bitch, how come you never tried to get a hold of me?! You ass hole!” he cried hysterically, trying to be angry but failing rather harshly with the way he sounded utterly relieved to be talking with him.

            “Cut it out Taka,” he snapped. “You need to get to Yuu's apartment. Right fucking now. It's important.”

            “What? Why, what's going on? I'm super busy, you know!”

            “Busy enough to ignore the fact that Kouyou is dying?”

        There was a broken, tensed silence as he delivered the ultimatum of the century, and Takanori was heard to almost start crying. His shuddering breaths were proof of that.

            “Wh... what..? Dying? What are you talking about Akira!”

            “Just... get over here. He wants to see all of us together again. And if you can,” he paused and looked at his friend, who nodded. “...Try to find all of our old friends from PSC and other labels too. Alice Nine, Screw, Kagraa, SuG, anyone you can think of. He wants to see them all. Can you do that?”

            “Sure... I can try. I'll be there in a few minutes...” Takanori breathed out shakily and licked his lips. “Should I... should I bring my boyfriend too? He's always wanted to meet all of you guys.”

            “Sure. Just get it done.”

            And then he hung up. They all waited and waited, before twenty minutes later, a knocking came at the door. And who to come in then Takanori himself, with a tall and good looking male behind him.

            “Akira.. Yuu,” he said and finally saw Kouyou, whom was on the couch propped against a pillow. “...Oh God, Kouyou... What has happened to you...”

            He came to Kouyou's side and dropped to his knees, gently hugging the frail body and beginning to weep against his shoulder. Kouyou only held him quietly, gripping his shirt with thin fingers.

            “Taka... it's so good to see you again,” came a gentle voice. “I was beginning to think you had... forgotten about us.”

            “No... of course not. I could never forget who my brothers are,” he cried and wiped his tears before letting go of Kouyou. “I... I just... knew that... after Gazette disbanded that... that things would be different between us.”

            “And they have changed,” Yuu answered and sighed. “Where is Yutaka? Do you know anything about him or where he is?”

            Takanori bit his lip at the name, and covered his face.

            “Yutaka... he... he committed suicide, Yuu. It's been... almost a year since it happened. I just... I was so devastated to hear it from his family... he was so... tormented by the disbandment... I just feel so guilty.”

            Takanori's lover had went to him and comforted him by holding him and running fingers through his wavy brunette hair. The other three were... were so... upset. Kouyou had burst into tears once again, and Yuu could only hold him in his arms but kept his tears back. Akira was... astounded. Yutaka... was gone. Forever. Why? Why had he done it? That happy go lucky, amazing, bright little ball of sunshine...

            “No... Not Yutaka,” Kouyou whined in anguish. “Why would he do... that... Why...”  
            “I... I don't know,” Takanori breathed roughly. “I was so stupid for leaving... how could I have done this to us, it's all my fault..! It's my fault Yutaka is dead!”

            His lover shushed him and rocked him in his arms.

            “Shh, shh, no... No Taka, it isn't your fault... Please, don't blame yourself...” he cooed comfortingly into his ear.

            “God, why is this happening to us,” Yuu whispered against Kouyou's cheek. “Everyone is dying... It's like a curse or something.”

            Takanori got over his initial sorrow and wiped at his eyes.

            “I... couldn't find any one else either, from our old friends. Everyone is either gone and moved somewhere far away, or... also dead. Jealous stalkers, insane fans, sickness, hereditary issues... all these things have decimated more than half of us, and only a few of us are left...”

            Thick, heavy, and sorrowful silence filled the room as Kouyou continued to silently cry, his utter devastation coming across in his face. He cried so much that only minutes later he passed out from exhaustion. Yuu sighed in distress and stroked his lover's face.

            “I'm scared, Akira. What are we supposed to do now that Yutaka is gone?”

            Akira sat on the floor and wallowed in silence, shaking his head.

            “I... have no idea, Yuu. I just... don't know...”

            Takanori sighed and looked at his old friends.

            “So... why else have I been called here?”

            Akira gave the pamphlet to him and let him read it over.

            “You know how crazy this sounds right?” he answered when he was done. “And you are seriously going along with it?”

            “Yes,” Akira says with a sigh. “I don't quite want to die yet, but I also don't want to continue living this life I am now. This is my only option left. And then those two, they just... want to be together for a long long time. No noble reasons and no goals. Just desires we wish to put into action and make come true.”

            The designer shook his head and gives it back, a skeptical frown on his face.

            “It's just... too ridiculous. I think it's crazy... But you guys, whatever makes you happy I suppose. But I'm not going to get involved with it.”

            They spent more time together until Takanori had to leave. But he had promised he would come back tomorrow for their appointments. And be there for them no matter what.

            __________________________________________________________

 

            Today was finally the day... that they were to fulfill their self given deaths and give their knowledge to the people of the future. Takanori came back like promised, but his lover was not with him this time. Something about looking after the office or something.

            People in the clinic came to their door, and Akira answered hesitantly.

            “Hello volunteers,” a young woman spoke. “We are here for Suzuki Akira, Shiroyama Yuu, and Takashima Kouyou?”

            “Yes, that is us,” he answered and opened the door wider. “Please, come in.”

            The five scientists walked in with many different components and suitcases, some with medical supplies like needles, cotton swabs, and alcohol pads. Just random stuff you wouldn't expect such a small clinic to have. Yuu woke up Kouyou to tell him they were here, and he was... at peace with this. He was peaceful with the fact that they were all going to die today. Him, Akira... and Yuu.

            “Before we begin,” a young man spoke as they started to set up various things around the living room. “Are there anythings you would like to do before we begin? Do you have any family members to  inform of this, or any personal belongings to will to anyone else?”

            Yuu and Kouyou both began to name relatives and specific things they wanted done after they had the procedure.

            Akira asked to do one last thing, which was go to his house and let his landlord know he was moving out and to cut off everything and stop sending him orange juice like she had the past two years.   Then he got everything he knew would be given to others and packed it up into his car. He finally went up one last time, and said goodbye to his old home. He sighed to himself silently before leaving for what he knew would be the last and final time.

            This was... harder than anything he had ever done before.

            Returning to the apartment he found that Kouyou had began to give information to them about his parents.

            “I want you to... call them and... tell them I died. Tell them... I had gotten sick and died, nothing more... And I want my sisters to know.. I love them very much.. and everyone else in my family, I also... love them very much...” then he turned to Yuu with dimming eyes and smiles, reaching for him. “Yuu... my love... please, be strong for us... be strong and... know that... we will be together again... If not in heaven... then at least in the future where... things will be better for us. We'll be happy and I'll be strong and healthy again... I love you... so much Yuu...”

 

            Yuu cried softly and held his lover as tight as his weak body would allow, kissing his face repeatedly and whispering his name.

            “Oh Kouyou... I love you... My angel... I love you so so much... that I know that... this is what is best for us, baby... Your suffering can finally end and... you'll be free again.”

            Kouyou nodded, and Yuu kissed his lips gently for the first time today before hugging him. One could see and feel the pure love and devotion they had for one another just by looking at them. Akira swallowed hard and turned to another scientist.

            “So... people have done this before right?”

            “Yes, but so far only about five people in the last two years have agreed to this,” she responded and put on some blue sanitary gloves. “And don't worry; everything is completely legal. We have gone to the police and main hospitals in the area and signed death certificates for all of you. We just need you to sign them and we can continue.”

            Akira was given a thick silver leafed document, which was a certificate from the hospital warranting the permission of the assigned patient, being himself, to be 'given to science' and his death would be completely legal. He shakily signs it and gives it back.  Then Yuu and Kouyou do the same.

            “We recommend that Mr. Takashima go first because of his condition,” the woman then said. “Since by our assessment today would have been the day he was to die, it would be easier on him to die naturally on his own, rather than let him be taken by our serum. We can give him something to ease his pain however. It's for the best of them both.”

            Yuu nodded, and sorrowfully kissed Kouyou's lips, his eyes, his nose and cheeks, everything that was on his face and smiled at him through tears and red eyes. He let the nice lady give him an injection into his arm, a morphine shot it seemed like. And it wasn't long before sweet merciful numbness spread through his body.

            “My beautiful Angel... My amazing, lovely, wonderful Kouyou... I love you baby, so much... Please, be strong and... wait for me on the other side okay?”

            Kouyou sniffled and nods, becoming visibly weaker and weaker. He knew that he was going to die soon. He felt it inside of him; his body was shutting down and giving up. Death was knocking at his door and he was now ten steps from answering. His eyes drooped then and his breathing got shallower and shallower. Five steps.

            “Yes, Yuu... My Prince... I love my Prince so so much..! I'll wait forever for you... Don't... don't... let this... Change anything... please...”

            The raven watched in utter despair as Kouyou finally let himself close his eyes and lay against the couch, his breaths numbered in the few tens. He was now at the door about to answer...

           “Kouyou... please, wait for me,” he whispered as he saw the other become peaceful in his last moments. His breaths slowed, and he uttered something more to Yuu and to Akira both, finally answering the door to his last few seconds of life.

            “Yuu... Aki... I love you both... So much... I'll... see you... again...”

            Yuu sobbed and wailed hysterically as Kouyou's eyes came open but never fell closed, as his last breath left his lungs in a gentle, peaceful sigh. The light was forever extinguished, and his suffering... was now over.

     Takanori was by himself in the corner, crying hard but quietly to himself as his dear friend was finally gone. Akira though, just... stood there. Staring at his best friend's body was now limp against the couch. Yuu gasped and wept loudly, his heart gripped with utter pain.

            “Kouyou... I'm sorry..." 

        Yuu was allowed more time with his lover before they decided he was to be next. Akira watched as Yuu took his place and lay next to his deceased lover and allowed them to ready his arm for an injection. One of the scientists brought out a small black case from a clean duffel bag and set up the serum, pushing the syringe into a bottle and filled it with a thick, cerulean blue liquid that reminded him of the ocean.

            Takanori decided to come closer, unable to stand being away from his friends as they were taken away from before his very eyes.

            “What... does it do,” he asked but kept eyes only on his brunette.

            “It will allow us to keep your brain activity alive but it also kills your body. Do not worry, it is a peaceful death. First you will become drowsy, and then a slow, calming effect will lull you into 'sleep' and that will be the end of it.”

            Yuu swallowed hard and looked at Akira, who went closer to them and let Yuu hold his hand.

            “Goodbye Akira. I hope you're right... and that I'll see my Angel again...”

            “Goodbye Yuu,” Akira breathed, wiping his eyes as he watched them push the lethal needle into his vein. “I'll see you again, and I'll see Kouyou too. I promise you this.”

            Yuu became lethargic, and Akira watched helplessly as he slowly fell to the effects of the serum. 

            “Yeah... Taka... Aki... I'll miss you both so much... but I'm... going to... be... with... Kouyou...”

            Takanori hugged Yuu tightly and cried softly.

            “Goodbye Yuu... You'll always be Aoi the superstar to us... forever and ever...”

            Yuu weakly smiled, and let the darkness wash over him and he slept peacefully beside his other half. Akira shuddered as he stepped back, gazing upon the bodies of his two best friends in the whole world. This was so difficult, so hard to see them dying like this.

            Now... now his circle was down to two. The last remaining members of his life he held so dear. Takanori hugged him and he hugged back, gripping his vocalist tightly.

            “Taka... Remember us forever, okay? Remember and pass on our memories... And don't let us be forgotten.”

            “Okay, Aki... I own't and.. I... I need to tell you something before you... you do this... okay?”

            “What is it, Taka...” he wondered, unsure of what exactly he was going to hear. Takanori suddenly grabbed his face and whispered something he wasn't sure he heard until it was too late to ask.

            His mind did a double take and before he could... entirely grasp what was happening... it stopped. Takanori sighed and pulled away, turning his face from Akira's and dropping to the floor on his knees.

            “Taka...nori..? Did... Did you just... kiss me?” he asked in disbelief. The smaller of them nods, his small frame shaking.

            “Akira I... I needed to tell you this... wanted to for... a really long time. I... I am in... love with you, Aki... for a long time I've been in love with you for the last six years now but I... could never say anything... I was scared... so so scared...”

            Amazed, Akira looked away. The scientists decided to let them have more moments to themselves, and moved Yuu and Kouyou's bodies to the bedroom.

            “Taka... why couldn't you tell me? If you feel that then... why are you with someone else?”

            “So... so I could hopefully move on... I'm only with him because he is so much like you, personality wise. Sure I love him, so very much, but... It's not nearly as much as how I am in love with you.” He looked back at Akira with watery eyes and trembling lips. “I love you, Akira... but I have to... let you go. Because I know you don't feel this way about me...” he whimpered painfully. Akira frowned and hugged the brunette softly.

            “Taka... if you had only told me before hand, I could have tried loving you... By now, I would probably be crazy about you. I think... somewhere deep inside of me, I also loved you. But I wasn't sure what to call it at first.”

            Takanori trembled and wrapped his arms around his knees.

            “Akira... I'll... miss you so much... I can't think about what life would be like if... I hadn't met you those years ago... it's too painful...” he murmured. “And you're... leaving me, before... I ever had a chance to tell you... how I feel.”

            Akira could see how horrible he was feeling, and despite having only minimal and barely there feelings, decided to bring comfort to him the best way he knew. He whispered his name and grabs his face in his palms, before... lightly kissing his lips.  Takanori kissed him more despite his tears and wrapped his arms around the person he loved. Akira knew it was weird, touching his lips with his own even though they touched someone else's before this. And... he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about him exactly...

            But Takanori was okay with it, and wanted to deepen their kiss by opening his mouth against Akira's. Unsure he hesitantly touched his tongue to Takanori's, and let him take it from there. Takanori kissed him soft but deep, tangling and twirling their tongues together and it wasn't before long before he too got caught up in it. He sucked and bit on full lips, tasted his cherry flavored lip gloss... felt how Takanori's breaths puffed against his mouth as they broke apart only to do it more.

            His chest tightened as he thought about leaving Takanori all alone. After he died... Takanori would be the last one alive. Yutaka, Kouyou, Yuu... and now him.

            He decided to stop Takanori then, when things were getting too intense and heated.

            “Takanori... Please stop,” he whispered and tried to stop the brunette who kept initiating more kisses. He finally stopped and scuttled a foot away from Akira.

            “So... sorry. I... I guess you have to... go now, huh..?”

            “Afraid so,” he answered. “And you have... someone else in your life to look after. You know we'll... see one another once more... right?”

            Takanori nods, his face red.

            “Yes... I love you Akira... Please don't forget about me. Okay?”

            Akira stood and helped Takanori up, and went to the couch where two scientists stood waiting.

            “I promise... Ruki-chan.”

            His injection was given, and he allowed Takanori more kisses and soft whispered words before he fell to his sleep, watching as the world around him faded to black.

            “I... love you,” was the last thing he heard.

            ___________________________________________________________________________

            Days passed after that incident. Funerals for all three men were held on the same day in private areas known only to their families, friends, and a few special fans that they had connections with.

            Tears and sorrow were shed, and the heartache of their deaths were felt all over the country and even in other countries where they were known very well. Fans of many caliber and race, nationality and personalities, held their own little funerals for the beloved stars. They shared their sadness, their pain and their memories.

            As the time passed, no one ever forgot the happiness their group brought, and how many lives they had impacted. No one forgot how happy they all looked together.

            No one forgot them, not one bit.

            The only surviving member of this group, Takanori, was still alive, but only barely so. The deaths of his friends impacted his mental stability in such a way that his designs were put on stop so he could recover. His lover helped him along as more years went by, until he too, had passed. He was only forty one years old when his life was claimed by the gripping effects of early throat cancer. He also was remembered across the world, and was held dear for long after he died.

            At this point, the clinic they were involved with had kept their word and developed the super advanced memory capsule they had promised to make. The year was twenty fifty eight. Many many more volunteers had come into the clinic after learning that they were having success.

 

            The clinic was since then expanded into a full size hospital with more projects and medicine created. Their memory chips were very popular as the public was more open to possibilities of spiritual immortality and were very excited to try.

            Three very special chips were kept stored in the very very back of the main wing of the hospital. The three that were kept special and protected for the last fifty years.

            But it was bound to all fall apart sooner or later.

            Another hundred and fifty years passed. Then with the collapse of the economy that everyone had seen coming, came the greatest, most devastating man made disaster in history known famously.. as 'The Great Purge of Twenty two twenty two.' Things were burned, destroyed. Buildings with many priceless artifacts and documents recording human history... destroyed. Decimated and utterly wiped from existence. Lost forever.

            People were forced to stay in special holding facilities while the disaster was cleaned up and taken care of. They lived there for another hundred years until finally, the world was clean enough to live in once again. They brought back their cities, and made new ones. New things were put into place, the ozone layer repaired. Global warming was reduced and eventually solved completely. Extinct species were brought back, and new ones were discovered. Cities didn't expand into nature, but into the sky. Many people discovered the actual existence of spirits and studied them to understand them more, and even developed a way to communicate with them for the first time in history.

            But with such a lovely reward, a heavy price was paid.

            More than over one thousand years worth of human history was lost to the Purge. People didn't know where they came from, or their ancestors. They didn't know what happened in the past that got them to where they were now. Didn't know their cultures, didn't know their backgrounds.

            The only knowledge they had was of the future, technology, innovation, etc etc.

            Essentially, human life had in a sense, been given a second chance. A clean slate, a fresh start. But with such knowledge, came an emptiness no one could understand.

            And in all of this... a certain hospital had managed to save all of their precious, most sacred keepsakes.

            Hundreds upon hundreds... of delicate glass chips with names on them.

            And they had managed to keep the three they held sacred and special. In their new hospital, they kept these three chips away from the others, in a locked secure safe rather than with the hundreds more in their file cabinets.

            These chips would help bring the history of the world back, as they had imprinted every last bit of known human history onto these chips. With them... they could bring back the old ways, bring back culture. They could bring back humanity, and this in and of itself... was nothing short of their destinies.

            Two hundred more years passed. The city of New Tokyo was improving as the (still) largest city in the world. In a large and illustrious company building, a very special scientist has built the prophecy predicted androids from years before.

            In his hands, he had made the keys to the future.

            And with the chips from many years before him... unknowingly was the one to bring the world into its former glory, rich with tradition, culture, and stories. He was the one destined to save the world from another great disaster. He, and with four more people who would complete the circle, would shine light on a new brighter future 

           His name is Matsumoto Ruki. And this was their story. 

            **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named for one of my favorite songs teeheehee~


	12. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories surface, old friends reunite

Normal POV

"Reita..? Hey... are you awake?"

A tall scruffy headed blonde only shifted and sighed before turning over in their shared bed. His sleep ridden eyes cracked open and blinked steadily. They finally focused and Takanori came into view. The smaller brunette was sitting up from his position, a clearly wide awake look on his face.

"Hmm... Ta- Ehh, Ruki..? What are you doing awake?" he asks as he too sat up and rubbed his dreary eyes. Ruki sighed and looked at his lap.

"I... I can't sleep. I keep thinking about everything you have told me. About you, and Uruha. And the rest of them."

Reita saw how confused Ruki was, his eyes swimming with that familiar desire for knowledge, to know things. But what did he want to know?

"What is it that is troubling you?"

"Well. You said that... even though you're just Akira's memories, you said... his spirit is still floating around in the spirit world?"

"That is correct," he answered and scooted towards Ruki. "I may not be the real Akira, but I am still him as his memories. The way I act, the way I think and speak. Everything inside of me, every single detail is in his own image. In a sense I am Akira, but I am Reita. We are separate, but the same."

"Well what about the rest of us? Me, and Aoi, and Uruha? And Yutaka for that matter?"

"Well, the same is for Uruha only. However, Takanori's, Yuu's, and Yutaka's souls have been resurrected into you three. Into you Takanori's. Aoi is Yuu, and Kai is Yutaka. You've all been reborn as humans, but Uruha and I have not. We are still floating in the paradoxal plane waiting for our chances to be reborn."

"How did we come to have our names? They were... the stage names of your old friends?"

"When you were born, Ruki whispered the name into your mother's subconscious before entering the baby, or your body. That was how you got the name. However, his memories... did not survive." Akira faltered and he grew sad. "There's... there is nothing left of the old Takanori. He is nothing but a memory now. As are Yuu's and Yutaka's as they were born."

"So... you and Uruha. You're the only ones with your memories left?"

"Essentially. Yuu's memory chip was lost to a scuffle with a rival company. We do not know where it is though we have tried tracking it while I was still a spirit with Kouyou."

Ruki frowned and grasped Reita's hand.

"So... Aoi's memories are also gone then."

"Yes. Kouyou and I could not keep a firm hold on its location. Who knows, by now... the rival company has instilled the chip into a different android for different purposes. For that is fate to decide if we should find it or not."

Ruki sighed and looked beyond the small grounded window barely 3 inches away from the ground, allowing just the most infinite stream of late moon light inside.

"Kouyou must be so lonely... Is your spirit keeping him company?"

"Yes. Though he must still feel lonely without Yu- er, I mean Aoi. I know he has Uruha now, but Kouyou is probably watching them with pain in his heart knowing they can never be together again."

Reita and Ruki sat for a moment, thinking about how horrible that must feel. The same probably went for Akira's soul. Never to love Ruki again even though he was sitting right there.

"If only there were a way to put your souls back into these bodies," Ruki mused out loud. "So you could become yourselves again."

Reita only smiled and reached out to ruffle Ruki's soft brunette curls.

"Ru... don't worry okay? I don't want you to strain yourself over this," he murmured. "Uruha and me, we are only here to serve our given purposes. To reteach human history to create a richer, better future for all of humanity. Without our lost history... well then what would life mean?"

Ruki smiled and looked at Reita with fond loving eyes.

"You know ever since you regained your senses you've been talking an awful lot. More than myself and I usually talk a lot."

Reita shrugged his broad shoulders with a grin.

"What else am I supposed to do with all of this knowledge? I can just feel the massive amounts of data in the back of my brain just aching to be brought back. And you Ruki. You, along with Yuu, Uruha, and Kai, are going to help me do this. You will help me, Ruki, won't you?"

The scientist swallows back his hesitance and nods, coming closer to his Reita and hugging him. Reita smiled in relief before pulling Ruki on top of him in a surprise possessive nature. With Ruki now straddling him as he lay on his back, Reita smiled up at him. Ruki wasn't surprised at this sudden act, he knew how Reita felt for him deep down inside of himself. Yet he had one more question to ask.

"Rei... how did you feel about me? When I was still a spirit?"

Reita hummed and held onto his hips.

"Well in the 400 years we had together, I learned to love you more than I thought possible. We could do anything, be anything we wanted. I may not have loved you much as when I was alive many years ago, but..." he touched Ruki's mouth and felt how each of his breaths caressed his digits in warm damp puffs. "...I now realize I was stupid for ever having ignored you then. This time I'll be more genuine, more real with you and I promise never to leave your side."

Ruki shuddered with emotion, Reita's words instilling themselves in his furiously pounding heart. He was scared now; not of what he felt about Reita, of course not. He was scared... of losing him. Of losing everything he worked so hard for and achieved.

He didn't want to lose Reita, or Uruha, Aoi, or Kai. They were home away from home, and he wanted it forever and ever.

"Rei..." he breathed shakily. "You... you'll have to help me okay? I've never allowed myself to love anyone before this. I don't know what to do and I... I'm scared."

Reita sat up and brought a shivering Ruki into his arms, sighing in content as he remembered the feel of this body. Of small but sturdy shoulders, a soft flat belly and the warm embrace of his arms. Oh how he missed the old Takanori, missed him so terribly so but he knew that... This was Ruki now, memories or not. Despite the lost information of the other boy, he could make this the best he has ever had.

"Yes Ruki, I will. Because I love you, and I never ever want you to suffer."

  
Ruki clutched tighter and felt a warm salty tear stream along his cheek as those precious words echoed into his skull.

"Rei... never ever leave me. Okay?"

Reita sighed and ran his fingers through Ruki's own, leaning in for an innocent first kiss that leaves them both breathless. And Ruki could swear he felt a small spark of familiarity as he was kissed a second time. But as it appeared, so too did it disappear.

"...I promise, Ruki," he whispers and kisses his nose. "Now. We should probably go to sleep some more. It's only one in the morning..."

More kisses, more whispers of lost time shared in the forms of names. And Ruki finally felt his lost sleep catching up to him. He sighed and slipped off of Reita's lap and into his arms instead, curling into them as the lost covers are recovered from the foot of the bed then draped over him.

The covers couldn't even compare though, to the warmth and security he felt while in his lover's strong arms.

Back in a certain raven haired scientist's apartment, two figures had come out of the shower after a violent memory awakening for a tall blonde android. And just before that... quite a few hours spent in tumbling around in the bedsheets in a passionate and heated locking of bodies that had completely threw the covers all over the place and off the bed completely.

To say that they were exhausted would be an understatement.

Uruha sighed as he held his throbbing head, pulling on some of Aoi's black boxers and climbing onto the bed. His lover could only sigh and tousle his dampened hair from their shower just a moment ago and pulled a clean futon cover from his closet to spread over the futon.

"Does it hurt bad, Uruha?" he asks.

"Not as bad as before," he said and accepted the touch. "I bet Akira is having worse problems than me right now..."

"Who?" Aoi asks as the unfamiliar name slips off of his lover's lips.

"No one, I'll explain it later." He sighed and laid down and closed his eyes to make the pain go away if only just a little bit. "For now I just want to sleep."  
Aoi didn't press the matter and shut off the light before joining him.

"Tell me everything in the morning. Okay, love?"

Uruha nodded and snuggled against Aoi.

"Of course. I have so many things to tell you, Aoi. So many amazing things about who I am and where I came from. I couldn't even begin to imagine where I would start."

____________________________________________________________________________

Morning came as usual. And for both couples it came in the form of immediate messages on the scientist's comp-troller tattoo's. The message was received as such.

" **Attention all employees of PSC research facility 13B. Would the two employees soon named please report to the front desk. Aoi Shiroyama of floor ten. And Ruki Matsumoto of floor -1. I Repeat. Please report to the Front Desk. Thank you."**

Aoi groaned in distaste as the message interrupted his peaceful sleep, his head ringing as the unexpected call shook him from slumber.

"Aoi," came a soft murmur in his ear. "Babe wake up."

Uruha's soft voice soothes his small headache and he rouses from his stupor.

"Mm Uruha?" he says. "What were you doing up?"

His blonde lover was already dressed in the clothes they had picked out for their day last night. In simple gray jeans and a tight white t shirt.

"I was... I was remembering. Things. About me, and the life I had before." He stopped to look away and held his arm, looking around himself as he stared at the room. "It's just... I couldn't sleep well even though you were beside me."

Aoi frowned and stood up, walking to his lover and holding him in his arms.

"Uruha... Baby, I'm sorry. It must be so strange to see all of these weird new things, after so long."

Uruha held onto him, squeezing softly.

"Aoi... After you get done today there is something I need to tell you. And it can't wait any longer... Ruki needs to hear and... and Reita too."

As he said Reita's name Uruha swallowed back tears. Aoi brushed at his cheeks with sympathy.

"All right, love. You can tell me everything. After we are done," he whispers and tilts his head up to kiss his lips firmly. Uruha accepted it, holding his tears back. His throat hurt from holding back the emotions he wanted to let out.

This was the Yuu he knew so well; his body, his face, his words. Even the way he kissed him and how he walked was exactly the same... and yet... Aoi had no memories at all. Of them, of their relationship and their lives together. And it hurt him. So so much that it felt like he wanted to explode from the inside out.

To have to start over from scratch because of this...And, well it was the single hardest thing he had ever done. Past experiences not withstanding.

"Okay. Can I come with you?" he asked and tried to forget about his dilemma.

"Yes, my bosses won't think about denying my wishes."

Uruha nods and helps Aoi to get ready for the day. He hoped he would leave this room soon... because there was a very dear friend of his he wanted to see right away.

After a short while they left the apartment and trekked downstairs to Ruki's place. Uruha was a little anxious; he remembered very clearly the fight he had with his best friend when they couldn't remember or do much of anything.

But now surely, they did remember. And he hoped he could greet Reita with the same familiarity he always had when they saw each other. From years past, he was... at least glad he had Reita's memory to hold onto.

"Aoi. Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Uruha gripped his hand tightly and smiled.

"Reita and I... we're best friends."

That made Aoi stop short and he looked at his lover with confusion.

"Huh?? But... I thought..."

  
"Forget what you thought, Ao. We have intelligence beyond even the most capable of your memories. Mere memories of such trivial things are like nothing to me. And after all," he said and continues walking along. "He and I were from the same time, and he was my friend... my dear dear Akira."

So that was where the name came from, Aoi realizes. Akira was Reita, and Uruha remembered their past lives together. A life... without him.

Jealousy gripped his heart and he disliked Reita a bit more. But he pushed that away and continued with him to the apartment. He'd get to the bottom of it eventually.

Uruha and Aoi stop in front of the large familiar door, and Uruha was the one to knock. Moments later footsteps echoed beyond the door. The one who opened it was not whom they expected at all. Uruha sucked in a painful breath, his chest tightened and the deepest part inside of him cried out in joy and delight.

"...Kouyou?"

He nearly sobbed as his real name was called and his emotions spilled forth all at once.

"...A... Akira..!" Uruha flung himself in his best friend's arms and was soon a sobbing sniveling mess. "Oh God, Akira... I missed you so much..!"

"Kouyou," Reita breathed quietly and held onto his best friend. "It's... been a while hasn't it."

  
The two friends couldn't really grasp what was happening behind them at all. Reita wasn't expecting to see his friend so soon. Their reunion was nothing short of very emotional.

Aoi saw the way they embraced one another, and the flames of envy swallowed him up and he couldn't really breathe right. But who was he to say? He wasn't a part of Uruha's life like Reita was, that much he could see.

What right did he have to rip the person he loved more than anything in this world away from the only person who kept a hold on him the last four hundred years?

"Kouyou. Do you really remember everything?" Reita asks as they were able to fully regain themselves.

"Yes. Everything, Akira. Ruki and Aoi, they need to hear all of it."

Uruha smiles and looks back to his lover, but the smile disappears as he sees the distraught, saddened expression on his face.

"Aoi? He asks in confusion and goes to him. "What is the matter?"

Aoi sighed and only shook his head and touched his cheek.

"It's... it's nothing. Come on. Let's go inside, hmm?"

They all do as they agreed and entered Ruki's apartment, the door closing behind them softly.

"Aki, where's Ruki?"

"He's getting ready for their meeting," Reita answered. "Our story will have to wait until everything is taken care of."

Uruha sighed and looked around himself in his newly aware mind, memory after memory floating in his subconsciousness.

"Can I at least tell them the part about our lives together?"

"Eh, sure, whatever floats your boat, Shima-chan."

"Oi! We agreed never to bring that name up ever again, Aki! You promised when we were still spirits!" he cries.

"Maybe I had my fingers crossed," Reita said indignantly.

"We didn't even have fingers! We were just little balls of light floating around in time space!"

Aoi watched as the two old friends bantered with each other, familiar nicknames were brought up and recollections of past happenings he knew would be foreign to him. His heart lurches and he looks away.

"Oi, the both of you. Stop it," Ruki suddenly interrupts and comes out from his bedroom. "I won't have you two children arguing like this."

"Ruki-san," Uruha said point blank. "We're over four hundred years old and you're calling us children?"

"You're acting like one right now," Akira states.

"I Am not!

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Stop it," Ruki growls irritably. "We'll be late for the meeting! Come along now, everyone!"

"Wait!" Uruha said and grabbed his arm. "I... I want to tell you guys something... about all of us."

"I'm sure there's nothing you can tell me that Rei hasn't already."

"Well Aoi wants to know," he said and looks to his lover. "Right, Aoi?"

Aoi is confused and comes to Uruha's side.

"Know what?" he asked cautiously. Uruha smiles and holds his hands in his own, excited to retell his memory of their life together.

"About you, Aoi. Or should I say... about Yuu?"

Akira becomes solemn as the name is said and Ruki also seems to know exactly what he is talking about.

"Yuu? Who is-"  
"It's you, Aoi. You see, you were a part of my life so many years ago. You just don't remember because his memories are no longer a part of you. However just like me and Akira, you were a part of the memory chip volunteers, except yours was lost many years ago to the Purge."

"I... I was with you? But how?" Aoi asked.

"Our souls became free after we died, and me you, Rei, and Ruki. We all were together for those four hundred years after our deaths. Yutaka was there too, but he didn't show up until a hundred years after the purge. In all of this, we kept up with all of the advancements of human life, but losing human history was probably the worst thing to have happened. Anyone who knew anything were either really old or refused to say anything, so eventually everyone just forgot."

______________________________________________________

Uruha spent the next ten minutes telling the raven about their past life and how they were together even then. Reita filled in bits of it here and there but otherwise by the end Aoi was caught up on everything. The only one who didn't know now was Kai. But he would know eventually.

"So you see, Aoi," Uruha finished. "You have always been a part of my life. It's just that we knew each other for just a few years, whereas I knew Akira since we were kids. But even so you were more important to me than anything."

Uruha quickly hugged his lover and snuggled into his arms. Aoi's eyes watered and he held on tight.

"Uruha..." Aoi whispered, choking on his emotions. "...I love you, Uru. So so much..."

"I love you too... I know... that you don't remember anything but... you're still my Yuu. Aoi the superstar."

Reita couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Not this again, Kou," he said and helped Ruki put on his jacket. "You know how much Yuu hated when you called him that."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that," Uruha said back. Aoi smiled and bumped noses with him.   
"I know that now, silly. But I tell you what. Keep calling me that in your lovely voice, and I'll learn to love it."

__________________________________________________________________________

They were naturally, five minutes late for the meeting. The front desk people weren't exactly... pleased to have to explain to their bosses that they were running behind schedule. It was at this point that they were ushered to the back of the desk where the main wing of the building was located, as were the bosses housing areas and their offices.

Aoi held onto Uruha's hand as they entered their boss's office. He was certain that Uruha was just as nervous as he was if not a tiny bit more...

Reita and Ruki were close behind and they came to stand before their boss. He was a man of average height, with rainbow multicolored short cropped hair and many piercings in his mouth. He wore a face of contemplation turned scrutinizing as he senses his charge's walk into the room. Aoi and Ruki step up to his desk while their lovers stay behind and gawk at the man behind the desk.

"Ah, Aoi. Ruki. Glad you could make it."

"Good morning, sir. We apologize for being late," Aoi says as he and Ruki bow their heads in respect. What no one noticed really were the shocked looks shared between Uruha and Reita as the man's identity was revealed... How small was this world anyway??

"Is it really him??" the tallest blonde hissed in a small whisper to his best friend. Reita shrugged his shoulders in wild confusion and hissed back.

"It sure as hell looks like him! Why don't you tell me!"

"Well how am I supposed to tell if it is or not..!" Uruha nearly squealed as his voice broke, making him cough slightly. "Just... ask Ruki what his name is!"

"Hey," a voice suddenly spoke. Both blondes whipped their heads up to see the man in question standing in front of them. They both swallowed and stand up.

"Um... hello," Uruha started.

"Tell me, the man began as he had their attention. "What are your names?"

"Reita," he said and pointed to his best friend. "And I am Uruha."

The man smiles and shakes their hands.

"Nice to meet you. My name Is Ishihara Takemasa. But you may call me Miyavi."

Uruha and Reita both knew then that it had to be him. So with grins displayed in unison looked at him and replied with what they knew they were both thinking.

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

And as Miyavi grinned at them, Uruha let one last thought form in the back of his head.

_And we already know who you are._

**TBC**

 


	13. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasures are found, an idol is created

**Normal POV**

The ride was silent and heavy with questioning emotions. Kai rode in the passenger side of a white van, with Miyavi in the drivers side. Aoi and Uruha sat in the very back third row behind Ruki and Reita in the middle row. Uruha looked up from his spot near a window and saw the new Tokyo he had so many memories of, only to see that... this wasn't the same city.. It was all so weird, so very different.

The capital's tower was indeed red like the last, its shape similar to the Eiffel tower he knew of in Paris... however It was not covered in ugly yellow and white bulbs that sucked up energy; the lights were long thin strips of gentle LED bulbs that were of little energy use and crawled around the beams to the top like beautiful streams of light that snaked in circular patterns. The top was capped with a beautiful blue and silver beacon in the shape of a pyramid.

He no longer saw the normal highways of his old time. All he saw now were bright, translucent double lane energy trails that intertwined throughout the city past him, below him, and above him. The one they traveled on was about a hundred feet in the air, heading for the tower. They didn't have supports and dangled meticulously in the air, and they didn't have guard rails to prevent horrible falls or crashes. Uruha made sure to remember to ask Aoi about that later.

Vehicles shaped like normal cars, but with no wheels and only specialized magnetic strips that coupled with the tracks on the road, zoomed along the trails to their destinations. The trails zoomed up and down in ingenious designed alternating paths betwixt one another and flowed between the buildings peacefully.

The buildings seemed to float, their foundations so light that they could fly almost, yet so strong they could withstand any force of nature. Earthquakes, tsunamis, typhoons, it didn't really matter. They had the glass surfaces he was used to, but they were faceted like fabulous glorious jewels and reflected the sunlight in rainbows of colors.

His head was so filled with knowledge from the past... that he had difficulty soaking in all of the new data he had yet to learn. It appeared that Ruki had somehow managed to build him with an automatic surroundings sensor to pick up everything around him, every single detail about every pebble, every strange new concept and each individual person. Not personal info of course; just their basic chemical make ups, their carbon foot printing and the very distinct feel of their inner thoughts portrayed into the public eye.

It all swarmed into his head as soon as he so much looked at anything beyond these glass and plexi-metal confines. Beside him his lover watched with anxious eyes, seeing the blonde becoming incredibly antsy the more he looked outside. He decided to break the insufferable silence settled between them and touched very lightly of Uruha's synthetically engineered shoulder.

“Love? Is something the matter?” he asked worriedly. Uruha leaned back and looked at Aoi.

“Yeah I just... I'm just taking everything in, you know? Everything is so weird... the roads, the buildings... even Tokyo tower... I don't know if I can handle it all at once.”

Aoi frowned before pulling his lover against him, petting his hair comfortingly.

“Baby... its okay. I'll help you through this. I know its overwhelming but...We'll do it together. I promise.”

Uruha smiled and nuzzled against his lover for comfort, not saying anything else. By now the vehicle came to the lower path that arched down to the main highway. They went the necessary hundred feet before pulling up to the tower. They must have been expected because two armed police officers stood at the gates along with two other scientists, one of whom Aoi instantly recognized.

“Ah I see Hiro-san is here,” he says and gets out after Ruki. Uruha follows right behind and tries to focus on their mission and not the amount of data going through his brain. Miyavi led the group to the awaiting scientists and greeted them as his subordinates.

“Morning, Hiro-san,” Miyavi said with a loud voice. “And nice to see you too, Daisuke.”

The other scientist had blazing red hair, shortened and cropped to above his ear but long enough for styled spikes. He grins in response and nods his head. Hiro nods his head and waves them all over.

“Miyavi, I'm so glad you could make it sir,” Hiro said and they begin to walk into the premises of the tower. “We had the tower closed so we could conduct our mission, hence the absence of tourists and such. We needed a clear area.”

“So what are we here for exactly,” Ruki spoke up, the first time since they got here that he spoke. “No one said anything to us and to just get into the car.”

“It has something to do with you, Ruki-san. And your project,” Daisuke says and opens the door to the main building's lobby. “It's important, hence why we called everyone out.”

Ruki looked weirdly at Aoi as they followed their bosses into the back of the receptionist desk into what seemed to be the main business area for employes; it had a study area with a wooden desk and many files and books. Two random employees were waiting and led them into a door at the back, and the police officers took over from there.

The door led to what seemed to be the basement. The walls went from a smooth mahogany flow of thin lines and colors of alternating ocher, to rough, thick concrete pebbled with small blips of rock and limestone. The door led to a long corridor, dimly lit by sparse lanterns lit at random spaces between themselves and only giving off sparse light.

Uruha hadn't seen this type of paving at all up until now. Everything was either diamond hard glass, thin but flexible plexi-metal, or strong thick organic plaster.

But to see cement from many years ago again... it brought a small joy to his heart to see it, though his comrades probably might think nothing of it. He looked to Akira, and saw to his relief that Akira had too been marveling at seeing cement again. They made eye contact and smiled knowingly.

“Look Aki,” he said quietly. “Just like old times huh?”

Akira nodded and ran a finger against the small pebbles embedded into the ancient plaster.

“Yeah... just like the basement of my old apartment building.”

Aoi heard the conversation of the two and looked at the walls as they walked. This stuff they called cement... so it has been around for that long then? It looked so old, so ancient, so delicate but as he touched it felt thick and resolute.

“Ruki-san. Have you ever seen cement before?” Uruha suddenly said and looked ahead. The brunette scientist looks at the walls and examines it shortly before shaking his head.

“I don't think any of us have, except for you and Reita of course. The need for such... old technology has dwindled and disappeared. But bits and pieces of the violent past have managed to survive.”

He nodded in understanding and said nothing more on their walk, only moving to hold Aoi's arm along the corridor.

Their walk took them ahead for about two hundred feet, until an alcove into the wall with a door came into view. It was thick and heavy metal, and from the looks of it an easy two inches thick or more. On the front read a gold plated metal plaque that read 'BOILER ROOM' in bold black capital letters, which was slowly becoming unreadable as most of the paint had been seeped away and replaced by a thick layer of moss and dust..

“Through here, we will explain the reason for your being here,” Miyavi says and pulls a gold key from his pocket. “Follow us please, and stay close.”

He pushes the old key into the door knob on the old door (which was utterly odd to those used to eye and hand activated locks) before pushing it open. Aoi stared in wonder at the old knob on the door. It was simple, bronze colored and round. In the middle was a thin but complex key hole. It was so primitive to his mind but, if this was what had survived during the purge then he wasn't one to question anything.

Inside the room were many large but rusted, destroyed old machines. Large boilers and furnaces lined the walls but have long since fallen into disuse and decay. A few old metal four legged chairs littered the room and many papers joined them as though a tornado blew through here. Everything was really dark and a thick disgusting mugginess hung in the cold damp air.

“What is this god awful place?” Reita coughed and seemed to turn his nose up at the smell of mold in his smelling receptors.

“It's the old machinery room that has been forgotten to the public,” Miyavi responds. “I am surprised these rusty things managed to stand for so long.”

“Why do we need to come in here, sir?” Aoi asks.

“One of the tower's managers was being curious and came down here. He found a small black box buried into a break in the pavemented ground as he was looking around. The note he found attached to it was addressed to our company specifically but we don't know who it is from. It should be just over here...”

Miyavi led them to a large panel with cathode ray tubes and destroyed dials, and just before the panel a large rupture in the pavement revealed softened ground underneath. It was obviously dug up in a way, and in it... was a sleek black containment box and a piece of paper was taped to its surface.

“The one who discovered it didn't touch it and made the smart decision to notify us first,” Daisuke says. “It's addressed to you. Mr. Matsumoto. So you may read it first. Go ahead.”

Ruki swallowed before stepping forward slowly, his footsteps echoing around the large expansive room. He leaned down on his knees in front of the box. The paper looked brand new, if only days old. The ink was fresh and recently written, maybe about a day or two ago. He picks it up and stand before saying the words out loud.

“Matsumoto Ruki. If you find this note, know that what lay inside this box could save humanity. I understand that this may be confusing at first but... I have faith you will use this chip well. Use it however you can; seeder robots, memory transfers it doesn't really matter. Just make sure the information is released. I am counting on you to help us. You're the only one who can help us stop the fall of society. Your friend... K.”

Uruha tilted his head in confusion, before a realization came across his mind.

“K... Perhaps... my ghost has done this? When my subconscious was still out there we were able to touch and interact with things better than before when we were just newly dead.”

Aoi hadn't thought about that actually. They were both the same after all.

“Maybe. I mean this world caters to the other side just as well as though not dead,” Miyavi says. “Interaction with a ghost would not exactly be considered crazy. I think we can add that to our list of possibilities.”

“Open it, Ruki,” Aoi said impatiently. “We need to know what is inside.”  
Ruki frowned at Aoi before unlocking the latch of the sleek black box of metal, finding the inside covered in delicate packing foam, and two small glass chips nestled into made slots in the foam. Surely... these could not possibly be..?

“Is that... what I think it is?” Uruha asks in disbelief. Aoi swallows his saliva and sees as Ruki brings the box over for them to see.

“I... I think so. We just need to figure out the answer to one question... Why are there two?”

Miyavi hummed to himself before speaking.

“Perhaps there was more to this than we thought. Apparently, this second chip was found and brought back to us, and we need Ruki and Aoi to bring this information back.”

Everyone looked at the two scientists, whom after a few minutes came to the same conclusion.

Well, why don't we get back to the building to get started?”

___________________________________________________________________________

They all went back to the main company building after a while, and Ruki was given permission to use one of the more well equipped and furnished labs for use in the main wing. Miyavi and Daisuke had gone off to do other things, but Hiro stayed behind to help if they needed it. Yutaka said he needed to further his research and asked Aoi if he would be okay with just the three of them and left after getting the okay.

Due to the extra chip given to them in the box, Ruki brought up an extra model of his robots he had built as an emergency. He had already given the blueprints for their design to the engineers and were soon going to begin mass production of his seeder robot.

Uruha and Reita stood around waiting in the lab as their lovers moved things around before they could begin working. The taller of the two watched as Aoi flipped through multiple documents that Miyavi had given him. And the one question came to his mind that he could no longer suppress fell from his lips quietly.

“Aoi? What are we gonna do?”

“What do you mean love?”Aoi looked at Uruha in confusion, his lover anxiously pacing back and forth in the lab. Ruki looked back at Uruha.

“Aoi's memories. These chips... one of these has to be his. And if they are, surely.... surely we can't put him in a different robot? Can't we just give those memories to him?”

Ruki and Aoi looked at each other, questioning looks on their faces.

“I... I don't know, Uruha,” Ruki says. “Maybe... we can somehow tap into the chip's data stores and pull those memories out and... and give them to him somehow.”

Aoi swallowed hard as they all look at him hopefully.

“Guys... I don't know about this,” he says uncertainly. “What if this doesn't work?”

Uruha's lip trembled in uncertainty and he hugged himself against Aoi's body.

“Aoi... love, please... we have to try... I don't want you to feel left out anymore and I want you to feel.. how Yuu felt about me.”

Uruha shuddered and snuggled closer, sighing as Aoi's arms closed around him comfortingly.

“Uruha... okay love,” Aoi murmured. “I'll try... anything for my Angel.”

The blonde sniffled and nuzzled against his lover with a smile.

“I love you Aoi... And I want you to remember how much you felt for me before this... okay?”

Aoi sighed and rubbed Uruha's back, running his fingers through his hair.

“Ruki. Can you do that? For us?”

“Yes,” Ruki says and pats the unactivated robot on it's arms. “I'm sure it should be relatively painless for him. I just need to pull all the data from the chip first. And I will do that now.”  
Ruki grabs the black box from atop the sleek metal counter island in the middle of the well lit lab and brings it to his work station. He was stationed at a large thin panel screen clear as glass and a simple touch panel acting as his keyboard. He swiped it before pulling the first chip from the black box, and inserting it into a special slot built into the surface. The screen beeped into life as he ghosted a finger across the panels and bright colorful images appeared. Data stream after data stream zoomed across the screen and Ruki had a hard time catching any of it.

However, he touched a stream randomly from the control pad and words began lining up in front of him to form sentences, and those turned into paragraphs, which eventually filled the entire page. He read the first grouping of words aloud and knew which chip he had selected right away.

“Random information instilled on chip number 4135, model number 987-45-67812. Random information on subject volunteer, age 42, died in 2016. Chip to be used on seeder robot of future use.”

“So I guess it isn't Aoi's,” Uruha says. “And the other one is. What are we gonna do with that one?”

“Like it said to,” Reita said, the first thing he uttered all that whole while. “Put it into this particular robot and wait for him to wake up. As has happened with us.”

Uruha and Aoi look at one another until Uruha gasped suddenly, making his lover jump.

“Oh! I know who the person is!” he cried and ran over to Ruki's station to glance at the information. And it was just as he had expected; a picture of the deceased was brought onto the screen for use and it was someone he and Reita both knew all too well. Reita came closer to see, and he too recognized the person.

“Who is he? Someone else from your time?” Ruki questions. Reita nods and glances over at his best friend, chuckling in pure disbelief.

  “Who would have thought... that Kyo-san had also taken this risk.”

“Who on earth is Kyo?” Ruki had asked quietly.

“Someone we know, from long long ago,” Reita says. He looked down at his hand and saw one of the scars still indented deeply into his fingertips. They were still rough and calloused from what he did. “I guess you can say he.... he's a very large part of our lives. We couldn't have done anything without him.”

Aoi and Ruki seem to think for a moment until Ruki decides to ask a question that only just came to him in that instant.

“Rei... could you maybe be... talking about Kyo-sama? From Dir en Grey?”

Uruha gasped in surprise and looked at Ruki with wide incredulous eyes.

“You... you know of them?”

Ruki shifted uncomfortably under that intense stare, rubbing his arm.

“Um well, I... I found a strange disk from a long time ago. 2008 I think. I restored the data on it using my scanning nano-robots... It's pretty good stuff that I am pretty sure no one else in this time has heard of.”

Reita swallowed and looked at Uruha.

“Well.... yeah. It's him,” he says after a while. “He was our friend and a good teacher. I can't believe he's done this though. I always thought he'd be the one to... die naturally.”

Uruha sighed and walked to the android lying on the examining table.

“Well I guess... we'll see soon enough.”

Aoi nods and joins the blonde by the other android.

“Ruki... after we get him initiated into this body... what about... Yuu's memories? And Uruha's and Reita's spirits?”

“After we get Kyo situated, I'll take the data from the chip and try to give them to you. Only his memories, not the information from the past. It would be too much for one human mind to handle so, I'll keep that information on a separate chip. As for Rei and Uru I will try to get the medium worker from the paranormal research department to lure their souls in and into these bodies they are in now.”

Uruha swallowed again, his throat uncomfortably dry.

“Well... It won't hurt to try I suppose,” Aoi says. “But lets give him the memories first, then we'll worry about it.”

Ruki proceeded to put on sanitation gloves provided in another one of those odd holding cells disguised as a white marker board and took the box with the other chip in it and gives it to Aoi.

“Here, hold onto yours while I do this.”

He then goes to the panel to retrieve the other chip and takes it to the other android, where he sets it carefully on the edge of the table and uses his pen to sear open the familiar flap on the androids neck. Then he opens the panel and carefully uses his tweezers to push the chip in with a click, and seals it back up with his gel.

“There... Now all we do, is wait.”

He and the others decided to close the curtain surrounding the table, much like a hospital room, to give him some privacy. They then decided they would wait the required one hour for the transformation before making any more decisions after that.

**TBC**


	14. Companionship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for answers, Creating new friends

Aoi and Uruha had both taken to waiting in the lab for the finishes to be completed. Ruki and Reita went outside and told the other two to wait. The blonde android watched the loading android on the work table, his eyes scanning and pulling information by the nanoseconds. His lover meanwhile, watched him with calm collective eyes, contrary to the anxiety bubbling inside of him.

Just how well did they know each other in their previous lives? He wished to know, just so he could have even the slightest inkling of what it felt like to know Uruha as a human... These memories, his own memories. They were of this time now. But Yuu's memories, his previous life, were from four hundred years ago. A time long before the purge, a time when things weren't so advanced and sophisticated. A time when Uruha was human...

And looking at the uruha now, with his eyes watching intently and his chest inhaling and exhaling... He looked normal, seemed normal. But he knew that inside of Uruha's head right now, millions and millions of different points of data were buzzing through his head. Not due to a human brain like his own, but a synthetic data storage block, shaped like a brain but made to be a million times smarter than his own.

It would have been scary to think about at first. However he knew Uruha was no cold emotionless and unthinking creature of science. He did have feelings, and he could feel human emotions a thousand fold. However he needed time to adjust to his inhuman body. No real heart, only a power core. No real functioning body organs, just artificial tendons connected to a metal and plexi-plastic skeleton.

Things were different now. Things from now were a common thing to see Robots, floating cars, no more endangered species or crisis level catastrophes. Just a regular human society living in a non-regular world. Yuu's memories were most likely going to overwhelm him with unfamiliar things. But Ruki did promise that his own memories of now would still be intact. Now he was curious about what the past held for him.

Who was his family? Who were his best friends and aquaintances? His hobbies, things he liked and disliked? Was he allergic to anything? How long did he and Uruha know each other? All these things and more he was anxious to discover.

In all his musing he hadn't noticed that he was daydreaming, his mind floating off into space. And his lover realized this, if with a bit of amusement that he was being watched like a bunny being stalked by a vicious predator of the sky.

He grinned an impish grin and turned his body to face Aoi.

“Aoi, honey. You've been staring at me for the past five minutes like you want to eat me,” he said lowly with a hint of ulterior motives. “Do I have something on my face or something?”

Confused Aoi snapped out of his stupor and focused on Uruha.

“Huh? Oh... Sorry I.... I was merely thinking.”

“Hm? About what?” Uruha asks.

“Well... Our past lives,” he reveals. “There are so many things the scientists of now do not know at all of your time. Things lost to us, our histories and cultures... I don't even know where we came from. No one does. We just assumed that we appeared here after the purge, but.... I know that can't be the case. It isn't possible. Right?”

The playful glint in Uruha's eyes disappeared, replaced by a wise knowing look of things he had no idea of.

“Oh Aoi,” he sighed and walked up to his lover, putting arms around his neck and leaning in. “You... have no idea, baby. The things Akira and I know, and what you too will soon know. Things that.... things that have so much value and importance. Humankind's history, our history. Our families, our ancestors. Four hundred years ago was merely the blink of an eye compared to how long humans have been around. And even before us, other creatures have been around. The ancient ones from the eras of the emperors, of the geisha's, of the brave samurai who protected this country against our neighboring countries who would have otherwise destroyed us.

“These things are what make human society. And soon, we will bring this information back. The world will once again return to its former glory, and with that, the feeling of what it meens to be human. Do you understand?”

Aoi swallowed as he tried to take all this information in. Those odd words... Sure they had an emperor now, of that he was familiar with. But 'Geisha?' 'Samurai?' What did it all mean?

“Y...Yes. Sort of... I just wonder how long it will take for the rest of the world to adjust once we've brought everything back.”

“Hmm,” Uruha hums and leans against Aoi's shoulder. “Only time will tell, Aoi. Months maybe, perhaps even years. It's a monumental thing to take in all at once. But it will be done, of this I am certain.”

Aoi and Uruha share a smile with each other and kiss one another as softly as only lovers would when trying to convey unspoken emotions. Uruha's lips were far softer than anything he had ever experienced and felt so incredibly blessed to have been granted another chance to be with this mechanical beauty.

They stood for another few moments until a small sound in their space reminded them that they were not alone. Aoi glanced over Uruha's shoulder to the table. The android was still phasing in and out of his last transformations, his facial and bodily features glitching into place before finally phasing into their last stages of development. Uruha turned around to witness the last of the changes clicking into place. The androids face was rather handsome, strong and resolute in the way his jaw was shaped. But one thing confused Uruha...

Why did he look incredibly... young? As though he was taken back in time? He recognized him of course, but he recognized him from back in the days when his teenage years had just ended and he started his band at the very beginning with Takanori and Akira. Back in the 'Gauze' days of Dir en Grey, when all the members were still incredibly young.

His hair was long and platinum blonde, and his body was only covered by a few tattoo's, not nearly as many as he remembered the old Kyo to have. What the hell was going on?!

“Um... Uruha? Is something the matter?” Aoi asks when he saw the perplexed look crossing Uruha's features.

“Well... sort of,” he mumbles and approaches the young image of his superior on the metal table. “But... he's far younger than I thought he would be.”

“What d'you mean, 'younger?' Has he not always looked like this?”

With a shake of hs head the blonde covered the other android up with an onhand blanket.

“No. I mean... this image now... It was way before the time I knew of him. This him now was back when I was barely starting out with Akira nd Takanori, before I even knew you. It's like... like he went back in time... Its strange, the one I knew before dying was much older, and had loads more tattoo's. I can only wonder what his memory processes will be like...”

Aoi frowned and joined Uruha by the table, glancing sideways at the strange android.

“Wait wait wait... so... You're telling mee... that the way he looks now, he didn't look like this when you knew of him before you died?”

“Yes. He is younger now, perhaps younger than I was when I died. He has far more experience than I in matters to music but he respected us.”

They fall silent again, waiting for the android to become conscious. He decided then that it was a good idea to bring Ruki back in. He swiped over his collarbone tattoo and called Ruki's number code.

“Hello?” his colleague answered.

“It's done,” was all he needed to say and Ruki understood.

“I understand; we'll be in shortly.”

They hung up and Aoi waited not even two minutes before both Ruki and Reita walked inside.

“Whats the status,” the younger of the two asks and approaches his friend.

“He's completed the change. However, it seems as though Uruha has noticed some details about him I think he should explain.”

Uruha nodded and loks to Ruki with serious eyes.

“This Kyo we see now; he's the younger version of the one Akira and I knew before we passed away. Apparently, it seems as though he had his features scanned from when he was younger so he would be younger once he was put into one of your robots' bodies. The one we knew was much older but it isn't the one here.”

At the information Akira looked over Kyo's new body and was shocked into silence.

“Akira?” Ruki says. “Is it really true?”

After a moment Reita nods, looking at Ruki.

“Its true... its... its like... looking at a baby Kyo!”

Uruha nearly suffocated on his own saliva as he doubled over in uncontrollable laughter, tears in his normally serious and brooding hazel eyes. Aoi had to stifle his own laughter in order to help Uruha start breathing again.

“Reita please,” Ruki said while trying to hold back his own amusement. “This is no time to be making jokes. Aoi, he'll be wakin' up soon; I've prepared a change of clothes for him in the lobby that I neglected to bring in. Can you fetch them for me?”

“Sure,” Aoi snickered quietly. “Give... give e a second. Come on Uruha.”

The hysteric blonde had to gasp repeatedly in order to regain his breathing pattern and exhaled a huge sigh. He calmed down a bit before allowing Aoi to lead him out of the room.

“Sorry,” he said to Aoi once they were outside. “I didn't mean to lose my cool like that. It's just I... havent heard Akira make that joke since our high school days. It's been a long time.”

Aoi smiled and slung an arm around Uruha to kiss his cheek, appy to see his lover in such high spirits.

“I understand love, and I don't want to get in the way of you and your friend.”

Uruha smiles and follows Aoi through the lobby.

“And also, I don't know if you had managed to notice but... it seems as though Ruki and Akira are a thing now.”

“What?” Aoi asks in shock. “Are you serious?”

“As serious as I can ever be darlin'. When they think we aren't watching them I can see the way Akira looks at chibi-san in there. Like he's undressing him with his eyes and devouring him like he was a piece of steak. It was Ruki's intention to install perception drivers in me was it not?”

He grinned cheekily and scanned the lobby. Soon his eyes fell onto a bag which held what he perceived as a change of clothes, the ones Ruki sent them to find.

Aoi laughs and follows him to where the bag was.

“I'd guess so. Perhaps it is that which will be to his utter embarrassment later on.”

With the clothes in hand they return to the lab only to find the newly awakened android sitting up and fully awake. Uruha swallowed back his nerves and gave the items to Ruki, all too aware of the curious stare burning into him.

“Here you go Ruki.”

“Ah thank you. Once I make sure he is up and running, we can proceed with our other tasks. That is, if Aoi isn't too busy to call the paranormal department himself.”

Aoi shrugged indifferently.

“Sure, gives me something to do. I'll give Miyavi and Daisuke a call too, see if they can't help out.”

He and Uruha go to a new are of the lab and turn on another one of the large flat panel computers not far from their original locaion. They could still hear Ruki talking nearby.

“Akira, hun, be a doll for me and retrieve the memory chip box for me. We want it ready once we are prepared to transfer the memories ino Aoi. Okay?”

“Right,” Akira says and grabs the box from the cupboard under the metal table where the android sat. “Here you go, Ruki.”

Aoi and Urua share a knowing look while the raven scientist once more rings up on his comp-tattoo, scanning for his superior's code and dialing it.

“Miyavi speaking.”

“Sir, its me Aoi. Can you and maybe Daisuke san come over here? We want someone of higher position to supervise us and say they witnessed our work.”

“Sure Aoi. Just give me a second here, Melody brought our daughters over for a visit so I'm kinda tied up. Give me a few moments.”

“Of course, thank you sir.”

They hung up and he dialed up another code, one that was longer than any of the others of his associates. An abnormally chipper and excited voice soon picked up.

“Hello, you've reached the PSC Department of Paranormal Research, Demonology and Investigations. My name is Takeru, how may I help you?”

“Um Yes, this is Aoi Shiroyama of the Bio-Engineering department... I was calling in hopes of reaching a medium or psychic? We wish to hire their services as part of an ongoing investigation we are currently working on.”

“A medium? All right, I'll transfer you to our Psychic Medium branch and they will be able to help you out. Goodbye Aoi-san!”

After a brief interlude of beeps and chirps he heard a more darker, less energetic voice pick up the call. The dark mysterious undertones caused a ripple of unease to go through Aoi's body.

“You've reached Meto la Marionette, how can Meto serve you?” the voice said eerily. Aoi swallows and answers calmly. No wonder why he never really ventured to the third floor, the paranormal department were all a bunch of weirdos with strange abilities he could never understand.

“Hello this is Aoi from the... Bio-Engineering department. I've requested the services of a medium. There is someone on the... other side we wish to contact.”

The voice hummed in thought before giving an answer.

“And how will Meto benefit from such a task? Who will Meto be contacting?” Aoi starts explaining but is cut off immediately from the other side. “Do not answer, for Meto knows the answers already. Meto and his assistant shall come down to assist, and then Meto will discuss his terms with you then. Meto shall be seeing you soon, Aoi-san of the Bio-Engineering department.”

He is given no time to explain himself further for the line cuts off. He blinks in confusion and asks himself what the hell has just happened. It was just as he had said, all weirdos!

“Aoi is someone coming?” Uruha asks.

“Ah, yes... They will be here shortly. How is Ruki coming along?”

“They have done a full scale assessment of Kyo and are testing his physical attributes to check for any bugs or glitches. So far he's doing okay. And what of Miyavi? Is he coming too?”

“Mm hmm. His wife is there so it will be a while. We should go into the lobby to see if we can see them coming.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

They leave the lab and reenter the lobby, where they wait for a small while until voices are heard from the stairwell nearby.

“Meto-san, this is not what your abilities are meant for-” a voice began to speak but the one in question silenced him.

“Enough, young one. Meto will decide from here on how to use Meto's abilities. You are but Meto's assistant and you should remember your place as such.”

Hearing that voice in person made another shudder crawl along Aoi's spine and it made him feel... colder. Like that voice was the incarnation of something akin to dread or something ominous. Even Uruha could sense something odd about the approaching duo. His sensors could pick up something dark and ethereal, and when the pair came into question they were not expecting to see what they saw.

A small male walked towards them, soft cotton candy blue hair in ringed twin tails trailing along his neck, adorned with a red bow. His eyes were dark and entrancing, the left in royal purple liner and lashes with the eye being all black sclera and all. His left was in contrast to its twin, silver with a black iris and lined with blue. He had the smoothest skin of the most perfect china doll, and the paleness was to match. The full lips were painted in red, marred only by multiple rings of metal piercing the surrounding skin. On his small delicate frame he wore a lovely dress of white and black polka dots.

And seemingly the strangest part was the small stuffed bear tucked protectively into his left arm, a red bow similar to his own on its head.

Behind him was a much taller male, his bright pink hair falling in soft waves around his face. He had a much lighter air about him, but he still made the both of them uneasy. He wore a white kimono and a hood covered his head. His soft pink painted lips had a singular piercing right in the center.

Aoi clears his throat as the pair approaches and sees how the small one looks at him with curiosity.

“You are Aoi san as Meto inquires?” he began but continued just as Aoi was going to respond. “Of course you are. Meto is never wrong in situations like this. Now, what must Meto do?”

Aoi gets past the initial interruption and tries to explain.

“Well Meto-san... you see, we are in need of contacting someone in the spiritual plane, and... well it'd be best to explain in the lab for the moment being.”

The male sighs and looks to the pink haired one.

“Very well. Come Koichi, Meto and Aoi have things to discuss.”

“Yes Meto sama,” The one called Koichi responds and they all return to the lab. As they enter, Ruk and Reita have begun to put details of Kyo both on the computer and on paper.

“Ruki the medium is here; we're gonna discuss everything over here if you want to join us.”

“Okay,” his friend says. “Just a second.”

Aoi and Uruha allow Meto to become comfortable sitting on the provided couches in the break area in the lab, with his assistant Koichi standing close by. Uruha and Aoi sit across from them and wait for Ruki to come sit by them.

“Now, Meto is listening. Tell Meto why you have called for assistance.”

Under the scrutiny of those mismatched eyes, Uruha begins to explain.

“You see, Meto san... I am not human as you can... probably tell.”

“Yes yes, Meto knows. A robot, and a lovely one Meto has to admit.”

“Uh yes well, my spirit... It's trapped in this plane and we want to find out where he is and if we can speak with him... And, one other thing, if it isn't too much to ask.”

The blue haired male seemed to press the bear to his ear as though it were speaking, and looks at Uruha with discerning questioning eyes.

“Ruana tells Meto that you're spirit is indeed in the vicinity. Meto can sense him right now in this room. Ruana also says that he needs our help... Meto knows what is is that you seek. And Meto's answer is... Possibly. In order to fully understand if it can be done or not, Meto must speak with the spirit and Meto will know if what you seek is possible, or impossible.”

“Who is Ruana?” Aoi dares to ask. Meto gives the bear a soft pet on its head and looks at Aoi with dark but playful eyes.

“Meto's familiar, Meto's trusted link to the other side. Without Ruana, Meto would be useless. Ruana is what helps Meto understand what life is like after death, and what Meto should learn to expect... Ruana is the one who holds the power and shares with Meto, and for that Meto is blessed.” Blessed and cursed with the power to see anything Ruana wishes Meto to see.”

He hugged the bear tightly to him, like a child with a precious play thing. Koichi sighed at his superior's cryptic words and gives a shorter, easier to understand explanation.

“Ruana is a spiritual being residing in the bear. Meto can hear Ruana speak to him and takes guidance from his words.”

Aoi nodded in understanding, seeing the deep bond Meto seemed to have created with the bear.

“Ruana speaks,” Meto suddenly says. “Ruana says that we must relocate to a more spiritually powerful place, as this one has only machines and no organic lifelines that spirits need. Meto will need to return to his chamber to contact the spirit of Kouyou Takashima. Come, Koichi will lead the way. As Meto wil follow, so should you.”

As the two strange males rose up, Ruki finally spoke up.

“I will stay here with Reita and wait for Miyavi to show up. You two should go with them and see if it can't be done.”

“Okay. We'll be down whenever we can.”

As Aoi and Uruha ready to leave, Akira mouths a few words to Uruha that only he could hear.

“ _Be careful_.”

At that Uruha nods and they begin to flow the odd duo back out into the lobby. He has no idea what to expect from this little upcoming mission, but.... whatever it is he can only hope that they were doing the right thing. A fruitless, weird hope but... Hope nonetheless.

**TBC**


	15. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New surroundings, new ideas

A cold chill hung limply in the air, hinting to a sense of foreboding or ominous setting. The stairway was getting darker it seemed, as though the windows seemed to be deflecting light instead of letting it in. A small party of four people descended the stairway to a huge metal door, with the letter 'three' inscribed onto a gold plate on its face. The third floor was unlike the other floors; it had its own stairwell that branched off from where it would be continued to the fourth floor. Like some sort of eerie medieval corridor, it was sort of... different. Instead of the usual chrome tiles and bright white marble walls, thick brickwork replaced the marble and met with a rough stone underfoot pathway. The two strange beings from before stopped just before the door and glanced back at their guests.

"Now, Meto will take you to his chambers, and from there, Meto will decide how to call for the spirit you seek."

Uruha grabbed onto Aoi's arm for support, his fear sensors going into overdrive.

"Aoi... I don't know about this place," he mumbled fearfully. "I may not be human but I can still sense that this place is... weird."

Aoi looked at the blonde with brave eyes, a handsome smile crossing his face.

"Uru, you have nothing to worry about. These people can be trusted."

The pink haired assistant gives a small laugh.

"Do not say the word 'trust' so lightly, Aoi san. The people in this department have seen more than what a normal person should see. And for that... their minds have gone a little wonky. So please, do not think us sane, but more the opposite. Its safer that way."

Aoi shuddered at the implied threat underlying an otherwise sweet and helpful tone. Koichi's bejeweled eyes stared at him warily as Meto began to open the door to the odd place. Almost immediately both Aoi and Uruha were nearly knocked back from the intense smells that hit them like a bull running them head on. He could faintly pick out sage, cedar, and sandalwood in the miriad of scents but was otherwise too overwhelmed to even describe the other smells.

Inside it was considerable darker; the main foyer into the area was far more different than the other floors he had seen. Instead of plush white carpets, silver granite walls and a plain stucco ceiling the color of beige, they found everything mismatched.

The floor was hard cobble stone and stained dark with age, the walls were brick as well and the ceiling was dark, seemingly made of some kind of limestone material. What would have been a large panel of outside facing windows were replaced with somber, wine colored stained glass crafted to imitate different geometrical shapes and designs, its dark color barely allowing light in at all. The only lights in the room were dark candlebras situated in hanging holders dangling from the ceiling here and there. The main section had a few couches that complimented each other in terms of dark victorian leather loveseats and ottomans. Plants that neither of them saw before huddled in their dark corners away from the light.

A receptionists' desk sat in the far right of the foyer, just before what seemed to be a huge passageway leading to the other parts of the floor.

The party of four went straight past the desk, where an energetic and incredibly restless boy sat. He had bright red eyes (contacts maybe) lined in black and soft curly silver hair. His mouth was curved into a huge grin as he watched the people walk by. Aoi shuddered at the feeling of such intense eyes watching him, and only just then noticed the... sharp canine teeth (custom dental work he guessed) that made his grin all the more menacing looking. Something felt off about that boy... he just couldn't tell what.

"Don't mind takeru," Koichi says suddenly. "He's a bit too hyper and excited when visitors come here. Don't ask about his teeth."

Aoi and Uruha stay silent and follow their peers down the passageway, lit up by a few sparse lanterns here and there. They walked until they reached the intersection of the hallway, and right at the left side of the turn was a door numbered sixteen. It seemed to be Meto's place for he began to unlock it with a key from his dress pocket.

"Now," he says as he door opens. "Don't touch or break anything. Meto has worked hard to make sure home was what Meto feels comfortable in. Meto's home is very special; a spiritual ley line lies just below here, making spirits come here more than Meto would probably like, but Meto can't complain. The gift makes it hard to concentrate, but Meto is certain the spirit you seek can be contacted."

The strange pair led Aoi and Uruha in, and were met with the weak but very noticeable scent of

lavender incense, to which Uruha was glad for seeing as it was not mixed in with anything else like outside. The place was dark, and lit by only a few candles here and there. Red velvet couches were placed in front of what seemed to be some sort of altar, with various candles, incense, and strange little ornaments on it. But what caught uruha's eye was the fragment of what he thought to be a skull. It was the upper half of the skull, the bottom jaw missing and most of the cranium was sunken in.

"Do not ogle the altar; Ruana's skull is not to be disturbed," Meto voices as he takes a seat on one of his couches. "Please, sit. So Meto may begin the ritual."  
"Ruana's skull?" Aoi inquires. Koichi nods and lets them take their seats across from Meto.

"Long ago, a very powerful human, Ruana, lived here in the city. Before the great purge, before the world was fully at peace as it is now. He was a psychic like us, only he wasn't trusted. His mind was more in tune to the other side then people were comfortabe with, and they shunned him. They feared his strength, his ability to.... To understand things that happened that others couldn't

"Of course at first he was terriified of the Gift, and had convinced himself he was a freak of nature, ignoring the spirits that came to him for help and of what he could do for them. That is, until someone, and we have no idea who yet as Ruana won't say, came to him and helped him to embrace the Gift and nurture it. Soon, he was well aware of how strong he was, and that got him into plenty of trouble.

"He was employed by a strange psychic who helped make this department what it is today. They both developed their skils into near devine status, and that made them dangerous. Soon their work attractd the attention of some very jeaous, power hungry oficials from the government. They attempted to kidnap Ruana and his mentor in order to discover their secrets and how they were so influential.

"The spirits told Ruana that they couldn't give the secrets because the kidnappers weren't in tune with their human selves, only their animal selves. They could not tap into the spiritual powers Ruana held, their third eyes were all but shut off completely. They refused to help, and were killed. But being as strong as they were, decided to embrace being in the spirit realm and took their rightful revenge on those who have wronged them.

"And so for years and years, Ruana has attached himself to many different envoys, taking the form of many things. Now he is with Meto, and resides in the sacred bear that Meto has had since childhood. Now he continues his work as his own ruler and keeps the spiritual beings that pester us in check."

Meto held his bear closer, eyes hooded with secrets.

"Koichi is right; Ruana is my protection. Now, if we may begin meto wished for Koichi to retrieve the spirit casting items."

Koichi bows his head in submission.

"Yes, Meto sama."

Koichi walked to an unknown location inside the home. Aoi couldn't keep track of him considering the utter lack of light. Uruha on the other hand was thankful for his enhanced vision receptors. He watched Koichi go down a nearby hallway into a strange door.

"So, Uruha," Meto begins. "Your spirit is lingering nearby, yes?"

Uruha nodded.

"Yes I believe so. My memories are basically the same. Up until recently when I was awakened, my spirit would continuously write information onto my data chip over the last four hundred years."

"Yes, Meto is aware. Just need to find him, and Meto can speak with him. Just as soon as... Ah, there is Koichi now with the items. Very well, we can begin now."

As he speaks the pink haired male comes back wih a velvety black box, the size of two cereal boxes pushed face to face.

"Here you are. Shall I prep the circle?"

"Yes, but first. If you would all be so kind as to move the couches back enough to make room?"

"Yes, Meto sama. Aoi san, Uruha san, will you help me?"

Aoi and Uruha help Koichi to move the couches away from the altar for at least five feet of room. It was at this point that Koichi took a white piece of chalk and began to drw a circle onto the wooden floorboards. He then placed a few candles around the outside of the circle like a star and lights each one. Meto took to lighting an incense stick and placing it in an ashtray nearby. The scent of soft sandalwood filled the small space within seconds.

"This is salt chalk, a good replacement for actual salt and doesn't cause a mess."

"You may proceed Koichi."

Aoi and Uruha watched as Koichi began chanting in a soft but authoritave voice.

" _Hermanubis, Keeper of The Gate, Lord of Hidden Road Between Life and Death, I call on you. Hermanubis, I summon you. A follower of the Old Ways calls out to you. Open the gate between the Realm of the Living and the Realm of the Dead for I would traffic with the Peaceful Departed_."

And with that, every single candle in the room except those forming the circle mysteriously blew out. A strong breeze whipped through the circle before an ethereal blue light began to vortex inside of the circle. At this point Meto stood before the circle and called out Kouyou's real name. The fact that he knew it utterly stunned Aoi.

"Kouyou Takashima, enter our circle!"

The blue light spun violently before coming to a stop, now replaced by a pale silver orb of light. It sat still before beginning to morph into a humanoid shape. Uruha felt a strange feeling in the black of his mind, the data blocks that made up his mechanical brain buzzing and whirring as unfamiliar currents of energy whizzed through his body. Suddenly his mind went blank, and he felt himself lock up. No one noticed this at all, thinking him only to be concentrating.

And there in the circle, the four inhabitants welcomed their newest inhabitant.

As the facial features became clearer and clearer, Aoi felt his heart nearly hammer out of his chest uncontrollably. A hot sweat broke out on his forehead and he switched back and forth between the orb in the circle and his lover, who stood stark still and unmoving, his eyes blank and focused on the circle.

The figure was indeed an exact replica of his physical counterpart. His hair hung in soft waves to his shoulders, eyes as bright as the stars shone with surprise, and he literally radiatedpure spiritual etherealness. The only things that made the fact that he was a ghost obvious were his utter lack of a lower body and the fact that he was pale blue in color and was see through, like an over inflated balloon. All in all he was so... beautiful..

Aoi felt himself being scrutinized by the odd being. Beside him Uruha did not move an inch, as though paralyzed or in a coma like state of concentration. But Aoi didn't want to bother his lover so he could only grasp his hand to comfort him, and himself.

"Welcome... Kouyou. I am glad you could make it."

Koichi began to speak first before letting Meto take over.

"Kouyou Takashima," he begins. "We welcome you to our circle, and wish to communicate with you."

A smile broke out onto the spirits' face, and he looked over each of the inhabitants and landed upon Aoi. His eyes literally sparkled with happiness at seeing a familiar face other than his own.

"Aoi!" he says excitedly as he reaches for Aoi. "Do you remember who I am?"

The raven nodded but fearfully stepped a bit back, making the smile falter just so.

"I am sorry Kouyou," Koichi says. "He has no recollection of your past lives. And he will in time. But for now, we need to talk to you."

Sad but with a nod of understanding, Kouyou pulls his hand back and sighs.

"I understand," he says. "I know why I am here. How can I help?"

Meto steps closer, a candle in his hands.

"If you truly do know, then tell us if it I indeed possible to do what we wish to do."

Kouyou clasps his hands together in thought, a look of pondering in his eyes.

"It is possible. However I do not want to hinder you much by saying that a few things need to be done first. And an explanation." He looks at his robot counterpart and noticed how detached he was, realizing he wasn't conscious of his surroundings. He knew why and decided to clarify. "My body over there, it is detached because of my presence. His conciousness is now here with me. All his memories of the last few hours are now mine.

"And it is now that I tell you what you must do. During my time here in the spiritual plane I've learned the basic means of memory and soul conjuring. You need to find some things, necessary for the soul transfer to be successful."

"What are these things we have to do?" Koichi questions. "Whatever it is, we'll do it."

Kouyou hums softly and smiles.

"Hmmhm, we'll see about that. Here are the things you need to find. A sprig of lavender. Two bundles of wild plains sage. And a cup of splintered sandalwood. Come back to me after you have found these three things." He then looks at Aoi and gives him a sly little finger wave. "I'll be seeing you again... Aoi san."

And then the candles go out, making Kouyou disappear and all the regular candles come back on. Koichi and Meto decided to catalogue the ingredients onto a notepad and decided to go prepare for the journey to find the ingredients.

Aoi stood in silence, his hand grasping shakily on his lovers as the other still showed no signs of being shaken awake. He was about to just pick him back up when suddenly the android gave a sudden jerk, his eyes snapping to life as a harsh gasp was sucked into his lungs.

Aoi held him close and rubbed his thumbs to his palms to make him feel better.

"Uruha? Are you okay? Come on lets sit down."

He pulls his lover to the couch and pulls him onto his lap.

"Wha... what happened? Did I fall unconscious..?"

'So he doesn't remember,' Aoi thinks with his suspicions confirmed.

"Yeah you... You kind of blacked out a little bit. You don't remmber anything?"

"No, I... I just remember standing there, and my brain went into overdrive and suddenly I was frozen and I found myself awake just now. Nothing else. I'm sorry Aoi..."

Uruha let out a distressed sigh and snuggled against Aoi for comfort.

"No no no, its ok baby. You were just overwhelmed is all."

Uruha smiled and looked down.

"So... So what happened? Did we do it?"

"Well, no. We talked to your spirit. It turns out we have to do one more thing before you can be put together."

"Like what?"

"See, it goes like this..."

Aoi told Uruha everything that had happened in the span of a few short minutes to catch him up. Once he knew everything Uruha became less sad. He and Aoi sat there and discussed whether or not they should find everything now or do the thing with Aoi's memory first and worry about finding them later.

"What do you think we should do, Uruha?"

"I don't want to delay your memories any more than necessary, Aoi. I want you to remember me... To feel everything we felt for each other. You know, the way it is now... Before you were reborn, Yuu kept feeding his memories into the chip, up until you were born."

Aoi nods and bites his lip.

"What about the whole 'bring back human history' thing? Am I really gonna be responsible for a whole third of human existence?"

"Didn't Ruki say you only had to worry about Yuu's memories and not the others?"

"Well he and I were talking and he said it... Might not affect me unless I triggered them directly. The same with you, in order to tap into these memories we have to trigger you into remembering them. Still though... I can't help but feel like that will be a huge responsibility."

Uruha looked thoughtful for a moment and continued speaking.

"Maybe... maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... What if we don't put the memories into you? The human history part I mean. Of course we'll put Yuu's memories in but the other part can go into the data streams of the outernet. We can give the information to this world one bit at a time. Bite sized pieces. You see? You don't have to shoulder it all like I am."

Aoi could only smile and cup uruha's face with admiration.

"Uruha, I can't. You're mind is heavy enough as it is, I don't want you or Akira to carry it alone. It wouldn't feel right to me."

The two stared into each others eyes before Uruha sighed in what Aoi concluded as slight defeat before smirking at him with a mishievious new attitude.

"All right Aoi. You know you always were better at winning arguments than me."

The raven could only laugh as he cradled Uruha close to him and kissed his temple, rubbing comforting circles on his arm.

"I am not too sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

Neither did Uruha to be honest. But for now they concluded it as a good thing and let it go from there for the time being.

Meto and Koichi returned shortly after with Meto in a different outfit. He still had his curly blue hair in twin tails, but he now wore a pair of black fishnet leggings and a more casual black fluffy skirt. He also wore a tight fitting dress blouse with white ruffles at the hands. Koichi was now in a revealing pair of low cut jeans that barely hung onto his hips, and wore a crop top of leather that exposed his belly where a plain silver bar was pierced into. Over his shoulders he wore an unzipped striped jacket, the hood over his now flat hair.

"Aoi san, Uruha san," Meto spoke to them from full red lips. "Meto has decided that we shall look for the ingredients ourselves. Ruana has told me of your previous arrangements and so Meto does not wish to be in the way. It will be a quick trip, for we have gone after these things before."

"Are you sure?" Uruha asks and stands up. "Isn't there a way we can help?"

Koichi shakes his head, the motion making his hair flail about.

"Sorry, but these things are connected to an ancient, very old, very powerful pagan magic. To have a non organic organism come into contact with such sacred ingredients would surely bring bad luck and disrupt the energy of the universe. For now, it would be best if you and Aoi san do what you have to do, and Meto and I will take care of it."

Meto nods in agreement and hugs Ruana to his chest caringly.

"Yes, Koichi speaks truth. Ruana warns of a possible magical disaster if you interfere. The veil between this world and others is thing enough, so disrupting it wil bring chaos. You two stay here, while we fetch what we need. Come now, we mustn't waste time."

He didn't let either of them argue and ushered them out of the dwelling and into the main wing of the third floor.

Before Aoi and Uruha could leave, Meto decided to help one last time.

"Here," he said and gives them a pack of brand new incense, the scents of jasmine and vanilla. "If you are really going to do the... Scientific experiment that you're planning to do, it will put a bit of stress on your minds and bodies. The scent of Jasmine will calm your mind, relaxing you. While the mingling of vanilla will make you feel more attached to your inner self for no distractions. Now we must go. Meto wishes you luck."

"You too," Uruha says as he and Aoi leave first. As they reach the regular corridor, both let out sighs of immense relief to have finally gotten out of that strange place. The air wasn't heavy, and they felt pressure lifting off them like some sort of invisible banket.

"Now what?" Uruha questions as they descend to the main floor.

"See if we can't get my memory transfer done before they get back. I am anxious to get this over with."

Uruha smirks and bumps their shoulders together.

"Impatient are we?"

"Well, yes," Aoi admits. "I want to know more about your world, and what we had. I don't want to be left in the dark anymore. So I'll admit to being impatient all I want because it is not going to change anything."

For once, Uruha finds it difficult to argue for truthfully, he really didn't want it any other way.

Down in the lobby they are greeted by their superiors who had al apparently come to meet them. Ruki and Reita were a part of the group that waited, joined by Miyavi and a lovely young woman who had a young girl holding each of her hands. Hiro, Die, and Kai all stood there.

"What's going on?" Aoi asks as they reach the group. "Why are you all standing here?"

Ruki comes to them in a flash, his face a miriad of both excitement and anticipation.

"Aoi, come come come we have much to say to you. Come on! Don't be slow!"

The raven and his lover are greeted by a similarly excited Miyavi.

"Ah, finally you're here. You won't believe what we have found lurking in the basement of this building!"

"'Lurking?' Isn't that a rather creepy way of putting it?" Uruha grumbled to himself.

Miyavi dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"No time. Come on, we have it in the lab. Come!"

The group returns to the lab and finds their newest addition to the group sleeping peacefully on one of the break couches. He was now dressed in the clothes Ruki provided for him, which was just some sweat pants and a black undershirt.

They all came into one area and Aoi decided to break the silence.

"So what exactly did you want to discuss with us? What did you find?"

Miyavi went to a couch and sat down, pulling a small playing card sized box from his pocket.

"This is what we found. Here take a look."

Aoi takes in and looks inside.

"What is this?"

Inside was yet another chip, but it was a solid red instead of the standard clear color.

"I have no idea," Miyavi says. "But it was addressed to us, to this company. So we should use it. Plug it into one of the main computers and see what it is exactly."

Ruki gives Aoi a nod before turning on a nearby panel screen. Aoi takes it over and inserts the chip in a given slot. Immediately the screen is flooded with stream after stream of data. Aoi and Ruki had a hard time catching any of it, so the latter decided to randomly pick one of the streams and filled the screen with a singe paragraph. Aoi read the info aloud, his voice rising in octave just slightly so.

"After the final concert of their 11th anniversary celebrations, The Gazette announced their plans for 2013. Firstly, they released a DVD featuring footage from the aforementioned performance. Titled _Live Tour12-13 Division Final Melt_ , the DVD came out on June 26, 2013. The band also released new single, titled "Fadeless", in August and new album, titled _Beautiful Deformity_ , in October 23. The GazettE also announced a tour to promote these new releases. Titled The Gazette Live Tour13 Beautiful Deformity Magnificent Malformed Box, it started on November 2 and finished on December 28?"

Uruha's eyes widened and he came to the screen, knowing right away what they were looking at.

"Aoi... I know what this is! I remember now! Takanori must have done all of this before he too passed away. He promised he woudn't let the world forget about us... I guess this is what he did to make sure no one did!"

Akira looked at Ruki and back at the screen.

"Keep looking; maybe we can find something else."

And indeed, as Aoi continued to read the small party has discovered more and more information abot the past that Uruha and Akira were from. The information specifically recorded everything important that happened to their band when it was still active. And it included details about the members themselves. Their childhoods, teenage years and early years of their careers as shown from a personal standpoint.

The more they dug into the data chip, the more they found. One of the folders Aoi pulled open revealed that besides data, it included very single gazette song ever created, both the released and unreleased stuff. Uruha swallowed and clicked on one of them, titled ''Reila.' As it played he and Akira became still, listening to the song they haven't heard since dying so many years ago. Hearing it now brought a deep melancholy to their hearts, and they both resisted the urge to break down there and then.

Aoi saw the way they acted and paid closer attention to the song. Suddenly the singing began and he nearly coughed on his saliva.

"R...Ruki? Isn't that your voice?" Miyavi asks.

"Well, technically no," the smaller scientist says. "It was my past life, when I was Takanori."

Uruha swallowed back tears as the small bass line that Akira played signalled the end of the chorus and the beginning of his and Yuu's solo. They sprang from his eyes as soon as it began.

"Stop it," he whispered and looked at Aoi. "Stop the music. I can't... I can't handle this right now."

"Ohh, uh okay. Ruki, stop it."

Ruki stopped it as Uruha tried to calm his emotions, holding onto Aoi for support. Akira patted his arm and sighed.

"I know that this will probably be hard to look through properly, Uruha but. We can put it back until you are ready to continue." Uruha gave a small nod and wiped at his tears.

"First, before I want to do anything else... I want Aoi to have his memories back. I need him, Aki. I need my Yuu back right now."

Aoi's heart gave a painful tug as the unfamiliar name tugged on his lovers lips. He knew he couldn't stand to wait any more either. He wanted to know who this Yuu was, who he knew, and how much he felt for Uruha truly.

"I agree with that," he said. "I want to have the memories I lost back. Can we finish that at least?"

All the scientists in the room, along with the two androids decided that was probaby for the best.

"Is there any way we can help?" Hiro asked.

"Yes there is," Aoi said and looked at his colleagues. "On my memory chip, holds one third of the entire history of the human race. We are going to keep them there and transfer them to me. However I won't know any of it and it will be your job to tap that data and bring it to the outside world. Can you do this?"

Hiro, Miyavi and Kai all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we'll do what we have to do to help."

"Good," Uruha says, not mostly calmed down. "Let's begin now, shall we?"

Aoi sighed and went to the observation table for preparation.

"So how are we going to do this?" Akira asks.

"Well, Thanks to modern technology," Ruki states and reveals Aoi's memory chip in its small black box. "I can bring the memories from this chip onto the computer. And thanks to th fact that our comp tatto's tap into our nervous systems, we can make the data flow straight to his brain, where the memories will be stored. A painless and safe procedure."

Aoi gave Ruki an affirmative to continue by nodding his head once. Uruha watched as his lover was given an anesthetic, a happy tear flowing down his cheeks.

'Don't worry, Aoi... Soon you will have them back, and I can call you by your real name once again.'

**TBC**


	16. In Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is sparked, Words cement feelings

**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED**

_**If you don't want to see such stuff, please skip to next chapter** _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hours had passed, and there was no sign of Meto or Koichi. The clock in the lab now read six o'clock in the evening. They said they would be back soon, so where were they? Aoi and Uruha had gone off to some place god knows where to retest Aoi's memories. Everyone else... Left. Miyavi and Melody took their daughters upstairs and Hiro went off to find something else to do. The newest addition to the android family, Kyo, was asleep nearby on the couch like before.

Only Kai stayed behind, along with Ruki and Reita. The small scientist had decided to let Kai know everything he supposed.

“Kai-san,” he says and gains his attention. “Can I... Can I tell you something?”

The brunette sits near him and Reita, his wide smile showing his eagrness to listen.

“Yeah sure Ruki, what's up?”

Reita looked between him and Ruki's hands which were now entwined.

“Reita and I... Well, we thought you should know what we know. You are the only one who has been left in the dark and that doesn't exactly seem fair.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'll tell you what I mean.”

Ruki told Kai everything he knew of what Reita told him, and of what little he learned from Uruha.

“So thats it then... I am involved in all of this somehow too? Your past lives are also a part of my own?”

“Yes,” Reita said. “We're all connected by some weird string of fate. And in a small circle like ours, in past lives it almost usually always happens. You and Ruki were not a part of the whole 'memory saving' thing. You went your own way and died before all of us, and Takanori was the last.”

Kai nods in understanding, his smile all but gone from his face.

“So my name was Yutaka... And I was the one who...”

“You were our leader when we were known as 'Gazette,'” Reita finished. “We all looked up to you, even if you came later after Yune left.”

Ruki felt Reita's hand tighten on his.

“...So what happened?” he asks. Reita looked down and gave a soft sigh.

“Yutaka committed suicide after... After we broke up the band. He had his heart set on it so much that the news that Takanori wanted to leave utterly devestated him. It wasn't until after we had all died that we discovered the Yokohama story was all made up. He left to get away from the stress of the city and... And plan his strategy.”

Kai remembered the name Yutaka... He had a friend with that name back in high school, but he was no one special really. But up until now, he never thought about the possibility of reincarnation. And not in such a way like this.

“And somehow, we all met up like this... me, you and Aoi.... Then Uruha and Reita. Isn't it weird?”

“Not really,” Reita said. “It was decided by all of us to be reborn at these points because Uruha knew something we didn't. He won't tell me either.”

And none of them were even sure if Uruha would ever tell them. Reita knew his best friend of all these years would always hold onto secrets no matter what, come hell or high water. He would only tell if something he cared about was threatened or pit against him.

The phone in Ruki's pocket suddenly began to trill incessantly with an incoming call. Quickly he picked it up. Reita fidgeted and clutched Ruki's hand tighter.

“Hello?”

“Yes, is this Ruki-san?” A cheerful but eerie voice asked on the other end.

“Yes?”

Ruki hears a soft clearing of a throat and the voice becomes serious.

“Yes, this is Takeru from the Paranormal Department. I have called to let you know that Meto sama has contacted me and told me to relay information to you as soon as possible. His search for your items has led him to the far end of the city, and these trips tire him out emotionally. So, he and Koichi-san have decided to spend the night in a hotel near where they are currently located. Tomorrow they will return and you shall complete your activities. For now, you may rest and finish up your other work as you may see fit.”

“Is that so... Ahh, well. Thank you, Takeru-san. I shall let my team know immediately..”

“You're welcome Ruki-san. Goodbye!”

Before Ruki could properly respond, the line goes dead and the busy signal is what is left behind. He sighs out loud in exasperation and stands up.

“Ruki? What is it?” Reita asked. The brunette shrugged and rubbed his neck.

“Well... That was Takeru-san from The Paranormal Department. Meto and Koichi have... Run into complications. They won't come back til tomorrow.”

Reita's face drops and he scoffs.

“So we have to wait even more? So much for the effectiveness of modern technology...”

“I suppose,” Ruki said. “It's getting late... We should head home, Reita. We've been here since noon.”

“And I have more work to do,” Kai sighed and stood up from the couch. “And... Some things to think over... You two should go, I'll take care of Kyo from here on out and bring him to you tomorrow.”

“Okay Kai,” Ruki agreed. He and Reita stand before leaving the lab to go home.

Hand in hand they pass by the still very much active main lobby that was buzzing with people and to the singular stairwell leading to their 'love nest.' Named aptly so because of their relationship and all... And Ruki was acting like a love smitten peacock around his new lover. Reita knew very well of this and felt that tonight... Might very well be his night to finally make his move. He was so antsy the entire day, and being unable to even touch Ruki intimately or romantically at all made him... Anxious. And so very anticipating to be able to break past his professional and personal restrictions.

By the door, he waited til Ruki's hands were busy fumbling with his keys before slipping a hand around a slim waist, a smirk lighting up his handsome and otherwise calm features. Ruki jumped a little bit at the feeling of chilly fingers touching his skin through such a thin silky shirt. Shivers made his fingers shake and the keys in his left hand jingled. Reita smiled and slipped his fingers under the thin material, feeling the smooth milky skin of Ruki's hips, but remained straight faced as Ruki shivered and was unable to unlock the door... His breath quickened and he felt small puffs of breath on his neck.

“Ruki... Aren't you going to uhm... Unlock the door?” he purred, slipping his fingers even further upwards to his waist. Ruki's cheeks tinged with pink and he finally managed to unlock the door, now flustered just a tiny bit.

“Sh.. shut up,” he snarled under his breath, but not in anger or spite. No no, Reita now knew that Ruki had caught onto what he was playing at and sensed an underlying layer of lust and desire. As soon as the door fell shut was when things started to get good.

Keys dropped and clanked against the floor, dropped from fingers now grasped in a tight hold. Ruki's back was pressed sharply but gently against a nearby wall and his eyes were clenched shut. A hungry breathy growl slipped from Reita's throat as he attacked Ruki's lips with his own, pinning him to the wall and releasing all his pent up lust. Seemingly unwillingly a gentle moan slipped from the small brunette, making Reita hiss and suck harshly on a plush bottom lip. A need for air made them part and an idea came to mind in the android's complex thought processes.

He panted quietly and pulled Ruki towards his body and tattacked his mouth again, quickly pushing his now breathless lover's shirt above his head and to a part of the room he didn't know and proceeded to cause them both to fall over onto the couch nearby. They both panted into each others mouths and whispered each others names. Ruki moaned quietly as Reita grinded their hips together.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Reita..! Don't... Ahhah!”

Electricity buzzed through Ruki's body as Reita bit into his shoulder and lapped at the reddened skin with a warm tongue, leaving behind a nice looking hickey.

“Yes?” came the sultry purr at his throat. “Hmm?”

Heavily panting Ruki gasped raggedly when Reita pressed a palm to his crotch, fondling and rubbing his now prominently growing exciement.

“Hmm, I rather like that noise you make when I do that, baby,” Reita growls. “But I want you to make more, okay?”

Reita smiled wider as he nipped at Ruki's chest softly while also rubbing him to make various mewls and curses fall from such innocent red lips.

“Unghh..! Hahhh... Rei... Rei..!”

His hands grabbed for Reita's neck, arching and moaning more in his semi-deep voice. And much to his utter embarrassment Reita was grinning like a madman.

“Oh yes, more of that. I am going to make you purr like a cat and scream like you're being utterly _ravaged_ ,” he whispered heavily. Ruki shuddered at the primal growling of his lover, now anxious of what was to come. “Which I will do but all in due time...”

“Rei... Please..! I want you..!” He cries pathetically. And Reita couldn't take his eyes off of such a sexy, hot image. The usual cool, collected Ruki now begging for anything to happen. Just anything at all, anything! Anything but the teasing.

“Yes... But wait a little longer,” Reita says gruffly. “First I want us both to enjoy this... After all we have time to kill... I want to take my time and... Map your body into my mind... Burn every little line and curve into my eyes until I know you as well as I know myself...”

Point made Reita smiled down at Ruki and stripped off his own shirt and licked his lips. A burst of immense pride went through him at the desiring hungered gazes from his lover at the sight of his gorgeous perfect chest. No one else had permission to see him this way except Ruki and it will never ever change.

Ruki allowed Reita to enter his mouth again, whining quietly while Reita settled between his thighs and slowly ground against him so erotically he thought he'd come just like this. But that wouldn't be any fun would it.

“God,” he growled softly. “Yes..! Just like that, Rei... Yes, more..! Ahh, fuck!”

Soon Ruki was a mess of moans and 'oh fuck's and whimpers that it was almost too much for Reita to handle. The sensory drives inside oh him were going into complete uncontrollable chaos, hypersensitive and making him groan into the crook of Ruki's neck from how utterly _wonderful_ it felt to do this. After so long he could finally touch Ruki- No, Takanori. Everything was exactly the same. From his alluring voice and soft fingertips, to the cute and sexy beauty mark under his right nipple. It was adorable he thought, but for whatever reason Ruki hated it.

“Mmm... Ruki,” he whispered. “You're mine. You know that, right?”

“Yes,” Ruki moaned. “Yes... Reita, I am all yours..! Yours... Ah...”

Reita groaned again as he involuntarily bucked his hips harder and made Ruki whimper loudly. It was then that he decided he had enough of this horrid teasing and got to his knees. He quickly pulled away Ruki's clothes and covered every inch of Ruki's neck in butterfly kisses. Ruki cooed breathlessly as ever so gently, fingers ghosted along his aching arousal to incite another pleasurable wave.

“Oh..! Hahh... Uhn..! Rei... Ta..! Touch me, please..!”

Finally Reita curled his fingers around Ruki and slowly but tenderly stroked him to near exploding. Reita sighed against Ruki's neck, pressing bites and kisses there to make him squirm.

“Ruki, you're so lewd,” he chuckled as Ruki literally moved his hips with Reita's hand. “Keep moving for me, just like that.”

Moans echoed into the room continuously until Ruki couldn't take it any more and grabbed Reita's hand to make it stop.

“Stop it, Rei... Just do it... Let's do it already, screw the foreplay,” he demanded, fire and lust making his tone deep and growling. Reita smiled wide and felt himself become even more aroused. Seeing such a fierce needy attitude was definitely a turn on.

“Controlling aren't we,” he teased. “Fine. Don't say I didn't try to hold back.”

Reita pushed three fingers inside of Ruki's mouth while unbuckling himself. His lovers tongue eargerly swirled around the digits and coated them with his saliva, sucking and kissing noisily. Reita licked his lips and hissed as cold apartment air hit his arousal. Ruki finally coated him in enough saliva and Reita pulls back and manages to slip all his remaining clothing off

“Turn over,” he orders, to which Ruki complied by getting on all fours and displaying his backside for all to see. And what a sight it was. Reita swore on his life he has never seen anything so utterly sexy and naughty in his entire life.

“Hurry up and touch me,” the scientist mewls quietly. “I want to do it, _bad_.”

Reita didn't want to wait anymore either, but he knew precautions were necessary at this point. He lightly pinched Ruki's butt in retaliation, making him jump.

“Shh, just let me do all the work here. You just relax and enjoy it.”

He gingerly began to prepare his lover for the intensity to come, first with one then two, and finally all three fingers. Ruki purred in delight as Reita stretched him and kissed along his back simultaneously.

“Fuck... Yes, Reita! Oh God, there... Hnn... Yes, more... Ahh... Ahh fuck!”

With a crook of his finger Reita found that special bundle of nerves that made anyone's brain literally melt. He knew he found it when Ruki was an incoherent babbling mess. With the secret spot now found Reita pulled his fingers out with a soft wiggle and make Ruki growl in displeasure at being empty. He wiggled his body and moaned Reita's name. That alone was enough for Reita to utterly lose all control.

With a grab of Ruki's hips he pushed himself inside without a warning. Ruki arched once more with a high keening whine. Reita's eyes never left the delightful sight, pleasure and heat overwhelming his senses. Ruki moaned loudly, at first with a slight tinge of pain. But soon enough as Reita kept sliding inside he grew accustomed to only the pleasure of it.

Reita couldn't stop himself and started a slow but rough movement because he knew Ruki was impatient. Ruki couldn't stop the noises leaving his mouth every single second and grabbed the couch for support. Reita sighed in contentment and sped up, the only sounds now their heavy breathy moans and skin coming into contact over and over.

“God.... So tight,” he groaned heavily. “Fuck... Ruki, so hot!”

“Ah! Ahh yeah! ahhhnn! More..! Faster!” Ruki cried into his hand. “Fuck..! More, Reita! Hyahhh..!”

The couch creaked in protest to the rough attention it was receiving but neither of the cared or even seemed to notice. Around them the air grew thick and heavy with heat and the lingering atmosphere of lust. Pants and whimpers mingled together for such illicitly sweet music that would put any pornography film to utter shame.

Reita reached down to touch Ruki to his rhythm, feeling the way he eagerly thrusted his hips back to meet his movements. Hungrily Reita pressed wet open mouth kisses to his back and whispered dirty nothings against the heated skin.

“God, Ru... You're so good... Sucking me in..! So eager...”  
“Mmmhhh! Yes..! God, Rei..! Yes! Ahhhn, hahhh, ahah... Ah! More... Harder... Reita... Please, let me... Let me..!”

Suddenly Ruki's entire body spasmed with a wave of intense pleasure and Reita knew he found the spot again. He grinned almost maniacally and kept thrusting at that particular angle, hitting Ruki's spot dead on every time. Ruki could no longer speak straight, the sensations setting every nerve on fire and melting his brain cells. Now only gasping and whining Ruki absently began to touch himself in hopes of nearing his climax soon. Reita kept at it until he felt near to his own release, that familiar tinge of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ahh, damn it..! Ruki... Ruki, I'm going to... Ah! Gonna..”

“Rei! Rei! Ah ahhh! Iku..! Iku!”

Ruki's body jerked roughly and he moaned Reita's name so loudly and so passionately that his voice was sure to go hoarse.

“REI..!”

He gasped as his release spilled into their hands and against his couch, thick ribbons of it splattering none too subtley against the leathery surface. He sucked in his breath harshly as his orgasm hit him like fallling from a skyscraper, tightening around reita and making the blonde moan softly before climaxing himself.

“Ruki...!”

Reita shuddered and rode his orgasm to completion, painting his lover white on the inside. Ruki moaned as the wet warmth seeped inside of him and dripped along where Reita had entered. Both lovers panted and were unable to move, until Reita gingerly disconnected from the brunette and allowd Ruki to lay flat on his now sullied tummy. Aftershocks finally wore off and he realized how tiring this was. Ruki lay silent, eyes drooping but a smile was etched into his face.

“Ru... That was so good. Who knew you were so good in bed,” he whispered and laid next to his lover. Ruki scoffed softly and cracked an eye open.

“Well... Who knew.... This is my couch idiot,” he mumbles but it only made Reita laugh softly.

“You get what I mean,” he says and scooped Ruki into his arms for a loving and caring embrace. Ruki eagerly snuggled into his arms and prssed his face to Reita's chest.

“...I love you, Rei.”

The words made his blonde lover blush deeply, but thankfully his face couldn't be seen.

“I... I love you too Ruki,” he responded. “And I... I want you to know that I always will... You're mine forever and ever.”

He tilted Ruki's head up for a slow but heartwrenchingly sweet kiss, reveling and worshipping those gorgeous lips. His tongue caressed sweetly Ruki's own, making Ruki's breath leave his lungs. After a moment Reita feels the chill in the air finally getting to him and he shivers.

“Rei... I'm cold,” Ruki said as though reading his mind.

“Me too. Come on, lets go get cleaned up first.”

Reita helped a very wobbly Ruki to his feet, and it kind of reminded him of a baby deer in a way. He almost wanted to laugh but he'd probably just get whacked instead. So he only smiled and wrapped Ruki in his arms as they went to his bathroom in his room.

After a warm shower and a bit of cleanup both went directly to the bad and snuggled into the covers, exhausted but happy. Ruki felt Reita mumbling against his chest but didn't catch it. He was so sleepy.

“What..?” he lazily mumbled.

“I said... I said I am happy we did this... I was so anxious to... To touch you and... And finally make you mine... All day, I have been waiting for the right moment to... To start doing what we did just now... I am just realy happy. I love you Ruki...”

Again those words managed to make the brunette almost start crying, his body heating up with happiness and utter affection for his bonde headed android.

“Rei.... I love you too. No one can ever take you away from me, because you're mine.”

They fell asleep just like that, wrapped in one another's arms and in their own cocoon of solitude, locked away from the rest of the world in their own temporary hidden paradise. What no one told them was that this would last longer than they would think, if only for a small time of course.

_**-TBC-** _


	17. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu remembers Some things

  _A_ _oi stood in a strange place, seeing an endless expanse of nothing but darkness and mist._ _It was cold... But not too much so. He had goosebumps, but he wasn't going to freeze to death of that he was certain._ _He was not alone however; Just in front of him was a_ _pulsing_ _, orb like anomaly floating in midair. He spoke in hopes of ushering a response. And much to his surprise he did not much later. It spoke in an echoed, hollow tone._

_"Where am I? Who are you?"_

_"I am not surprised you do not know who I am. However I am slightly disappointed you don't at least have an idea. Do you not recognize my voice?"_

_This voice..! Surely it coul_ _dn'_ _t possible be..?_

_"Why do you sound like Uruha? Who are you?"_

_The an_ _o_ _moly seemed to sigh in disappointment. How odd..._

_"Aoi you dense human," it said reproachfully. "I am Uruha. Or rather, I am Kouyou. Do you understand now?"_

_Confused Aoi stared at the_ _orb_ _warily. Then after a moment he nods, realizing that it was indeed, all clicking into place._

_"You are him... But why are you here? Am I-"_

_"Do not ask if you are dead. You aren't. However, you aren't exactly alive, so it's a moot point."_

_"So... What is going on exactly?"_

_The orb floats closer, now only two feet from Aoi._

_"This is the border between life and death; the Void_ _in which we all come to as spirits. There is no heaven, there is no purgatory. Only hell, earth, and the void.”_

_“No heaven?” Aoi asks. “Of all the things to have survived from ancient times, it isn't even real?”_

_“No, dear one. It was all created by humans as a means of protecting against the demons from hell. In fact, one person knew that demons were repelled by certain things like crucifixes and water blessed by priests. He used these means and fabricated a story, a story that a divine being sent these tools to him and thus created the christian religion as I once knew it to be. So in other words, every God fearing creature on planet earth was only following blindly the false rituals created by man.”_

_“And the Bible? What of that?”_

_“Also created by man, though not til much later. filled with the falsehoods and deceptions used as a way to control the people who were gullible enough to believe._ _It was for this very reason that I never was much for religion_ _in_ _t_ _he first place.”_

_The human could only feel a small bit of him reeling in disbelief from this information._

_“How do you know all of this?” he asked quietly._

_“I had a little visit from someone who was there to witness everything. It wasn't a very pleasant visit mind you, but... It had to be done.”_

_“Who visited you?”_

_Uruha hesitated before answering with a serious tone._

_“Beelzebub, the true ruler of Hell, the 'Archangel' Micheal. Again, Angels did not exist, but were only demons who turned from the path of evil to help humans. 'Micheal' of Beelzebub was the first to return to evil and stake his claim on the realm of the Underworld._ _He only visited me because he sensed there was still a spirit here, and asked me if I wanted to serve him in Hell. I declined and said I still had things to do here. He told me all what he knew and left. That is how I know.”_

_With a frown Aoi once looked around himself at the empty plane, devoid of anyone other than himself and the spirit._

_“...So why am I here?”_

_“Yuu's memories are being transferred to you now; Your body makes your soul leave for a small amount of time to cope with the changes. Think of it as a way to protect your mind from damage.”_

_“And what are you here for?”_

_“Do you really want to be rid of me so badly, Aoi darling? I'm hurt!” Quickly Aoi protests but Uruha only laughs. “Don't worry hun I was only joking. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you, but you distracted me.”_

_With a small huff Aoi could only cross his arms._

_“Well what did you want to talk about?”_

_Uruha floats around Aoi in a circle a few times, as though teasing him in a way._

_“I wanted to talk about us, Aoi. Or actually me and Yuu. How do you think you will react once we are reunited?”_

_“Surely with joy and tears at not seeing each other... Right?” Aoi says._

_“Heh, how would I know? You'll be the one reacting not just me.”_

_“So when I get his memories.. I'll still be the same right?”_

_“Oh most definitely. Except you now, the memories of someone dead for over four hundred years and a whole third of forgotten human history No big deal.”_

_“Are you gonna be able to enter Uruha's body as you are now?”_

_“Yes,” came a soft and heavy sigh. “But it will be quite difficult; Even though Ruki created the body as a way of catering to any available source of power or memories, it will still take a ritual or two derived from the ancient Pagan rituals of yeas past. But it is still possible.”_

_Suspicious at the faltering tone of voice Aoi feels like something is missing._

_“Is there something you aren't telling me?”_

_Uruha stops about five feet away, like a deer caught in the headlights._

_“...You always were a sharp one, love. I guess I never could hide anything from you in the end. Very well, I will reveal what I failed to say before.” Uruha pauses once more before continuing. “There is a slight problem, involving the one that Kai is hunting. Arman, the man we all know as the one who is going for the fall of humanity... I know who he is.”_

_Shocked into silence, Aoi stands in utter disbelief._

_“What? Who is it? How is it a problem?”_

_“Well... You see, I cannot tell you just yet. It will have to wait.”_

_“Why can't you tell me now?”_

_Uruha sighed._

_“He's... He's being protected. By Beelzebub himself. That is why, I cannot tell you. Or they will come for me and I will be taken straight downstairs. However, there is a way to get past all of that. In order to catch him, I must swear allegiance to him and my life will be under protection as well. But as I said before, I declined his offer. So you will have to do it on your own. Without my help.”_

_Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble slightly and the darkness began to glow brighter and brighter._

_“What's happening?” Aoi asked and tried to keep his balance._

_“The transfer is a success; You're being pulled back into your body. This is where I must say goodbye, Aoi! Wait for me in the other world!”_

_“Wait,” Aoi said and reached for Uruha, only to suddenly feel himself becoming drowsy. “I... I still have... Things to ask you..!”_

_The bright lights blinded him, forcing his eyes to close, and all went quiet, save for the small tiny whisper at the back of his head before the light enveloped everything._

_“Wait for me Yuu.”_

_=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=_

Something cold pressed into Aoi's back, akin to metal or something like stone. The air was also kind of frigid, making it hurt to breathe at first. As such, he sucked in a huge amount of cold oxygen into his previously dormant lungs. But he went a tad too fast, as not too much later he began to cough violently.

“He's awake,” someone said. “Get him some water, quickly! Ruki, clear the couch will you?”

A voice... Uruha maybe?

“Kouyou?” he rasped softly. A warm hand began to pat at his face as his vision finally returned to him. And sure enough right there in front of him was his lover, his familiar warm eyes gazing back at him with concern.

“Yes hun... It's me... Do you remember me?”

Aoi panted as he let everything come into focus. Memories of this angelic face before him rushed him in an instant, like he knew him for his whole life. His throat was dry as he sat up, leaning on Kouyou for support. His head literally spun and he had to stop himself from falling over.

“Yes... I remember you. I remember everything...”

With a small sigh he looked around. He saw Ruki and Reita standing nearby, along with Miyavi and Hiro. He remembered their faces too, along with their previous lives. And everything about... Yuu.

“Come on, Aoi. Lets go over here. You need to rest your head.”

Aoi let himself be led to the nearby resting couch and laid down, trying to catch his breath.

“Aoi,” Miyavi said and came near. He was worried, one could see it by the look in his eyes and his furrowed eye brows. Hiro had the same expression.

“Are you okay? Do you feel funny at all? Pain anywhere?” Miyavi questions.

“No,” Aoi said. “I am kinda dizzy but nothing else really makes itself known.”

Actually scratch that; The memories of past lives were also present but he couldn't exactly describe himself in full detail could he? 'Hey I'm also carrying the memories of some guy who lived four hundred years ago, its nothing really.'

“Is there anything you need right now or not really?” Hiro asks. “Meto and Koichi will be back soon.”

Again, Aoi shakes his head, slightly irritated that he was being doted on like this.

“No I told you, I'm fine. I just need to breathe for a second.”

Uruha shooed them away after a short while and they were to some extent finally alone. Aoi looked back at Uruha and smiled, though his head was still kind of heavy. But looking at him made all sorts of weird memories come back. The nickname Akira called him earlier suddenly came to mind.

“Shima,” he says. Instantly his lover blushes a deep red that was very strange on a robot.

“So... The memories are really back, huh... You remember everything?”

Aoi dug deeper, staring at the blonde. A memory of an important day came to mind, and a rather specific date as well. Blaring music, darkness broken only by a few blaring spot lights and colorful glow sticks. And of course the screaming of hundreds of young teenagers. The names of five people rang into the arena, names he knew all too well. He then said all that he knew about this specific date.

“...2008, the DIM Scene concert... The night you and I revealed our feelings to each other. You were near to tears when you told me... Is what I remember.”

Uruha laughed softly and tried to hold in tears, grasping at Aoi's hands.

“Yes... You remember.. You finally remember... Please, tell me anything else you recall. I want to make sure nothing is missing.”

**Flashback**

**2002 (Yuu POV)**

“Are you sure this is the right place, Yune?” I asked and pulled a guitar case back over my shoulder.

“Yes,” my friend says. He had a case with him to hold some drum sticks or something of a similar size. “Taka-san said that this is where they meet for their 'practice.' But they need a drummer and another guitarist.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me about them before we... Go in?”

“Well, the singer's name is Takanori, and the bassist is named Akira... Can't remember who the other guitarist was though, but I do know he and the bassist are childhood friends. He has a stoic complex, so it may be a little hard to get along with him at first.”

Wow... This other guitarist sounds like a hard ass whoever he is.

“Well, we best go in; Best not to keep them waiting, right?”

It was a small garage behind some large white house. Someone left us a sign outside the door with our names on them. Yune knocked on the garage door and we waited for someone to come.

“So you already gave our names...”

“Well sure!”he said cheerily. “They needed to know at least something right? I only ever talked to Takanori for ten minutes over the phone.”

After about two minutes someone finally came to answer. Behind the white door was a short red headed boy, maybe about five foot two or so in height. He looked a little hesitant and cautious.

“Are you the guys?” He asked.

“Yes, that is us,” Yune said. I however, could only nod my head. My palms were a tad sweaty, making me clutch onto my case tighter. The boy looked us both over before giving a small grunt.

“Hm, okay. Come on in. I'm Takanori, the vocalist.”

We entered the door and found a standard looking garage converted to a small studio. Amplifiers sat by the wall opposite the door, and the garage car door was all the way shut. The only light was a few lamps in the corners. A microphone and recording area took up the majority of the westernmost wall, and nearby was a rest area with two couches and a table with all sorts of junk on it.

And sitting on these couches were two other people. One was shorter than his companion and had dark chestnut hair pushed back with a few pins. His taller companion had much darker, wine colored hair that hung in his face. They seemed to be waiting for when we walked in their attention was on us right away.

“Aki, Kou, the new guys are here.”

At first... I didn't feel uncomfortable making eye contact with the shorter of the two. His eyes were bright and otherwise friendly. With a smile he stands up.

“Yo,” he says and waves at us. “I'm Akira. And this is my buddy Kouyou.”

However, when I met his friends eyes... A small part of my soul shuddered in what I could only comprehend as fear. I felt like they were boring into my very soul, judging me and making me feel insecure. But his face was so gentle looking, but his jaw was hard and he made no move to speak. After a while I tore my eyes away and cast them to the floor. Dear lord, that must be the one Yune was talking about...

“So, which one is Yune?” Takanori asks, pushing away his bangs. Soon after Akira comes to greet us, but Kouyou stayed in his spot on the couch, ignoring us.

“Me,” my friend says and raises his hand. “And this is Yuu. It's nice to meet you guys.”

Akira grinned and clapped my shoulder.

“Heh, likewise. I play bass, and my moody friend over there plays lead guitar.”

I saw Kouyou glance over and glare at Akira before standing and walking to another door that led to a bathroom from what I saw. He slammed it and made the rest of us flinch.

“What's his problem?” Yune dared to ask. Akira sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Best not to get on his bad side; He recently got in a fight with his parents and they uh... Kicked him out. All because he wanted to be in a band.”

So that's why... Now I feel sorry for him. It must have been really hard on him.

“Oh... Well, we'll try to keep our distance for now.”

After a moment of awkward silence Ruki decided to break it.

“Well! Now that you guys are here, why don't you show us what you're made of? Just telling us you're good won't do jack shit in this situation. Yuu-kun, why don't you go first?”

**Fast forward to 2005**

“Ne ne, Yuu. Does this outfit make my thighs look fat?”

I turned around from where I sat on the floor to my band mate. Kouyou was standing in front of a mirror in his stage outfit, glancing at his back area now and then. He was wearing his signature purple get up; tight shorts connected to flared leg warmers by thin black garters. Up top he wore a tight crop top that barely covered up his chest and did nothing to cover his flat tummy.

Blushing I give his legs a quick once over before going back to my guitar. Damn... Is it just me or is it getting kinda hot?

“You look amazing, Kou, stop worrying so much okay?” I say with a smile. He tsked and walked towards me, leaning down on his knees and patting my shoulder.

“Something troubling you pal?” he said with concern. “I'm always here to talk?”

' _You are what's troubling me. Because I love you.”_

I shook my head and tried to will away my invasive thoughts, smiling at my... Friend as best as I could.

“It's fine, Kouyou really. If there is something bothering me I'll tell you okay?”

His angelic face broke out into a smile, making my heart do uneasy flips in my chest.

“Okay! Now hurry up and get dressed, Yuu; We only have an hour to showtime!”

“Of course,” I said and watched as he walked away, out the door and out of sight. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and let my guitar rest in my lap. For all these years, I was holding back on telling him the truth. The truth about why I avoided him, why I never looked at him when he knew I was. Only when he wasn't...

It was hard but I knew I couldn't spoil it. I have to push my feelings away, he won't accept them.

So it was about thirty minutes later I got into my outfit as well. We were filming for our song 'Cockroach'. Takanori had made it a big deal that we all be on time, but he himself was in fact twenty minutes late. Something to do with Koron I don't know.

Anyways... better get this over with. I just wanted to go home and sulk to myself about all of this. After all... It didn't really matter.

**TBC**


	18. Grave Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu explores more of his past (2/3)

  _Aoi woke up in a bed a litle while later. Which is weird because he didn't remember ever falling asleep. But this room wasn't his... Or actually it was. A long time ago. There were blue walls and a white ceiling. Posters of all sorts were plastered on the walls along with music note stickers on the closet door._

_"Where... Where am I?"_

_"_ **_This is Mum's house... In Mie. We were just a teenager."_ **

_Aoi looked around himself and at the floor. There was a window with a white curtain on it, and it appeared to be morning time outside... He was also wearing a plain high school uniform with a thirdyear crest on the front shirt pocket beneath the jacket._

_"Well, what are we doing here?"_

**_"Yune wasn't your friend yet. This was before any of you had ever met. You stil worked at that convenience store downtown. You'll see why this memory is important."_ **

  _Aoi hummed softly before the familiar sensation of losing control made itself known. Aoi walked outside of his room and into a hallway with white painted walls. Down the hallway was a family room, complete with a light brown leather couch and a soft blue carpet._

_A kitchen was nearby and he heard what sounded like gentle singing and a running sink._

_"Mom?" he called and entered the kitchen. A middle aged woman was standing at the sink in a yellow sundress and apron, tending to the dishes. A wave of melancholy and nostalgia went through him as her face came into view._

_"Oh, Yuu," she chirped happily, her brunette curls bouncing around her face as she smiled. "You're up. Are you ready for school?"_

_Aoi swallowed and nodded, looking down at his feet._

_"Yeah, I am."_

_His mom stopped humming and patted his shoulder._

_"Yuu? Is something the matter?"_

  _Aoi sighed and smiled, looking up and shaking his head._

_"No. I'm okay. Just a little sleepy is all, heh."_

_The woman smiled and ruffled his long raven hair and poked at the ring in his lip._

_"Have fun today son. I have a surprise for you when you come home, all right? Your brother helped pick it out."_

_His eyes lit up and he gasped._

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"Ah ah ah," she said and laughed. "You go to school first young man. Then you'll get it."_

_With a small pout Aoi nodded and grabbed his book bag._

_"Okay mom. I''ll see you later!" He said and left the kitchen with an unusual air of happiness. Aoi was utterly confused, but didn't ask._

_Outside he was greeted by the sight of a lovely suburban home, the ocean was just nearby. Around him other teenagers were also getting ready to leave for school. A soft sigh left his lips and he walked towards the train station in town. After a ten minute walk, he joined the other kids in the train and sat where he usually sat. Far to the back of the car and by himself. The others traveled in groups of three or more, an occasional loner here and there._

_He never bothered to make friends with the kids in his area, knowing they were all different from him. No one really understood him._

_Which is why he preferred to be alone._

_The train stopped at another station, and Aoi followed the other kids instinctively to their school. It was a tall but plain building, nothing special about it really._

_He went inside finally and automatically headed for his locker on the third floor. There were loud voices in the hallways today, which was odd considering it was a Monday, the day where everyone was still tired even throughout the entire day._

_Curious, he peeked down the hallway of his felow third years, and saw a small gathering of people towards the end._

_'What's going on?'_

**_'The new student is quite popular with everyone it seems... Why don't we have a look?'_ **

_'New student?'_

**_'You'll see soon enough. Just watch._** '

 _Aoi walked down to the end to the group of kids, seeing how they were all crowded a particular locker. Excited voices were all that he heard, and he could barely get a peek at who was in the small group of kids_.

_One of them happened to move aside, so he was able to see._

_It was a rather tall boy with jet black hair to his shoulders and bright sparkly eyes the color of honey. Honestly...? He looked damn cute... But painfully familiar..._

_'Who is he?' Aoi asked in astonishment._

**_'Just wait, Mr. Impatient! We'll get our chance to speak with him soon enough.'_ **

_They all excitedly talked to the boy until he caught a glimpse of Aoi standing behind everyone else.. He seemed suddenly very interested and moved through the throng of students to stand before a very surprised Aoi. They made eye contact before Aoi smiled at him in embarrassment. The other students took that as his cue for them to leave and slowly dissolved away until it was only them two._

_"Hello, I didn't see you standing back there," the boy said. "My name is Takashima Kouyou. Who are you?"_

_'Kouyou?!?!' Aoi thought with surprise, utterly bewildered. No wonder he looked so familiar..!_

_"I... I'm Yuu. Just Yuu."_

_The boy smiled and gave him a cocked eyebrow._

_"No last name?"_

_"I don't usually give it out to people I've just met," Yuu explained sheepishly. Kouyou laughed to himself and shrugged._

_"Damn, I should have held mine back then, ne?"_

_"Heh, that's up to you I guess," Aoi retorted playfully with a smile. Kouyou blushed a tiny bit and he twirled a finger into his long as hell hair. Now he knew why this moment was so crucial to his timeline... The true true first time they met. That time in the garage was not the first... So why?_

_When they were in the garage he had absolutely no idea that it was Kouyou he met. He thought it was some different boy named Kouyou and that it was just coincidence. Maybe Kouyou didn't recognize him that day either, so that is why neither of them spoke of it..._

_'Why couldn't you tell me before?' Aoi thought sulkily. The other voice scoffed before answering in a smug tone._

**_"What you thought that was how this sort of thing worked? That I would blurt everything out to you like an idiot? No. No, I am here to show you everything, but you experience it as I have without giving too much away. Otherwise, it wouldn't be much of a journey if that happened."_ **

_Aoi wanted so badly to roll his eyes but seeing as how he couldn't..._

_"So, Yuu-san," Kouyou began shyly. "You mind showing me around the place so I don't get lost?"_

_"Sure," Aoi answered happily. "I would be more than happy to show you around this hell hole."_

_"It isn't hell if you have someone to follow around like a lost puppy the entire day."_

_Kouyou laughed as he and his new 'friend' began to walk around the school. Soon Aoi found the memory blurring around the edges until it blended into a familiar setting. Now, he was in front of the train station near the school again, except this time it was darker out so he could only assume that he was heading home now._

_And at his side was Kouyou. It must have still been the same day._

_"Ne, Yuu," the boy began. "Will you walk with me tomorrow too? It's nice being with someone who can relate to everything I have an interest in as a friend."_

_"Of course, Kou-chan," he said with a grin. "Let's be good friends from here on out, deal?"_

_He and the other boy grabbed pinky's and squeezed before Kouyou blushed again._

_"My home is that way..." He mumbled softly and pointed in the opposite direction. "Um... I'll catch you later then? Tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, tomorrow," Yuu promised and watched his new friend walk off into the distance. He didn't know he was staring until someone looked at him weirdly. He quickly shrugged it off and boarded the train to go home. The ride was boring as ever, the same mundane routine he went through every day._

_He sighed and got off at his stop as usual behind the other kids._

_His house came into view after a short walk and he suddenly remembered that his mom promised a surprise. Excited, Aoi jogged the rest of the way home, up the steps and into his front door._

_"Mom?" He called. The kitchen was lit up and he went in, only to find it empty. She must be upstairs, he thought to himself and made his way up towards his room. There, he heard hushed voices coming from his room..?_

_"Shh! He's home! Don't spoil the surprise!"_

_Aoi's eyebrow rose a bit higher than normal and slowly approached the door. But before he could open the door the memory once more began to fade away. Aoi gasped out loud and started to panic. All around him was that same black foggy surrounding._

_'What? Why did it stop there?!'_

**_'I am only showing you the events that led up to where you are now. This of course means the events involving Kouyou. Now I'm going to show you a few more things before we go. Brace yourself, Aoi, for these things are probably the most emotionally scarring for the both of us.'_ **

_The raven didn't like the sound of this, but nodded anyways. Now, the memory delved deeper than before. Now, they found their surroundings telling of a lovely sunset beach._

_He stood there, feeling the last of warm rays of the sun before it disappeared beyond the horizon. The odd thing to him... Were the tear stains drying on his cheeks. Why on earth did he feel such... Such a heavy, distraught emotion welling up inside of him..?_

_'Why do I feel like someone just ripped my heart from my chest?' he asked in distress._

**_'This is... This is the day we found out.... We found out Kouyou was going to be lost from us soon...'_ **

_Aoi heard his inner voice start to crack, and his throat was sore from what he would only assume would be after crying his eyes out.  This day... he had heard so much of it from Uruha and Reita, but... he couldn't possibly imagine what it really must have been like to actually be there... To witness his love dying right before his eyes. He just... Couldn't._

_This wasn't going to be an easy memory this time around..._

_**TBC** _


	19. End Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu comes to the end of his journey (3/3)

_Oh God, Aoi wasn't ready for this. He SO wasn't ready. And from the sound of it, the other him wasn't ready either... His voice was breaking, and it sounded older and hoarser. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were dry and a little bit cracked._

_'Why are my hands...'_

**_'I couldn't even think to take care of myself, so... My Angel was dying and I couldn't do anything about that... I hate to force this upon you, but you have to understand what true pain feels like.'_ **

_Aoi suddenly started to walk away from the beach and back to the city. He didn't notice until now that the tears had started up again and were now streaming like tiny waterfalls down his face. He walked through the now darkened city and towards a nearby apartment complex. He coughed and went to the middle floor, where he came to his own apartment..._

_Inside he found his apartment completely dark and a total mess. Aoi didn't dare ask about that at all. That deep lingering sorrow was still clinging to him and he stared sorrowfully at the bedroom door. He didn't want to go inside, but he knew they were going to anyway._

_'I'm not sure I'm ready for this,' he whined in his head._

**_'I wasn't either, but I sucked it up and stayed strong. For myself, and for Kouyou. I'll keep you here for as long as I feel the need to.'_ **

_Aoi slowly inched his way forward to the door, knowing that this was probably one of the most difficult things he had ever done..._

_"Baby?" he murmured softly as he inched into the room even slower than before. The bedroom was only lit up by a single bedside lamp... And even then its light was dimmed by a dark red curtain draped over the shade. He heard the familiar heavy pained breathing of his ill-fallen lover... "Love... Are you up?"_

_He kept his voice as quiet as he could so he wouldn't disturb Kouyou._

_There he was... He was awake, but lying down as though sleeping. He had his eyes only barely open and stared ahead at the ceiling. Aoi could literally feel the gripping sadness clawing at him from the inside out._

_"Yes... I am awake," the blonde murmured hoarsely. He slowly turned his head to meet Aoi's eyes, a deep ache and emptiness reflected in deep but blank pools of deadened amber. Such a look... A dead, weakened look of resignation didn't belong on his formerly vibrant, beautiful face. Now... His cheeks were sunken in, and his former glowing skin was now sickly pale._

_Aoi felt his bottom lip trembling and he kneeled by Kouyou, holding back tears and gently caressing his forehead. A sheen of sweat clung to his fingers..._

_"Baby... How... Are you feeling..? Do you want any water or food..?"_

_Kouyou sighed softly and shook his head._

_"No.... Only.... Yuu... With me," he wheezed and grasped at Yuu's hand with little to no strength. "Just... Stay... With me..."_

_Yuu accepted his invitation and slipped into the bed next to the blonde, snuggling up to him as gently as he possibly could. Kouyou weakly smiled at him and started to doze off... Aoi's smile slipped away and he started to cry a little bit. Staring at an otherwise serene face made his heart feel... Hollow. Empty. And easily broken. Like some sort of expensive glass. The hospital said he wouldn't survive... And he would die, so staying in there would be useful no longer. So, they let him come home, to be with his lover and friend of many many years for his last few hours. Only a day remained left, and he would go._

_Aoi couldn't bear the feeling any longer. It had to stop..!_

_All of the sudden, the cell phone in his pocket began to ring. It was Kouyou's phone... A gentle song that he heard was sung by Ruki. Reila.._

_"Hello?" He answered tiredly. The voice that he heard made him nearly jump with surprise._

_"...Yuu?"_

_It was an equally as harsh voice as his own, deep and ragged with emotional ache._

_"Akira??" He cried softly and crawled out of bed to let Kouyou sleep. He moved to the living room just then. Aoi knew exactly where this was headed and he desperately wished the memory would just end already._

_"Um... Y-Yeah..." his friend responds quietly._

_"Oh my God dude! Where have you been! Why have you never called until now??"_

_He heard an intake of breath at that point and dreaded the answer. Luckily it wasn't as bad as he thought._

_"...I... I couldn't... I just... I... I'm sorry, Yuu... But... I need to tell you something important. Where is Kouyou?"_

_Yuu paused a bit and his fingers started shaking._

_"Kouyou... He's dying... We tried to call you but-"_

_He nearly jumped as Akira cut him off._

_"What? No one has ever tried contacting me, Yuu! My phone never rings, it never does anything but sit in my room collecting dust! No one's ever tried to contact me!"_

_"What are you talking about? I tried, Kouyou has tried, even Takanori has tried!"_

_"Takanori? I thought we lost all contact?"_

_"No dude, we haven't... We kept in contact with him even after all this time up til about two months ago, then he stopped talking to us... The only ones who have disappeared are you and Yutaka! Kouyou is heartbroken over the fact you never called."_

_Aoi regretted those words for Akira could be heard swallowing harshly in realization. His best friend was gone for so long and only just now finding out about this. How hadn't they crossed paths before all of this? Just how?_

_He could probably blame it on the fact that he lived as a hermit all this time since hearing that Kouyou wouldn't make it..._

_"How... How is he dying?" Akira had dared to ask. Aoi sighed and rubbed at his neck._

_"He's sick, Akira. The doctor's diagnosed him with cancer, plus he has depression and suicidal tendencies... He's really really dying. He can't leave the house, and I had to quit my job to take care of him... I don't want to lose him Akira... Please, I want you to see him. I want you to see my angel before he... leaves me forever..."_

_Aoi nearly sighed in utter relief when he finally saw the edges of the memory blurring around the edges. But imagine his surprise when they only fast forwarded in time, now in another section of that memory. Now, they were in the living room of this apartment, and Kouyou was layng on the couch... Ready to die._

_The scientist was just now giving him the morphine injection, and Aoi was watching before his very eyes as the one he loved was slipping away... He knew this was only a memory, something that happened many many years ago and was in the past. But it still hurt, it hurt so very much to feel all those feelings of torment and torture. Of being unable to do anything to stop it._

_'Please make it stop already..!' He pleaded in his head. 'I'm not sure if I can take this any more. I want to wake up to see Uruha! I need to see him!'_

_''_ _**Don't worry,'** _ _came an equally distressed answer._ _**'I can't either... Not a second time. But just hold on a bit longer. See this through until the end, and I will let you go.'** _

_Aoi couldn't breathe as his angel whispered his last few words to him with the gentlest of smiles on his weakened face, his eyes slowly blinking shut._

_"Yuu... Aki... I love you both... So much... I'll... see you... again..."_

_Aoi recalled the next few moments with a sense of lethargy, his cries echoing faintly in his ears._

_"Goodbye Akira. I hope you're right... and that I'll see my Angel again..."_

_He mindlessly laid near his deceased lover and accepted the strange liquid into his veins. The edges of his vision clouded and he only heard bits and pieces of the events between himself and Akira._

_"Goodbye Yuu. I'll see you again," Akira murmured and held onto his hand... "A-and I'll see Kouyou too. I promise you this."_

_"Yeah... Taka... Aki... I'll miss you both so much... but I'm... going to... be... with... Kouyou..."_

_"Goodbye Yuu... You'll always be Aoi the superstar to us... forever and ever..."_

_———————————————————————————-_

Before Aoi could hear anything else, it was already over. He found himself in that foggy black bubble. He didn't feel those heavy bags under his eyes anymore, and his chest was lighter so he could breathe. However, he was left with a new awful memory and that knowledge didn't stop him from crying out loud like he was now.

Gods, how could he have managed to survive that? If he also didn't give up his life willingly..? He would have gone mad! Utterly mad!

"Fuck... I never want to see that image of Uruha ever again... How did you manage to get through that?"

His apparition self was materialized near him, this time with soft wavy hair instead of styled spikes, his piercing was gone, and there wasn't that look of sadness there any more. Instead... he looked happier, calmer, and more free. But he was older now, possibly more than he is now. He smiled a little bit, the skin at his gentle eyes crinkling. He started pacing back and forth, keeping his eyes downcast as he spoke.

"Heh... As you had seen, I didn't exactly get through it well. I followed behind him so soon... Despite what my family had thought of me, I still don't regret my actions. I will follow him to the ends of the Earth and back..." He paused in his pacing. And looked back at him. "I'm... Sorry you had to feel that. That deep, haunting pain of losing someone near and dear to you, especially Kouyou. We love him so much. You can imagine how far we are willing to go just for him."

"Yes I know," Aoi muttered quietly. "I never ever..."

"Just know that this isn't the last time you and I will meet," Yuu laughs. "I may bring a memory or two in your sleep, or if you doze off. You know? Heh..."

Aoi stood up a moment and caught his breath. A bead of sweat trailed off his eye brow as he also spoke.

"I hope they aren't awful ones that will make me want to forget instead..."

"These memories are being shown to you for a reason," Yuu responded. "These things are what strengthened my bond with Kouyou in the first place, made us stronger and unified. I'm sure you will see the same with Uruha as time passes. Won't you?"

Aoi briefly hesitated before nodding.

"Yes... I suppose you're right about that... Does that mean we are done here?"

Yuu laughs and sighs.

"Well I suppose so. This astral guidance thing is rather... Tiring. Even though I am all in your head, I still exist, Aoi. And I am sure you will remember that. Won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. Well. I suppose you must be going now, ne? I am sure Uruha is waiting for you. Awake and eager."

Aoi smiled weakly and nods again.

"Yeah... I can't wait to see him again.... I feel like its been hours since I've seen him. I'm ready to go now."

Yuu crossed his arms and nods.

"Good. I shall be seeing you again, soon. Goodbye... Aoi."

**_TBC_ **


	20. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions arise, plans are made

**KAI POV**

My new charge hasn't been very vocal with me the past two hours, even though he's been awake for about a half day now. What was his name again... Oh yes, it was Kyo. Of course. He sat on my office couch and stared out of the window to the streets full of people.

"Kai Sama!"

A knock at the door? Why on earth could he be bothering me now?

"Come in, Shou," I answered with a sigh, placing my glasses on my desk. My assistant comes into the office soon afterward, sweeping his silver hair out of his eyes. "What is it?"

"There's something I have to give to you. Do you want to see it now?"

Hmm... Perhaps now would be a good time.

"Of course. What do you have for me?"

Shou reached into his lab coat and pulled a sealed letter out; The envelope was all black and had a strange golden wax seal stamped onto it. I took it and examined its surface, seeing the letters M and K inscribed into it with white ink.

"How did you come across this? Who gave it to you for me?"

"No idea, just that his name was Takeru. I think he said he was from the third floor?"

"Takeru?" I said. "Hmm... If he's from the third floor, then it must have something to do with the problems Aoi and Ruki are working on. The third floor is the Paranormal Department... Either Meto or Koichi must have sent this, because there's an M and a K on it."

Quickly I pulled the wax seal apart and inside was a this piece of plain white paper. There was sloppy writing on it, but it was readable at least.

" _Kai San, I understand if you must be busy at this point, but I needed to tell you something. The entire world is at stake here, and you need all the help you can get. I think Meto has some sort of idea what you're dealing with, but he won't tell me anything at this point. But what he has told me, it is someone from this particular country. If you are willing to let us help, then call us at the number I have written at the bottom._

_"I know we can eventually stop this, and I know that Meto also knows this. However... You must be aware that time is short. I am afraid... You can't stop him from bringing this world to its knees, at least not until after disaster has struck. What would have been one year to disaster has been brought down to a mere two months. Things may have to be sacrificed in order to bring the impending disaster to peace. Things that may seem impossible to let go of, but you may have to in the end._

_"Magic still exists in this world, Kai san. But people are too focused on science and moving forward to properly embrace it. It's for that very reason this world will have to be reintroduced to the old ways humanity had to offer. Aoi, Ruki, Uruha, and Reita are all going to have to take responsibility for this. And as their boss, you must offer some sort of responsibility as well._

_"Meto has faith in you, as do I. You are the co-owner of this brilliant company after all, and Miyavi has seen your potential for great things._

_"We can bring this world to peace once again, Kai. You and the other four are destined for a great battle in the future that could save us all. I know we can work together to once more shine light on this darkened world. All you have to do, is trust me. I hope you can find it in you to let us help you. We don't want to lose this world once more."_

_"Until we Meet again, Kai san. From Koichi._

_"P.S. After you finish reading this note, please do not hesitate to tell the others. They have a right to know all of this as much as you do."_

Only two months..! Is he for real?! How am I gonna be able to explain this to the guys? It will ruin absolutely everything we have worked for so far! Aoi will be so heartbroken... He and Ruki have barely gotten Their lovers back. And now everything is going back to the way it was...

"Kai-sama?"

I looked over at Shou, placing the letter away in my desk and standing up.

"Shou I need a message delivered to Miyavi right away. Tell him... Tell him I need more time to work on my case. And have him tell everyone to be on high alert from here on out... We'll need the help of our sister companies for this."

Shou nodded, his face one of hesitation.

"Ah, of course, but... Kai, what's wrong?"

I frowned, not wanting to upset his usual sunny atmosphere but...

"Remember the case Shou. This important one I've been stressing over?" He nodded. "Well, it's worse than we anticipated. I hadn't expected it to take such a turn! We have less time now, Shou. Less time! Two months isn't nearly enough time to get everything done! We have to start pulling back our advertising, and start building a possible safe house outside of the city for all of our families... Tell him everything. Safe houses are needed all throughout the country and the message needs to be sent to the rest of the world. This is a case of emergency, we can't take any risks this time around."

Shou shivered at the implied way I said these things. It was hard to tell what sort of things ran through his mind when I spoke to him.

"Of course I'll get to it right away," Shou says and scuttles out of my office. I sighed and looked out of the window. Within the next few hours... The world will be in utter chaos. All because of me... I put my finger to my mouth, clicking the comp-tattoo I had of a small marigold chain along my knuckles and entering Aoi's code. It trilled and trilled, but nobody picked up... What on Earth?

"Come on Aoi," I growled and waited longer. "Don't do this to me now... Maybe Ruki will know what to do."

I hung up and tried Ruki's code, and thankfully he picked up after only three rings.

"Yeah, Kai?" He asks with a tone of boredom.

"Ruki something's happened, I need to tell you something important. Please don't regard this as something you can just put off, because it isn't," I began with urgency. "Where is Aoi?"

Ruki seemed to be thinking, because he went silent for just a moment.

"...Last I heard, he was talking to some other scientist about an important project he was working on up in his apartment," he mumbled. "Why Kai, what has happened?"

I panicked and blurted out my problems.

"We only have two months."

"What!" He asked. "What do you mean, only two months?"

Swallowing I tried to calmly explain the situation as best as I could.

"The case Ruki! The Arman case! Special information has passed along to me that his activities have brought our timer down to two months. We have two months to catch him, but according to my information source... It will be impossible in such a short time..."

"So what are you saying? Kai?"

"I'm saying... We have to disappear from the grids Ru. I've already sent Shou to deliver a message to Miyavi that things are about to take a turn for the worse. Find the other two and tell them to group up down in the lobby in about ten minutes. We all need to talk seriously and plan our course of action."

Ruki growled irritably and sighed.

"Okay okay. I will try to get them all together... Thank you Kai."

He hung up and I tried to gather up a few things I might need including the letter sent to me and piled them into my folder. I went out into the small assistant cubicle just by my office located just down the hall from the lobby and found Shou just now hanging up the main grid line.

"Shou come with me," I instructed him. "You have the right to know what has been going on the past few days."

He fumbled with the things on his desk and trailed behind me. In the lobby I waited for the others because I was super early. I hope they make it down here in time, because we have none to lose.  
  


—————————————————————————-

**_NORMAL POV_ **

"..Wake up... Honey... Honey wake up. Yuu..?"

A disoriented raven lies in his chair, still sort of drowsy from sleeping for as long as he did. Finally he was able to blink his eyes open and fully sat up, rubbing his face.

"Ugh..."

Uruha was standing over him, wide awake and gazing at him with a worried face.

"Aoi? Are you okay?" He murmered softly. Aoi saw that it was him and reached for his hand.

"Kouyou," he says to his lovers surprise. Uruha's lower lip began to tremble and he smiled, tears prickling at his eyes.

"Yup... It's me, Love. It's really me this time," he laughed breathlessly. "And it's really you n there, Yuu..?"

Aoi smiled, pressing his nose to Uruha's affectionately before standing up and holding onto his hands tightly.

"It's me, Kouyou. It really is me now... Kouyou."

That's what he would now call him from now on, as he had in the past. He smiled and tilted up Kouyou's face to kiss at his mouth gently.

"Weren't there two others here?" He asked.

"Yes," Kouyou responds and smiles at him. "But they left just a short while ago actually. I was awake for a while now... I like watching you sleep, Heh."

Yuu smiled, his eyes crinkling with admiration.

"You always have," he responded. "Creeper."

His blonde was ready to respond back but suddenly the tattoo at Aoi's neck began trilling softly. Yuu groaned and lazily picked up he line, keeping Kouyou snuggled in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Aoi!"

Ruki's shout made him literally jump a little bit.

"Wha..? Ruki what the heck?"

"Shut up! I am not joking right now when I say that there is an emergency at hand. Meet me and the others in the lobby in eight minutes or less. Get your asses. Down here. Now."

Aoi didn't get a chance to reply Because Ruki had already hung up on him. Kouyou frowned roughly and pulled on Yuu's arms. The look of confusion replaced his earlier playfulness.

"What's the matter?"

Aoi sighed and looked down.

"Something's wrong," he said. "Ruki's in hysterics. He said we need to get downstairs right away. Come on; We better not make them wait."

———————————————————————————————————-  
  


They had indeed made it downstairs in a few minutes, meeting Ruki and the others in their usual place. Die, Miyavi, and even Hiro were present as well. Kai noticed their presence and rushed them into the lab and closed off the doors.

"Ruki, what's this all about? Why did you sound so distressed over the line?"

The chibi scientist sighed and looked at his feet.

"I don't know," he says. "Kai wanted to wait until you two got here to start speaking."

"And there's a reason for that," Kai said after making sure they were out of hearing range. He strode to the computer and swiped it on. "Everyone listen to me. I have aquired information that may possibly ruin everything. Guys. We have to... To... We have to go underground."

Everyone was rather confused, so Aoi spoke up.

"Underground? The hell are you talking about Kai?"

Kai brought up a few files from the computer and plugged in a hard drive chip. He started typing up reports as he spoke to them.

"I'm talking about about my Case. The Arman case, Aoi. It's worse than we've imagined."

"What do you mean?" Miiyavi asks. Kai sighed and brought forth the letter he was given.

"This. Read it, and you will know what I mean."

His rainbow headed boss twitched his eyebrow and took the letter and read it slowly. But with each line written his eyes slowly became more and more downcast.

"What is it? Miyavi?"

Aoi's boss swallowed and he looked up.

"Well... We're in trouble."

Kouyou went silent as they all began freaking out. He figured this would be happening. But not so soon... Aoi was in hysterics and tried to make Miyavi explain everything.

"What do you mean! What the hell is going on!"

"Arman is playing with us," Kai said. "We have exactly two months before the world spirals into chaos. Maybe less.. At this rate. As we speak, the other side of the world is hearing of this news and are responding. Arman didn't know however that we caught on. He's probably unaware that we know what's going on, but we have to plan out what we are going to do."

Hiro scoffed and sat against the wall near the window, crossing his arms.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait until the entire world falls to its knees at his mercy?"

Reita and Ruki didn't say anything this entire time. Just sat and waited until someone said something... Useful.

"No that's exactly not what we are going to do," Kouyou suddenly said. "I know who can help..."

Aoi looked at him, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Kou..?"

"I do too," Kai said. "Koichi. He's the one who sent this letter. Is that who you meant?"

Kouyou nodded hesitantly.

"Yep. He and Meto are our last hope... I hope we can contact them right away."

Aoi looked at him weirdly, wondering what the hell he was talking about... This wasn't the Kouyou he knew. No... He was different. Something about him was changed. The time they've been alone and apart from one another must have really made a significant impact on him.

"Kouyou, can I... Can I ask something?" Ruki said finally. The blonde nodded, turning to Ruki.

"Sure.. What is it Ruki?"

The chibi only hesitated a little bit before he continued.

"Is there something you're not telling us? Something... That can help us?"

The android visibly stiffened, his eyes hardening. Aoi noted this difference in him and frowned. Kouyou didn't look at him but answered directly to Ruki. Something didn't feel right here...

"No. Why do you ask that of me?" He asked lowly. "I am not keeping any secrets from you."

"O-Of course not, I wasn't saying you were," he says. "I just.... I was just asking that in case you might have had any ideas..."

Aoi saw that Ruki was near to flinching away from his lover so he grabbed onto Kouyou's arm.

"Kou he didn't mean anything by it... It is okay."

Kouyou's eyes softened and he nodded, pressing against Aoi's side.

"Of course... Sorry Ru. I guess I'm just a little worked up."

"It's all right I... I shouldn't have implied anything."

They both gave each other a small nod and Kai cleared his throat.

"Well guys... We have two months to do something. From what Koichi has told me. We can't do anything to stop it. We have no choice but to go into some sort of hiding, but intil then we need to do one other thing."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Reita asks. Kai sighed and pulled up a random blank screen on the computer and looked at Aoi, then Kouyou, then to Reita.

"It looks like you guys are going to give me your memories after all. I think it's time that we dug into those brains of yours."

**_TBC_ **


	21. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal problems disrupt, honesty is displaced

**A MONTH LATER**

**Kouyou POV**

A loud boom shook the walls, causing me to wake up with a start. On the bedstand stood a hologram clock reading midnight. Flashing bright lights splashed and danced throughout my bedroom, accompanied by popping, crackling and whistling. The fireworks again... They've been going off nonstop for the past three days, a celebration of bringing everything back in a way, a street festival that the people in the city suddenly decided to have. Despite our warnings about the world coming to a stop once more they wanted to do it anyway.

Over where America used to be, they are taking the news better than the people here, and started building shelters right away to accommodate people from the possible disaster. Banks all over the world have started shutting down. Hopefully that will slow our enemy down a little bit.

It all happened a month ago. Kai tapped into our heads. Brought it all back... Even now, people are still adjusting to everything that we have managed to bring back. It eventually spread to the rest of the world (Excluding those who did not wish to remember), and the response was... Phenomenal.

People all over the world immediately tapped into the technology from the old ways. The way the world worked was, people could instantly have all of the data they wanted transferred into their brains and they would know everything. It was scary in a way, that people could just go to the way it used to be so easily. It almost made me upset... But who was I to complain...

I looked over at Yuu, seeing his sleeping but troubled face made me worry about him even more. Dark shadows were evident under his eyelashes. He was... Not sleeping as often as he should.... Probably due to the past events that have happened to him. To all of us. I know he is the old Yuu again but, he's still Aoi too. There are things he doesn't remember. Hell even things I don't remember still. Things like who my parents were, the faces of any possible siblings I had... I don't recall any of it. But there was one thing that I unfortunately remembered.

Those terrible memories of when I died. The racking physical pain that tore me up in the inside and out. Even worse was the emotional torment of knowing I would possible leave Yuu behind. We would be apart, that's what I thought at the time.

Thankfully he didn't leave me, he came with me and we were together for so long. Until he was forced to be reborn again... And I was alone. For twenty seven long years I was forced to watch my soul mate live his life without me, being none the wiser that I ever existed. Even Akira seemed distanced from me and focused only on Takanori.

Along the way some more strange things have started happening to me. I already told Yuu some of it, but not all of it... The Former ArchAngel visited me a few times that much he knows. But I still haven't told him the most important part, about my almost having to go to hell to save the world. I almost did, just to save everyone else but... When I knew Ruki could bring me back I turned selfish and I stayed behind to be with Yuu again... What's even worse is that I know who he is trying to catch, but I can't tell him. What the hell am I supposed to do? I want to tell him so badly, so we can put this all behind us.

But if I do that then I'll have to... To leave forever. I can't put Yuu through that again, not after losing me once already. I just can't. I have no other choice but to let it all unravel before my eyes. At least... We'll be together. It's what my heart has always wanted.

The vision I had before regaining my memories has always been bothering me. Is what Ruki said true and I was witnessing some sort of terrible future event? A prophecy maybe? I don't want to be taken away... Someone will probably blab to the outside world that me, Akira and Kyo exist. Someone will eventually come and try to take me away. That's what this vision tells me. We have a month left to prepare ourselves.

Exhausted I scooted closer to Yuu and pulled his arms around me for warmth; He stirred a little bit but otherwise didn't try to pull away. I kissed at the circles under his eyes and sighed as I snuggled closer to try to fall asleep again. My artificial heart ached from having to lie to him like this...

“I'm sorry Yuu.... I love you but it's all my fault.”

One month before everything goes to waste... How can I possibly shoulder this on my own?

===============================

I woke up again a few hours later at around seven in the morning. I was all alone this time, and Yuu's side of our bed felt cold. Like he had been up for a long time already. The sun shone through our curtains and made it bright without having to turn on any lights. Maybe Yuu went downstairs to keep working... he has been going in and out of that library nonstop ever since we brought the world back to its former ways. Researching, looking, but finding nothing. Maybe that's why he's been so stressed.

In the bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on some day clothes before leaving our apartment. I touched the new tattoo on my neck, given to me by Yuu. It was of one of my favorite things as a child, a polar bear paw with the middle section being the face of the bear itself. Yuu didn't understand my love for them, but I just did. It was better than being inked with a duck wasn't it?

Along he way I met one of our... Erm, associates who had started working with us not long ago. His name was Kaoru, and he reminded me completely of the one Kyo worked with all those years ago.

“Hey Uruha-san,” he greets me and I wave at him. “Up early I see?”

“Yeah. I don't like waking up late like I used to.”

“How's your head feeling today?”

That's right... He thought I was human and suffered from brain damage. I still have yet to tell him the truth.

“Better today Thanks. Are you heading off to work with Kai again?”

“Yeah I think we have a new lead and I want to help out.”

I nodded at him as we parted ways and I headed back to the library where Yuu might be. Maybe later I will have a chat with Kyo. He wasn't as quiet as before though, talking to Shinya a lot because of his ties to the old Shinya before. I dunno why I have weird feelings about him because he isn't the one we are looking for. There's just something weird about him though and I can't put my finger on it.

Inside the library I indeed found Yuu working away, sorting through files on the computer screens and flipping through old books. He didn't notice me right away but he did when I walked up behind him. He smiled and turned towards me so I could embrace him again...

“Good morning Shima,” he murmers against my cheek. “Did you miss me..?”

Hearing him call me that made me feel a pang of hurt in my chest. I loved when he called me that name, but at the same time I wanted to cry. It reminded me too much of the past.

“Mm,” I agreed quietly. “I don't like being alone when I wake up anymore. So I came to find you.”

Yuu almost crushed me in his hold but I didn't complain once. Instead my arms went around his waist so I could hold tighter too. I didn't want to think about anything other than him anymore, but the other things inside of me wouldn't stop pestering me.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers and leans back to look at me. The circles under his eyes he tried to hide by wearing concealer, but I could just tell right away. “But I couldn't sleep for very long last night so I came here. I didn't mean to leave you behind.”

“You don't have to say sorry to me Yuu,” I say back and resist my urge to start crying again. “This case is more important and I want to help you.”

'Even though I know we can't stop it,' I thought in my head but didn't say it out loud. He hummed and leaned in to kiss me softly before hugging me again.

“I'll say it as many times as I want silly,” he laughs. “For everything you and I had to go through to be together again...”

“Don't say it Yuu,” I say and cut him off. “I want to forget about that, the horrible things that happened just so we could... Could see each other. I just want to keep being like this without all the negative thoughts ruining everything. Okay?”

He rubbed his hand along my back and he agrees.

“Oh Shima, you're just perfect you know that?”

“Hardly,” I laugh and he shakes his head.

“I mean it. Even with all the things that you think make you imperfect, that is what makes you perfect in my eyes. Even if you don't think so. Because I love my Angel and I always will.”

Why are you doing this to me Yuu..? Please don't... f you knew about the things I did you wouldn't want to think I was perfect anymore... That's something I really don't want to happen. Not again.

“Yuu,” I murmur as he looks completely serious about what he said. “How did I ever come to deserve being with you?”

He laughed quietly and kisses me.

“I should ask that,” Yuu responds with a heartbreaking smile. “Because I feel like I don't deserve you.”

I giggled and lightly slapped his chest.

“Don't change the subject idiot,” I tease and he made a mock hurt face.

“That hurt me deep Shima,” he pouted but couldn't stop smiling at me. I felt my heart hurt a lot more. “I'm offended that you think I am an idiot...”

He made me laugh again and I successfully hid my inner torment with myself.

“But you're my idiot Yuu,” I answer softly and lean forward. “And I'll be an idiot with you as well.”

I kissed him deeper this time, and thankfully I was able to hide the tears sliding down my face.

A few hours had passed as I helped him to the best of my extent. Thanks to Ruki building my brain more avanced than most super computers I was able to help him find a few hints as to who we were chasing after. Someone deep in the farthest corners of Honshu Island, isolated atop a mountain somewhere. But that was it. I wasn't allowed to reveal anything more than that. This person kept moving and moving around, never staying in one place for longer than what was safe.

It was then that I decided to leave him alone for a little while because my head started to hurt. He wanted me to stay but I insisted that he have some time alone for once because I was always attached to him constantly.

“But I like when you're helping me,” he pouted and tried convincing me with soft kisses to my neck. As much as it really really appealed to me I knew where it would lead and so I gingerly declined.

“Yuu, I don't want to distract you. Having such a clingy lover like myself must be so annoying...”

He pouted more and made puppy dog eyes, but eventually agreed with me. I kissed him and let him hug me again.

“Ok... I'll see you in a little bit, all right?”

“Of course. I'm gonna go see if Ruki needs my help kay?”

We parted and I left the library to find the others. As much as it hurts to admit the distance away from Yuu made my heart hurt a lot less. Maybe because he was the one I wanted to hurt less than the others. He was so so important, and losing him would be a devestating blow to my psyche. But to lose his trust would be even more unbearable. Maybe some distance would do me some good.

I went lower to the lobby and found yet another of our associates. Tsuzuku his name was, a gifted Psychologist and mental specialist. He and his assistant Ryoga were speaking with someone I had never seen before and they were all dressed like regular people. He was small in stature, but his otherwise gentle and mature facial expressions made up for it. Soft fluttery silver hair framed his face in a side swept fringe and his eyes were bright blue. There was no employee name tag code on him as far as I could tell. A civilian?

Walking closer I realized that he and Tsuzuku were unusually chummy with one another...

“Tsuzuku-san,” I said once I was in hearing range of them. The raven scientist turned to me and smiled before waving at me.

“Hey Uruha-san! Come over here there is someone I want you to meet!” I greeted the unfamiliar person with a smile and slight bow. “This is Mia-kun, my kid brother who just graduated from Uni. Mia this is one of my many associates Uruha-san.”

“It's nice to meet you Uruha-sama,” the one named Mia says with a respectful bow. “Tsu-kun has told me much about you!”

“Likewise,” I respond and feel a bit uncomfortable around this person... “Um, really? Has he talked much about me?”

“Oh yeah,” Mia said. “He keeps saying how cool you are and he looks up to you! And your partner? Shiroyama-sama? He's amazing too right? And this case you're working on is really important!”

I saw Tsuzuku give Mia a small glare, like he gave away secret information. I just smiled and nod politely.

“Yeah um, he really is. We're getting closer and closer to figuring it out.”

I didn't want to let him know that we won't catch him at all in time; What would be the point? Might as well tell him what he wants to hear. His eyes went wide with excitement.

“Really?? What have you figured out so far? Can you tell me?”

Tsuzuku laughs nervously and grabs a hold of Mia's shoulder.

“Hey bro, maybe we should get going...” He says quietly. “We can't give out information like that to people that don't work here.”

Mia pouted and it reminded me of those weird fish that puff up if threatened.

“Aww really? You can't even tell me, Tsu? I don't get some kind of brotherly discount?”

“You aren't that special,” Tsuzuku scoffs. Ryoga snickers but clears his throat. “Besides we'll miss the main event of the festival if we continue to dilly dally.”

I shrugged and stuck my hands into my front pockets as they came to an impasse.

“Well I have to get going anyways... There's something that requires my attention so if you'll excuse me.”

Tsuzuku sighed and grinned at me before bowing.

“Okay well, we'll talk more later. Come on Ryoga, Mia.”

They all left and I continued to the main lab. Inside I seen Kyo and Shinya talking to each other yet again, and a small urge not to bother them made me avoid them. They looked like they didn't want to be bothered. I then walked to where I saw Hiro and Miyavi at a computer panel.

“Sup guys,” I say and gain their attention. “What you guys doing?”

Hiro waves at me and turns to Miyavi, a sort of passive look on his face.

“Oh hey Uruha. Miyavi and I were just informed by Aoi-san about the location of our suspect, but he keeps moving around every time we try to get an exact place.”

“We were frustrated at first,” Miyavi admits with an equally accepting attitude. “But since we already know we can't really do anything we're just kind of like.. You know, whatever right? Not like we can really do much about it.”

I frowned at their unusual behavior but didn't argue.

“I see... Yeah it seems lke he has caught on finally and is always a few steps ahead of us,” I agreed. “Has the government decided to start preparing for what is to happen yet? Shelters, safe houses, etc?”

“Yes, and it's about time,” Hiro says grimacing. “After a whole month and another few hundred people having their money swiped away they finally decided to take full action the bastards...”

Miyavi popped a cigarette into his mouth and lights it up before blowing the smoke out.

“Well I have to say, despite what is about to happen this is the most relaxed I have felt in a long time since starting on this case. We have a month left so why not take some time off?”

Normally, these guys would not display such laid back behavior and would work work work. But now that we all know, we have all just sort of... Accepted it. As long as there was a way to stop it after it all happens, we could handle it.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Hiro says and leans against the computer panel. “No point in freaking about about it. Hot spring trip maybe?”

Miyavi enthusiastically agrees and I just... Felt really guilty. If it were up to me I could just tell them, and they wouldn't display such behavior. It was sad seeing them act like this, like trapped animals who had given up fighting and accepted their fates. This was exactly like that, and it was all because of me...

I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to let them go about their business. Maybe if I found something else to take my mind off of all of this I could find it inside of me to become equally as accepting.

But I just wish that small voice nagging at me inside of my head would go away. It was only bugging me because of the things it was saying.

'It's all your fault.'

'You're letting your friends die.'

'Yuu will be so disappointed in you.'

'Why are you so selfish?'

It bothered me because... Well wouldn't it bother you if it was speaking in your lover's voice too?

**TBC**


	22. Nostalgic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is painful, A new triangle is formed

**Normal** **POV**

**1 Week later**

**8:50 PM**

Time. It is as incredibly delicate as sand through an hourglass, and it was steadily running out. Yuu knew that, and he was damn sure that Kouyou knew that. Time was running short now, time they didn't have. Four weeks left. Only four. But for the moment… Everything seemed perfect. A cute and enjoyable little bubble of time that was closer to popping and that was what he wanted for now. Kouyou and he decided it was time to pay the new world a little visit rather than stay cooped up in that silly building all day right?

Festivals were rampant in the streets now. Though far different from the ones they remembered it was still nice to experience it.

The festival ran from Eight in the morning to eight at night, but they only stayed until seven o'clock. Kouyou started complaining about things like headaches and a weakened equilibrium. Yuu simply nodded and led him back to their building as the sun started setting steadily behind a few sky scrapers. It was around seven thirty when they finally were able to reach the tall white building that they now called home.

Inside the main lobby was still pretty busy preparing for the impending disaster. Yuu huffed and looked over at Kouyou whom only shrugged in response. Neither of them really shared any thoughts about it because it didn't seem important anymore.

They went directly to the stairwell to head home, but stopped short as Tsuzuku approached them just in time.

“Aoi-san! Uruha-san!” He calls out to them.

“Tsuzuku,” Uruha greets. He was smiling so nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But he had to ask just to make sure. “What is it? Is something the matter?”

Tsuzuku shakes his head and has an elated expression on his face.

“No no nothing bad at all! Quite the opposite in fact. You know who Ryoga is, my assistant?” Yuu and Kouyou nod in agreement. “Well... A little while ago I was getting ready to leave the lab where we work together and... He stopped me and then he... He confessed to me!”

Kouyou grinned wide and looked over to Yuu who was doing the same.

“That's great! I always had a feeling about you two,” he said, genuinely happy for him. “So how did you react?”

The raven rubs his neck and looks at the floor while blushing.

“I said I liked him too. But I told him to let me think it over for tonight. But what do you guys think? Should I go for it?”

“Well yeah, boy!” Kouyou agrees quickly and makes the others jump. “He's totally got a thing for you I say go for it!”

Yuu laughs and ruffles Kouyou's hair.

“Follow what your heart tells you, and you'll make the right decision.”

“Typical serious Yuu,” Uruha chuffed with a puffed out chest and pouting duck lips. But on the inside he was smiling as always. Tsuzuku grins at them both before absently scratching at the tattoo's on his arms. He wasn't wearing his usual lab coat because he was already done with his work quota for the day.

“Well I guess I'll just have to… See what comes out of it. Thanks you guys. I really appreciate your help with this.”

They waved as Tsuzuku waltzed towards the lobby doors with a strangely vibrant spring to his step. Kouyou really wanted to know really how this had come to pass, how they managed to find each other. Everyone had their stories about how they met, each as unique as the stars up above their heads.

But he had to admit, their story was one that was truly unique, apart from any of the others in so many ways. After all who else could hold onto each other for so long like them? And after their trials and hardships they had to go through to be together..? Surely, nothing like that could be experienced by anyone else. One in a few million maybe.

Then again, no one else knew what he knew. The whole Archangel, Lucifer, Beelzebub thing. And his inabiity to... Stop being so selfish. With 7 billion lives on the line all he wanted was to stick with the select few in his circle. But... Human emotions are funny that way...

Kouyou frowned bitterly to himself and lowered his head down as he trailed behind Yuu up to their apartment floor, trying to keep him from seeing the sour look on his face. He couldn't repress his strong and inexplicable urge to just... Stay with Yuu in their apartment forever, together and alone. To fall in love all over again... Recalling all of their memories... It just wasn't fair like this anymore. Why did such crippling human emotions have to take over his whole self like this? Maybe then he could stop being so pig headed and do the right thing! Weren't robots supposed to not feel anything..? A thing like greed. Stupid, selfish arrogance..! Why couldn't he have been reborn without even having any damn emotions??

Oh. That's right. Then he wouldn't have... The way he felt about...

He sighed softly and tried to push such awful awful thoughts away from his brain. Maybe a bit of sleep could help him get rid of such impeccable things...

Yuu noticed the way Kouyou was a bit quiet as they went into their home and didn't say anything about it until they were ready to settle into bed with the lights turned off and the covers over their bodies.

“Kouyou? Are you okay?” He asked. “You're being unusually quiet.”

The honey blonde only shakes his head and snuggled into Yuu's arms with his face pressed to his arm.

“Yes of course I am... Okay. I just need a bit of rest is all. Don't worry okay?”

His lover didn't want to press him much because of the events going on, and he was tired too.

“Hm, of course not,” Yuu murmurs and proceeds to wrap his arms around him tightly. “Good night Angel. I love you.”

Kouyou's eyes watered slightly as he nods tiredly.

“Yeah... I love you two... Good night.”

===========================================================

**Kouyou's subconcious dreamscape/** **Normal** **POV**

===========================================================

_Well... Here he was again. The all white setting was becoming rather familiar to his eyes. Even the blackened fog settling all over the ground. The internal power cores inside of his body cavitieswere starting to ache again because of the very apparent abundance of water in the air. Might as well get comfortable... He can very much be stuck here for a long time like he was last week... And “he” might show up like he always does... Why can't he just face facts already? His answer is always going to be the same..! The very thought of having to go through the same questionaire again made his teeth clench together. He hoped he wouldn't show up this time..._

_“I'm not leaving him! Not ever!”_

_“So.” Speaking of the Devil... Literally. That voice was his. So he was here after all. ”You're still rather stubborn aren't you?”_

_Kouyou gritted his teeth, unable to respond back with a rude comment because of who he was talking to. Instead he ignored the shaking of his legs and he sighed quietly._

_“Beelzebub” he greets lowly and doesn't bother to turn around, knowing who's face he would be looking at. It was his little plan to trick him into agreeing and not one that he wanted to fall for. The voice was already much of a dead give away... “I see you decided to pay me another visit.”_

_“I have told you to call me Lucifer. Really, a beelzebub is just a simple term for a creepy little imp,” The person says. “Yes I am here to visit. And ask the same questions as you might know. You know me all too well, Takashima. Have you decided to reconsider yet?”_

_Kouyou tsked angrily._

“No. I will not do it.”

_There's a puzzled hum and he felt the presence approach him from behind._

_“Really now are you so selfish as to risk eight billion lives for a small circle of less than ten?” A humored chuckle follows and Kouyou wanted to melt into the floor. “It's hard to expect such puzzling complex emotions like greed and selfishness to come from you, someone who isn't even human.”_

The blonde laughs bitterly and looked down.

_“Yeah I guess it comes with having a human soul even if it was shoved into this tight confine of metal and wires.”_

_“I really wish you would look at me when we had these little heart-to-heart's,” Lucifer grumbled lowly._

_“No. I cannot do that.”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Because I know what face you're using and what you're trying to do,” Kouyou said and screwed his eyes shut. “So it won't work on me.”_

_“Tsk, it was worth a shot I suppose,” came the response. “But it won't stop me there you know. Why not just stop being so foolish and join me already? Hell isn't so bad once you get used to it! And since I like you so much already you'll be treated like you were toyalty. By my side...”_

_Kouyou wanted to just outright ignore the presence behind him. However when he felt that lingering feeling of unease, his suspicions rose to higher levels._

_“I already told you; There is no way I would go with you and desert him like this. Even... Even if...”_

_He struggled to continue as his breath caught in his throat a little and he had to stop. Lucifer didn't stop there though. Clearly by now the term personal space meant nothing to him. Kouyou gasped softly as a familiar hand was caressing the side of his neck and up to the lobe of his ear. The familiar touch made goosebumps travel up and down his spine and not the bad kind. This touch... It was his... No. No it wasn't his. It wasn't._

_“Even if..? Not only would humanity fall into disarray and chaos with no internal or external governmental system after everything crumbles... But there's also a little something that my big bro upstairs has something planned for all of you once there isn't any way to keep you controlled. I mean really, without technology all humans are just like wild animals just waiting for a chance to... Pounce on each other.”_

_His hand travelled along his nape and Kouyou shivered. Why did it have to feel the same as his... Why why why?_

_“Ngh... What do you mean something else planned? I thought there was no God or Heaven?”_

_Lucifer laughs and hums to himself, and was now practically pressed up against his back._

_“Oh trust me baby doll there isn't. I mean the one who was created alongside me. A little cherub-like Angel called Micheal? He just happens to live somewhere in between the clouds and the physical world. Remember those little things that supposedly happened according to 'Exodus*?' Are you familiar with... The Ten Egyptian Plagues? Well there's something similar to that coming soon... Unless you-”_

_Kouyou's attention suddenly grew a little bit at that. What was he talking about..._

_“What do you mean, the Plagues? And wasn't God supposedly behind it?”_

_“No. And you wanna know who was?”_

_“Let me guess; You were?”_

_He felt the hand molest him more but he chose to ignore it for now._

_“And you are correct once again, baby doll. Just a cute little favor I did for the humans to keep their faith strong. After all, without a God to have faith in there is no antagonist to that God. And without an Antagonist well... There'd be no one to believe in me. I guess you could say Micheal and I kind of made the idea of a 'God' up. Just to keep up appearances y'know... I'm not all that bad.”_

_“But you! You're..! Letting him bring down human society! And for what! Just so some he can take over and use us all as his slaves??!!”_

Kouyou kept his eyes screwed tightly even as Lucifer's hands started becoming real friendly... He felt him come around him to his front and didn't want to face him. Right now he felt that something was not right...

_“It's not like I wanna do this. I had rather come to like the delicate little humans.. And you especially Kouyou. But unfortunately even I am only able to make certain decisions in this little skirmish of yours because I am powerless.”_

_“But why me? Of all other people in the world... And I am already with Yuu.”_

_“All the more reason to let him live peacefully without the world going into turmoil,” he began quietly. “Than to stay with him and plunge your lives into turmoil out of... Well, greed. I know you love him and all but still. More reason to just let him go and let him live his life normally even if in heartbreak.... Then no one will have to die. A small sacrifice for the lives of others... But, you keep saying no. I guess I should stop talking now.”_

_Despite that Kouyou still felt Lucifer caress and touch his face in soft ways. The hands were lined and shaped to feel exactly the way his lover's did. What a dirty trick to use on him. Absolutely disgusting. And yet.. he couldn't stop himself from leaning into such a comforting and familiar feeling. He couldn't stop it. Damn it..!_

_“I wish you would stop touching me so much,” he muttered lowly in distaste. “Using the way he feels against me is just cruel.”_

_Lucifer chuckles._

_“Oh baby doll. You grow cuter and cuter every time we meet this way. But... I suppose you want to go back now, is that right?”_

_“Yeah, not fast enough...”_

_“Fine,” he responded. “But I suppose you would want to know why we are gonna send those certain plagues upon humanity if you don't tell them.. Right?” Kouyou didn't respond verbally but started to shake. “Well of course you do. It's simple really. But in order for me to tell you... I want you to give me a small parting gift.”_

_“Ugh... What do you want?” Kouyou asks and prepares for the worst. What he hears however is not something he was expecting._

_“Open your eyes and give me a kiss.”_

_But then again he guessed he should have seen it coming. So he was able to answer calmly._

_“My God you're arrogant aren't you... Fine, then will you let me leave?”_

_Lucifer gives another laugh and he feels those hands plump out his cheeks._

_“Baby Doll you are astounding but cruel to me. I understand, and I will tell you afterwards. Now open up.”_

_Kouyou flinched as another gentle tone similar to Yuu's echoed into the small distance between them. He had no choice but to obey now. Slowly he opened his eyes and... There he was. Beautiful raven hair to his shoulders, bright chocolate eyes and those impeccably perfect lips in a smile... Why was this happening to him..?_

_“You're a terrible demon,” he growls at Lucifer's face. Every humanly, primal deep instinct kept telling him it was his lover, that this was the Yuu he knew. But he was far more advanced enough to know that it was all just a simple mind trick meant to confuse him. “Utterly deplorable.”_

_Lucifer smiled wide and gently grazes his cheeks with the back of his knuckles._

_“Well that's the Prince of Hell for you isn't it?” He gloats rather shamelessly. “Well can I have my kiss now?”_

_Kouyou tsked again and merely allowed him to just do it already. Lucifer grinned and tilts his head up to glance at him just barely before he felt it. Subtle at first, but firm. It wasn't fair, how alike it felt to kissing the real thing. Soon the pressing of their lips grew more urgent and more insistent, making Kouyou swallow back his fear and tighten his lips a little. But as he did the kiss stopped. The blonde felt small tremors running through him and he started feeling funny..._

_“Ohh... It seems like you're waking up finally,” Lucifer sighs. “Well I guess I can't really stop you Doll. But just remember this; My offer to save all of you stands. Come to be with me and I will be in his every like. Everything will be the way you want it to and nobody has to die. Or, stay where you are and let humanity fall to a false God. If so I intend in every way to reinstill the fear of that God into them. Do you want to know why?”_

_Kouyou shakes his head to make the dizzyness go away._

_“No... Why?”_

_But the answer he gets... It isn't one he expects at all. Lucifer's face softens a little bit and he's almost... Sad? But why would he be sad?_

_“So the humans can have something to place hope in when there is no hope left. That is why.” He was greeted with another smile. “I'll be seeing you again very soon Baby Doll. Hopefully I can change your mind by then.”_

_But before he could ask what he meant by that, he was already awake._

_**TBC** _


	23. Monophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds are tested, resolve is close but far

**Another Week Later**

**Aoi's POV**

**2 Weeks Left to Disaster**

 

There's something wrong with Kouyou, even more so than usual. Other than our obvious problems, he doesn't want to talk to anyone about if anything might be bothering him or not. Not even me, and that hurts more than he cares to acknowledge. It's my job to help him because I love him. Yet he avoids even being around me.

This is getting out of hand; I know it's the real him, but I also know that he's not human and therefore relies on his robotic instincts and depends on emotions of intelligence and silence than to ask for any sort of help. At this rate... There's no way I could help him in time before everything gets worse. He sleeps in later than what would be normal of him and there's no way of knowing whether or not he even wants to be helped.

I even asked Akira to talk to him, but he told me it was none of his business, nor was it Ruki's. Therefore leaving me to deal with it on my own.

Great deal of trouble it's gotten me into so far. Now every time I am alone with Kouyou, he shuts himself away from me and all he ever wants to do anymore is walk through the city by himself, and when he comes back the only things he ever wants is to sleep or have sex though only to distract me, though the last time we did was almost three days ago now. Those are the only times I ever talk to or see him anymore... It's lonely being in love. It's painful if the one you treasure more than anything no longer wishes to be around you.

It's been a dreadfully long day. The time was already seven at night and I still haven't seen Kouyou come back yet, he wandered out and hasn't been heard from since... Why does he continue to avoid me? I don't want to think about it much, and that's when I get a call from an unknown code.

"Hello?" I asked and put down another of my books.

"Shiroyama Aoi? I need to speak with you. Are you available?"

"Koichi-san? How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways," he answered. "So can we talk or not?"

"Um, well sure."

"Excellent. Not on here though," he says. "We have to meet face to face."

That does not sound at all pleasant.

"What about Uruha?"

"No. He can't know what I have discovered; I'd rather speak to you alone if I may. Meet me here at the third floor as before and we can talk there."

He hung up on me and left me in silence like before. In all honesty I had come to grow used to being in silence, because I was always alone. Doesn't mean I didn't hate it though.

The third floor was every bit as creepy as the last time I had been here if not more. The few candles lighting the foyer seemed dimmer. Windows were still dark as blood to filter what little light was let inside. And the secretary still seemed... Odd. What was his name again... Takeru? He was all smiles to show off those sharp teeth of his. It still made the skin of my neck prickle.

"Hello," I greeted warily. "Um... I'm here to meet with Koichi-san..."

"We've been expecting you, Aoi-san," he said in that creepy voice of his. "Right this way please."

He then led me down a hallway behind the desk and into the first room on the left, which was every bit as dark as the main room. In there was a long table with many ornate chairs for guests, and a few candles hanging from the ceiling gave a light yellowish glow. This was probably a conference room. Koichi sat at the very head of said table and was alone like he said.

"Ah, Aoi," he says and stands up. "I am glad you decided to join me. Takeru you are excused for now."

"Of course," Takeru said and grins at me one last time. "See you later, Aoi."

"What's this about?" I asked once Takeru left. "Why can't Uruha know?"

"Because what I brought you here about does not need to leave this room," he says. "Have a seat; the news you are about to hear is pretty huge."

I joined him at the end and he stared at me with such serious eyes that it made me wonder just what it was that was so bad.

"So what is it?" I ask. He folded his hands together on the table and looked down.

"The reason Uruha can't know of this meeting is because it actually concerns him," he finally says. "Meto-sama and I have discovered some crucial information that may or may not affect this case... Aoi... We have reasons to believe that Uruha actually is hiding things from you. Important things."

"What..? Kouyou is... Hiding something? From me? But... Why? Why is he keeping secrets? Isn't he supposed to trust me?"

A huge weight settled on me, I can't breathe... He doesn't trust me anymore?

"Meto has told me that he can't tell you because... Well, he... He will die. If he tells anyone he'll be pulled away from you and you'll be alone again. That is what I have learned. I think he has already told you who?"

"Yes I know. Why is Lucifer keeping him from telling me?" I demand.

"I don't know yet; Meto is still searching for clues to that as well. But for now, all we know is that Uruha knows who we are looking for but he won't tell us. All because he does not want to leave you behind."

So that's it... He's... He's not telling me cause he still wants to be with me. If so then why isn't he at least... Talking to me?

"Where will he be taken if he were to tell?"

"Meto told me that he's destined for hell if he reveals anything, not even a hint. So, keep an eye on him; I also think he's having secret meetings with Lucifer. Don't stop him but also try to get him to at least trust you again. If he won't tell us then we want him to at least be comfortable around you and so he won't get suspicious."

"You mean to tell me you want him to keep meeting with him? The very Devil himself?"

"It may be our only plan," he says. "If you really want to save him... You'll let the disaster continue on as planned, and we'll catch the culprit afterward. Don't give the hint that you know anything; This is very sensitive information, and the reason why I couldn't tell you over the line is... Well, I thing our suspect is starting to tap into the main communication lines so he can hear things. It would be best if we started sending written messages or meet physically to communicate from now on."

No wonder why Kouyou has been acting evasive... To make sure I never knew. But Meto is a psychic, he should have at least figured out that we would eventually find out. Still, it hurt to know he was doing this, even for me. But if it meant we would stay together then so be it.

"So that's it then," I said and sighed heavily. "He's the one who has control over what happens... My God, how did we come to deserve being punished like this? He's just... Too innocent for that..."

The urge to cry was really strong by now, but I held it back.

"I'm sorry Aoi-san," Koichi says softly. "Meto and I both know how much he means to you and what you are going through. Believe me, I have seen my share of heartbreak... As has he."

I nod and looked at my fingers which were shaking.

"Have you... Have you ever held anyone so dear like this before?"

He shrugged.

"None that I remember much of before meeting Meto-sama," he admits. "I have a very hazy past before coming here. Even my parents are a mystery to me. All I remember is being in some dark alleyway somewhere and he found me, brought me here to train me, and I have been with him ever since. That was five years ago now."

He has amnesia? I didn't know that.

"You really don't remember anything else?"

"Nah. Just my name and some few random things like my birthday and how to drive a car. Stuff like that."

Yeesh... His story was somewhat tragic like mine, though there were plenty like his.

"I'm sorry about that." I say and he shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm happy where I am, because I am with Meto-sama. If it weren't for him, who knows where I would be now. He's everything to me."

There's a fond smile on his face and I know right away it runs deeper than just gratitude or respect. There's definitely something much more personal there and it is plain as day.

"You love him don't you?" I say outright and his eyes go wide as does his mouth, and he's all red. That's all the proof I needed right there.

"What? What are you-?" He stuttered and I laugh.

"Don't try to hide it from me," I say and smile. "I have learned to see the signs of being infatuated believe me. It's very obvious to me now that you love him. Why don't you tell him?"

Koichi went quiet and he sighed lowly, his face now sad.

"Well.. Even if I were to tell him anything... I know for a fact he won't accept my feelings..." He mumbled.

"Why not?" I wonder.

"Because he has told me he is not capable of loving anyone because of who he is and what he does," he says. "That because he is psychic and tied to the other side, it will only bring sadness upon those he gets very close to. It will only hurt us both if I tried, so for now I keep my distance so I won't hurt him."

"Oh," I say and bite my tongue a little. "I'm sorry, I should not have said anything. But still, he shouldn't say that. Every human is capable of love even if they do not know it. Meto is not an outcast just because of what he is able to do, and neither should he think he should be treated like one. Just remember that okay?"

He let himself smile and he looks at me, hope in his voice.

"Do you really think If I told him then... He would accept me?" He asks.

"It's always worth a try," I agreed. "If not to go out with you then at least tell him so he knows, and that there is a chance for him to be happy and for the burden of keeping it a secret lifted from your shoulders."

Koichi always did seem sadder when he was with Meto, and now I know why.

"Thank you Aoi," he says. "I'll... I'll consider telling him when he is done convening with the other side. And... I wish you luck with Uruha as well. He truly is a special being and losing him would definitely be awful."

"Thanks to you Koichi-kun," I answered and stood up. "Thank you for bringing me here, I am glad we had this talk. Perhaps there is hope for us after all."

I bade him goodbye and left, about to leave the third floor until Takeru stopped me.

"You can't save everyone you know," he quipped and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I say suspiciously. He grinned wider but his face was now less... enthusiastic and there was an air of malice surrounding his very being. The grin on his face was very very unsettling.

"Take care of your loved ones, Aoi-san," he says in a disturbingly nice tone and his smile never once wavered. "You never know when one of them might be... Plucked from the very grasp of your fingers... Goodbye Aoi. I am certain I will see you again soon, very soon."

Never before in my life had I ever gotten out of anywhere so fast. There's something wrong here... Takeru is not who he seems to be, I am certain of that. But who is he and why is he threatening me? There was a feeling in me that maybe one of my associates might know...

I went straight to the lobby's main lab from there, to go find Ruki at first but instead I found Tsuzuku and Ryoga to be the only ones there. They were speaking lowly to one another and standing really close.

"Tsuzuku," I greet and he turns around. "Where's Ruki?"

"Oh, Aoi," he says and comes towards me. "The little one? I think he's in his apartment last I knew; Something about wanting to talk to Reita for a little while. Is something wrong? You look troubled."

Damn, he's a perceptive one isn't he? And awfully inquisitive at that...

"Uhh, no, I just.... I wanted to talk to him is all," I say and he shrugged. "Well, thanks I'll go look for him. I'll leave you two alone with whatever it is you are doing..."

He blushed and walked away, and I could see Ryoga welcome him back with a smile. Things have gone really well with them since Tsuzuku accepted Ryoga's feeling for him and I am glad that it turned out like that. Seems more and more people in this place are beginning to find their other selves.

Like Tsuzuku said, I went to Ruki's apartment and found him there, along with Kai and Reita.

"Hey, shorty," I greet once he let me in and he scowled. "Have anything else yet?"

"Hmph, no," he growled. "Just that he's moving again. But that's it. I have however, been informed that the safe house that Miyavi has prepared for us is almost ready to move into. I suppose you'll want to start packing up all of your things as soon as you are able."

One look around the apartment told me that he had already started. There were storage panels and a few boxes scattered around and a lot of things were missing from the walls. Kai seemed to be helping him move stuff around. Reita disappeared to the backrooms to do something else.

"Oh okay. Um, Kai-san, is it okay if I ask a weird question?"

He put a stack of files onto the bar counter and straightened up.

"Sure Aoi, what is it?"

"Well, it's about that Third floor secretary, Takeru-kun... Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"Takeru? Well, as far as I know, he only recently started working here about three months ago. He's not a psychic but he's not exactly... Um, completely sane. But just like everyone else from that cursed place, what else is new?"

"What exactly is wrong with him? Is he like, a spell caster or something?"

"Well from what I know, he was sent to some asylum when he was very little," Kai says seriously. "His parents are very conservative, and when they found out their son was connected to some otherworldly things they sent him there to 'cure' him. But that place must have treated him badly, because he slowly grew to hate who he was."

"He's a conjurer of sorts," Ruki suddenly cut in. "He's able to bring things to this side from some place I would hate to be. The head of that dapartment heard about him and went to get him out just recently and brought him here to refine his gift. I heard he even killed someone in that place when he got upset but I don't know for certain. He conjured something up and had the guy killed. So I would watch out for him if I were you, Aoi."

I knew there was something wrong with him! Ever since I met him I just had this feeling that he was not normal and now I know the reason why. Now there's no question; he is not to be trusted no matter what.

"Thanks guys... I'll definitely watch out for him. But for now, there's more work to be done. See you guys later."

Again I left them and headed home, but then... I ran into Kouyou... Right in the lobby. He stared at me for a moment and looked away, his eyes as cold as they were when we last met this morning. Why can't he just... Look at me?

"Kouyou," I whispered and he stood still, silently watching the ground. "Kou... Please, look at me... It hurts when you don't look at me. Please..."

He didn't say anything but... He just started to walk to the apartment and I helplessly followed behind him. Why... Why is he doing this to me? What have I done to make him distrust me so much? Can't he just... Just see that it hurts?

As expected from him, once we reached the apartment he quickly turned around and tried to start kissing me but... I know he is only doing so to distract me. I can't let it happen again.

"No," I say and pull away from his kiss and grip his shoulders. "That is not going to work on me, Kouyou. Not anymore, not until you talk to me." I know he won't tell me what it is that I would have wanted to hear; I just want him to stop treating me like he doesn't know who I am. He only tried again to kiss me and even put his arms around my neck, but once more I pulled back. "Stop Kouyou. Just... Stop it."

"Why," he said in a rough voice and glared weakly at me; Instantly I could tell he had been crying. He was good at hiding things, he always has been. But I have also gotten good at figuring him out. "Do you grow tired of being with me already? Don't you love me Yuu?"

"Don't give me the guilt trip card, Shima," I whispered and brought his eyes up to mine with my fingers at his cheek. "Why don't you ever want to be around me anymore? Is it that hard for you to trust me?"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about," He croaked and tried to pull my fingers away but I held him tighter. "Let go Yuu."

"Don't. Don't lie to me Kouyou... Please, not anymore. We both know you don't trust me and I get that. But you don't know how much pain this causes me... To see the one I love not look at me, or talk to me, or even tell me why he's upset... It's like you're... You're killing me because of how much I love you, and you're using it against me... I can't take it anymore Kouyou. You keep disappearing every single day and I don't even know why you... You can't just..."

He stared at me with hurt eyes, and I realized... The tears were already streaming nonstop down my face but I didn't really care. If that's what it took to get him to see then I'll let that happen.

"Yuu don't," he whimpers and I saw him visibly flinch. "Please don't do that... I just... I can't stand to see you hurt anymore... But I can't... Can't tell you anything... Please understand... Please Yuu. I love you and I would move the sky for you, but I just... _Can't_."

I already know that, was what I wanted to say. But I can't stop myself from hugging him closer to me and pouring my heart out.... Feeling him press closer I kept talking.

"Then please... At least let me give you comfort if you're hurting inside... I don't want you taken from me again Kouyou. Not ever again. So just... Don't shut me out."

He starts to cry again and clung even tighter to me, and this time I didn't push him away. I knew now that his walls were finally broken down. He was mine again.

"I'm so sorry Yuu," he wails. "I'm so so sorry... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..."

I smiled and kissed his temple, holding him close for fear of letting him go.

"Of course I forgive you, because I love you... I love you so much Takashima Kouyou... Please never ever do that to me again," I murmur and press my lips to his despite the salty trails on them. He laughed with a wrenching sob and nodded at me.

"I promise I'll always stay close to you now Yuu," he answered with equally as longing kisses. "It was stupid of me for thinking I could deal with it alone... But I just can't tell you everything.. You have to understand that, for me..."

Of course I did, and I wouldn't force him to tell me anything. I know what will happen and that was the very last thing I ever wanted to happen.

"As long as you promise me that you'll always stay with me," I whispered and touch his cheek. "Then I don't care if the disaster does happen. As long as you and I are always together forever and ever, then it does not matter."

"Yes... Forever," he answered softly and that's all he says on the matter because I don't let him talk much through my kisses.

We made real and genuinely true love after that. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he didn't let me go and neither did I of him for the rest of that night. He fell asleep in my arms and I stayed awake a little longer to watch his now finally peaceful face.

"Good night... Shima," I whispered against his forehead and settled into the covers to fall asleep.

Kouyou has finally come back to me, and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

 

**TBC**

 


	24. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New environments, new problems

**_Ruki's POV_ **

**_The Next Week_ **

**_6 Days to Disaster_ **

 

"I hope you know Rei. Just because these damn boxes aren't that heavy doesn't mean you can't help me out."

He looked at me with a straight face and shrugged, leaning back against the wall of an almost empty bedroom. This was Aoi and Uru's place and we were _supposed_ to be helping them pack. But that stupid idiot of mine just stood against the wall as I shoved things into more boxes.

"I prefer to watch and observe," he says quietly with his eyes on me. "A silent watch dog in case anything goes wrong y'know."

"Nothing's gonna go 'wrong' you idiot," I grumbled and glared at him. "How would it anyways?"

Reita grabbed at one of the boxes before carrying it outside to the living room and coming back in. Sometimes I wonder how I don't know what goes on his mind since he's of my own design. But then I remember there's a spirit shoved inside of him now and I can't exactly predict what he'll do. Just like I can't predict what will happen in a week's time.

"Something could be too heavy and you'll drop it," he answered simply. "Don't want that to happen do we Taka?"

He's taken to calling me that, and although it is not my name it makes him feel better. So I don't argue against it.

"I'm not that weak. I am pretty sure I can handle myself! Now shut up and let's get this done already."

Reita laughed and ruffles my hair in his fingers before leaning down to speak in my ear.

"Can't say I didn't try," he answered. "Mostly I just like watching you when you bend over those boxes..."

Just as light as a feather his voice is, gentle and low. But the words make my head spin and the blood in my face rush to my cheeks. As much as I want to yell at him for being a pervert, I still can't help the fond smile on my face.

The time came for Uruha and Aoi to finally leave this place behind. As much as it pained them to. Aoi looks at Uruha then to me as we stand in the living room and get ready to start taking everything down to the van we were going to use. His face was sad and mirrored Uruha's in a bittersweet smile.

"Shall we go then?" He asks all of us. "I don't think I can take being here anymore."

Uruha nods his head in agreement. We all grabbed a box before going back downstairs, down to a now mostly deserted lobby and foyer. Reita and I had already gotten everything all loaded up in a few four by four foot boxes.

The safehouse was located underground under a few warehouses by the ocean owned by the company and built as huge five story houses attached to each other and capable of holding up to a thousand people at once. It was built entirely in secret and exclusively for our use. There were a few other's built just like it scattered around the city and away from the prying eye.

By now, Aoi had already taken down all of his towers through the city that supported his once revolutionary tattoo lines. Everyone who had one was left with a single tattoo on their skin and their chips were all surgically removed had they chosen it. That's how it had to be to keep them safe.

It was my idea to put them underground because, well, if we were above ground, it would be much easier to be found that way. Found by anyone for that matter, anyone who was not a known companion of ours. Kai, Hiro, Tsuzuku, Ryoga, Miyavi, Shinya, and all of their families were going to join us in one warehouse including Aoi's. We were all the family Kouyou and Akira needed, Kyo included of course.

We left the now mostly empty tower behind and left, along a mostly deserted road in this mostly deserted city. Scyscrapers owned by the government had huge projection screens on them blaring warnings and reminders to get out of the city as quickly as possible. The unknown assailant was starting to divert these though, and every once in a while a masked figure would come onto them and state that the world was finally ending.

Akira and I knew, along with everyone else, that this figure had to be our culprit. And it was thanks to this asshole that everyone had finally decided to get things into gear and started to move out. A few lonely and stubborn people decided to stay behind and continue living here.

The van was the only other vehicle on the path save for a few heading out of the city. We continued on to the ocean where the warehouses were. The buildings became less and less frequent until we found ourselves in an empty lot in the shadow of the huge metal building. Akira and I got out first to grab a few boxes and then my friends did the same.

"So here it is," Kouyou mutters as he walks behind all of us. "Home sweet home..."

Aoi tsked and lagged behind to wak beside him and talk to him in comforting tones. Akira smiles at them before walking ahead to give them privacy. I trailed behind him in silence, hearing all our foot steps as solid clicks on a concrete lot. There aren't many things any of us wish to say right now.

We entered the warehouse to find almost all of our other friends waiting for us, along with many other people I did not know. Possibly their family. There are couches and chairs situated throughout the space so people could wait comfortably. It was silent however, as no one was really in the mood to be talking. There is also a huge collection of suitcases and boxes all piled and stacked near each other with labels and names on them. Aoi finds his mom and dad on a single loveseat and takes Kouyou over to them for their first meeting.

Miyavi is with his wife and his daughters as usual but then he sees us and kissed her on the cheek before coming towards us.

"Ruki! I am glad you made it!"

"Miyavi," I say and looked around the warehouse's cold and blank metal walls. "How come you and the others have not yet gone into the safe house? And where is Daisuke?"

"We wanted to wait for you. It was your idea to build it here, at the very least it should be you who gets to be the first of us inside. And as for Die, he went to stay in a different warehouse with his family so he won't be around for quite some time."

For some reason his explanation comforted me and gave me a sense of... Relief? I set my box down and stretched, feeling the bones in my spine pop to relieve the tension I was feeling.

"All right Meevs, give me the details before we get started."

"Okay, here's the deal. Through those doors and down an elevator-" he starts and points at some double doors at the end of the building. "-And down a corridor, there's a large cavern made for walking around, then there's some big metal doors dug into the earth. That's where it is, safe and secured by many security guards and high tech locks. The entire property itself is about six hundred acres in diameter, and the house is about two hundred square feet per floor for a total number of 1,000 square feet, and at a height of about ten feet per floor to make fifty feet in total. We have a cellar about two acres in size and ten feet in height built into the ground underneath the house with twenty different generators to power the appliances we need.

"Each floor splits into two different houses, each with five bedrooms, three baths, a living space and a fully stocked kitchen and pantry. As the executives and workers, You, Aoi, Uruha, Reita, Kai, Kyo, Shinya, Hiro, Tsuzuku, and Ryoga will all occupy the top floor whereas our family members will occupy the other four. I will be with my family on the fourth floor. The top floor has an extra room added to it which will serve as our main hub for information gathering and ways to avert further disasters.

"I designed a conveyer belt system to safely transport all of our belongings into a drop inside the safe house. Don't worry about fresh food either. There's a ready made garden on the ground level in front of the house that can take care of itself and grow all our much needed vegetables there. In the front cavern I mentioned earlier, we have freshly planted trees for oxygen and a water well system dug into the ground where there's a large untapped aquifer. We've also installed heated pipes throughout the building for baths and much needed hot water. We also have a steady supply of frozen meat and fish stocked into our freezers deep in the cellar to last for approximately three years. We also have a fully equipped hospital wing adjoining the house on the bottom floor, with a few nurses and doctors hired to stay here in case of medical emergencies.

"Lastly there is the matter of defense against the outside. I have installed untappable satellites on the tops of our warehouses to catch any wayward signals from the last few T'V stations still on so we can watch the progress of our suspect from our monitoring room on the top floor. As a precautionary measure against any unwanted intruders or problems, there is also a heavily guarded room full of weapons and ammunition high on the top level where us executives will be staying. If there is anything I missed tell me now."

I thought about it and shook my head. It sounded like he pretty much got everything we could possible need to survive. He really was amazing..!

"No I can't think of anything else. But... This is excellent Miyavi," I say. "It sounds like we have everything we need. I think we can head on down now."

Miyavi smiles thankfully and I hadn't realized until now that he was holding a clip board.

"Great. Let me just get us all organized first, take roll call, and then we can head on down."

I watched him as he walked to the middle of the gathering of people and cleared his throat.

"Eh... Excuse me, everyone. If I can please have your attention please." Everyone all turned to him with interest, including Aoi and Uruha. "Great. Well I suppose you all know why you have been moved here. We can no longer live safely in the outside world. There is a threat to our safety from an unknown source, and so we have to live underground for the time being until this problem can be fixed. Now, as the owner of the PSC corporation and head of this operation, I must advise all of you never to venture up here to the surface world again, unless absolutely necessary or as instructed to do so.

"From now on, this is going to be our new life. We will be safe, like one big happy family. We'll take care of each other, and it will all be okay. So if you'll all put your belongings on that belt over there, we can start taking names down so I know we are all here. The clock is ticking. No time to waste."

Just as he says to, everyone begins to take their things and put them onto a large conveyor belt that went into a square hole in the wall. It reminded me of an airport, back when I still had the freedom to travel anywhere. Once all of our stuff was disappearing into the dark abyss of a basement he began to say names, starting with us.

"Okay I am here... Aoi and Uruha?"

"Here," they say at the same time.

"Ruki and Reita?"

We both raise our hands silently and let him continue.

"Okay... Kai. Hiro. Kyo. Shinya. Tsuzuku. Ryoga..."

A full ten minutes went by as the names were called and answered, until finally the last ones were named and Miyavi seemed to be done. No one was missing thankfully, so no other problems to deal with.

"What now?" Tsuzuku asked from behind Hiro.

"Now... We head on downstairs," Miyavi answers quietly. "I'll ask everyone to please make groups of ten, and take turns heading down the elevator through those doors. Please, be careful and stay in your groups. Follow me everyone."

Me and my friends were of course the first to go down the new elevator, except for Miyavi as he oversaw the entire situation. The elevator design was a simple one with pulleys and cogs. It was a wooden box with a single latching door and a window with metal bars showing the ground as we descended. It wasn't electrical based so it would be easier to fix in case it broke.

I could feel Reita's breath on my neck as he stood behind me up against a wall, and I took an odd sort of comfort in this feeling. Across from us Uruha and Aoi held each other tight with somber but peaceful faces, not once letting go of the other. They have been unusually clingy to one another ever since we arrived...

Tsuzuku and Ryoga both stood side by side with their hands intertwined. Shinya and Kyo were also unusually close together. The only ones not really making contact were Kai and Hiro, who were merely standing in opposite corners without saying anything. There always seemed to be tension between them when all of this started, and I have no idea why.

I didn't let it bother me for long because soon the elevator came to a slow stop against a platform. Through the window in the door I could see a long illuminated corridor of concrete, the light coming from a single but powerful light bulb on the ceiling.

"Well. This is it guys," Aoi says and he sighs heavily. "Come on. Let's go get settled in."

We all filed out of the box and let it go back up after closing the door. It left behind a mess of creaks and squeaks and disappeared back up the elevator shaft. This corridor was not unlike the one we went to under the Tokyo Tower, except this one was newer and you could very easily see the chisel and tool marks in the surface.

The corridor comes to an end after about fifty feet. And then we see the cavern just as Miyavi said. It's rather big, there's already some grass and the atmosphere was cool. It was like being in a big earthen box with a bunch of trees planted everywhere. On the far end of this 'box' were two metal doors nestled into an all metal wall. This wall also had various windows on it as well, showing the number of floors.

"Welcome to our new home everyone," I say. "Let's all do our best to be like family... And hope we don't have to stay here very long."

But I had this gut feeling in me that no matter what sort of optimism I might have right now, it won't last.

**TBC**


	25. Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new era begins

Day Unknown, Year of 2417

 

Miyavi woke us all up early to have us all come to the main hub area where we examined everything in the outside world thanks to some screens installed against the wall. Things were.... Well, much more different. Power plants are still in effect but are being sucked dry at alarming speeds. Every building was left as a stone and metal skeleton, a shell of what it used to be. Metal and wires jutted out of concrete foundations, glass scattered across the roads, which were heavily cracked and full of holes. It looked like a series of earthquakes tore the place apart despite the fact that they haven't felt a thing. Everything was gone now, left to utter waste and decay.

It would not be long now before something else happened, but no one knew what. Except one person of course, but he would not tell anyone as it was too late to warn them now.

The few skyscrapers left untouched or only slightly damaged by the unknown force were emblazoned with giant banners of a strange cryptic symbol. Sirens blared almost constantly and thanks to the super sensitive microphones in our satellites, that Kai had decided were utterly necessary, they nearly deafened us when they went off.

Ruki had every right to complain about his ears nearly melting away, but as did the rest of us didn't we? When it came to being a drama queen, no one could really hold a candle to him. But we all berated him to be quiet anyway so we could focus on important stuff.

"Miyavi... Are the TV stations still broadcasting?" I decided to ask once we all recovered from the shock to our ears. "The ones that haven't been destroyed by... Whatever the heck happened?"

"Yes a few, but from what I can tell, they are all showing the same thing on all of them. It seems as though even the TV satellites have been hacked into as well... I actually managed to get a snippet of the broadcasting, if anyone wants to see that is. I have to warn you, it gets pretty weird and foreboding but I will let you think on what is going on."

Kai gave him a nod which made him press play on a file he pulled up on the many other screens at once. I felt a chill go down my neck as an eerie patch of static started to play for a brief few seconds before being replaced with something odd. A picture feed of something only a very few of us standing here would recognize straight away. Uruha, Reita, and myself. Everyone else seemed to be confused at first.

There was a desert background, peaceful and serene with a blue sky and soft wispy clouds. The front. However there was also a jagged river bank as the main center of attention. In this river was...

"Blood," I whispered in horror. "That's supposed to be blood."

Kai gave me a weird look but he didn't comment on why I knew. I stared at the ominous photo a bit longer until an audio clip also began to play.A dark, creepy, and all out demonic voice began speaking in garbled and clipped words as though someone was possessed. The very sound of it froze me to my core and caused a lingering sense of terror between all of us.

**_"This is what the Lord says: By this you will know that I am the Lord: With the staff that is in my hand I will strike the water of the Nile, and it will be changed into blood. The fish in the Nile will die, and the river will stink and the Egyptians will not be able to drink its water."_ **

Then just like that, the image cut to static once more. Everyone was utterly astounded, Hiro especially. He hadn't done much digging into religious matters and I would not have expected him to anyways.

"What on earth does that mean?" He had asked in alarm. "The Nile isn't here, it is in Egypt isn't it?"

Kouyou had blank eyes when he stared at the screens, emotionless as he started to explain.

"It's a reference in the bible, in Exodus to be exact. Moses and the Egyptians had a conflict due to the Hebrew people being imprisoned as slaves, and Moses told them to free them. The Pharoah said no, so God turned all of their water into blood. The river of blood was only the first of ten plagues to come after that."

Kai frowned and swiveled around to stare at us with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He said in alarm. "We're just supposed to be dealing with a criminal mastermind, not a demonic or otherworldly force! God isn't supposed to exist!"

I saw Kouyou's face twitch with hostility and he became defensive.

"I'm just telling you the facts here," he snaps. "And you don't know if he exists or not, you've all been living in the lap of luxury and technology for the past four hundred years, what could any of you possibly know? You didn't need God because you had everything you wanted, therefore he didn't appear. So don't get a big head now that things you can't explain are starting to happen."

Kai didn't say anything back and took to staying silent with his head down. Everyone else just stared in disbelief at the hostile mood he had suddenly taken on. I didn't like the way they looked at him like that... It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Uruha come on, let's go home. You need to cool down a little bit," I said and started to pull him away but then he turned on me and jerked his arm away.

"I'm fine Yuu," he says sharply. "I just need to be alone right now."

He huffed and starts to walk away without me. But I knew just when he wasn't 'fine.' I already lost him once I wasn't going to lose him again.

"Don't start that with me again Kouyou," I retorted and caught up to him at the door to our section. "Please don't start ignoring me or denying my help. You know very well what that sort of thing does to me, and to you. Please don't make me lose you again."

I had hoped he could hear the desperation in my voice when I said that, and he seemed to much to my relief. He slowed his furious walk down to a slower one and I caught his hand in mine. His face softened and he seemed irritable and touchy, more than usual and that worried me.

We entered our own section of the top floor then he sat onto our plain white couch, slumped over and tired. I sat beside him, his hands cold but still laced with my own.

"Yuu," he sighs. "I'm sorry about that back there. I just... Can't stop these mood swings of mine. I didn't mean to snap at Kai like that. It's just that... We need hope now more than ever, and to hear him say that just... Made me so angry..."

It wasn't like I didn't know that... My poor Kouyou... He let his emotions get the better of him that's all. He just wants something to hope for. Something to look forward to and not be hopeless in all of this chaos. In the only way I knew of to make sure he knew I understood how, my hands moved from his own to his face. His cheeks filled my palms delicately as I turned him to look at me. Even through his artificially made eyes I could still see the love and humanity he always had in them when he was human. The things I loved most about him never changed and I hope they never will.

"Don't be upset over that," I whisper. "Kai just doesn't know what it is like to feel such things that we can. But I am sure he will understand if I explain it to him. But don't let this get you down okay?"

His face is sweeter and softer now, a cute smile managing to turn up the corners of his lips.

"What would I do without you?" He says with a giggle.

"I don't know," I admit and caress the patch of skin just under his cheekbones. "Probably wreaking havoc on everyone's emotional states like you always used to probably."

He giggles again and pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes shut in peace. But then his smile slips off and I can hear him becoming sad again.

"Yeah probably... It's too bad leader-sama isn't here to tell me to 'get back to work' like he always does..."

He sniffles and I have to cradle him to my chest, ready to feel his warm wet tears staining my shirt.

"Kouyou... Baby what's the matter?"

I felt them soak my shoulder and feel sobs wracking his body. His cries were so filled with pain and anguish I couldn't take it. It was too much to not wipe his tears away with my thumbs.

"I miss them Yuu... I miss Yutaka. And I miss Takanori. I miss everything about that time we used to have when I was human. I know I have you and Akira but... it just isn't the same without Yuta or Taka beside us too... It pains me knowing we got a second chance and they didn't... I miss them... I miss them so so much that it hurts... And they are never coming back."

He cried a bit longer and held me in a death grip. But I too felt the pain he was feeling. We lost our two best friends, and we would never see them again. Sure, Kai was here, as was Ruki. But it wasn't **_them_**. The ones we knew from our teenage years until we all died. And now... Gone.

Kouyou was the one feeling it the hardest because Ruki was with him from the beginning unlike me or Yutaka. Losing him had to hurt more than I could possibly want to imagine. I could too, if I could ever muster up the courage to remember how it felt when Kouyou was leaving me behind.

It felt like... Like he took a piece of my soul with him, and my heart was ripped into shreds and stomped into the ground over and over. That's something I never wanted him to feel but there was no stopping it if it was too late. The loss of a friend was more than he could bear. To lose two was just not... Fair.

"Oh Kou... My poor Kouyou," I murmured, pulling him to me tighter. "Baby, I know it hurts. Believe me I know. This pain you're feeling, I felt it too. When you were about to leave me forever there was no way to describe how much I also wanted to die too. But... Yutaka and Takanori... They would have wanted me to keep going afterwards, to never ever forget about you for as long as I lived and wait patiently to see you again... They would be saying the exact same thing right now probably. We just have to be patient..."

He keeps crying and clinging to me, and I have to wonder if my advice is doing anything to make him feel better at all.

"Yuu... Yuu it hurts so bad..! Please don't ever leave me... You or Akira... Please... Being alive again just wouldn't be worth it..."

His gently spoken words hit into me hard, so hard I thought they would crush me.

"Oh Angel," I purr into his ear comfortingly. "Akira and I will always always be with you. I couldn't bear the thought of ever leaving the other side of my soul behind. Never in a million billion years would I ever dream of leaving you... I love you. I love you so much... Please never forget that okay?"

His answering nod is small but heartfelt, the tears less as violent as before. His arms go limp against my shoulders allowing me to breathe.

"I love you too... And I'm so tired, Yuu. I just want to sleep..."

He must have tired himself out with his crying and mood swings. And it was only five in the morning, everyone else in the complex is surely to be still asleep.

"Of course you can love of course you can. Come on then, I'll help you back into bed."

I put his arms over my shoulder and helped him back into our room where he took off his over sized shirt and pants to be only in a pair of my boxers I had given him. He wanted just a cup of water before he fell asleep. His sleeping face was so much more peaceful than when he cried... If anything I wouldn't want him to cry ever again but that would be selfish. Crying was normal...

Even so. Seeing him in pain made me feel pain as well and I don't want him to feel pain.

"Good morning Kouyou," I whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead and smile at his soft breaths hitting my face. "I love you Angel. And I promise to keep you safe no matter what."

————————————————

An hour passed with me just staying at his side and making sure he slept well. I decided then to go back to the hub room where I found Kai Hiro and Miyavi still there, but Ruki, Akira,and everyone else had already left. Kai seemed to be in deep thought but heard me walk back in.

"Oh, Aoi! How is Uruha? Is he okay?" He demands with wide eyes. "Did I say something bad? I'm sorry I should not have said anything-"

I nodded and patted his shoulder to assure him.

"Kai please. Yes he's fine. He just.. Got a little too emotional when you said... What you said. He's not used to this world remember that? He's used to there being tell of a higher power, of someone looking after us no matter what. But he is okay and he went back to sleep."

Still, my colleague seemed upset still and he brooded over his desk he sat at, staring at the screen with no interest. Hiro and Miyavi seemed less as concerned but still gave me worried glances here and again. But now was not the time for that. We had work to do and who knows how much time to do it in.

"So guys. Did you pick up on anything weird during your daily camera sweep? Anything of particular interest..?"

Hiro nods and pulls up a random camera feed that I recognized right away. A steady continuous shot of a now crumbling and destroyed structure. The Tokyo tower we had all visited only a month ago. Now it lay in shambles and was toppled over in half.

"How is all of this happening?" I asked. "I didn't feel any eathquake tremors nor did anyone else. No one seems to know anything."

Miyavi was just as stumped, running his fingers through fading rainbow bangs.

"I honestly have no clue. This all happened only last night when our cameras malfunctioned for a brief two hours. At first everything was fine, the city was normal and the only unusual thing was the emptiness due to the mass evacuation. However, once they came back on... The city was in ruins as though some unknown force tore through it and ripped it apart or someone dropped bombs. Either way, we have utterly no clue how."

This phenomenon, whatever you could call it, was certainly strange. It had two of the most brilliant scientists in all of Japan scratching their heads. The only way this could have happened was like some kind of hurricane or a type of weather thing but, there was no evidence of any of this. No water puddles, no lingering clouds in the sky. Not even a single bit of mud or nature like debris expectant of such. Just crumbling buildings, no people, and stationary cars.

"Shouldn't someone go up to the surface? You know, to check for any sort of evidence?"

"Evidence of what?" Kai asked to which I shrugged.

"I dunno, anything. Wildlife, dirt specks, anything we can find. We have got to get to the bottom of why this is happening or else there won't be any city left."

Miyavi stood from his swivel chair and pulled on a zip up sweater.

"I would love to investigate the surface world as much as you do Aoi, I really do but. Unfortunately, we lack the man power and the resources for just such a mission. We don't have reconnaissance experts, or any way of knowing if the city is safe enough to walk through."

"So how the hell are we supposed to figure anything out?"

He doesn't look at me, but rather keeps staring at the tower, as though contemplating his answer.

"Monitor everything as closely as possible I suppose," he answered back. "It's all we can do really. I didn't have enough time to develop communication with the other complexes of our company so we're limited to what we know and figure out from each other."

"Plus," Hiro says when Miyavi goes quiet. He seems... Sheepish? "The lift to the outside world..? It kinda... Um broke.. A little bit..."

"Broken?" I asked incredulously. "How did it break?"

Great. More nuisances. Hiro awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and hissed through his teeth.

"Welllllll.... It more likely broke when Ryoga and Tsuzuku-san tried to... Fix it about a day ago and... Well let's just say the rope kinda... Snapped in half..."

He trailed off and I sighed in irritation. Honestly.

"Well... God I don't know about this anymore, I say and throw my hands up in exasperation. "Just... Keep tabs on them I guess and... Tell me or Ruki if you find anything okay?"

They both agreed with me and Kai followed me out to the main hallway. It was made of wooden walls, a plaster ceiling with sparse bulb lights and carpeted floors. It reminded me of way back when I had an apartment of this similar design. Or, I mean, 'Yuu' did...

"So Aoi-san," Kai started and I looked over at him. "Are you as weirded out by all this shit as I am?"

He still had sleepy looking eyes and was dressed in a plain white shirt and hastily pulled on jeans. His fluffly brown hair was messy as he raked a hand through it to comb it with his fingers.

"You kidding? This is probably the weirdest crap to happen to me in a really really long... Um, time."

He snickered as we came to the lobby of the top floor that branched off into hallways leading off to the other sections. It was a cute little area with a few couches and heaters.

"Not even the whole 'Uruha' thing? I would be weirded out by that.. But you're right I guess. Thsi is certainly an odd thing that's going on. Still don't understand how such a thing could have happened."

"Me either. And since Tsuzuku-san and Ryoga-san broke the lift..."

"Supposedly they were pulling it on it too hard but I think that's a load of bull. Obviously they were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing." Kai went silent and stared at me, seemingly waiting for me to continue talking with him but soon I realized something weird. Has his hair always had a red sort of tinge in it? "Kai-san?"

"Yeah?" He asks obliviously.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"What? I didn't dye my hair Aoi-san. Are you feeling okay?"

What the heck Then why was his hair... Ohh no.

"Um.. Kai-san if you... Didn't dye your hair then... Why is it red?"

Kai frowned and pulled his fingers through it again but this time his fingers were all covered in what I could only assume was blood. Thick red and clumpy it dripped down his fingers and he stared horror struck at them.

"The fuck?! This wasn't there before!" He cried and quickly checked his hair for more. At this point paranoia was making me do the same and sure enough, I felt a wet sensation on my fingers too. "What on earth is happening? This isn't my blood. I don't have any wound or cuts..."

"Kouyou," I gasped and run into the bedroom to check on him only to see him standing up and staring at his fingers. His once pretty blonde hair was streaked with red and he had it all over his hands and arms. He was too shocked to move, shaking slightly. "Kouyou! Kou, come here."

He jumps and looks at me with terror on his face. I take him in my arms and rush us both to the bathroom where I run his fingers under warm water.

"Yuu... I'm bleeding. And you're bleeding..." He mumbles in a daze.

The thick redness runs through the clear stream only for more of the revolting red liquid start pouring out of the faucet. He squeaked in disgust and yanks his hands back, now covered in the liquid. We both were.

"Why the heck is this happening?!" I cried and try to towel off the blood from our hands. "Come here Kouyou let's try to clean you up..."

He swallowed and flinched when I started to towel his hair. He's jumpier and less attentive to me, staring off into space.

"It's starting Yuu... The blood. It's... Starting."

"Starting?" I ask softly and put a new shirt on him. "What's starting Kouyou?"

He gulped and looked at me seriously, his voice shaky and low as he confirmed what I didn't want to hear.

 _"_ _The Plague of Blood._ "

Fuck.

**TBC**


	26. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limits are reached, new feelings are disregarded

The next day, the plague had not stopped. People were no longer able to use running water and had to resort to using the water stores in the cellar houses as a last resort. Yutaka had said that these water stores were originally going to only be used if the regular water lines had not worked. They were working, just not with water. Kouyou could only stare in front of himself blankly, wallowing in the guilt this brought onto him. It was all his fault after all, this whole thing. But he knew he couldn't reverse it. At least, not yet.

The vision he had last night told him that bad things were going to happen if he didn't try to fix it. He would try, he knew. There were just certain things he had to do first. Like, getting Aoi, Ruki, and the others to trust him again for one thing. There was also something else he had to do as well.

He had to talk to _**him**_ again. He needed answers, he needed help. Aoi had left him alone because he had to go and see Miyavi and help him with ideas on how to deal with this plague. That would give him plenty of time to fall asleep and try to find Lucifer again. They hadn't spoken since this all started.

Uruha stepped out of the bathtub filled with warm water and toweled off before slipping into his well furnished bedroom unclothed. Not like it mattered really. After a bit of restless tossing and turning he managed to doze off.

The white and gray expanse of nothingness was somewhat of a relief to see. He didn't dream anymore, but this was as close as he got to really dreaming of anything important. On his body was just a thin wispy lace nightgown that fluttered down to his knees. The ground still felt like smooth concrete or marble.

"Hello? Lucifer, are you here?" He calls out loudly. "I need to speak with you, it's important."

For a good five minutes it is silent, and he tried once more to call him. The third time he finally felt Lucifer around him. He sees the demon appearing before him and he swallows hard. This time, Lucifer appears as an unknown person, a six foot tall man with sharp green eyes and long white silver hair to his back. He's wearing a white military uniform like what someone would see on someone high in the ranks.

"Ah, Uruha" Lucifer says with a sharp toothed grin. "I was wondering when I would see you again. What brings you here? I came as soon as I heard you calling me."

Uruha looked away self consciously and stared at his bare feet.

"Well, I... I came to ask about the blood plague. And the man we are chasing."

Lucifer smiles and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I see. So you didn't come to find me purely for sentimental reasons..." Uruha glowered and he sighed. "All right all right, I know you won't choose me over the human. But I guess we ought to get down to business. Follow me."

The demon holds out his arm for Uruha to take and leads them a little ways away from where they were.

"Where are we going?" Uruha asks.

"I want to show you something. I may be able to help you, though only in the form of hints now and again. These plagues, they aren't meant to dishearten you. They are a means of urging you and your companions to find the answer to this crisis. I want to help you, I really do. There is a reason why people say I was kicked out of Heaven."

"And what reason is that?" The blonde wonders with curiosity. Lucifer's smile turns sad and he looks on in front of them with a sense of melancholy.

"I loved the humans too much."

He goes silent and doesn't wish to talk about it anymore, so Uruha leaves it alone. After a bit of walking they reached a door seemingly floating in mid-air. It was large and made of dark back wood like it had been burned, and had a thick metal handle.

"Where does this go?"

"Open it, and you'll find out."

Without asking more Uruha opened it and stepped inside with Lucifer behind him, entering a room darker and more closed in than before. It was weird, like an old tower with mossy stone walls and wooden floors. He was utterly confused why this particular setting was chosen and lets go of Lucifer's arm to look around. There's a singular room in the otherwise empty and bright room, letting in very bright sun light.

"Where are we?"

"This is the time when people began to really fear my existence. It is before The New world had been discovered, and Christianity is spreading all over the world and so is the idea of a higher power. Micheal and I, we began acting as a singular God so they would respect us and fall into line as good humans, but it went further than we could have hoped.

"The humans began to have these crazy, baseless ideas of how God worked, and what it took to gain his favor. Sacrificing babies, lambs, and people. Only certain people could go to heaven, etc etc. It was just utter madness. So, it was from this point that it started and I want to show you something. Look out that window and tell me what you see."

Cautiously the blonde approached the window and looks out into the night, seeing a large expanse of slum buildings made of sandstone walls and enclosed by large wooden walls. Beyond here was a huge Egyptian palace that looked like the ones he saw a long long time ago when he was human. The stories of the Pharaoh and Moses, and how he frees the slaves. Far off in the distance beyond the wooden walls he saw an expanse of desert and a few huge pyramids towering into the clouds.

"Is... Is this...?"

"Egypt? Yes. This Uruha, is where the Plagues all started. We are high in a dungeon tower built for the slaves if they got out of hand and tried to escape. This is also the first day it started when Micheal showed Moses the extent of what he would do with his power. Moses was rejected by the Pharaoh and the slaves were not released and so we sent down the first plague. Keep watching, it's about to happen soon."

Uruha looked out and saw the Nile river from here where a lot of people were bathing and fetching water. It was odd, seeing this event from years ago right before his eyes. He then began to see a rusty brown film starting to tinge the water in the river and before long the screaming started and the river was now only of blood. People scattered about and panicked, scrambling out of the river to get away from the disgusting river.

The blonde stared in awe at the scene before him and hears Lucifer chuckling behind him. He stared at him in confusion.

"What are you laughing about?" He asks. Lucifer merely shakes his head and joins him at the window.

"It was really quite amusing to have watched this as it happened all those eons ago. They scrambled around like lost little ants. It was a message to the God mocking Pharaoh to release our people and yet still, he refused. This is a hint, Uruha. Think about what might be going wrong in your world, and try to solve it. When you wake up, it will be up to you and your friends to figure everything out and I will help you here and again."

Uruha stared at Lucifer with glimmering eyes.

"So... Can I help lead them to Arman then? Can we finally put him away?"

Lucifer sighs and brings Uruha's hands in his own, a smile on his lips.

"Actually, I have one other thing... Arman? He isn't real. Not physically anyways. He's a computer virus being controlled by someone in the outside world. You have to stop him and only then will this crisis end."

"A computer virus?" Uruha asks in disbelief. "Are you kidding me??"

"I can only wish I were. But yes, he is a virus called A.R.M.A.N.vir, though no one except the creator knows what it means for sure. How else do you think he was able to move around so quickly and easily without being detected? How he hacked into all those accounts and stole all of that money? He was never a real entity to begin with, existing within the data bases of every computer, every internet modem, lurking around in the digital playing field and undetected by even the most sophisticated anti virus software.

"Whoever created this program is no one to be underestimated. He is incredibly smart and talented in the world of hacking and programming, and you should approach him carefully should you be able to catch him. Again, this person is someone you have already met, but that is all I can say. Of course, I will help you here and again but there's only so much I can do."

Uruha frowns and looks back at the scene below him.

"And you can't help me fully because?"

"It's simple, the people are starting to pray again, praying to both me and my brother acting as God. We as the "God" must provide what little miracles we can, and I wont have all the time in the world to be helping you. We only wish the best for our humans and we want you to help solve it. We aren't Gods, and we certainly aren't invincible beings like the Humans think we are. We're only Angels, and we can't do everything. Although you don't have to worry; The culprit is not in your building right now. They are on the outside and far away from you."

This was something new for Uruha, knowing that Angels were indeed vulnerable. How on Earth was he supposed to know what to do to solve this without any help?

"So all I have to do is fix the current problem in my world and the Plague will stop? You'll stop it?"

"Yes," Lucifer says proudly. "There is something going on right now, and you all saw the beginning of it yesterday morning. I want you to find it, and fix it. Then we will make it stop. However, there is more to it than that."

Uruha frowned and looked even more confused.

"What could that possibly be? I am already sure I am in over my head here."

"Well then you better hope you can pay attention, because our situation is dire. After solving this particular plague, you know how many there are after that right? There are ten plagues in all, and this is just the first."

"Great," Uruha sighs and grips tight on the window sill. "That's fantastic. It really is. Remind me to curse the both of you when this is over."

Lucifer only laughs and moves to brush his fingers over the artificial skin of Uruha's shoulder, unknowingly making the other feel uncomfortable at the touch.

"So these... Plagues of yours are a way to make me work harder, is that it?"

"Sure it is," He admits with such a smug smile that Uruha wanted to smack it off. Instead he just grimaces and walks away from the window, ignoring Lucifer's stares.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go back so I can wake up and let Yuu and everyone else know."

Lucifer almost glowers at the mention of the blonde's lover but he holds back his jealousy professionally. It wasn't going to change anything after all. Not in the way he really wanted it to. So it was with a heavy frown that he concedes and fixes the door so they can return to Uruha's original dream land. Outside, Uruha decides it was time to finally cut things off from here on out.

"These meetings of ours are going to have to stop eventually. Yuu doesn't like the fact that I am seeing you like this and if I make him upset he will trust me even less than he already does. And I want him to trust me again. Do you think you can handle that?"

Lucifer feels a bout of jealousy and longing in him again.

"Yes, I am sure I can handle that."

Indeed he could, if it weren't for these damn emotions getting in the way of things. These feelings weren't exactly healthy, nor were they in any way right. But who was anyone to say? He was the damn Devil for Gods' sake. It was only right then in his mind to tell Uruha about it before it destroyed him from the inside out.

"Um, Uruha. Before you go. There's... one last thing I want to tell you. It's... Kinda really important..."

Oh the blonde did not like where this was headed. He stared suspiciously at Lucifer with narrowed eyes.

"What is it..?"

"Look, I... I know you already have someone, and... And I know you love him very much. But... I just want to say that. If you and him don't work out, you can always... Come to me? I mean, if you think it's okay to mention... We Angels can fall in love too, you know... I'm just letting you know, if you feel like you have nowhere else to go, or if... If you feel like you and him are no longer compatible then... Then I'll be here. My doors are always opened for you."

That much Uruha had expected. He had noticed the longing stares Lucifer pinned him with when he thought he wasn't looking, or the subtle touches and sly smiles shown only to him. Not to mention that kiss he was forced to give him those few weeks ago. In fact, one could even say he knew all along this entire time but just didn't want to acknowledge it. But seriously, the Devil? In love, with him? It was almost comical that this all powerful being was victim to such things just like everyone else.

In short though, the only response he had to that was a petrified posture and a blank expression. How else was he supposed to react to that?

"Well. I... I don't know how to... To respond to that honestly. I guess it's just fair to say that I kind of already knew all of this though. It's kind of hard not to notice. But Lucifer..." He looked back at the Angel with sympathetic smiles. "Aoi and I, we're meant to be together. It's destiny in our eyes. Even through all of this recent trouble and terrible things, we still feel that our bond is stronger than anything. I love him and he loves me.

"But I will say this. I feel like you and I, we might have something. It may not be love for me like it is for you, but I feel as though you've become somewhat of a friend to me. If Yuu and I fight or anything, maybe I can ask for something from you like advice or guidance. But I don't think he and I will ever be able to be separated."

Lucifer nods slowly, the rejection hurting more than he thought it would. But it wasn't an outright rejection he knows. Though not romantically interested, Uruha still said there was still a chance of them having a sort of friendship. A weird, twisted, unnatural friendship.

"I understand. I really do... But, I guess I will let you go now. You have people who are waiting for you."

Uruha felt bad as he saw the disheartened and lost look on the Angel's face and he made one last minute decision. Quickly he rushed forward and gives Lucifer a gentle peck on his cheek and smiles warmly at him. And he almost laughs at the surprised look he's being given.

"Thanks for helping me Lucy. I'll see you later, maybe."

The Angel swallows as he looks after Uruha's now disappearing form, his supposedly evil insides churning uncomfortably at what Uruha had just done to him. Why oh why did he fall for that boy?

_Oh my God I love him. Sorry Micheal._

_====================================_

Almost immediately Uruha shot up from the bed sweaty and breathing heavy. Wow what a meeting that was. So much new information, so many new things he had to reveal low key, so many things he... Couldn't exactly tell Yuu. After a meeting like that, one was sure to have conflicting emotions _raging_ inside of them. Even so, all of that wasn't as important as the things he knew now. That was first and foremost. Hurriedly he pulled on a plain black beater and some jeans before running all the way to the top floor and into the hub room where everyone was crowded around the screens as usual. Yuu jumped as his lover came into the room panting and took in his sweaty face.

"Kou? What's the matter?"

"Y...Yuu, Kai-san, Miyavi-san," He pants and walked inside while catching his breath. "I... I have something to tell you! It's important!"

Yuu brought Uruha to the computers and they all stared at him expectantly, all except one who was missing.

"Where's Hiro-san? He has to know too."  
"Hiro-san had more blood on him so he went to wash up on his own floor level. But whatever you say we can tell him when he gets back. Now please Uruha tell us what has you all flustered."

Uruha wiped his forehead and sat in an extra chair, trying to get his thoughts together.

"I took a nap, and he came to me again." Yuu grimaced but didn't butt in, letting Uruha continue. "He said that Arman is indeed real, but not in the way we think."

"What do you mean?" Kai asks. "We are still hunting for him right?"

"Yes, but just listen to me. He is real, but he's not a physical being. He's... He's a computer virus. And that's why we can't catch him, it's physically impossible."

The look that came upon all of their faces were so disbelieving that it irritated him.

"A... Computer virus?" Miyavi questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he sighs. "He told me it was so. Specifically, the virus is called A.R.M.A.N.vir, but he doesn't know what it means. Only the real person we are after knows. And I do know this; We have to go above ground again. These plagues aren't here to make us give up. They are here to make us work harder, to make us want to fix everything more. And in order to do that, we must go through a series of problems that we have to fix. This blood plague is the first of ten. Do you think you guys can handle this?"

Aoi swallowed and grasped for Uruha's hands. He was shivering at the almost indescribably animal like glint in his lover's eyes. He wasn't sure why he had talked to Lucifer again, and h didn't like it at all. But if it got them this information...

"When do we start?" He asks quietly. Uruha's eyes light up and he hugs Yuu tight around his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Thank you. We start today."


	27. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surveillance is vital, foundations are shook

Plagues? Viruses? Angels? Demons? Freaking robots?

He wouldn't have guessed it at all possible, not all those years ago. Not when he had the adoring gazes of thousands upon him each day, nor when he would feel the immense happiness of being blasted at all sides in bright lights and thumping music. Music that he himself was a part of. It had been a part of him, a part of his soul. That was when the world make sense. That was when Kouyou could expect what would happen to him next. Everything seemed fair to him at that point. But then again, when was life ever a fair thing?

Not during his birthdays, or his lives with his brothers and lover. People were still dying all around the world. Children wandered the streets alone, and no one ever reached out a hand to help. People were disgusting back then. He wasn't so sure about now though. Lucifer didn't tell him what sort of thing he had to do in order to solve this plague. Even though he promised he would leave hints, Kouyou still didn't see anything.

Up in the over world the plague had gotten worse. Thanks to a few camera angles he could see that it was raining the thick red substance as of now, flooding whatever crevice it could and causing all wildlife to flee in terror. The lakes outside the city were also victim to it, and they weren't sure how long they could all last like this so time was of the uttermost importance.

His artificial heart panged with uncertainty once he met the others at the entrance to their little sanctuary. The ground was wet and squishy with droplets of redness soaking through. It seems as though the red ooze had traveled down far enough to break through to the cavern. Yuu sees him coming and reaches for his hand to interlock their fingers.

"Are you ready to go back up?" He asks quietly. "I know it's only been like a few days since we've been down here but..."

"I know. A lot of things can happen in a few days. But yes I am ready."

Kai and Miyavi lead the way through the tunnel with Hiro right behind them. All of them had decided to bring along umbrellas and black lab uniforms along with backpacks with emergency supplies just in case of any sort of... Well, emergency. And for an added measue on their feet were some waterproof combat boots.

"Okay you guys pay attention, things are gonna get rough up there. The rain will most likely cause immense flooding so I need all of you to be careful. Blood is indeed a lot thicker than water and coagulates quickly so walking will prove difficult."

"What exactly do we have to do?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. The clues we have so far aren't much. We just have to figure out what is causing the problem and how to stop it. That is all I know."

But what sort of clues they had to find Uruha wasn't sure. Hopefully it was in the form of something obvious. He didn't want to have to salvage through different buildings and empty streets for nothing.

"Kouyou, I hope you have a plan. This is your idea after all. We'll look to you for guidance from now on."

Kouyou beamed half heartedly at the colorful haired man. He had to do this for all their sakes. Miyavi had a wife and kids, surely for them he had to fix it as best as he can.

"I understand. Thank you, Miyavi. I'll try my best then," He says with his head low. "So, how do we get back up if the lift is broken?"

"Kai, Hiro and I will try to repair the pulleys with the ropes we brought along. It shouldn't be that hard. Then from there we'll pull ourselves up and try to figure it out."

Yuu held his hand tighter as they traversed down the familiar corridor now dripping in red. The smell of rust and salt was unbearable. It probably would have been worse if they knew whose blood it was, but the fact that they didn't have a clue sort of made him feel better.

"Kai san. Please tell me you have some bottles for sample taking."

"Of course I do," the brunette smirks. "I haven't come unprepared for this situation. What kind of scientist would I be?"

"Obviously not a very good one," Kouyou giggles to himself and covers his mouth with his hand. His lover nuzzles his face into Kouyou's hand and kissed at his fingers. It was then that he made a very important and scary decision. "Yuu... Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone? Please, it's important."

His lover stares at him with trust in his eyes.

"Of course. Kai and Miyavi, you two go on ahead with Hiro. I want to speak with Kouyou for a moment."

"All right. Come on Kai let's go fix the lift."

They waited until the three scientists were a fair distance down the corridor before Yuu was pulling Kouyou to his chest tight. Surprised but happy Kouyou burrows his face into Aoi's chest and sighs softly.

"Kouyou... Baby what is it that you need to tell me?" He whispers against his hair. "Whatever you want to say I will listen."

The smell in the corridor made it hard to concentrate so he shut it out completely.

"Well... As you know I have spoken with him again. And I don't want to keep it a secret anymore about what he wants..."

At his lowered voice that was so unlike him, Yuu can't help but grow uneasy. He pulls back to grasp his lover's shoulders and looks into his eyes.

"What does he want Kouyou? Tell me."

There was a small part of him that had an idea of what it might be that Kouyou wanted to say to him. But he hoped with all his heart that it wasn't that. Anything but that. Unsure if he should be doing this Kouyou's eyes went glassy with fear and he whispered quietly in a scared voice.

"Lucifer, he... He's in love with me."

Instantly Yuu's eyes hardened and he grew increasingly agitated. His heart felt cold and it hurt to hear those dreaded words confirming his worst fears.

"What? Is this why you have been keeping him a secret from me?" He asked and tries to give Kouyou his space by pulling away. Kouyou however did not want that space back and grabbed at his hands then gazed at him desperately.

"No Yuu! It's not what you think it is at all. Yes it is true I kept him from you, but it was because I wasn't sure how you would take it... I don't love him. I love you, Yuu. You're the only one I need loving me. I don't need anyone else. Please, you have to see that."

The raven slightly calmed a little bit and took a deep breath. Kouyou seemed so insistent and truthful. Why on earth would he be lying?

"And you are sure that he has stopped chasing you? This is dangerous, Kouyou. He's the damn Devil for hell's sake. Who knows what sort of things he is capable of doing?"

"Trust me Yuu. Hurting me on purpose is the last thing on his mind. More than anything... He wants to help us."

"Help us?"

"Yes," Kouyou says with a nod.

"And how exactly does he plan on doing that? Isn't he the reason all of this is happening?"

At his condescending tone Kouyou was starting to wonder if maybe it was a bad idea to bring this up to him now. But then when was any time a good time...

"Other then leaving hints for us to find, he also decided not to meet with me unless it was an emergency. You see, he doesn't hate humans like everyone thinks he does. He got kicked out of "Heaven" because he loved us, a bit too much." He clasped their hands together and leaned forward to rest his head on Yuu's shoulder. "Besides... He isn't the core problem. Lucifer is bringing the plagues upon us to once more make people believe in a higher being. He's bringing the humans hope in this dire situation that I caused myself. There's nothing I can do now to make the guilt away except for making things right again. So I am asking you to trust me. For our sakes, and for everyone else's."

But Yuu wasn't sure where to start. All this time the Devil himself was a good guy? How was that even possible? His lover sure couldn't have made this all up on his own. Second of all, what would Lucifer hope to gain from earning their trust? Their utmost gratitude for not delving them into the fiery pits of hell? And then there was the whole virus issue. Who on earth were they chasing and why was he doing all of this? So many questions that made his head spin with confusion.

"Kouyou... This is so much to take in. I... I just need to think it over all right?"

His blonde lover looked at him with such gleaming huge eyes that a small part of him fluttered with uneasiness. How on Earth was he able to do that...

"Thank you Yuu.. Do you trust me now? Everything I have done I have done it for us. I hope you can see that. I love you too much to even think about betraying you for even a split second."

He proves this by pressing their lips together into an earnest and heartfelt kiss, a thing they haven't done in a while now. Just an innocent but powerful fleeting moment of contact, but it was enough to make his breathing go uneven. Just one wasn't neough so he pulls Kouyou back for another, then another and another until they are both equally flustered. The blonde smiles softly and their noses press together before they hug tighter than before.

"It's okay Kou. I trust you all right? Please don't worry yourself over that now. We'll worry about that later when we're alone tonight. I love you."

Pure joy made Kouyou's mechanical heart beat like crazy and he eagerly nods his head.

"I promise everything will be fine. I love you too."

Their timing could not have been more perfect. Kai and the other two came looking for them not much later and asked for their help from thirty feet or so down the corridor.

"We managed to fix it to the best of our extent. We can safely ride up all at one time."

Yuu gives them a nod and holds onto Kouyou's hand.

"Okay we'll be right there," He calls and begins to lead them along. "Hey Kouyou... What else did you guys talk about?"

Kouyou sighed and leaned on him for balance.

"Just that... He would welcome me with open arms if we would ever separate or get in a fight. But it's like I said, I love you too much to ever leave you. Even if we fight, it would be too painful for the both of us."

Never had he been more grateful to hear about Kouyou rejecting someone on his behalf before. Losing this precious being would be too much for him to take in this already chaotic situation. Heartbreak on top of overwhelming pressure was a sure way to disaster.

"Thank you Kouyou. No matter what I will not let him take you from me. Ever. You can count on that."

You don't need to promise me. I already know you will keep that promise forever."

They didn't really speak after that because there were no more questions that Yuu wanted to ask. He was satisfied for now. So with the mission currently at hand they hurried to the dark area where the lift first brought them down a few days ago. As it was made of wood the lift was nothing more now than an improvised box with pulley systems to heave it up and down. Spare ropes were tied here and there where the breaks had occurred so now it seemed stable enough. And it was closed on all sides with only a single hatched wooden door with no window so no one would really know if they reached the top until they hit into the warehouse above them.

"Is everyone ready?" Miyavi asked the others. "We can only be outside until the sun is near to set and the time is currenty four thirty seven in the afternoon."

"Hiro rummages through his pack and gives a thumbs up.

"Our packs have plenty of water bottles and food rations. I think we will be fine for a few hours."

"Still, I think it best to spend no more than four hours outside. The lack of water in the air could be dangerous for our health."

Kouyou felt cold chills go through him and it caused small goosebumps to appear on his skin.

"Um yeah, I... Think we should go with that plan. Our humidifiers don't reach this far."

He felt Yuu rubbed at his shoulders assuringly and that warmed him back up.

"We had best hurry or we will lose day light. Everyone into the lift."

Kai and Miyavi slowly began the menial task of alternating pulls on the ropes that began to hoist them higher and higher. All five of them barely squeezed into the small box with the added weight of their packs behind them, along with the winter like coats brought along to help with deflecting the unnatural rain. They were black and plain, sort of like trench coats with shiny brass buttons and multiple ties on the sleeves. Kouyou slipped his on and pulled the spare hood he had with him over his head to shield his hair from any drips coming down the earth shaft above them.

Once more the smell of rust and salt began to assault Kouyou and his mood soured at that. If this was what he had to expect for the next few hours in advance he was wishing he wasn't able to smell anything at all. What he wouldn't give to be able to turn it off and on at will. It was like Ruki designed this so he could suffer or something creepy. Speaking of which, that little midget was acting unusually jumpy lately. Ever since they all moved down here he's been avoiding everything an everyone, instead holing himself up in his floor with Akira by themselves. No one ever sees them except for sometimes during food rationing or water fetching. Otherwise, he's practically invisible.

Could it have been possible that... He figured out what Kouyou has done? He must have discovered the reason... And refuses to talk with or be around them anymore... Could Ruki possibly hate him now? It was sort of his fault as well though, Kouyou couldn't help but think that much. Ruki was the one who installed such complicated and annoying emotions inside of him after all. If he wasn't so insistent on making him equal then just maybe...

No. He couldn't think like that. Not now, not after just finally getting Yuu back after centuries of death and loneliness. The mere thought of being unable to love him again made him almost inadvertantly begin to cry, but he held it back the best he could. Thoughts like this snuck up on him too easy, he could see that now. His mind wandered to things like this when he wasn't focusing.

'Come on Kouyou stop worrying about it,' he chided himself and focused on their plan. 'Ruki doesn't hate you. How could he?'

The rumbling of the lift coming to a stop brings him back to reality and he's forced to focus on the other people aroudn him. He hadn't even noticed that Yuu was staring at him until now.

"Kouyou? Love are you okay? You were spacing out for a while there."

"Huh? O-oh yeah... I'm okay. I was just letting my mind wander again, that's all Yuu."

To seem unbothered he tries to crack a smile. But anyone could have seen through it. Especially if that person happens to be the one who focuses on nothing but him all the time. But Yuu doesn't want to bug him and opts for reaching out to caress under his over's tired looking eyelids for his own comfort. The fleeting and warm touch makes Kouyou shiver and his cheeks redden a few shades. No one else seems to notice for they were too busy getting the lift platform to safely hold up all their weight.

"Kouyou I have been meaning to ask you a question for a while now."

Surprised he looks at Hiro, who hadn't really said anything this whole time.

"Hiro san? What is it?"

The black haired scientist had a questioning look on his usually stoic features. It wasn't hard to believe that this scary guy was the second boss alongside Miyavi. To see him actually questioning something was something of a rarity to be seen.

"Well as I have heard before I understand you see visions correct?"

So that was what this was about. Though as far as he could tell he couldn't remember the last time he had a 'vision' that didn't have Lucy in it. Not since that one in Ruki's apartment before his awakening. Kouyou hesitated before he answered and waited until they were all safely out of the lift before saying anything at all.

"I used to, before I recovered from my brain injury. Why do you ask?"

"I heard of a very unusual vision you had some time ago. The one with fire and darkness, correct?"

Kouyou grimaced a tiny bit at the memory. Yes that one if he recalled caused him and Yuu quite the bit of distress. It could have been possible that it was hinting as to what was to come in the very near future, or the now as it stood.

"What are you getting at?" He finally asks the scientist. "Could it be that you're implying my vision was some sort of prophetic gift?"

"It is entirely possible. In this current day and age I would believe anything."

That much Kouyou had to admit. That terrible vision he had those few weeks ago almost went forgotten. But it was back now and playing like a film inside his head.

"Whatever it is," Yuu interjected quickly so his lover wouldn't become even more uncomfortable. "It can wait until later. Right now we have something important to do."

Hiro made a worried expression but didn't press for more answers. Kouyou sighed thankfully and gives Yuu's arm a small tug. Yuu didn't have to hear him to know he was being thanked so he just smiled at him. Kai looked around at the darkened building around them and grimaces

"Well I suppose it is time for us to get a move on. Let's inspect the state of the warehouse for now. See if anything needs to be fixed."

Yuu and Kouyou split off from the other three to look through the now mostly flooded west side of the warehouse. A lot of puddles weren't exactly... Puddles. Inch deep in a few places. They both mutually agreed that it was probably one of the most disgusting situatiosn they had ever been in ever.

"Well. This doesn't exactly come across to me as the best way to start my morning," The raven grumbles while holding his nose. "I would put it pretty far down actually."

"Yeah no kidding," Kouyou agrees with a sigh and looks past the eerie morbidness of it all and tried to think. "At least we now know where the leaks are coming from. That strange earthquake that no one felt caused everything around us to become destroyed. The windows, the walls. Then blood from the rain clouds would blow in through cracks in the roof and broken windows, then form puddles on the floor. The puddles then would leak into the unstable concrete cracks and seep through the ground. When we got dripped on that day the blood was already several hours old. The blood flooding started several hours before we even knew what was going on."

Yuu rose a brow at his lover and made a small disbelieving chuckle.

"Well well, look at you, Kouyou Takashima," he said with a smirk. "That big sexy brain of yours is seriously piquing my interest. Talk more big words to me."

A small, minute part of himself that appreciated the importance of this situation wanted to chide Yuu for being so immature in a time like this. And yet, that human and in love part that overtook almost seventy percent of him couldn't help but give Yuu a cheesey smile.

"Tch, stop it," he giggles. "We're on a serious mission here. Just because we're now alone does not mean that you can romantically engage with me. And... In such an unsettling place too."

True. Being surrounded by blood that was everywhere you looked in a post apocalyptic city was not exactly a prime romance initiative. Buy Yuu on the other hand didn't seem to care as he grabs Kouyou's hands to swing them together and stare into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Whenever I am alone with you, any place can be the perfect sexy place."

"Yuu you idiot..."

Finally Kouyou laughed to himself and made Yuu smile with that sound. His first real laugh in so long... It had been a while since he had a real reason to laugh. Of course this man was the perfect one for him. Yuu had been waiting to see that look on Kouyou's face that to finally see it was so heart warmingly perfect that he just stopped to revel in the sight whilst grasping their hands tighter together.

"Lord how I love you Kouyou," He sighed hopelessly. "Everything you do is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Not an exaggeration, it's the truth."

His soft and sweet words always were the key to turning Kouyou into a blushing utter mess. Even after all this time it never lost its charm. And that was what made Kouyou fall so hard for his man over and over again. He was always so... Perfect. As perfect as a human could be.

"Yuu... As romantic as you are being right now, you do know that we're standing in easily two and a half humans worth of blood?" He asked shyly with a dust of pink on his face. "In this single puddle that you somehow pulled me into?"

Yuu tsked and twirled Kouyou around a bit before moving to hug him, his body heat felt even through the heavy clothing they both wore.

"How on Earth did you come up with that much? Eh, actually I don't want to know."

Kouyou smiled and slowly melted into his lover's embrace. He always thought 'lover' was a better word rather than 'boyfriend.' They were far more bonded than just being a cute little couple that may not even last forever. They had something so much more special and deep that nothing could possibly break it. And that was absolutely what held them together for four hundred years give or take.

"Good you don't want to know," He said back. "Just know that it is not a pretty thought."

Yuu softly ruffles his hair and tilts up his face to once more lock eyes.

"Have I ever told you how utterly beautiful you are?" He murmered dreamily, to which Kouyou just laughs and sneaks in a soft kiss.

"As a matter of fact you do. Frequently. But it's not like I am complaining of course, heh... But Yuu, we really should start get going. I think my boots are getting not so waterproof."

"Yes of course you're right about that. Come on, let's go find Miyavi and the others and get this show on the road."

They both awkwardly step out of the puddle and start walking back to their friends, hand in hand and exchanging coy glances now and again. Yes, Kouyou thinks to himself as he stared at his lover. He couldn't possibly imagine life without him whatsoever.

Hiro ran up to them and inquires about what they found and Kouyou was happy to answer any and all questions.

"That earthquake you guys observed earlier. It destroyed the majority of the building," Kouyou repeats like before in a strict business like tone. "The quake or otherwise unknown phenomenon caused the foundation to crack and the windows to shatter. The blood rain was able to get in through the windows and make all these puddles and soak through the cracked foundation, and then eventually reach us down below. All within a course of a few hours."

Impressed with his diligence Kai quickly jots the info on a notepad and tucks it away in his pack and replaces it with a touch tablet with some complicated looking antennae attached to it.

"Well guys I think we are done in here for the most part. We know what's causing the leaks and what to do to fix it. Now it's high time we traversed into the main parts of the city bit by bit and investigate some more if we can. Hiro, Miyavi, can you two scope out the perimeter around the docks near here? If the ocean is completely turned I want to know about it. As for you two," He says and points at Yuu and Kouyou. "You two will investigate the nearby towers, see if we can't find any good vantage points for surveillance cameras. As for myself, I will stay here and set up base as best I can so we can send whatever data we find to Ruki and Reita in the control room. Are we all clear? Good, then let's get started."

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Akiraa wasn't sure where the time had gone exactly. It was all like a blur in his head but at the moment he couldn't be bothered to remember all of it. He was too busy drowning in sweet sweet agony, draped against a couch in a computer room with his zipper open wide and his legs pulled apart, and with a certain now black haired scientist between them. A laptop with important data streaming to it from an outside source was all but forgotten beside him, his mind occupied by his lover. Groaning he felt the swirling and sucking of a hot luscious tongue against the most sensitive spots he was so grateful were there. Pleasure spiked through him at a million miles an hour and he let out a strangled gasp when teeth ever so softly scraped against him.

"Agh, fuck... Ruki, please..."

His voice was raspy and breathy, laced with lust and desire for one thing.

The scientist hummed and let Reita's length out of his mouth with an audible and obscene pop, his saliva creating a thick string.

"Hmm? What do you want? I'm busy so keep working, bird boy."

"B-but... I c-can't," He growls and throws his head back. "Ugh... N-not when you're doing t-this Ruki... I need to... I need...."

"Oh shut up Akira and just cum already."

Ruki quikly stuffs his mouth full, moaning in the back of his throat purposefully to rile up his lover and grips him right at his base and gives a few squeezes. God he tasted really good today. Ruki mumbles incoherently with his mouth full. But the attempted speech makes Akira's hips buck instinctively and he feels himself hit the back of Ruki's throat. It didn't make him choke though. So instead he skillfully held back his gag reflex and allowed it to slip further and further down his throat until Akira suddenly gave a soft grunt and a string of curses as hot thick saltiness splashed down Ruki's throat. Gulping it all down he strokes Akira a little to help him out and doesn't miss a bit.

Akira is panting and gasping in a heap against the couch before he slides from Ruki's mouth. The scientist sighs and wipes his mouth with a sneaky grin.

"Jeez Aki you're so bad at multi tasking," He sighs and sits back up on the couch to cuddle up to him. "I sucked you off cuz I thought it would be a great concentration exercise. Apparently not."

Akira made a slight frown and put himself back in his pants with a flushed face and pulled in Ruki for a deep kiss. He tasted himself on the other's tongue. It was bitter but oddly familiar.

"Shut the hell up Ruki," He growls roughly but with heat and excitement. "Just make sure you're ready for tonight, I won't go easy on you."

Ruki smirked and feels Akira's wandering hands already starting to feel him up and slide all over his clothes.

"Well you better work for it babe. I don't work for free, even for you."

Oh Akira knew that. He knew that well, more than most people would think. No one would ever get to know. Even for Ruki, he would do whatever it took to keep him here always. Whatever the price.

"It better not be free," He warns with a nip to Ruki's throat. "And no one else better be making an attempt for your attention like me..."

His sentence stuck in his throat as his laptop suddenly began to beep like mad and that was followed by a mechanical female voice speaking to them. Cock blocked by a computer, how humiliating.

Audio file received. To initiate audio playback. Press enter to play.

"Audio file? I didn't know they could send us those?" Ruki wonders to his boyfriend.

"Yeah it's sort of a new thing Kai did. In case of emergency," Akira said and pressed the enter key. The next thing they heard was a panicked and staticy voice. It was Kai and he sounded desperate.

"Uh, Ruki? Reita? We.. Have a bit of a situation here Um... Uruha has fallen unconcious, I think he is having another vision. But guys we may need some medical supplies if Uruha doesn't wake up soon... Please, send another message back if you get this. We sort of need help here. We'll keep listening for your reply."

The message ended with a click and another automated voice.

End of audio. No new messages to display.

Ruki was sure that he was just as stunned as Akira right now. Judging from the look on his face they both knew that whatever this was had to be super important. But didn't he just hear something in the back when Kai was talking? He thought he did...

"Uruha's in trouble," Akira said and stood up quickly. "We have to help them!"

"Hang on Rei," Ruki said and grabs his arm. "Replay the message again, I think I could hear something in the background."

":Like what exactly?" Akira asks.

"I... I thought I heard other voices in the back, it sounded like Aoi I think. Just play it again."

Akira sat down and replayes the message, trying to listen beyond Kai's voice. And just as Ruki suspected, his sensitive hearing could now make out the sound of Aoi's voice, even more panicked than Kai's was.

"Uruha! Please, wake up! Baby please don't do this to me now... Please wake up, please!"

After that it was over again and Akira was even more panicked.

"We have to send someone up there right away," Ruki agrees and fixed his hair. "If he collapses in a place like that, his circuits won't be able to handle it. There's still water in the air, but it's mixing with the different chemicals in the blood rain."

"Who should we send? Someone has to stay here and receive his messages?"

Ruki shuffles on his black officer coat and stopped to think a moment.

"Perhaps... Tsuzuku and Ryoga can help? They haven't been doing much around here except for being completely reckless and run around the compound like they were teenagers again. All they do is find the most ridiculous place to be doing it in and do it there."

"Isn't that we do too."

Ruki stuttered irritably and puffs his cheeks.

"Well-! Uh, we happen to be doing things important to our mission! And we just have needs all right? Those two are worse than bunnies in spring! Now shut up, and let's go find them."

Akira followed his smaller lover out of the main hub room and sighs to himself, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. It has been a while since he ever noticed anything going on with his best friend. And for it to start up now of all times when they were all incredibly busy with trying to stop anything else from happening... It had to be serious.

Please keep him safe Aoi. For the both of us.

**TBC**


	28. Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is sought, help is given

Ruki and Reita wandered the compound searching for their newest friends, asking anyone who might be of help. They found Miyavi's wife and daughters sitting outside by the now dried up pond just outside the buidling and sitting in lawn chairs. Ruki was the first to speak.

"Hey, Melody," he greeted and caught her attention. She smiled at them and waved.

"Hello boys," she says back. "Do you have news of Miyavi?"

He soon became uncomfortable and looked uneasily at Reita.

"Well... That's kind of why we're here. We just got a voice message from his search party and he said that they needed medical assistance. And it's fine, Miyavi is okay himself but, the one who needs assistance is Uruha."

Melody became worried and stood up from her chair to properly be at their height level. Well, sort of. She was easily a few centimeters taller than Ruki but shorter than Reita.

"Oh my. Is he okay? What happened?"

"He... Fell unconscious and needs help right away. Kai told us to find the only other ones that we knew could help. Have you seen Tsuzuku anywhere?"

She shook her head and sighed, playing with the hem of her long black and white skirt.

"No, and I wish I could help. Maybe you should ask Shinya-san where he might be. I hear that he's been keeping tabs on us the best he could."

"Okay we will. Do you know where he might be?"

Melody pointed to the second floor of the building to the left, which is where Shinya and Kyo shared their section of the building.

"He was in his section last I saw. And boys before you go, please. Promise me something."

Before Ruki and Reita could say a thing she stared at them desperately, her eyes shining with held back tears.

"Please, make sure that Miyavi is okay. My girls are worried sick about him."

Ruki swallowed uncomfortably and nodded his head.

"W-we promise we will. And thank you very much."

Reita began to drag him away and he heard Melody calling back out to them.

"Good luck boys!"

The two knocked on Shinya's door for a solid two minutes before he finally decided to answer. He seemed to be tired and had woken up from their knocking. Heavy bags were present under his eyes and he wore nothing except a pair of grey sweatpants. His eyes went out of focus for a moment before he realized who was at the door.

"Oh. Ruki san, Reita san. Can I help you?" He asked tiredly. It was a good time in Ruki's mind to notice how huge he was. Jeez how tall was this guy? He was easily taller than Uruha from what he could tell. Since when did he care so much about other people's heights??

"Hey Shinya. Sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"No it's fine, I was about to get up anyway. What do you need?"

"We were just wondering if you saw Tsuzuku or Ryoga around, we need their help."

The tall brunette hummed and yawned tiredly before rubbing at his eyes.

"Well, I had an hour long nap, so... The last I heard of them was when they decided to hole up in Ryoga's block alone. Tsuzuku's kid brother is wondering about trying to find someone but I don't know who. You can check there first?"

Ruki bowed his head in thanks before they left the brunette alone. Reita sighed heavily and rubbed at his face, exasperated.

"We already checked there earlier, they aren't there."

Ruki chuckled a little bit and pats Reita's arm.

"Oh, I know Tsuzuku now, most likely they are jumping from place to place trying to not get caught. But if Shinya says they are there, they're there. They have to be."

"Hm, whatever you say Taka."

They walked up to the third floor in the left wing where Ryoga's own place was and found the familiar black door that the eccentric and jumpy guy had painted it himself. And before they could even start knocking they heard noises from inside.

"Oh my, Ryou-chan," Tsuzuku was heard purring. "Have you been planning this? You're so sweet..."

Ruki almost snickered at the name but kept a straight face when Reita stared at him blankly.

"Aw well, I'm not one for being too sentimental," Ryoga giggles. "Now, just... Indulge me already, I am not a patient man."

The noises were reduced to moans and heavy breathing so Ruki decided to intervene before it got too intense. Using his card key he burst through the door with Reita behind him.

"Good evening my friends!" He screeched with wide eyes. "I am in need of your assistance!"

They both paused when they saw what was in here. It was the living room, a plain white paint covered the walls and plain black couches were situated in front of a huge wood fireplace. Flower petals were sprinkled everywhere and a bottle of wine was on the counter top. On one couch were their friends, tangled up in each other's arms and making out like they didn't need oxygen whatsoever. But Ruki's sudden outburst had made their new friends both fall from the couch ungracefully onto the floor.

Ruki had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing but Reita kept a straight face the entire time. Such a spoil sport. Ryoga pouted on the floor and crossed his arms, his face showing irritation.

"Ouch... What the hell? Ruki san? What are you doing?" Tsuzuku complained and rubbed his head. "You interrupted our special time!"

The smallest scientist quickly urged away his giggles and clears his throat.

"Ahem. Sorry about that Tsuzuku-kun but, I seem to have found myself in a really urgent predicament so I came to find you."

Reita decided then to finally break his silence and spoke in an unusually mechanic and monotone voice.

"Kouyou has fallen unconscious aboveground during the reconissance mission. He and the others are in need of possible medical help, and we have both agreed that you two were the best candidates for this particular mission. Are you up to it?"

Ruki paused and swivelled around to look at his lover with an arch in his brow at his tone. Since when was he this serious about everything?

Now concerned, Tsuzuku and Ryoga stood up and met them on equal eye level.

"Kouyou-san? What do you mean, unconscious?"

After giving Reita the look Ruki turned back and responded with more details.

"Well it's like this you see... When they reached the outside of the warehouse he suddenly collapsed and now he isn't responding. We're just afraid that he's in danger and we need someone specialized in these sorts of situations."

Tsuzuku hummed to himself and thought for a little bit before looking at Ryoga with worried eyes.

"What do you think, Ryo? I mean, Uruha is one of my closest friends, and I don't want him to get hurt."

Ryoga ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed.

"Yeah I suppose so. Perhaps we should, it would give us another reason to find more survivors if it were possible. Yeah. Let's do it."

They both agreed to the plan and made the two leave so they could get ready. But it led to even more thoughts for Ruki to think about while they waited utside the door. It was true what Ryoga said; Recently they started seeing people, families, and drifters on their monitors and allowed them refuge in this safehouse. So far there were about twenty more people here than when they first arrived. True it was a good thing what they were doing. But he also had to wonder how long it was going to last.

"Ruki," Reita suddenly said as they leaned on the wall. "Shouldn't you be sending a response back to Kai? He would want to know if someone was indeed coming to help."

The smaller of them pushed away his thoughts and pulled out his cell phone.

"You're right. I was distracted so forgive me. Give me a moment... I'll reroute my laptops signal to my phone so I can respond."

Ruki attached his wiring signals to his laptop left in their block upstairs to receive the messages to his phone as well. Soon enough the previous messages he received began to show up on his screen, and even some new ones he didn't know were sent. They were from Kai's URL, but it seemed to be Aoi who was sending them. There were five new messages, all from him.

**Kai: Ruki? Are you still there? Please answer us.**

**Kai: uruha's still not waking up and his seizures are becoming more and more violent. Kai said it might have something to do with the seals Meto put on them when their spirits were fused into these bodies, so I already used the seal Meto gave me...**

**Kai: Please Ruki, we're really desperate.**

**Kai: We had to move from our last location bcause Kai said it was too dangerous.**

**Kai: If you're there at least send someone to help.**

"Well jeez, at least give me some time to respond, it's literally been ten minutes..."

"Aoi has never been a patient one, especially back when we were still a group."

Ruki noticed a dark bitter tone appear in Reita's voice and he knew this was still a sore subject. He bit his lip and thought up the most helpful message he could and sent it off to his friends.

**Ruki: We found Tsuzuku and Ryoga, they will come up as soon as they can. Just leave us** **directions to** **your** **location** **and they will get to you right away. Is there anything** **important** **you need?**

****The door to Ryoga's block opened and revealed the other two scientists dressed in all white lab coats and black boots. Tsuzuku had pinned his hair up in a half ponytail to keep most of it out of his face and a pair of black rimmed glasses. Ryoga swept his hair to the side with bobby pins keeping stray flyaways out of his eyes. They were as ready as they could get, except they were missing a few things.

**Kai: Kai said to bring a stretche** **r** **and some** **painkillers,** **and** **adrenaline** **shots for in case he wakes up in pain.**

******Kai:** **The air is finally starting to become inhospitable so bring gas masks.** **A** **nd** **if you can bring some of that special powering stuff he uses for** **his** **internal** **system** **just in case he has exhausted his last supply** **.** **I don't think he needs an IV.** **And if you have any extra bits of food, please bring it.**

****"We should also head to the hospital wing and get some things for them just in case they really do need help. If you guys can find anything wrong with Uruha or his software then message me and tell me as soon as you can so Rei and I can get the lab situated with the things we need."

Tsuzuku already knew about the whole Uruha not being human thing, tnad that was okay with him. It really surprised him too, He was just so human like and lively.

"What sort of things do we need to take?" Ryoga asked. "So we know if we should take extra of anything."

"Come with me, I will get everything for you."

**Ruki: All right. Stay safe Aoi, I will send them up as soon as possible so you and Ruha can get the help you need Keep him safe all right?**

****The last response that Ruki got were directions to lead them to his friend's location. That was his cue that Aoi was done talking and needed to tend to his lover. They reached his and Reita's block where he immediately went to his supply closets in the kitchen and gave a small white plastic box to Ryoga to hold in his palm, filled with boxes of his new and improved power source for Uruha and Reita's power boxes. Instead of his previous formula, he perfected it to only a few ingredients. Now in pill form, it was filled with the necessary compounds to keep their robotic bodies alive.

"This is what I use to keep Uruha and Reita alive. Hopefully you won't need them, but... It pays to be careful."

Ryoga carefully slips the caplets in his pocket before they leave and travel to the first floor hospital wing. In here, the sterile and white environment was like an entirely new place compared to the colorful and dirty world outside. They wiped their feet on mats inside the big glass doors and went to the main desk where a nurse on duty was sitting.

"Excuse me," Ruki said and got her attention. "Can we possibly obtain a few important things from the supply rooms?"

The nurse recognized him and nodded her head before typing at her computer, eyes void of emotion and feeling.

"Of course, Ruki sama. Please follow me, and your companions may stay out here if they wish."

Tsuzuku and Ryoga stayed back while Reita and Ruki walked with the nurse behind the desk to a big silver door where all their medical supplies were kept. She opened it with a key card and let them in to pick out what they wanted. The whole time, she said next to nothing and made no attempt at conversation.

"Doctor Masa is tending to the refugees that have recently come in, so I will have to tell him later that you came by," she said to them both. "Is there anything specific you need?"

"Yes. We need a fold up cot with handles, a few caplets of your best painkillers, some adrenaline shots in their own little compact wrappers, then some spare blankets and towels if you have any. And eight spare respirators, the good ones."

The nurse zipped around the white room and collected everything into a plastic bin about four square feet in size. With everything collected together Ruki made sure to thank her before they left the room.

"Thank you miss. Be sure to tell the doctor we said hello."

"I will. Have a nice day."

Weirded out Ruki and Reita quickly bid her a final good bye before joining the others and leaving. Once outside they all regrouped in the main lobby of the buidling and gathered around a table.

"All right guys listen up. You have to be careful out there, and you have to be ready for anything."

"What exactly does everything mean?" Tsuzuku questioned nervously. Reita decided to answer that, staring at him with hard eyes.

"Flooding. Infection. Possible contaminants in the air. Risk of injury. I could go on but I am sure you get the idea."

The two ravens swallowed at his intimidating aura and nodded furiously.

"Y-yes, of course. Literally anything... Well, I guess... We should get a move on. I don't want to leave them out there for longer than necessary."

Ruki wrote down Aoi's instructions on a piece of paper and gave it to Tsuzuku for safe keeping. He then put a bunch of apples and oranges into the bin that he managed to swipe from the main lobby.

"Okay, we're all set. One of you carry the stretcher, and good luck you too, be safe. We'll stay here and keep eyes on the screens to check for any possible dangers."

They both nodded and they proceeded to divide the supplies and carry half the weight in large duffel bags over their shoulders. A few people came outside to wish them good luck before they traversed down the long corridor away from their temporary home. Ruki sighed and watched with a heavy heart, hoping they got there in time.

The slow rickety climb to the top was agonizing for the two would be heroes, the ropes creaking and groaning with their added weight. Tsuzuku stared at his partner as they took turns pulling on the ropes, not breaking eye contact. It wasn't a flirty or heated stare. No, they were serious now, their eyes showing nothing but concern. Ryoga wasn't as jumpy as he used to be, having regained his confidence since getting with Tsuzuku these past few weeks.

The man did something to him, he was sure that there weren't easy explanations for it. Just that being around him made his nerves feel calmer and he was less inclined to feel anxious. He could hold his head higher and voice out his opinions like he wanted. And now he was feeling really uncomfortable about what happened just a short time ago.

"Tsuzuku... About earlier. I am really sorry for that. I didn't know they were coming, really."

His worries were short lived though as Tsuzuku smiled at him warmly, his personality as blinding as ever.

"You don't have to worry about that right now, Ryo-chan. I know that our little moments of privacy together aren't always going to last, and that we need to be on our feet to help. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But... It still feels like you deserve a better birthday than this."

Even though it made him feel bad, Tsuzuku didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Ryoga, I... I know that. But you just being here with me, that is more than I could hope to ask for. Let's just get this done okay? We can go home after this and we can still have my birthday after all."

Ryoga weakly smiled and nodded before leaving the topic alone. They came to a stop when the box wouldn't go any further. Tsuzuku could already smell the disgusting smell of iron and salt from here and figured it was best to put on their respirators. Aoi's directions point to an old abandoned fishing shack near here.

Tsuzuku and Ryoga tried to hurry to the spot but it was hard because the road was sticky and gross. Ryoga paled at the sight around them, seeing everything so coated in a red sheen of disgusting redness. It was like a really bad horror movie out here, made even worse by the clouds of red looming in the distance and the orange tinge to the sky. Oxygen was deteriorating but still lingered a little bit.

"This is bad," He said to his partner. "The sun is getting lower and lower, and we don't know how bad it gets when it's dark out."

"Yeah. We should hurry. Ruki said it was towards the coast so let's go," Tsuzuku agreed. "I'm not sure if I want to stay out here for very long."

So the two set off for the ocean not far from here, and they both made a startling connection.

The entire time they were walking they kept their heads down to avoid looking around themselves. As if they both refused to look at their once beautiful homeland soaked in red. It wasn't like the ground beneath their feet was any better to look at though. The brownish red tinge in the dirt made Tsuzuku's stomach flip in disgust. The grass was brown and crunchy, dead. Slowly the land was being poisoned.

"Tsuzuku look," Ryoga suddenly says. "Over there, I see a shack by the coast line."

He looked up and indeed saw a wooden, broken down shack with black charred wood. It looked like a fire had been here before but that was probably a long time ago.

Nearby was what used to be the most beautiful thing in the world to them, now a disgusting but eerily transfixing scene. The ocean, covering now eighty percent of the planet and flooded most of Tokyo, That was why there was indeed a fishing dock not far away, the water covered a good half of the city. No doubt underneath all that red was what remained of a once great city.

He wasn't sure if this simple shack was the right place until he saw a mop of brown hair poke out of the doorway and he instantly saw the two approaching then rushed out. Tsuzuku could see a scarf around his face to act as a mask.

"Hey! We're so relieved you could make it," The chirpy scientist said with what he could assume was a huge grin. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No, thankfully not," Ryoga answered and shifted his duffel bag from one arm to the other. "It took us but minutes. Is everything okay with you guys?"

Kai sighed and looked back at the shack with worried eyes.

"Other than our situation with Kouyou... No, nothing else. Did you bring what I asked?"

Tsuzuku handed the plastic bin over to Kai and stretched his back out.

"Yup. Everything is there," he said. "Shall we head back then?"

They went back to the shack to be greeted by a disturbing sight. Everyone except uruha, covered in blood from neck to foot. Aoi it seemed, was the worst one, having decided to sacrifice his own well being for his lover and acted as a chair on he floor for him. The poor thing seemed exhausted, and not just mentally. Tsuzuku and Ryoga shared a brief moment of eye contact before anyone spoke.

"Glad you could join us," Hiro said hollowly, though he seemed to be speaking in an ironic or sarcastic way. "Please tell me you have the respirators."

"We do. Kai can pass them out."

Kai did just that, distributing the masks out to everyone and then for himself. Everyone took a collective breath of relief once the masks were on.

"Thank you so much," Miyavi says with a cough. "The air is slowly starting to settle in our lungs so we need a medical examination as soon as we get back."

Aoi shifted and stood up with his lover in his arms. The tall raven swayed a bit but regained his balance. Since Uruha didn't need to breathe he didn't need a respirator on.

"Hurry, lay out the stretcher so we can start cleaning up," he ordered. "We need to figure out what to do from here."

Ryoga quickly unfolded the cot and allowed Aoi to set the android down. Everyone went silent as he cleaned up the blood from his arms before trying to touch Uruha with his fingers. His face was really pale and cold, showing no signs of normal life. If he weren't a robot he could have very easily been thought of as dead.

"Here," Tsuzuku said and gave Aoi the pills. "Ruki said you needed these."

Aoi shakily took them and said a quick thank you.

"I... I need.. To know," He breathed roughly and stared back at the two newcomers. "You guys can h-help him... Right? Get in his head like you did with me?"

Tsuzuku and Ryoga both swallowed and shrugged in unison.

"Well... It's worth a shot..."

The two scientists weren't entirely confident that they could. Uruha, unlike Aoi, was inhuman. A machine with entirely different thoughts and functions. Geting into Aoi's head was easy, his memories laid out like a platter at a buffet. But robots..?

"Wait guys," Kai suddenly said. "Ruki just voice recorded something important I think you should hear."

Aoi perked up once he heard the name of his friend and waited for him to keep talking.

"Well What does it say?" Hiro asked. Go on play it out."

Kai gave him a deadened stare before pressing play on his tablet.

"Kai-san, if you get this message reply back immediately. I have tried turning on Uruha's body with my software but there was no response signal. So I have concluded that the issue is not with his body but his mind. He's a delicate creature who needs the utmost care put into his well being. I fear that this vision may have something to do with all of us, and you will have to see if he wakes up on his own, and don't use Tsuzuku's abilities to wake him as it might be too dangerous. There is a spirit inside of him now, and he feels things just as we do."

There was a click showing that it was the end of the message, and everyone had to let the information sink in. In all reality, Tsuzuku was sort of relieved that he would not have to delve into his mind, who knows what sort of things might happen. Bad things he was sure.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Aoi asked in a tired voice. "We can't just leave him like this, that would be so... So unresponsible."

Kai patted his shoulder a bit before sighing.

"I think... We should just wait it out and see. You did say that he had a vision before right? What if this is just like that time?"

"Perhaps, but at that time he was sleeping and I could just wake him up," he says desperately. "This time is different. If Ruki can't wake him up like last time he did, then... I am really worried about what I should do."

All of their worries were the same now, fearing for what they should do next. Tsuzuku and his partner decided it was probably a good idea to stay here until Uruha woke up. Aoi didn't disturb him much, only casting worried glances at him and touching his cold face for any sort of reaction. It was at this time that Kai had an idea.

"Guys I just received a satellite image from Ruki of our location, and I spotted a church about a mile from here. Perhaps we should... Move there? We might find something interesting or find better shelter."

Everyone agreed and started picking up their things to start the move when out of the blue, Aoi gasped loudly in surprise.

"Guys! Guys he's moving!"

Panicked Kai ran over to them and stared down at Uruha's face, now twitching and showing signs of waking up. His lips started regaining color and his body was feeling warmer to the touch. Then his mouth started moving in soft moans and whimpers before his eyes fluttered open. Aoi felt himself heave a gasp of relief and hugged Uruha tight. Everyone backed up to let them have room but stayed close enough so they could hear their conversation.

"Oh Kouyou I was so worried about you," Aoi fussed and pressed butterfly kisses to his eyes. Uruha blinked tiredly before his eyes came into focus and he got a look at Aoi's face.

"Yuu..? Is that you?" he whispered quietly.

"Yes. Yes baby, I'm here now. I'm here so don't worry okay? Are you feeling good? Does anything hurt?"

The android bites his lip and took in his surroundings warily, eyes picking up on anything that might be a threat before deciding it was safe. He swallwed and nodded, grimacing as an ache was settling into his lower back.

"My back hurts a little bit," he admits and relaxed against the stretcher. "But it's nothing I can't handle. But I do feel a little weak."

Aoi pulled out the pills and opened one from it's plastic confines and helped Uruha sit up.

"Here, you can take this. It might make you feel better."

Kai handed them a water bottle so he could quickly wash down the medicine and laid down again, relieved to feel something down his throat other than dirty air. Aoi continued to fuss over him until Kai stepped in finally to interrupt their talking.

"Um, excuse me but, we're still in a hurry here. _IS_ there anything important you can tell us Uruha?"

Taking a breath Uruha closed his eyes and started talking.

"Yes... I was indeed having a vision, and it is important to what we are doing. Long story short we have to find a vessel."

"A vessel?" Aoi asks worriedly. "What do you mean, vessel?"

Uruha coughed and looked at the ceiling before grasping Aoi's hands.

"I... I'm not sure. The details are still a little vague, but we need to find a vessel for someone. If I am not wrong I think it is indeed Micheal, the arch angel. That's how we solve the puzzle and resolve the plague."

Aoi nuzzled his lips to Uruha's palm for comfort, fearing the worst.

"So... Now he is involved huh? Great... Well where do we find this vessel?"

The android sits up and asks for more water, still too weak to fully stand on his own.

"Not here. We have to get out of this place and find higher ground and away from this... Filth. I can explain everything better once we leave."

It was the perfect time, or so Kai felt, to tell them about what he found.

"I think I have the perfect place. Everyone follow me."

Tsuzuku and Aoi each carried an end of the stretcher so Uruha could comfortably rest on his back, while the rest gathered up their things like before and proceeded to follow Kai away from the damp shack. Aoi never once took his eyes off of Uruha, fearing that if he did for even a moment that he would lose him again. That was a chance he absolutely did not want to take at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once more to his lover. But he just smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah I am sure I will be. I always am."

**TBC**

 


	29. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is only the Beginning

The day dragged on into late evening by the time they reached their destination.

The air was far too dangerous to risk taking off the respirators. Luckily the church they found, though all decrepid on the inside, was a welcome shelter from the storm. Stained glass windows ran with red droplets as they gathered inside at the base of the altar. Kouyou shivered and looked around. The foundation was above ground lever so there was no flooding. There was however a large fissure in the ceiling that leaked.

The white walls were peeling and the light fixtures were destroyed. He could deduce from this information that this place had been long abandoned since before this whole fiasco even started. There were months, maybe even years worth of neglect. A large Jesus statue with a missing head lay toppled on it's side near the main entrance like some sort of eerie omen.

Aoi and the others set up a temporary nerve system from Kai's tablet so they could communicate with the main compound while Uruha rested on the stretcher they propped up on the altar. He sighed and looked up at the ugly gray ceiling, wanting to return home already. But it was like Miyavi had said a few moments ago, it was far too dangerous to be travelling out there now. No it was safer to be out of the storm and somewhere they could safely formulate a plan to solve this puzzle and quickly. Otherwise they could be stranded out here until morning.

Tsuzuku and Ryoga walked around the building to see if they could find anything useful while Hiro and Miyavi kept a watch outside for anyone that might be trapped in the storm. Kai had a small stand set up with a mini satellite, his tablet, and a hologram panel. He would always wonder about the things in this time and age.

After a brief moment he sees Aoi come up to him and place a hand on his forehead, for which he is grateful and smiled up at him tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" Aoi asked him in a gentle voice.

"Better now," he says. "But I am still a bit tired."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

He sure had to hope so, for all their sakes. For now though he was content to feel Aoi's soft fingers brushing his hair or touching his cheek.

"I just sent Ruki our status report," Kai said not much later. "He is just as stumped as we are though. How are we supposed to find this vessel of yours?"

"I'm not so sure myself. There were only so many things that I could see in this vision and most of it was layered in riddles."

Kai ran a hand through his hair and sat upon one of the pews tiredly, scrolling through his tablet and sending file after file through their satellite. It was a tiny little thing, barely half the size of a writing pen. It was uncomfortably quiet until Tsuzuku's voice caught their attention through a door behind the altar.

"Guys I found something! Come quick!" He cried urgently. Aoi and Kai hopped up but stopped at Uruha's side.

"Guys I want to come with you," He said and sat up to swing off the altar but almost fell over if it weren't for Aoi being there to catch him.

"Are... Are you sure?" Kai asked. "You still seem a bit shaky."

"I can handle it," he said firmly and Kai couldn't argue. Hiro called out to them to tell them it was okay to go along.

"You guys go ahead; We'll try to be along in a moment."

Aoi and Uruha walked through first with Kai behind them and discovered another room. This one smaller than the main church area. It was like a back store room of some sort with boxes of candles and matchbooks. But that was not what caught Tsuzuku's interest at all even though these things would most likely be useful.

In the far back of the room was a big wooden trap door with a black x scrawled on it with spray paint. Ryoga and Tsuzuku waited til everyone was inside and with Kai's permission pulled it open together since it was quite heavy. Inside was a dark and musty ladder going into the ground. No one had really expected to see this in a church of all places. This just raised more suspicions on Uruha's long list. But there was a nagging feeling inside of him that told him they had to go down here. Something was here, he just didn't know what it was.

"Where do you suppose it goes?" Ryoga asked his boyfriend whom only shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

They both looked expectantly at Kai since he was sort of the leader here. The Brunette tsked and slumped his shoulders.

"We may find something down here. What do you think Aoi?"

Aoi didn't have much to say since he wasn't sure, but Uruha answered that for him.

"I think we have to. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that we will find something important. Don't ask me why, I just feel it."

That seemed to settle it so they gathered a few candles and matches before one by one they descend into the dark basement. Kai called out for Hiro and Miyavi to join them but was met with polite declining.

Once at the bottom Tsuzuku lights the first candle. From the warm orange glow of the candle light they can see a long dark stone corridor seemingly untouched by time. Beneath them is a floor of dirt. Just as they are about to proceed Kai stops them.

"Wait! Wait, everyone freeze."

Uruha looked at him with confusion.

"What is the matter?" Ryoga asked. Kai points at the foor in front of them.

"Footprints, very fresh ones. Someone is down here guys. You better let me go first. Stay close and follow me."

He pulled a gun out of nowhere and loaded some bullets into it and clicked its safety off. Aoi spluttered in surprise and backed up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where did that thing come from?!" He asked in alarm. Kai scoffed and looked at Aoi blankly.

"In this sort of situiation it is always handy to be prepared. Honestly Aoi, have you learned nothing?"

Offended the raven just huffed and pulled Uruha's arm around his neck for support, muttering under his breath about always being prepared.

"Hush Aoi," Uruha murmured weakly. "Be grateful that Kai is here to protect us. Just focus on helping me all right?"

Aoi sighed in resignation and nods as they begin walking down the corridor slowly. Uruha kept his hearing on high so he could pick up any sort of noises or movement. His eyes scanned the darkness for anything interesting or threatening. For a while it was fine like that, walking along the corridor until Uruha gasped sharply to make them stop.

"What? What is it?" Aoi fussed. "Do you feel pain or are you tired?"

"No," Uruha said and scanned the immediate area. "I just.... I feel something again, like before. A feeling... There's a fork up ahead in the tunnel, and this feeling is telling me to take a left."

"Why? What's down there?"

At Tsuzuku's question he scowled and shut his eyes.

"I don't know, I just... I just feel it. Don't ask me how, just do it okay?"

"Do as he says," Aoi says as the others seem skeptical. Then Kai inclined his head in understanding and once more began to walk. Sure enough about a hundred yards in the tunnel split into two choices. They took a left like Uruha said and right then Aoi noticed a strange detail about the tunnel.

"The footprints don't lead this way. Are you sure this is it?"

Uruha looked at the blank floor and nodded, pointing out the streaks on the dirt.

"Yes, see? There are trails and marks indicating that whoever left the prints used something to cover them up. They are down here so just keep going."

With that weird feeling growing stronger and stronger he directed them down more hallways and forks until they came to a big wood door with the words "God is Dead" once more scrawled in black paint. Kai points the gun at the door and nods at Tsuzuku to enter the door slowly. It creaked open with a push and they sat at first nothing but a dark room.

Uruha was about to say something but then he stopped when they all heard a rough but weak cough come from inside. Kai took a candle and pointed his gun inside just in case.

"Whoever you are, come out at once!" He barked in an authoritave voice. Another cough and a voice croaked to us weakly. Uruha got another feeling this time, a bad one.

"Wh... What...? Who's... There?"

Kai shined the candle inside and what he saw must have been a surprise. He starts to lower his gun and looked around at his companions with somber eyes.

"Guys you better come see this."

Aoi and Uruha shuffle closer to take a look and Kai was right about lowering his gun. This person, whomever he was, was not a threat. But he was injured very badly. A huge gaping hole was bit into his arm and his leg looked broken, all while his stomach was slashed open as well with blood spewing everywhere and anywhere. Cuts and bruises of a lesser severity were all over his face as well, showing signs of a struggle or fight. Tsuzuku couldn't hold back a cry of horror and disgust. He always had a sensitive stomach but lately it had been getting worse.

Uruha shuddered and tried standing up taller to take a look at the poor guy's face. He was handsome but scruffy with torn up and bloodied clothes and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. In pain he lay slumped against the far end of this room that was empty of anything. A pool of blood had begun to collect on the floor near the injured man, too much of it.

"What's your name?" Kai asked him and safely puts his gun away. "And how did you get down here? What hurt you?"

Uruha felt the feeling grow stronger now, buzzing and flying around in his consciousness. Suddenly he had the craziest idea. But it could wait until they got this out of the way.

"My.... Name... My name... It's Masa," The man finally managed to say through a hacking cough. "I was... Seeking shelter here after... That stuff came falling from the sky... The blood... And on my way through the city... I was attacked by a wild dog looking for food. I managed to kill it but... I-I was injured in the process. That was about an hour ago now, so I have already accepted that I am going to die and made my peace."

He started to cough again as he spoke after what seemed like forever. Sympathetic Kai tsked and ran a hand through his hair. This man seemed to be in a great deal of pain, to leave him here would be heartless.

"So you really don't want us to help save you? We can help you, you know."

The man chuckled and coughed in resignation.

"No," he finally says lowly. "I have no life to go back to, so it is pointless."

"What if we took you back up to the top?" Uruha suddenly asked out of nowhere. And came up with a reason not to be insensitive. "Um... I am pretty sure you don't want to die down here in this dark hole. At least you'd be somewhere that felt more inviting."

"Perhaps... You are right," Masa wheezed. "This hole is very unsettling."

Masa slowly pulled himself to his knees and unsteadily rose to his feet. Kai went over to offer himself as a crutch so he would nto fall over.

"Come on then, let's head back. I am sure there is nothing else left over for us to find here."

He got all their names and nodded, pleased to have found people who actually cared about his situation. After a brief rest Uruha was able to walk by himself but kept Aoi as close as he could just in case he felt unable to continue on. The man's breathing became harder and harder as he struggled along with a trail of blood behind him. It seemed like he only had mere minutes of life left. They reached the ladder and had to watch him carefully as he went up with assistance from Kai. In the backroom they saw through the windows that the sun had gone down even farther now, amost gone beyond the range of skyscrapers in the distance.

Up here they helped him to the altar up front and laid him down on it. Miyavi was the first to come in from surveying the area and noticed the new addition to the group.

"Oh my God, what happened?" He asked. "Who is he?"

"We found him in a trapdoor in the back," Aoi explained and let Uruha sit down. "He was injured badly, I don't think we can save him."

Miyavi grimaced somberly and looked on to the injured man.

"What did this to you?" he asked Kaoru.

"A rabid dog... It tried to kill me but I killed it instead."

Hiro came in as well and was told the situation by Miyavi but that didn't stop him from having the urge to be ill. They were surrounded by anonymous blood spill all day, but seeing blood actually come from a person just made his stomach turn.

"So what, we're just supposed to let you die?" He asked once he was caught up. "We may not be adequately equipped to practice surgery but..."

Uruha got a strong feeling to step in and intervent so that's exactly what he did.

"He's already made his peace," he said firmly with a void expression. "To allow him to be in pain for much longer does not seem humane, even to me."

The black haired scientist was shocked to see someone defend an injured person's needless death.

"Uruha-san is right," Masa sighed on thje altar and looked up with hazy eyes. "It is best that you leave me be so I may pass in peace. At least I know I won't be alone."

Uruha walked up to him and looked on with empathy in his eyes. The questions he had for this man were almost irresistable but he managed. He decided instead to ask something else, something that he might be asked about later but that didn't matter.

"Masa-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," He wheezed out.

"Do you believe in God? Or anything like that?"

At first Masa was cnfused at hearing the question but saw no real reason not to answer.

"Sure, after there was a sudden surge of knowledge from our past I was quick to latch onto something. I believe he will help me once I pass on and I can find happiness. My life hasn't been pleasant up to now and I hope I will be shown mercy."

He seemed genuinely set in his ideals and beliefs, so it probably wouldn't hurt to ask one more.

"What if I told you that he will?"

Masa quirked an eyebrow at that and gave a weak laugh.

"So you're a believer too huh? That's good... It gives me hope, so thank you... For everything..."

Everyone is suddenly surprised as he slowly starts to choke, probably from blood and other fluids finally finding their way into his lungs. When Uruha tried to help him however Masa shook his head violently, shaking on the stretcher. Helpless he watches as a man died before his very eyes but the feeling to let it happen made him stay resolute and still so he just used his words to comfort him instead.

"Don't worry Masa-kun! It will be all right. You will be useful for a different purpose now, one that will change the world."

Masa gasped for breath and lay still on the stretcher, heaving but unable to breathe until finally liquid of all sorts spurted from his mouth and to the side. His eyes slowly glazed over and his head angled to the left to take one last glance at his new friends. Weakly he smiled at them and uttered a sentence with his last breath, his arm falling over the side of the altar.

"God... Is dead..."

Then he was gone.

**TBC**


	30. Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is born anew

No one dared speak a word in the somber atmosphere. Uruha took a deep shaky breath and reached out to close Masa's dead clouded eyes. Everyone was stunned into silence at witnessing the man die. But he was hoping he made the right decision. If not... He could only hope that he was forgiven from it. The guilt was strengthened however when Hiro began to speak.

"We could have saved him," he said and looked at Uruha with judgmental eyes. "Why? Why did we let him die?"

Offended at being judged for something he couldn't help he grew irate and stared Hiro down with steely eyes.

"This is the way it was meant to be," he snapped. "We needed a vessel, we found one. I don't need much more of a reason than that."

Before Hiro could retaliate there was a sudden rumbling shaking the entire church like an earthquake. The windows shattered causing everyone to drop to the ground as the rumbling continued in a deafening roar.

"What's happening?!" Tsuzuku yells so he can be heard. Aoi reached for Uruha but his lover didn't move a muscle, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes and a rigid posture.

"Uru! Get down!"

His voice was drowned out by the rumbling and then there was the light. It flooded the room to near pure whiteness so everyone was forced to cover their eyes. Uruha however didn't even flinch as all he stared at was white nothingness. A ringing filled the air and got steadily louder until all too soon it just stopped. The rumbles went away and the light faded. Aoi uncovered his eyes and gasped.

His lover just stood there, gazing in front of him at the altar. Standing there was... Masa. Not dead. In fact he seemed very much alive and glowing. Like literally glowing. A white aura pulsated from his form and he seemed like an entirely new person. Uruha gasped and stepped back in surprise.

"Masa-kun..?" he asked hesitantly, but the man smiled at him.

  "Yes. And no," he quips with a laugh. "It is me, my friend. I, am Micheal."  

What was once a rough and dirty appearance was now one of elegance and grace. His face was smooth and flawless, his eyes lined in simple black makeup. His once matted hair was perfect and in a complicated array of braids in a ponytail with some framing his face. He wore a fancy outfit of only black, unlike the white outfit he had seen Lucifer wearing in that last meeting he had.

Aoi came up behind Uruha to watch for any possible danger. But it seemed like there was only a friendly demeanor coming from the strange person. Uruha swallowed and initiated conversation.

"Micheal... It's really you? I solved your puzzle?"

Micheal nodded in a slow graceful way.

"Indeed you have, and you have performed your duties to the letter. Like I promised in the vision I gave you, I will life the curse from the land and it will be cleansed. However before I leave there are a few things that I believe I am ready to reveal to all of you,"

He now looked upon everyone else who were equally as shocked to see him alive and well. Aoi swallowed as he and Uruha backed up to give him some space. The Arch Angel breathed in deeply and began speaking in a loud voice to echo throughout the building.

"Listen to me, my dear humans. Your savior has finally come and I will help in any way I can. You have solved your first puzzle and for that I am grateful. You still have nine trials to go, each will be harder than the last. Are you willing to risk everything to save your world?"

Hesitating everyone looked around before looking back at Uruha. The android understood that and looked back at Micheal.

"We are. This world is precious to us and we will do everything to protect it."

"I am pleased to hear that," Micheal states honestly. "You all have courage and determination, a rare thing to be seen indeed. But know that should you fail, this world will fall and a new one will take it's place." Micheal then walked up to Uruha and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "You have done well to come this far my child, and as you can understand this will be no small task. Is there anything you wish to know?"

Uruha bites his lip and the buzzing in his head fluctuated between weak and strong.

"I wanted to know... Why can I see visions in my head? Ever since I woke up a few months ago I have been seeing small flashes in my head. And what about Masa??"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would wonder about that," Micheal chuckled and pats his shoulder a little before pulling back. "All right, I will tell you. The human soul known as Masa has gone to rest in Heaven with Lucifer watching over him so do not be worried for him, you helped him find a new and permanent home. And the reason you can see these things is because I let you see them. You're a prophet Uruha, a very special one. And I believe that you can help change this world for the better. This is both a gift and a curse however, as sometimes you will not always see the most pleasant of things and it will be up to you to determine what they mean."

So, Hiro was right. Uruha felt his breath leave his lungs and he fell back against the pew in the very front. All of this was just... So very sudden. Him, of all people, picked to be something that he thought might have been impossible to even consider. Maybe now though, it would explain the weird feelings he would get.

"But, why me? Why was I chosen to be your prophet?" he asked uneasily. Micheal could understand his uneasiness and sighed.

"I will admit, you weren't my first choice. I could tell you were already going through a lot. But after determining your soul's strengths I knew you had to be the one. Your friends' souls were far too sensitive to handle the physical and spiritual hardships of visions from an Angel. But Uruha, you are not human. You are stronger and more versatile and therefore my only choice. Lucifer said you were special and he was indeed right."

At the name of his brother Micheal frowned and sighed, seemingly hearing something else everyone could not.

"What is going on?" Uruha asked when he became quiet.

"He is already calling me back. Lucifer never was the most patient one. But before I leave I have one other thing to tell you. True, you have nine trials ahead of you to persevere through. But behind these trials is an even bigger picture, something that I can only hope that you will succeed at."

"Well... What is it?" Aoi asked. Micheal looked at all of them with a new sense of desperation.

"These trials are also keys to unlocking something very special," he started. "These are but a means to an end. The things you will be unlocking... Are more of my brothers."

Of course, Uruha realized. The tales of more than just the two angels were now resurfacing in his mind and he knew this was not going to be an easy task.

"Your brothers... There are nine of you then?"

"Yes there are. Ariel. Castiel. Gabriel. Metatron. Rapheal. Samael. Barachiel. Uriel. And Sabrael. There were more of us, but they decided to leave the Earth Behind when the humans stopped believing in God and his angels. I was the first one to be unlocked, I was in a state of weakness and in no shape to come to Earth. But you have restored me to my fullest power and I am grateful. The other nine are going to be different. They too are locked away in different realms far from here. It won't always be a sacrifice of course, and the times of the trials will be different.

"But just know that now you may be in peace until the next one is revealed. That is all I can say now. But good luck to all of you, I know you will make me and my brother proud." As Micheal took a few steps backwards he had one last thing to say before leaving. "Do not worry everyone. This is only the beginning of a new age. God may not exist, but you can put your faith in me and Lucifer. We are the new Gods now, and we will create a new heaven you can be proud of."

Then two huge white feathery wings sprouted from Micheal's back in a bright flash and with a last goodbye Micheal bolted through the roof in a flurry of feathers and light. Then all was silent except for the pattering of rain. Rain that was now clear and pure. Light from the fading sun disappeared beyond the skyscraper horizon and everything was still.

Everyone stayed silent for a brief moment before cheering loudly as the rain was now back to normal. Uruha and Aoi led the group outside where the remnants of the plague began to wash away with every passing second. It was finally over, at least for now. The clean water was a welcome thing as everyone threw off the masks and breathed in fresh clean air. The water washed away all the filth from their bodies and from the earth.

Uruha and Aoi watched with glad hearts as their friends danced around in the rain, happy that they were able to solve this in time before everything went horribly bad. Aoi sighed and held onto Uruha, smiling for the first time in hours.

"We did it," he says softly as he'd drenched in rain. "We really did it."

"Yeah," Uruha agreed and snuggled closer. "We did..."

But he didn't smile. He was still very worried about the future. These angels... They were lost just like Micheal was. And it was up to them to save them. Lucifer could have revealed this detail to them a long time ago but he figured it was probably because he didn't want to give too much away at the wrong time.

Then there was his whole prophet issue. He was supposed to receive visions from Micheal and Lucifer at random now to help them but... It was like Lucifer said they won't always be pleasant ones. He might even see something that completely destroys his sense of sanity altogether. But he swore that he would accept the risks no matter what. And that he will, as long as Aoi stayed near his side forever then he was alright with whatever came their way.

"We better head home," Aoi says and takes Uruha's hand. "We don't want to catch sickness in this cold air and it's going to get even more chilly."

Uruha nodded and manages a smile.

"Okay. I'm tired anyways, so let's go home."

"Right then," Kai said as he came back to them all wet but happy. "I will tell Ruki we are coming home. He is going to be so happy."

After sending the message Kai and the others gathered all their things from inside the church and began the walk back to the warehouse. Kai even managed to stuff a bunch of the candles in his backpack to take to the compound. Everyone was in high spirits except Uruha. He was still wrapping his head around everything. Akira was not going to believe this...

The warehouse was a sight for sore eyes, it's hulking size a welcome thing in the now pitch darkness. Inside the blood was all but gone and were now puddles of clear water. Never was Aoi so happy to see water in all his life.

They crowded into the elevator and allowed Hiro and Miyavi to control the ropes to take them down. The smell of rust and salt was now replaced by the earthy and pleasant smell of dirt and mud. Pleasant because of obvious reasons. At the bottom they were all ready to just go straight to their blocks to sleep. However as much as they wanted to, there was still work to be done.

At the end of the long corridor was a group of people waiting for their return. Miyavi greeted his wife and daughters with hugs and kisses. Tsuzuku and Ryoga were greeted by Tsuzuku's kid brother MiA who was really happy to see them back. Kai and Hiro went to their own families somewhere nearby, and that left Aoi and Uruha to find their own group. As they searched Uruha spots Ruki and Akira towards the main doors of the compound. He greets his friend with a long hug and laughter while Ruki greets him with a big grin and an awkward hug.

"I knew you guys could do it. Didn't doubt you for a minute."

"To be honest I didn't think we could," Aoi admits with a smile. "But either way, I am relieved we did. But there are some pretty big things that need to be sorted out."

"Like what?" Akira asked Uruha. The blonde android shook his head and grabs onto Aoi's hand again.

"Not here, we'll explain back at your place."

They left the group of people and headed to Akira and Ruki's block. Once inside they explained everything to them and what Micheal had said about the trials.

"So. You're a prophet now huh? That explains the visions..."

"Yup, he said that they were from him and Lucifer both."

"And the Arch Angels?" Ruki asked. "But I thought there were more than nine?"

"There were, but Micheal also said that they all left after the humans lost Faith. There are only eleven left now. Lucifer, Micheal, and the others. He didn't tell me where they went though."

Ruki hummed and sat still for a moment before speaking again.

"So these tasks of ours aren't going to be any easier than this one we just did, and it was hard enough. What happens now that we know what to expect?"

Aoi shrugged and crossed his arms.

"We don't know when the next one will be. But he promised us a bit of free time to recover and prepare for the next one. I say we use as much of it as we can."

The two stayed for a few more hours to discuss other things before heading back to their own block to take showers and rest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were peaceful and uneventful.

A week passed. It was now July. Today was the first, which meant that summer was officially in place. Uruha and Aoi had been able to come to terms with everything they learned and that meant less agonizing over every little thing that happened. In that time he only had one vision, a small one that lasted for no more than twenty minutes.

"It was bright," Uruha revealed to Aoi as they lounged in their bathtub. "I could see a beautiful blue sky and fluffy white clouds over a beautiful landscape covered in green hills and blue lakes. There were birds singing and animals all over the place. Then I saw a volcano, a big hulking one like Mt. Fuji. It was still for a few seconds then all of a sudden it erupted in fire and lava and smoke that killed everything around it. And then it showed the land around the volcano as burned but showing signs of coming back to life after all the death it experienced. That's all I saw."

Aoi hummed in response and continued rubbing soap on Uruha's back in gentle circles.

"What does it mean though? Do you have any ideas?"

Uruha sighed against the pleasant sensations and holds the edges of the bathtub in thought.

"Not precisely. But if I had to guess I guess it symbolizes a time of peace that will end in destruction and violence. A cataclysmic event, but one that won't affect us too badly. Then it will be okay again."

That was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with right now.

"I hope not."

They finished their bath and dressed in casual clothes before heading up to the main hub room for anything new. On their way however, they were stopped as Miyavi came charging down the hallway from his block. He looked positively frightened and in a state of panic. Aoi had to stop him from barreling into them too hard.

"Whoa Miyavi-san? What is it, what's the matter?" He demanded. The rainbow haired man panted and looked to them both with wild eyes.

"Come quick! You have to see this!"

They followed him quickly to Miyavi and Melody's block where they heard squealing coming from inside. Miyavi burst in with Uruha and Aoi behind them and they all stopped short at the sight before them. Melody and her daughters were all huddled near the bathroom door, staring at the floor in front of them in horror and fear. The girls didn't seem to understand what was happening unlike their mother. Uruha walked forward slowly to look at the floor and felt a deep pit of fear root itself deep into his stomach.

There, sitting on the floor in the kitchen near the bathroom, was a little green frog. And he knew then that their peace was interrupted.


End file.
